The Opposite Of Love Isn't Hate It's Indifference (OOHILII)
by PurpleRageMonster
Summary: A Mutant AU. Loki and Tony both go to Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. Loki has hated Tony since his first day and Tony has had a crush since then, when they are paired up for a project and past memories come back to haunt Loki, will it change their relationship altogether? FrostIron and many other pairings. Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or the X-Men. Look for sequel!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this story has been on my computer like forever and i decided to post it today since i finished my first story earlier on and i'm still working on the sequel to the other story along with the rest of this one. my ideas come to me randomly so i dont know how frequently i'll post each chapter for each story. anyways i hope you guys enjoy this story and review :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers or anything.**

* * *

"Loki are you listening at all?" Mr. Fury asked and Loki shrugged, sure the man looked scary and could be intimidating but Loki wasn't scared easily but the eye-patch did piss him off sometimes as it brought back memories he tried to push back. Other than that, fury was quite boring and dull.

"No sir." Loki replied only angering fury more and earning a few snickers from his classmates.

"Then how about you listen or I'll give you detention." Fury threatened.

"If you must." Loki replied not really caring, detention was no new concept to him. He'd been there on many accounts but most of them because of his pranks which if he could say so himself were awesome.

"Just pay attention." Fury growled in resignation, he knew Loki didn't give a damn and anyway. He was still the smartest kid in his AP Government class.

"No promises..." Loki mumbled only audible to the few students around him that snickered as he turned to complete his sketch of the class and a very angry fury.

After a few minutes of Loki tuning out fury's ramblings he heard him snap and shout at some student so he decided to check it out and found that the kid was none other than Tony Stark, great...

"Care to tell me what you're doing Stark?" fury asked clearly getting annoyed with his class.

"Yeah, was just discussing a new idea I just had with Stevie. Building a robot and all, I'm gonna call him DUM-E" Tony replied not caring that that would probably piss fury off and Loki snorted and it sounded rather loud in the quiet class.

"Want to tell us what's so funny Mr. Laufeyson?" fury asked and once again all eyes were on him, how fun...

"I was just thinking how appropriate the name for the robot is, named after the creator I bet." Loki smirked; it was no secret that Loki hated Tony. It had been like that since day one. He didn't know why he disliked the man, maybe it was because they were so alike or because Tony was just an annoying bastard who wouldn't even get scared when he threatened him or maybe just maybe he was a little jealous of Tony and how he could be happy all the time and not care about all the nonsense people give him but he didn't know so he just chalked it up to it being his annoying character.

"Well you can keep those comments to yourself." Fury said as he turned back to his lecture and when Loki was about to go back to his sketch he caught the eye of Tony who had been staring at him with an amused and interested look and they just sat there looking at each other until fury interrupted.

"If you love birds are done ogling each other, could you turn back to the work at hand." Fury interrupted and Loki had to snort again.

"As if." Loki said

"You never know babe." Tony replied with a wink annoying fury even more while Loki just glared at him.

"Am I going to get to teach this class at all?" fury asked getting even more annoyed, these two would always find a way to ruin his lessons somehow. He didn't know how he still got payed for his job. Then as if on cue the bell rang and the students packed up their stuff.

"Guess not." Loki replied as fury dismissed them all tiredly and Loki rushed out of class not wanting to be there anymore or having to talk with Tony.

When Loki had gone out and was in the hall he started thinking about his life and how it had gotten to where it was. He was really contempt with life, not super happy but contempt. Sure everything sucked and he wasn't the most popular of people and family was shit. But really, he just wanted to forget all about it. So he did, he filed it all away and tried to never visit that part of his brain because he knew that if he did, he'd snap and he'd go crazy because his life was fucked up and he had major issues inside.

On the outer, he had a charming personality, he wasn't the most popular and good looking guy but he wasn't hated or an outcast, he was just there. He was considered good looking around the campus by both genders. Not that he was interested in anyone anyway. He was a very smart, if he could say so himself so life was good. Or at least that was what he told himself everyday as he avoided the huge hole in his heart or his mussed up feelings inside.

He continued his musings as he walked to his next class. He had a danger room session with Mr. Logan, usually he would hate this class but he now liked it because his best-friend in the whole world now took the class with him.

He had met Darcy not soon after he arrived at the school and she had been understanding and not asked questions. They talked about nothing really but Loki found himself trusting the girl, and that's how their weird friendship started. They knew each other's secrets and never told a soul, they were quite opposite but similar and were awesome together. They were close, closer than siblings and would always call the other on their bullshit or comfort the other; it was just how they worked.

Loki stopped his inner ramblings as he reached the huge crowd gathered around the danger room all looking at a piece of paper on the wall. Oh.

Today was the day where they would find out who their partners for their final assessment was. Their final assessment was a sort of tournament type thing. They were going to be put in pairs and train together until the tournament had to begin. For the assessment, they would have to fight in simulations that the danger room gives you and they won't tell you which level you have to pass to pass the assignment but you're supposed to try and win. It's kind of a competition and Loki loved those, if there was one thing he loved ... it was to win.

Loki really hoped he got someone tolerable and not stupid because if he did, he swore he would kill someone. He really should stop imagining killing all his classmates, a bit creepy...

But if he thought about it logically everyone sucked except his best-friend and banner – he was cool –, he would probably get the worst person in the class because Logan hated him. It wasn't really his fault because he naturally pushed people's buttons and had a knack for causing trouble and Logan definitely didn't like it. Not many people could, especially when they were the victims.

He moved closer towards the paper as people moved away looking satisfied with their partners. '_Heldige fools'_

The list was written on dirty exam pad paper that looked like a dog had eaten it, in huge and messy scrawl, how lovely... He'd be lucky if he could recognise his own name let alone his partner's name.

_X-Men Assignment Partners List_

_'Clint and Natasha.'_ Ha, those two would be doing something entirely different from fighting in their time together, wink wink, nudge nudge if you know what I mean.

_'Steve and Phil.'_ The sexual tension between the two will be hilarious, hopefully the two will finally realise they like the other and hook up already.

_'Poitr and Bruce.'_ Two strong guys, awesome...

_'Bobby and John.' _How funny, fire and ice.

_'Darcy and Jane.' _Oh, not so bad. Invisibility and star power – the ability to shoot the nergy that stars radiate out of her palms and create a type of shield around people –, that could possibly work. But Loki was a bit sad because he had hoped he would get Darcy, then he would get to chill with his friend more but Mr. Logan hated him so he should have expected this.

_'Kitty and Rogue."_'Not too bad but predictable, the two best friends.

_'Thor and Toad.' _Loki was glad he hadn't gotten his brother; at least Logan didn't hate him that much. He still to this day didn't understand why he had followed him here, stupid older brother crap. Weird pair though, thunder and toad abilities? Logan must like fried toad...

And finally_, 'Loki and Tony.' _Loki's eyes widened and his face turned red with anger as he read it again to check if he saw correctly, yes he had. Really? He had to be paired with him? Everyone knew that they hated and annoyed each other constantly. Maybe Logan did hate him that much. It's like the man had made it his mission to annoy the hell out of Loki and now they were paired in a project to fight together!? This must have been Mr. Logan's payback.

Loki looked up to see the man smirking from where he stood a few feet away by the door, yes, this was payback. Loki sighed in frustration and resigned himself to the truth, he would have to get along with stark and fight together with him if he was going to become an x-man. This would be an almost impossible task, but he would have to do it.

He looked up to see stark standing next to him with a smile on his face! The hell?! Stupid genius playboy. Loki shot him a deadly glare that would scare most people away but not stark, the man just continued to smile at him and they kept staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity until Mr. Logan broke it.

"Hope everyone's okay with their pairings and if you're not. Go fuck yourselves." Mr. Logan said before leaving and letting the remaining children discuss their shit. What an amazing teacher he was, what Miss Munroe saw in him Loki did not know...

Loki knew it was only a matter of time before it happened; Karma had come to kick him in the ass for his attitude. Tony turned to him and opened his mouth to say something but Loki spoke before him.

"I hate you, you hate me. Now that that's over, what are we going to do?" Loki said not really in the mood for their usual banter.

"I don't hate you sweetcheeks." Tony said playfully and Loki shot another death glare which actually worked this time.

"Call me that again and I will cut you up, pull your insides out and make you eat them." Loki said threateningly.

"Is that your way of saying you want to take me out for lunch?" Tony replied with a cocky smirk that made Loki want to slap his face, but he managed to resist the urge.

"Please...like I would ever consider the likes of you, stark." Loki said as a reply and Tony chuckled in response.

"Whatevs Ki-Ki." Loki's eyes narrowed. "So yeah, what are we going to do? Because I'd really like to be an x-man." Tony said casually

"And you think I don't?" Loki said annoyedly

"No I didn't say that, honey." Tony said and watched as Loki got angrier.

"Oh, don't like honey either?" Tony asked innocently.

"How about babe? Sweetiepie? Sunshine? Kitty Kat? Cupcake? Honey Bun? Sugar? Cutie? Darling?" Tony said as he watched annoyance take over Loki's face completely then it disappeared immediately.

"can we be serious here?" Loki asked, hoping this little conversation would end soon.

"Okey dokey." Tony said and Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"What are your powers?" Loki asked and it was funny how this was their third year here and they didn't even know each other's powers.

"Oh yeah, haven't told you that have I?" Tony said as he scratched his head a bit. "Well, you'll just have to wait and see." Tony explained. "I'll give you a clue; it's got something to do with machines." Tony added and Loki nodded as he thought about what the man's powers could be. Did his powers have something to do with why he was a genius or was it just natural?

"Okay." Was all Loki said as he realised there was no point in guessing.

"And you?" Tony asked as Loki was still thinking and snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh yes. Well I don't think I'll give you the pleasure of finding out so soon so as you said, 'you'll just have to wait and see.'" Loki smirked and Tony nodded, respecting the man's answer.

"Okay, so when are we going to practice or whatever?" Tony asked because he was busy with a project and he needed to know how things would be.

"I don't know, you can tell me later in the week." Loki said as he looked at his watch and saw the time. "But right now I've got to go." Loki said as he needed to meet Darcy for lunch and really wasn't in the mood to converse with Stark anymore.

Loki turned to leave; he was actually kind of hungry and tired.

"Stark." Loki said as a farewell as he walked away heading for the kitchen.

"Bye honey bun." Tony teased earning a growl from the man not too far to hear his chuckle.

As he walked away Loki had a feeling that this project would change something in his life and that the next few weeks would be interesting.

He was right.

* * *

**Thanx for reading i know the first chapter is kind of random and weird and slowish but please review and tell me what you think and i love you all :D Oh and 'Heldige Fools' Is Norweagian for Lucky fools, there might be some Norwegian because i thought i should put a bit of it in this story so you might see some more of it.**


	2. Look In Your Eyes

**A/N okay i hope this one is better than the last. i apologise for saying contempt instead of content, silly mistake but thank you for reading and reviewing and favouriting and following. you rock!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the avengers or x-men**

* * *

Loki walked into the cafeteria slash kitchen thingy and scanned the room for one person. He found her already seated at their table waiting impatiently for him; he really didn't know why she came early to lunch if she didn't want to wait. He quickly grabbed his lunch, an apple and pudding; he wasn't much of an eater and headed over to their table.

As he reached the table she looked up and offered a smile which he meant to return but it ended up looking more like a grimace than anything else.

"What's wrong? Broke a nail did we?" Darcy said as he sat down and gave her an annoyed glare.

"Haha, how funny." Loki said sarcastically as he took a huge bite out his apple in frustration.

"I know right." Darcy smirked. "Okay, what's up?" she asked seriously looking Loki straight in the eyes.

"You know our last assessment for training?" Loki asked and Darcy nodded.

"Yeah it's gonna be awesome, I got Jane." Darcy smiled because she didn't hate her. Jane was really sweet and smart and her powers were kind of epic. Because star power? Who didn't love that?

"Lucky you." Loki said bitterly as he took another bite of his apple almost choking on it.

"Chill man. Who'd you get?" Darcy asked, knowing this was probably the reason why her best friend was upset.

"Stark." Loki spat out the word like it was venom and Darcy burst out laughing. This was hilarious, Loki hated Stark, he would most likely be fighting against Stark than with him in the assessment but she knew that behind everything he and Tony would be awesome together but she wouldn't dare tell him that now.

Loki shot her a lethal glare which did nothing at all. Were his glares broken today or something? First Stark and now Darcy?

"It is not funny." Loki hissed in annoyance

"It is." Darcy managed to say through her giggles

"No it's not." Loki argued as he almost ate the core of his apple in his obvious pissed off mood.

"Just a little bit." Darcy continued to giggle and Loki was worried she'd never stop.

"The boy is an annoying, pesky, narcissistic, ridiculous, asshole of a flirt! En komplett idiot! Jeg hater livet mitt." Loki shouted and Darcy resisted the urge to say _'you guys make the perfect pair.'_

"Why did I have to get him? Anyone else would have been better, really! Even Thor!" Loki said in frustration as he finished his apple and tossed it in the farthest bin. Momentarily cheering as he got it in but then going back to being frustrated almost immediately.

"I'm pretty sure this is Prof. Logan's revenge." Loki scowled as he opened his pudding, hoping the chocolaty goodness would cheer him up.

"Well, that's what you get for making every teacher hate you." Darcy scolded playfully.

"Not my fault they don't know how to have fun." Loki defended

"Yes, because making jokes about a man's sexual life in class and having a bunch of dogs trail him around is totally fun." Darcy said sarcastically

"You know you loved that." Loki said

"Of course I did, but Prof. Logan didn't." Darcy said

"Still, that's no reason to torture me!" Loki shouted out and threw his hands in the air and Darcy laughed at her friend's behaviour. He was always the drama queen.

"Who dare torture you my brother. Give me their name and I shall hurt them deeply." Thor boomed as he walked up to their table and sitting. _'Sure, go ahead, no need to ask at all.'_

"No one, no need to protect my honour dear brother." Loki said annoyed, why Thor always had to be in his life, he did not know. Couldn't he just leave him alone and be daddy's precious little boy. But deep down Loki knew he loved his brother because even after everything he was always there for him, the pigheaded buffoon...

"Alright brother if you say so." Thor said as he took a huge bite out his greasy burger that made Loki want to run out the room and puke. How people ate such unhealthy and greasy stuff was beyond Loki.

"Why are you here brother?" Loki finally asked hoping to get rid of Thor, yes he loved him but he didn't particularly enjoy being around him and all his wondrous glory where he would get put in his brother's shadow. That was why they didn't hang out, Loki wanted to be his own person and be able to be noticed, not as Thor's brother but as Loki the mischievous, smart and handsome guy.

"I wanted to eat with my brother of course!" Thor said as an explanation and Loki just sighed knowing that his brother wouldn't leave no matter what.

"Very well." Loki said as he finished his pudding and chucked the cup into the same dustbin as last time.

"Wow, someone's got a good arm on them." A familiar young and perky voice said behind him.

"What do you want Stark?" Loki practically growled and Darcy gave him a look that said _'play nice'_ – snort – like Loki would ever.

"I thought why not come here and bless you with my awesome presence and shouldn't we be on a first name basis since we're partners now." Tony said as he took a seat next to Thor.

"Oh! Anthony! You are partners with my brother for this assignment? How wonderful, you shall love his powers! They are magnificent!" Thor said and Loki could only think that not everyone thought his powers were amazing, his father certainly didn't...he stopped himself right there, he was entering that place he always kept hidden and he didn't want to go there again. Not ever.

"Not even." Loki said and Darcy took his hand in hers comfortingly.

"Come on Loki, they are!" Darcy said trying to convince the man and Thor nodded in agreement.

"Yeah babe, they've got to be real cool if you've got them." Tony was kind of flirting and Loki didn't even bother glare at Tony for the use of the pet name which made everyone at the table worry because Loki hated the pet names.

"Sure, everyone just loves someone who can mess with their lives and the world around them so effortlessly, it's so amazing. They just admire you so much because of your amazing ability that they give you so much adoration and love because my mutation is such a privilege and gift. It's so great to be me." Loki said in a tone that said he didn't believe a word he had just uttered and actually thought the exact opposite as he thought of all the times Odin had beaten him just because he had used his powers...and it was too late now because he was slipping into that dark place as he thought even more about how he was not worthy enough to be a senator's son and how Thor could so easily use his own powers but his weren't allowed and then Loki realised he couldn't be there anymore, in the cafeteria with everyone, he didn't want to sink even more into his depressed hole and see the pitying looks he got from everyone. He had gotten enough of those from his previous school and he didn't want anymore.

He avoided everyone's eyes as the rest of Thor's group came up to their table and sat down not even bothering to ask and Loki really didn't want to be around people right now with these thoughts. Loki gave Darcy a look and she nodded understanding and they both stood up to leave.

"You okay sweetheart?" Tony asked trying to lighten up the mood after Loki's depressing answer but Loki ignored him as he stepped away not granting Stark the pleasure of a reply.

"Brother, why must you be off so soon? Stay and eat with us." Thor said with pleading eyes hoping to sway him.

"I'd rather not." Loki said as his eyes flickered up and landed up stuck looking at the light brown of Tony's eyes then he looked down again almost immediately but not fast enough for Tony to not have seen what he did...Pain

"Yeah, Loks and I have got to go." Darcy said hoping Thor would let them leave because she knew that right now Loki needed to be alone.

These things, his spirals into depression only happened sometimes and they had become less frequent. This usually happened when someone said his powers were the best thing ever and they went on about it and he couldn't stand it, he really had a low self-esteem and Darcy wished that she could change it but she knew she couldn't. Or it happened when someone asked about his parents, his father specifically, that never ended well because then he thought about it too much and the memories came back and it never ended well. Not many people knew about Loki's history, not even Prof. X knew. It was just her and maybe Thor.

Darcy had gotten the whole story from Loki after a month of being his friend and seeing how sad he was, so she had asked for an explanation and Darcy was sympathetic but not really understanding the pain and hurt behind it all. So she stuck to just being there for him and making sure to get him away at times like these.

"Alright then but brother you have got to joins us for drinks tonight." Thor said in a loud voice making Loki flinch a bit.

"Uhm, no Darcy and I have plans tonight." Loki said to Darcy knowing she'd understand and play along.

"Yeah, he's helping me with my chemistry homework." Darcy said and Loki was grateful to have such an understanding friend. Thor nodded in understanding knowing that if his brother didn't want to come, he wouldn't. But he was still sad because he really missed his brother, somewhere along the line he had started to lose him and when they arrived here they stopped hanging out much. Loki found his friend and Thor his, but they never hung out all together. But Thor sure did wish they did.

Loki and Darcy walked away quickly and headed for the garden to just talk about anything because Loki needed to get the thoughts out of his head and lock them out because trying to change his thoughts had never worked, it would always make him feel worse and make him believe Odin's words even more. It was pathetic really how even though he was oceans away from him and didn't know where he was, the man still had an effect on him. his words still stung and hurt Loki. Made him believe he was worthless, a monster, pathetic and weak. Made him believe his power was a curse only to harm others.

Loki shook his head and put away all those feelings as far as he could and let Darcy's stories of her roommates drown out his sadness inside but he knew one day that he wouldn't be able to hold it in anymore and he would break again but even harder this time and he didn't know if he would be able to be fixed again after what happened the last time.

Tony had watched as Loki spoke about his power and he could see the hurt and self hate inside along with the insecurities and he knew that Loki's charm and confidence was just a cover. He knew that behind the facade was pain and a huge void, he knew this because it was like looking in the mirror.

Tony was just like that, behind the sarcasm and narcissism was a self depreciating kid with no love in his life except pepper who had always been there for him but she could never fully understand what it was like to have your father constantly disappointed in you and blame you for your mother's death and look down on you or ignore and hate you because of your mutation and leave you on the streets. No one could understand it.

So he watched as Loki walked away with Darcy, not as confident as usual and lacking his usual prince-like grace that he always had and he thought about what or who made Loki so depressed. Who had done that to him? he wanted to make the person that had done that to him pay, because the spark in Loki's eyes should never be snuffed out by such pain and self-hate.

Tony wanted to change that, to make Loki's eyes sparkle with happiness. He wanted to understand him.

And Tony thought that maybe just maybe if the look in Loki's eyes was any way to judge, Loki would also be able to understand him too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D**


	3. What You Need

**A/n so this may have spelling and grammar issues cause i don't have a beta and all but ya. read on! :D**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the avengers or the x-men.**

* * *

Loki and Darcy were in Loki's dorm alone as they lay on the bed in their usual comfortable silence. They had been quiet for a few days since the cafeteria thing because Darcy knew Loki didn't want to talk about it so she gave him time to think and push it deep down. She knew that pushing it all down really wasn't good for him; it would end up making things worse in the end. It always did.

"Loki..." Darcy said quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Loki said in a flat tone as they continued to listen to the music on Loki's iPod.

"Are you sure?" Darcy asked, concerned for her friend

"Yes." Was the short and harsh reply

"You know this isn't good. Keeping it all bottled up. What he said when you were younger is not true, your power is be—"

"I said I don't want to talk about it okay!?" Loki shouted as he sat up straight on the bed frustrated and angry with himself and the world and just about everyone.

"Okay." Darcy said knowing going further would just make things worse.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I don't want to go there again." Loki said in a low whisper.

"Then don't." Darcy said as she sat up to look him in the eye.

"I can't. I try but I just...can't." Loki said in a small voice that made him seem so vulnerable and innocent and Darcy just wanted to take him in her arms and shield him from all the bad in this world but she knew it was too late, he had already been exposed to it. Possibly the worst kind and she felt so much hate for the man that had done this.

"You know I'll always be here right?" Darcy said

"Yeah." Loki replied

"And you know why?" Darcy asked as she moved closer to him

"Because you love me for who I am." Loki said and she smiled hoping to comfort him.

"And nothing will change that. No matter what happens." Darcy said as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Yeah...but you don't understand, no one does." Loki said sadly and Darcy didn't know what to say because there was no way she would understand. She'd had life somewhat easy, her parents had let her come to this school when she'd asked and been accepting of her mutation but it wasn't the same for Loki. He had had a really tough and terrible past.

"I may not understand. But I'll always be here for you and I'll listen." Darcy whispered as she stroked Loki's hair comfortingly.

They had moved and now lay down on the bed. Together in each other's arms, to the outsider it would have looked really romantic but to them it was comfort, it felt safe and like home in the other's arms.

Tony had waited a few days before deciding he was going to go to Loki's dorm. Because they really needed to figure this whole training thing out so that they wouldn't fail this assessment and since that he didn't have the guy's number, he would have to go to his dorm room. It turns out that Loki had a whole room to himself he didn't share one with anyone; it was both sad and cool. So Tony had decided to go visit the guy around 5pm because he would most likely be there.

Tony never really understood why they had never become friends. From day one Loki had disliked him and Tony figured it was cause of his assholeness and reputation. Sometimes he really hated that he had one because it messed things up and because maybe Tony kind of had teensy weensy eensy baby crush on Loki and all his beauty but of course Loki hated him and so he never got to do anything about it.

While Loki had found Stark annoying since the first day, Tony had found Loki unbelievably intriguing and complex and developed a crush in the first week. The man just boggled Tony's mind to no end and Tony found that he wanted to know everything about him, so he had made sure to talk to Loki everyday even if the man insulted him every time. But right now he was ecstatic, he had been paired with Loki for this project so he would get to talk to him for longer than a minute and that was amazing... and maybe he could get Loki to dislike him a little less. For him Mr. Logan was the best man in the world right now.

Tony stopped outside Loki's dorm room, not sure if he should do this. For a while he just stood there looking at the door uncertain.

"You know, it helps if you knock." Bobby said as he walked by Tony who had been standing there staring at the door for who knows how long.

"Yeah, I know." Tony said and finally mustered up the courage to knock on the door.

He knocked three times on the door and waited for the door to open as he thought about what he would say and how he could convince Loki, it was going to be a mission.

The door opened and Loki stood there in a black wife beater and grey sweats looking as if he just came out of bed, afternoon nap maybe?

"Stark." Loki said as greeting

"Lokster! How's it?" Tony said with a smile as his eyes searched Loki's for any traces of what he'd seen the other day in the cafeteria.

"What do you want?" Loki asked annoyed and nope none of that sadness there just cranky old Loki.

"Well it's not what I want but what you need." Tony said and Loki raised a questioning eyebrow.

"And what is that Stark?" Loki asked only minutely curious. _'Me'_ Tony thought

"A night out of course! Goldie locks and us are going out tonight again and you're soooo coming." Tony said

"I am certainly not." Loki argued so sternly and Tony wasn't sure how he would sway him.

"yes you are!" a familiar voice from inside Loki's room spoke and Darcy popped up beside a frowning Loki, wearing something similar to Loki except her sweatpants had more shape and she was wearing a blue t-shirt instead of the black wife beater.

"No, I'm not." Loki argued again but to Darcy this time.

"You are." Darcy said again

"I'm not, you don't tell me what to do. I do what I want." Loki said seriously and Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but you're gonna want to go." Darcy said and Loki had that questioning look which Tony thought was the cutest thing on his face again.

"And why would I want such a thing?" Loki asked.

"Because, your best friend over here will be going too and if you don't go, you'll be alone." Darcy said but in that sentence there was more meaning to it that only Loki understood because him being alone meant he'd be alone to his thoughts and his thoughts still weren't the loveliest of places since that slip into depression a few days ago.

"Why are you going?" Loki asked instead of arguing because he knew he'd lose eventually, mostly because he wasn't in the mood to fight and it was two against one though Tony was doing nothing really.

"Jane invited me and I said yes." Darcy explained

"Since when do you hang out with Jane?" Loki asked her. It was like they had completely forgotten Tony stood there but he didn't really mind because Darcy was arguing for him and he really didn't mind watching Loki speak at all.

"Since, she became my partner." Darcy said. "And she isn't that bad." Darcy reasoned

"Yep, and I'm not that bad either and this would be the perfect opportunity for us to hang out a bit." Tony spoke up and made his presence made. Loki looked Stark up and down making Tony feel a bit nervous being under Loki's scrutinising eye. The other guy had never really looked at him before, just gazed over him and made his quick judgement.

"As if." Loki scoffed and turned to Darcy forgetting Tony once again.

"Why Darcy? Pleeease stay." Loki pouted childishly and Tony wanted to burst out laughing because the look was so out of place for the man.

"Because and we're going."Darcy said sternly

"But MOOOOOOOM!" Loki whined and Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Go and get changed little boy and let the adults talk for a bit." Darcy said in her momliest voice as she pointed back into the room telling Loki to go.

Loki looked between the two of them for a while "Jeg skal dø, og det vil være din feil.." Loki shouted out.

Then left them alone to talk about whatever. When Loki was gone, Darcy turned to Tony and smiled, he liked this girl. Not exactly his type and she kind of had that thing with Loki - that made Tony kind of jealous but he'd never admit it - but she was cute and cool.

"Thanks for inviting him." Darcy said and Tony shrugged.

"I didn't do anything; you're the one who convinced him." Tony said

"Yeah, but you invited him." Darcy said in response and Tony was about to leave before he thought of something.

"Hey, why does Loki dislike me?" Tony asked curious because he had never got it.

"You're an annoying, pesky, narcissistic, ridiculous, asshole of a flirt." Darcy giggled a bit. "His words not mine." She said and Tony nodded in shock.

"Okay, judgemental maybe?" Tony said still a bit stunned.

"That's Loki for you. Okay I got to go, see ya later." She said as she closed the door and Tony smiled as he walked away feeling a bit satisfied.

He, or more so Darcy, had convinced Loki to go out with them and figured out why Loki hated him even though he kind of already knew that since everyone told him that every day. So Loki found him annoying, he could live with that, he would just have to try and be less of an asshole and stuff.

Thor and his friends; Jane, Bruce, Steve, Clint, Natasha and Tony stood waiting at the garage for Loki and Darcy to arrive, Tony began to think that maybe Loki had convinced Darcy to stay because even he was never this late for something and he was notoriously known for his fashionable lateness.

But just then Darcy and Loki walked through the garage door and headed for them.

Darcy had linked her arm in with Loki's and was wearing a simple black dress that hugged her body perfectly with red converse all-stars which made her look pretty cool and hot at the same time.

But what caught Tony's attention was Loki who walked next to her with a bored expression wearing a tight crimson red t-shirt that showed off his surprisingly toned body with a pair of faded black skinnies and black converse all-stars of his own and Tony momentarily couldn't breathe and thought that this would be yet another reason why red was his favourite colour; Loki looks so hot in it.

"Ah! They live!" Tony shouted towards Loki and Darcy having regained his ability to breathe and speak again.

"Stark." Loki said and Darcy just waved and smiled towards him.

"Brother you came!" Thor boomed and hugged Loki who tensed momentarily but relaxed and returned the hug with less strength than his brother

"I keep my word." Loki said and Darcy and Thor both gave him a weird look. "When it's true." Loki added and Darcy and Thor both chuckled

"Haha, I'm glad you're here brother!" Thor clapped him on the back making everyone wince at the sound.

"Hey Loki." Bruce said and Loki smiled in response, he didn't mind Bruce. The man had a calming presence about him and was really nice in their science class with Mrs. Summers

"Bruce." Loki said nicely. Everyone else greeted Loki and he replied as charmingly and polite as he could, being his usual self.

They had split cars and drove together to the nearest club which wasn't too bad. Thor said he was buying and no one really minded, Loki could've but Thor insisted and said he wanted to spoil his brother for once.

The club wasn't too bad, the usual; lots of sweat, girls, guys, dancing and booze. Loki wasn't too fond of it but could live with it.

"So Loki, what's your power?" Steve asked trying to make conversation as they all sat in a booth type place. Tony looked at Loki to see if he would react to the question but seemed calmer than the last time he was asked... _'So he only reacts when his powers are praised?'_ Tony wondered

"Don't you find it funny that we've both been at the same school for about three years where powers are used all the time and we don't know each other's powers at all?" Loki asked and they all had to agree, it was weird. They just guessed it was because they didn't really hang out all the time.

"Anyway, my power is kind of hard to explain." Loki said as he thought of how to explain it without having to demonstrate because he didn't think he'd be able to do it very discretely especially with some alcohol already in his system.

"Well, uh I'll try anyway. Uhhh, I can manipulate and change the properties or chemical compounds of matter how I like and I can create my own matter or move already existing matter but I can't destroy it." Loki explained and thought he had it pretty explained well.

"Wow, that's amazing." Steve said and Loki wanted to object or argue but let himself be appreciated and let his powers be seen in a good light for once.

"Uh, thanks." Loki said a bit self-conscious.

"And you Darcy?" Steve asked as he turned to her.

"Invisibility." Darcy states simply because there isn't that much to it really, she's basically like invisible woman except she was born this way baby!

"Ohhh, that's soooo epic. Imagine what you could do with that!" Tony said excitedly and everyone rolled their eyes.

"We can all imagine what you'd do. Girls would be pissed!" Bruce said and Tony feigned shock.

"How dare you accuse me of such!" Tony said in exaggerated shock. "I would never!"

"Yeah, sure. Your reputation precedes you Mr. Stark." Darcy said as seriously as she could and Tony sighed somewhat sadly.

Then everyone broke into their own separate conversations.

Thor took Jane onto the dance floor to dance and Bruce and Clint and Natasha went to the bar to get really drunk so that kind of left Darcy, Loki and Tony at the table, kind of awkward.

"Okay, Loks. So...how long have you known Darcy?" Tony said trying to make some sort of conversation.

"Is this small talk Stark?" Loki smirked

"Well, I hate awkward silences so. Talk." Tony replied and Loki nodded understanding. Tony hated awkward silences, he hated silence altogether.

"Very well. Since I came here." Loki said answering Tony's question.

"So three years? That's long, so are you guys a couple or something?' Tony asked a bit curious and Loki and Darcy burst out into laughter, almost falling out of their seats and onto the floor while Tony sat there a bit confused.

"Ahahaha, ehehe! Whooo! Ahaha!" Loki tried to stop laughing but it was hard.

"Ahaha, uhm, ehehe." Darcy tried and eventually Loki and her calmed down enough to answer the question.

"Ahaha, no Stark."Loki answered simply and Tony inwardly sighed in relief.

"Me and this guy" Darcy pointed to Loki. "Never!" Darcy said as she started giggling again.

"Well there was that one time..." Loki trailed off and Tony was interested again.

"No never again! Not that story!" Darcy argued and shook her head crazily and Loki had a mischievous smirk

"Okay, now you've got to tell me! What happened?" Tony asked suddenly curious.

"No!" Darcy shouted and Loki gave her a look that said 'revenge bitch!' then turned to Tony.

"Well, it was in the holidays right. Around the second year I'd been here and Darcy and I were close so she developed some kind of crush on me." Darcy elbowed him.

"It's not like you didn't like me too." She says and he just rolls his eyes and continues on.

"So anyway, she thought me charming and beautiful so Thor and Jane invited us to go out with them for a double date and such. Darcy had outdone herself; she looked amazing in a skin tight strapless blue dress with a huge dip for cleavage and her black heels. She had done up her makeup and hair and beautiful earrings. I looked amazing as always." Darcy elbowed him again.

"What? You know it's true." Loki said and Tony wanted to voice his agreement but decided that might be a little weird.

"Soooo, we just arrived to the basketball game and we had courtside seats of course. I complemented Darcy on her dress and said she looked beautiful, so I leaned in to kiss her cheek, like a gentle man of course but Darcy heard someone call he name and turned away from me just a bit and my lip got caught on her earring." Loki said and subconsciously ran a finger over his upper lip where there was a barely visible scar there

"Oh! Haha, that must have hurt." Tony chuckled

"That was not the end because then we were put on the jumbo-tron for everyone to see and I am forever embarrassed. Eventually we managed to get out of there and headed for the doctor who happily helped us and got the earring out of my lip and stitched it up. We decided we should still continue the date so we went to a cafe to get some coffee. It was great and all, we talked, more them than me of course because it hurt to talk but then I hugged her because she seemed cold and when she tried to cuddle closer she spilt all her hot coffee on my crotch." Loki said a bit painfully and Darcy looked a bit embarrassed

"Wow, spilling coffee on a guy's crotch, lovely way to end a date." Tony said finding this very funny,

"That's not all. So I went to the bathroom so I could clean up and yeah. Darcy felt really sorry for what she'd done and so she came to the bathroom to apologise and walked in while I had my pants unzipped, showing all my glory while trying to clean myself up. She just stood there staring forever and I didn't even know she was there until I looked up and saw her... Let's just say that the rest of the night was really quiet and awkward." Loki finished and you could see Darcy's blush from across the room.

Tony burst out laughing; he held his sides so he wouldn't fall apart because of his laughter. That is just about one of the worst dates ever. Not that he'd know what a good date was.

"So, I take it. No goodnight kisses?" Tony joked and Darcy felt even worse.

"Oh no. Darcy was persistent as ever and she tried. Very valiantly, I walked her to her dorm and even though it was the most awkward night ever she still tried to kiss me but when she stepped closer and leaned up, she stood on my toe and I bent down in pain. So when she looked up, she hit my head with hers. Needless to say, there was definitely no goodnight kiss." Loki said and Tony was dying of laughter.

"It wasn't that bad." Darcy reasoned and Tony laughed even harder.

"You got your earring caught on his lip, spilt hot coffee on his crotch, saw and stared at his crotch, stepped on his toe with high heels and hit his head all in one date." Tony replied and damn he had a point.

"So how are you guys still friends after that awkwardness?" Tony asked as he took another sip of his long forgotten beer.

"Well, we didn't really talk for about a week cause I was majorly embarrassed but then I went up to him and apologised and complemented him on his size." Darcy smirked and Loki chuckled.

"We then agreed that we will never ever go out again! In the end we laughed about the whole thing and stayed close friends" Darcy summarised with a smile.

"Wow, you guys have an interesting friendship." Tony said

"Not just a friendship, he's like my brother or other half. If our date hadn't been so awkward I would've married this guy!" Darcy said as she pulled Loki into a hug.

"Yeah, don't know if I'd be able to survive that." Loki said earning him a punch on the arm.

They all started laughing and Tony found that he was mesmerised by the beautiful sound that came out of Loki's mouth and the twinkle in his eyes when he laughed. Loki had never really shown any other emotion around him except hate. Maybe he was getting through to the guy. He really hoped so, because he wouldn't mind seeing Loki like this all the time.

Darcy noticed him staring and he inwardly cursed himself. What if she found out and told Loki, that would be bad. He looked up to her and found her smiling at him and he wasn't sure what to do so he just smiled back.

"Hey, how about we dance! I love to dance!" Darcy said excitedly and you could practically feel Loki's eye roll.

"I'd rather not. You can go though." Loki said but Darcy wasn't taking no for an answer.

"No, you are dancing. And you rock at it! Come on!" Darcy insisted

"Yeah potter! Come on." Tony said and received a glare from Loki

"You two can go. I don't see why we need to be three." Loki said

"We need you because I suck at dancing and you rock so you'll make up for my suck." Darcy reasoned

"I'm sure Stark can do that for you." Loki said

"Actually I suck, so you've gotta go. Come on, you can't leave your best friend or would-be-wife-if-not-for-bad-first-date hanging." Tony said

"no." Loki said

"Come on Loki-poo." Darcy said and Tony chuckled _'Loki-poo'_

"Don't even." Loki glared at Tony knowing he would comment on the nickname, so Tony raised his hands in surrender.

"Pwetty please, I'm your bestie. Do this one thing for me?" Darcy pleaded with the most adorable puppy dog eyes. Tony would have given in already but Loki was resilient. Loki just sat there with his arms crossed.

Darcy knew she wasn't going to win this with an argument so she grabbed Loki and literally hauled him up onto the dance floor.

"Come on Tony!" she shouted over her shoulder as she dragged Loki into the middle o the crowd to dance. Tony just followed on.

The rest of the night they spent dancing on the floor making sure not to get too drunk because they needed sober drivers.

The night for Tony was surprisingly not too bad and Loki hadn't been too cold to him so Tony took it as a huge success.

* * *

**Okay so that's it, i hope that was okay. kind of wasn't sure what to write for this chapter. **

**oh and please tell me if you'd like more of the x-men cast in this fic or just the avengers cast and all then i'll see what i can do. thanks :D **


	4. Power

**A/N okay well i guess it's been a while for me since i usually update every two days but anyway, i guess this chapter is kind of leading up to the next two chapters in this story so if it sucks and stuff. i am truly sorry :(**

* * *

Loki had decided that he had been stalling for far too long and he'd just have to man up. They really needed to start practicing and getting used to each other, so that meant that he would have to hang out with Stark a lot more often. Actually get to know the guy even though he was sure it would be a terrible and regrettable experience, but things had to be done for the greater good. Once this was done, they would have passed and both become x-men then they could go back to their you-annoy-me-and-I-hate-you relationship.

Or at least that was the plan.

So Loki had decided to take matters into his own hands because there was no way he was leaving his future in the hands of that annoying Stark. Loki had arranged their practice with Prof. Magneto for this afternoon and now all he had to do was get Stark, how fuuuun!

Loki stood outside Tony's dorm room, or at least he hoped it was and knocked three times and stepped back to wait patiently.

Loki heard a huge thump and a curse behind the door before Tony opened the door looking really tired in only a pair of red underwear, which really didn't faze Loki.

"Stark." Loki greeted firmly and for a second Tony seemed lost in his own world before his vision cleared up.

"Loki! Not that I don't appreciate seeing you so early in the morning." _'Though I'd rather it be in my bed.'_

"What are you doing here? Did you miss me?" Tony asked making Loki roll his eyes in annoyance which he tended to do a lot around Stark

"It's 11:30 Stark." Loki pointed out

"Yes, a crime! Now the question..." Tony said feeling really irritable.

"We've got a practice session with Prof. Magneto at 12:30." Loki said and Tony was suddenly awake.

"Dude! That gives me an hour to get ready." Tony said and Loki sighed, not really caring.

"Yeah, so you better get to it." Loki said and walked away not bothering to stay and hear Tony's reply which was probably another complaint of some kind.

* * *

Loki stood outside the danger room waiting patiently for both Stark and their teacher to arrive. He had gotten there early because he needed time to think and calm himself down before he used his powers and he needed to make sure he wouldn't have another break down because of past memories.

It was now twenty five past twelve and Loki saw Tony walking towards him, as smug as usual, acting as though he owned the place. It annoyed him to no end.

"Hey, you're here early sweetcheeks." Tony said

"I'm shocked you arrived before the teacher." Loki said as a response.

"Had to make a good impression didn't I?" Tony said

"I'm sure magneto will appreciate it." Loki said absentmindedly thinking of battle strategies.

"Well I was talking about you." Tony said and Loki almost didn't catch it.

"We're long past first impressions Stark." Loki said

"How about seconds?" Tony asked as he looked around for magneto.

"I doubt anything you do can change my low impression of you." Loki said honestly just as Prof. Magneto walked up to them.

"Loki! Stark?" magneto said confused at the pair, he knew he would be helping Loki and his partner train but he didn't know that the partner was Tony. From what Loki says about him magneto gets the idea that he kind of dislikes him or more like hates him. Now they're partners?

"Yeah sir, Stark is my partner." Loki said with sadness clear in his voice.

"Haha, I see why you weren't so happy about this assignment then. Logan clearly does hate you doesn't he?" magneto said.

He and Loki were close friends. From all the times Loki had been sent to his office they had talked quite a lot and somehow bonded and Loki took his foreign language class so they talked quite a lot. It wasn't the most appropriate relationship, but they were a mutant school so nothing was normal but they still made sure to remain professional when around others. Only Charles knew about their friendship.

"Yes sir, that's what I've been trying to tell everyone." Loki said exasperatedly

"Awww, didn't want for a partner did you? I'm hurt man." Tony said as he put a hand to his heart feigning heart break. Loki didn't bother respond but instead indicated towards inside the danger room and walked in with magneto.

"Okay so I need to know your powers first. I know Loki's but not yours Mr. Stark." Magneto said as they walked towards the middle of the room.

"Yep, I can use any materials in the environment to create machines and weaponry that doesn't require energy to function and I can kind of speak to machines." Tony explained simply and Loki and magneto were quite impressed.

"Alright, so I presume you know each other's abilities?" they both nodded. "Good, so we'll start with the basics. No powers yet, hand to hand combat first." Magneto explained.

"Okay, where?" Tony asked because the danger room wasn't a place for training they didn't even have a boxing ring or mats.

"Oh yeah. Loki?" magneto asked and Loki understood what he meant. He took a deep breath in and focused on channelling his power and when he opened his eyes they were burning with a bright fire in them and with the snap of his fingers there were four large blue mats laying underneath their feet.

"Thank you Loki and well done." Magneto smiled proudly because he also knew about Loki's low self esteem when it came to his powers and himself as a person.

"Wow! That was cool, so you can just make stuff appear like that!" Tony asked bewildered

"That is what I said before wasn't it?" Loki asked a bit cold and bitterly but Tony brushed it off.

"Yeah, it's just insane to actually see it." Tony explained

"Well now that I've shown you mine, how about you show me yours?" Loki asked only minutely aware of the innuendo in that sentence and choosing to ignore it.

Magneto on the other hand chuckled quietly beside them as he remembered the days when he and Charles had gone across the country recruiting different mutants and when they'd met angel. Erik had said something very similar. Ah, memories...

"Alright kiddies, no time for that. You need to spar." Magneto said as he stepped of the mat and moved to watch them get ready.

"Maybe another time then." Tony said before he lunged forward and attacked Loki.

Loki was quick to dodge it and lunge forward as well; they went on punching the other and dodging in response. They pinned and put in good holds but neither would give up. They went on and on and they were both getting tired. Loki found himself in the zone as he attacked Tony and landed a punch then got him in a hold but Tony managed to escape. Loki got frustrated and somehow magneto could see that this was going to end really bad, something really bad was going to happen and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop it in time. Loki lost it and his powers released a bit and when he punched Tony's ribs he also changed the density of his bones so it would hurt more and he broke a rib.

Tony's cry of pain echoed throughout the danger room and Loki jumped back in shock as magneto hurried to Tony's side to check on him. Yep, the rib was definitely broken.

Loki was in the other corner of the mat huddled in on himself rocking back and forth in shock as he realised what he had done. His powers had messed things up again! He was evil! These powers were a curse, he had hurt someone! Odin was right, he should be alive, and he just ruined things.

Loki was on the verge of crying when magneto turned to him momentarily and mouthed it wasn't his fault but he couldn't believe that because it was. He had let his powers out, lost control, hurt someone. He had changed the density of the matter of Stark's bones and broke them...wait!

Slowly Loki stood up and walked over to where Tony lay on the floor with magneto trying to help him saying comforting words.

"It's alright Stark, we'll get you better." Magneto said never one for comfort, that was Charles's specialty

"It'll be good, just a couple of broken ribs." Magneto assured still not knowing what to say to a teenager in pain.

"You know the ladies love a good battle scar." Magneto joked hoping that would help the kid feel a bit better so he could lift him and take him to the infirmary

"Haha, nothing like a couple of broken ribs to make the ladies go crazy." Tony joked and tried to laugh but ended up crying in pain because it hurt. A lot.

Magneto noticed Loki hovering above looking sad and magneto knew this wouldn't help the kid who already didn't trust and most likely hated his powers. Now he would hate them even more and be a lot shyer about them, not what he needed.

"Loki, it's alright. He'll be fine, this wasn't your fault." Magneto assured but Loki shook his head knowing that that was a lie.

"You know that's a lie. My powers did this." Loki said as he kneeled down by Tony who looked as if he had passed out a bit from the pain and was sleeping now.

"But it happens, now come on. Help me take him to the infirmary so jean can check this out." Magneto said but Loki stopped him from lifting Tony with his arm

"No, I-I-I can fix this." Loki said a bit unsure but certain nonetheless.

"Are you sure loks?" magneto asked a bit sceptically

"Yeah, it's alright Eric." Loki said and didn't care that he broke their rule of formality in public because Eric had broken it first, calling him Loks. Magneto nodded his go ahead.

Loki looked down at Tony as he placed his hands lightly on the broken ribs. He closed his eyes again as he reigned in his power and envisioned what he wanted to do. Loki let out a breath and opened his eyes to look at Tony who had woken up now and was watching him with curiosity, but not fear? Why wasn't he scared? He had done this. Loki let it go figuring it wasn't important.

"This might hurt a bit." Loki whispered before his eyes had that bright and powerful fire in them and his hands glowed a bright green and Tony could feel it.

Loki had to find the correct matter in Tony's ribs then replicate it and connect the bone together and made sure it was the correct shape and tight with its correct density and he created extra blood cells and tissue for surrounding muscles and tissue. Tony made sure not to scream in pain, it wasn't too bad so he bit his lip to make sure he didn't squeak or anything.

When Loki was finished he looked up and snapped back into reality to find Eric and Tony looking at him in awe. It was all so wrong; couldn't they see what he was? What he had done?

"Wow sunshine that was amazing." Tony said and Loki didn't even have it in him to glare at Tony.

"Loks, how did you do that?" Eric asked confused and amazed and Tony noticed Prof. Magneto referred to Loki as Loks but let it go for now.

"I used my powers and replicated the matter that makes up his bones then connected the matter to create your bones and fixed the surrounding tissue." Loki explained clearly not as happy as everyone else about this.

"Wow that's amazing, thanks." Tony said sincerely and Loki looked at him like he had two heads or something.

"Are you serious? Do you not realise that I did that to you, I caused you pain. My powers did that! And you thank me? I don't deserve that and you're ridiculous for even saying it. These powers are a curse! All they do is harm others! He...he, he was right..." Loki stood up abruptly and stormed out the room leaving a very confused Tony and a sad Eric in the room

Tony turned to Eric confused and questioning.

"What was that?" Tony asked more to himself than to Eric. "Does he really think that? He just healed me and as far as I know that is not a curse! Who said that to him? Who was right?" Tony asked as he sat up straight, felling better again.

Eric just shook his head sadly because he knew this was coming, Loki was very fragile and insecure and his step-father had really done a number on him. It would take a lot to change him.

"I need to go find him." Eric was snapped out of his thoughts when Tony said that and he reached out an arm to the kid who was about to stand and walk out stopping him.

"No, don't." Eric said and Tony shook his head.

"What? I need to go see him." Tony said again as he tried to stand up again but Eric held him down using his powers by pushing Tony's belt buckle and watch down forcing Tony to stay seated.

"No, he needs his time. Loki has some...issues and he just needs his time." Eric said hoping that would be enough to stop Tony for now at least.

"But what was all that he was saying there? Who told him that?" Tony asked wanting to know who had done that to him.

"Before he came he was... well actually it's not my story and Loki wouldn't like it if I told you so he'll tell you when he's ready. Just leave him alone for a while and do not ask about it." Eric said hoping to coax Tony into being patient; he had a feeling that Loki and Tony would be great friends if Loki would get over himself. The boys had so much in common and they just hadn't realised it.

"Okay, for now...but how do you know Loki so well?" Tony asked because he had noticed that they were pretty friendly, too close for a student/teacher relationship.

"They guy gets into a lot of trouble." Eric said as an explanation as he stood and left the danger room leaving Tony to his own thoughts about the situation.

_'Well, this is just fucked up'_

* * *

**yes, yes it is. well anyway, so today it'll be a like triple update cause i'm feeling really nice and love you all so pwetty pwetty please with loki and tony on top will you review. they make me happy :)**


	5. Calm Again

**A/N okay so this is post number two for the triple update and i'm still not sure about this but i hope you like it anyway.**

* * *

Loki basically sprinted all the way into his room, glad that most of the other students were either in class or hiding in their dorms because he really didn't want to be seen like this. As soon as he was in his room he flopped right onto the bed and lay down holding himself keeping the tears in and he was really glad that he didn't share a dorm with anyone.

Darcy had seen Loki run into his room and was really worried. Loki only looked sad or cried when it had something to do with his past or his low self-esteem issues. So as soon as she saw him she rushed to his room and entered not needing a key because Loki hadn't bothered to lock it. What she saw literally made her heart break; Loki was lying in the foetal position on his bed. Not crying or rocking but frozen in thought and she knew that that was worse than anything else because Loki's thoughts could be a very dark and scary place.

She slowly made her way over, so as not to scare him and she sat right next to him on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Loks, you alright?" Darcy asked not wanting to spook him as she rubbed comforting circles on his back

"no." She heard him mumble

"What's wrong?" Darcy asked concerned for her best friend, it was quiet as Loki debated whether or not to answer her question.

"Everything. ME!" Loki shouted out and Darcy couldn't stand to see him like this so she grabbed him and pulled him up into her lap and hugged him tight, never wanting to let him go.

"No Loki, there's nothing wrong with you." Darcy soothed, she knew Loki had some issues. She knew his step-father was a dick that beat him and told him he was useless.

They sat like that for a while, no one crying but both sad. Darcy comforted Loki until he was no longer looking so shaken and scared then she decided he needed to at least talk about it because holding it in would just make it worse than it already is, and it's really bad.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Darcy asked as she looked at him, they were now lying next to each other on the bed

"no." Loki said even though he knew he would talk about it if Darcy had any say in the matter.

"Well you are." Darcy said and Loki wasn't going to bother arguing, he didn't have the energy and Darcy always had a way of making him do things anyway.

"I went training with Tony and Prof. Magneto this afternoon." Loki said and Darcy nodded telling him to go on.

"Er—sir said we were gonna spar hand-to-hand and I was cool with it. So Tony and I sparred for a while and we were both getting tired so I got frustrated and got in the zone when I was fighting him. By mistake when I was aiming to punch him in the gut, I hit him in the ribs and my powers broke loose and I weakened the density of his ribs when I hit him and I broke two of them." Loki said and he was clearly beating himself up for this.

"Loki you know it wasn't your fault, people's powers act out all the time and yours just happened to act out a bad time. Don't beat yourself up for this, don't let that bastard win. You will not listen to him. You are a gift not a curse and your powers do good and not bad!" Darcy argued knowing that was why Loki was down.

"But Darcy you don't get it. I hurt him, my powers hurt someone. I shouldn't be alive, I don't deserve it, I just cause destruction." Loki said and ohgod! He truly did believe it. Every word of it and she didn't know how to change that.

"No Loki, don't you ever say that again." Darcy cooed as she pulled him and hugged him again, providing the love and care he needed.

"So what happened after that?" Darcy asked and Loki shifted away so he could talk

"I figured out how to heal him and I helped him, he should be okay. Then he had the audacity to thank me!" Loki shouted outraged

"No Loki, he was right to thank you. Don't you see that you did something good, you healed him, your powers did something really good Loki! I would get pissed if he didn't thank me if I did that!" Darcy said and Loki just shook his head but Darcy was having none of that.

"No Loki, listen to me. You are not a curse but a blessing and your powers create and heal not destroy and hurt okay?" Darcy said firmly with her hands on either side of Loki's face.

"Okay?" she asked again.

"yes." Loki sighed knowing he really should believe her but he was just so messed up. He had been made to believe he was nothing and it was hard to think otherwise. It was just hard to let go of everything. Three years and it still haunted him...how weak.

"Yes?" Darcy asked

"yes." Loki said firmly. Yes! He was no curse, he was a blessing. He helped Tony and Tony was right in thanking him. That's what he continued to say in his head hoping maybe one day he'll actually believe it.

"Good." Darcy said letting go of his face and lay back down.

"You are amazing darc', too great a friend for me." Loki said. Sentiment, not something he did often but Darcy she deserved it.

"Yes, I am." Darcy agreed.

"What would I do without you?" Loki said giving Darcy praise because he really needed her.

"Probably die." Darcy said and Loki thought that yes she was probably right; he would have been far too depressed without her and a depressed him and powers like his...he could have done anything.

"Now enough of that. Let's go do something, your room is far too boring." Darcy said as she stood up and pulled Loki up with her.

"Yeah, just let me wash up my face." Loki said heading to the bathroom.

"Ugh, you're such a girl!" Darcy shouted out playfully

"A prettier girl than you." Loki said coming out the bathroom and sticking his tongue out at her.

Darcy laughed at that as they walked out and headed for the lounge to find something to do because it was probably true, Loki was very pretty.

Loki and Darcy had hung out for a while like usual as they watched TV and even played a few video games against the people in the lounge the next day. They had basically forgotten about earlier yesterday. That's what Loki loved about Darcy, she could practically make him forget all his problems and loosen him up to have a bit of fun.

Him and Darcy lay on the couch watching Tom and Jerry when Eric walked into the room.

"Loki, can I speak with you?" Eric asked formally but Loki knew that he just wanted to chat and make sure he was alright especially after what had happened yesterday.

"Yes sir." Loki said then turned to Darcy. "Gotta go, don't die without me." Loki said before he went up and left.

Loki and Eric walked together in comfortable silence they were used to when with each other as they headed for Eric's office. This whole relationship/friendship they had was totally weird because he was like 18 and Eric was like 54 and yet they were very alike. People would think it was inappropriate but they liked hanging out with each other, in a completely platonic sense. Eric was always there for Loki, he was like his second best friend next to Darcy and like the father he never had.

When they got to his office Loki jumped straight onto the couch like he always did and Eric onto the opposite seat like he usually did when he wanted to be serious.

"So you alright?" Eric asked concerned as he looked at Loki who lay on the couch looking at the ceiling making this whole scene look like a therapy session.

"Yeah..." Loki said not really sure what to say

"Okay so do you wanna play chess? Charles is busy teaching a class." Eric asked as he set the board knowing Loki would say yes anyway.

"Oh ya, where is charles? I haven't seen him in ages." Loki said as he sat up straight

"Maybe cause you haven't gotten in trouble lately." Eric pointed out

"I guess I'll have to change that won't I ?" Loki smirked and Eric shook his head as he made the first move.

"So you really got paired with that Stark kid?" Eric asked still finding it funny

"Yeah like I told you, Logan hates me!" Loki said

"Well he's not too bad, he managed to tire you out in that fight and you're pretty good." Eric pointed out

"Yeah but still. He just annoys me to no end." Loki said frustrated and Eric chuckled

"you know if I didn't know any better I'd say you two both had crushes on each other." Eric said as he moved again

"Well it's a good thing you know better." Loki said as he went around the office and grabbed some of the jelly beans he knew Eric kept in his drawer

"Haha, yes but you know you're going to have to get to know the guy right?" Eric asked as he stole some of his jelly beans

"Yes, and it shall be torture." Loki said and Eric rolled his eyes, he actually didn't get why Loki disliked Stark. The man did come off as annoying and self-centred but Loki never had trouble getting past that with people and sometimes Loki could be just that.

"Not really, the boy was worried for you when you stormed off the other day." Eric informed and Loki only raised an eyebrow

"How lovely." Loki replied not really caring

"He may actually care." Eric pointed out and Loki rolled his eyebrows

"sentiment." Loki said and looked as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Just saying, you got to give this guy a chance because maybe there's more to him than meets the eye." Eric reasoned

"Eric, you're spending too much time with charles. You're starting to sound like him." Loki joked and Eric had to agree.

"I know, not sure if that's a good or bad thing."Eric said as he moved his bishop

"Definitely bad. Can't have two Charles'" Loki said and Eric chuckled because imagine that, two Charles' in this world!

"Haha, true but you know what I'm saying." Eric said getting back to the main topic at hand

"Yes I do but I don't want to get to know him and I definitely don't want him to get to know me." Loki said as he manoeuvred out of check.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to." Eric reasoned

"Yes, yes it would hurt, because if he got to know me he'd end up figuring out my past and then pity me. I don't want anyone's pity, there's a reason why I only let you and Darcy in." Loki said and Eric understood because why should Loki trust this kid considering his reputation. He really wasn't anyone to be trusted.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Eric said as he moved his queen into place "check mate."

"Why do I even try when I know you're gonna win anyway." Loki sighed as he leant back into his couch, wanting to doze off.

"Nuh uh, no sleeping. Your partner set up another practice at 14:00 and it's in two hours so you got to stay up." Eric said moving over to Loki's couch to shake him awake.

"Okay okay..." Loki said but could feel himself drowsing off.

"Okay clearly you're gonna sleep. How about we watch a movie eh?" Eric suggested

"Yeah, lets watch the notebook." Loki suggested and Eric knew he would ask for that movie, the kid was such a romantic.

"Of course." Eric moved to put the movie in then made them microwave popcorn not really caring that he was missing the beginning of the movie. He had seen it so many times with Loki and Charles.

When he got back to the couch Loki sat there wrapped in a blanket, waiting for him and the popcorn. Eric sat right by Eric and lifted up his arm signalling that Loki could come now. It was weird at first when they did this but now it was completely normal, at first they only did this when Loki needed comfort but now they just did this whenever.

They sat there like that for the whole movie silently watching and eating popcorn but by the end of the movie Loki had fallen asleep on Eric's side like always. Eric checked his watch 13:57, oh shit they needed to rush.

He shook Loki but of course that didn't work so he moved away and let his head flop onto the couch roughly, finally waking him up.

"Eeeric! Thas sowre." Loki complained as he sat up groggily holding his head up and trying to shake the dizziness

"Good because now we're late for the practice and I told you not to sleep." Eric said as he straightened out his clothes trying to look somewhat presentable.

"Sorry, dad." Loki said and Eric just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, come on, Stark might get impatient." Eric said as he pulled Loki up off the couch and dragged him to the door

"Might? The boy has no patience and we'll most likely beat him there he has no problems with arriving late." Loki said as he was dragged out the hallway and walked side by side with Eric kind of rushing to the danger room.

Loki tried his best to straighten out his clothes and hair on the way. When they were a few feet away Eric and Loki put on their professional masks as usual and made their way to an impatient looking Stark.

"Impatient much?" Loki asked as he observed Tony's pacing and fingers tapping on his thigh.

"You're late." Was all Tony said

"Not a nice feeling is it?" Loki replied with a smirk as they walked into the room.

The room was empty again, just like last time, just an empty space void of anything and Loki wondered what they were doing today because if it was hand to hand again he wasn't sure he'd agree with that.

"Okay so today we'll be using our powers and practicing our aim and how our powers could be helpful in battle." Eric announced as he stood to the side

"So you two will work together to take out as many moving targets as you can in this scenario." Eric elaborated.

Tony smirked because this program was run by the danger room and all he had to do was talk to the system and disable it or get it to malfunction and it'd be over.

"And no Mr. Stark you are not allowed to mess with the danger room's systems using your powers." Eric said and Tony was a bit shocked, did this guy read minds like Prof. X or something?

"And no I don't read minds like Mr. Xavier." Eric said creeping out Tony even more making Loki burst out into laughter at the look on his face.

"Okay, so come on." Eric moved out of the way. "Simulation begin." The simulation started and the place looked like an actual battle ground.

It was dusty outside a forest with fallen trees and a bit of fire around them by the rocks and there were bits of a plane that had just crashed, of course no civilians but there was a oncoming threat, a bunch or anti-mutation soldiers coming at them with guns.

Loki and Tony exchanged brief glances before both diving behind a fallen tree for cover to think something up.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked quietly

"I haven't been hit yet." Loki said feigning ignorance as to what the question was actually about

"No, you know what I mean." Tony said as he indicated to his ribs

"I'm fine." Loki said firmly. "Now can we focus on the task at hand?" Loki asked and Tony knew he shouldn't push the subject.

"Yeah, so what we gonna do?" Tony asked as he risked a glance behind them, they were closer now but they hadn't been spotted or heard yet.

"Well I think we need to split up and I'll take the right you take the left." Loki said and Tony nodded in agreement

"Okay cool, just blast them all?" Tony asked and Loki nodded this time

"Yeah, use the environment around you and the plane and I'll just do what I can." Loki said

"Alright, on three." Tony said. "one... two...three." they both jumped out from behind the tree and Loki ran right for more cover as Tony used the tree bark and some rocks to create a shield for himself.

Loki looked up and saw a soldier; he split the ground underneath him. Effectively trapping him then moved to the next one and heated his gun effectively burning the man's hands and fought him hand to hand and managed to knock him out.

Tony had moved more and now constructed a gun out of remaining parts of plane and shot them with an energy blast then he knocked a guy with his makeshift shield. Effectively taking out about 3 guys.

Then from the hill more of them came and Loki and Tony looked to each other worriedly but nodded saying they could do it.

Loki channelled more energy and created more fire in front of the oncoming soldiers to make a barrier between them so he could slow them down.

Eric watched the whole thing with careful attention as he wondered how they would get through this. They were good but not that good.

Tony thought quickly as the soldiers made their way through and the fire dimmed. He communicated to the plane and started the engine or the fans at least and the soldiers were blown away by his power, literally.

Loki melted the soldiers' shoes in the soil and took each one down with a strengthened punch of his courtesy of his powers.

Tony and Loki looked to each other both proud of what they'd done but they didn't notice the soldiers coming from behind until Loki was shot and fell.

Tony worried and turned around to try attack but he was out numbered.

The simulation suddenly stopped and Loki and Tony were alone in the empty danger room with Eric again. Loki slowly stood up and checked where he'd been shot, not literally of course but it felt like it in the simulation.

"You guys are good at using your powers." Eric said as he walked over to them. "But only individually, there was no teamwork there at all." Eric continued

"So, to get you guys better in that aspect I say that you guys need to spend more time together. Get to know a little bit more about each other." Eric said trying not to chuckle because he knew Loki was probably going to kill him now, he turned to look at Loki briefly and yup there was that glare.

"Really?" Loki said disbelievingly "no." Loki said firmly

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad, I'm actually pretty charming once you get to know me." Tony smiled, man! He really loved Prof. Magneto, he just gave him the perfect opportunity for him to get to know Loki and get him to not hate him and possibly like him. This would be awesome!

"you see, that's the problem. I don't want to get to know you." Loki replied

"oh, afraid you'll like me if you do?" Tony said challengingly

"never." Loki said not rising to the bait.

"Yes." Eric said firmly and looked at Loki with a look that said _'it'll be for your own good.'_ –Snort – good his ass.

"How much time?" Loki asked knowing that he couldn't defy a teacher

"Enough time that you learn each other's habits and learn more about the person so that you will be more compatible in battle." Eric said. "I'm not saying you guys should date."

"Like I would ever." Loki snorted and Tony just smirked

"But just hang out or whatever you teenagers do." Eric said

"Very well." Loki said in resignation and Eric nodded before leaving the room so the two could discuss their plans.

"Looks like you'll finally get to take me on that lunch date." Tony smirked and Loki wanted to die right then.

* * *

**Lunch date next chapter and another character from x-men makes an appearance :D please be so kind as to review :P**


	6. Not-Really-Date-Date

**A/N long chapter, i thought about splitting them but decided against it and the new character added to the story is Remy LeBeau from X-men Wolverine Origins, if you haven't seen it, you better see it like right now! So anyway, this character was suggested by NinjaCookieXD so yup. have fun reading :D**

* * *

Loki sat in foreign languages class listening to Eric lecture on, lost in his work. It still amazed Loki just how great he was at languages; the man could pick up and lose an accent in an instant. He really loved languages but today he wasn't in the mood.

He waited patiently for the bell to ring; it was around 11:59, one more minute till lunch. That was probably his second favourite lesson not that he actually ate much. He looked up to the clock on the wall, ten more seconds. Come on!

Loki turned to his side before bolting out and figured that he could do one nice thing. There was a new kid, his name was Remy but liked being called gambit, the kid was really good at French and Loki didn't really hate him. They had awesome conversations. They both liked sci-fi's, were amazing charmers, listened to rock music and were really good at hand to hand combat and had a thing against Logan.

"Hey, wanna grab lunch?" Loki asked

"Uh yeah, you sit with Stark and Darcy right?" Remy asked as he stood up as well

"Yes sadly Stark is there, but it's not too bad if you ignore him." Loki said with a rare smile

"cool." Remy said before they were both off and headed to the cafeteria.

Loki had grabbed his lunch, chocolate pudding as usual with a slap chips. He was not going to get fat. Remy on the other hand also got slap chips, chocolate milk and a salad. They both walked together to Loki's usual table where Darcy and Tony were already there eating their lunch in silence.

"Hey, how was foreign language?" Darcy asked and Loki shrugged

"Awesome as usual." Loki said as he and Remy sat down.

"I don't know why I ask when I already know the answer." Darcy said as she ate her salad.

"And you are here because?" Loki asked, dropping his spoon looking at Tony.

"Spending time with you of course." Tony said as he took a bite out of his chocolate bar acting as if he belonged there.

"How about you go and spend time with me another time." Loki suggested sharply

"Awww babe, are you angry with me?" Tony said and Loki practically growled in annoyance but Darcy managed to stop him from doing worse like castrating the boy with his spoon or something.

"Wait, what's this about spending time with each other?" Darcy asked suddenly interested

"er-Prof. Magneto said Tony and I need to get to know each other." Loki explained bitterly and Tony just smiled happily.

"Awww, I always knew there was something between you guys." Darcy mocked and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it's called distance." Loki replied

"Well, we could get rid of that if you'd like." Tony said as he leaned closer and Loki moved further away with an annoyed sigh bumping into Remy.

"Oh you alright?" Loki asked Remy who had sat there ignored

"Yeah, you and Stark are funnier in person." Remy said with a smirk

"Awww, thank you. I try." Tony replied with a smirk

"Not to be rude but who are you?" Darcy asked as she eyed the man up and down, brown hair that reached the middle of his neck, brown eyes to match and a pretty handsome face too.

"Remy, Remy LeBeau." Remy said with a charming smile almost as good as Loki's

"Ohhh, this one's just like you Loki. Just not as evil." Darcy said and Loki chuckled

"Why do you think I brought him here?" Loki replied

"Awww, I thought it was just for my looks." Remy said and Loki smiled yet again, this guy was funny.

"Those are an added bonus." Loki replied with a smirk

"Yeah, just like yours. Why else would I come to lunch with you?" Remy said and boy did Loki like this kid.

"Oh I thought it was for my charm." Loki teased

"That and beauty." Remy replied with another smile and Tony who was on the sidelines with Darcy was getting kind of jealous. Loki was flirting with this random guy right in front of him.

"Oh, you say the sweetest things!" Loki replied with a smile to match Remy's

"I try." Remy replied wittily and they both burst out into laughter.

"Ohhhkay, that was some serious bromance there." Darcy said while laughing a bit.

"The best type of romance there is." Remy said as he put an arm around Loki who chuckled beside him.

"Wow, you guys are like perfect for each other." Darcy said a bit disappointed that Remy was gay.

"If anyone is perfect it's Loki." Remy replied

"Awww, you're pretty awesome yourself." Loki said before getting an idea. "Now give us a kiss." Loki smirked and put out his lips.

Remy chuckled before leaning in a bit, them now a few centimetres apart before shoving Loki's face away. And Tony could breathe again.

"Ouch rejection!" Loki joked as he feigned hurt then burst out into laughter.

"Sorry darling, not in public." Remy teased and Tony's heart sank again.

"Ahahaha! Ashamed of me are you?" Loki replied

"very." Remy said and Loki chuckled in response, he liked hanging with Remy and joking around because anyone with a brain could tell that this guy was as straight as a pole, not even bi.

"I'm hurt." Loki mocked

"No you're not." Remy countered

"true." Loki shrugged before turning back to his food and finishing off his pudding.

"Uhhh, I'm really confused here..." Darcy said not sure what to think, were they joking? Serious? Loki was a great actor so sometimes she couldn't tell and Remy had one hell of a poker face.

"I'm straight." Remy replied knowing that was what she was referring and watched as Darcy seemed to relax and what caught his attention was how Tony seemed to sigh in, relief? Interesting, he wondered if Loki was aware...

"Straight as a pole this man!" Loki added and Remy rolled his eyes.

"You're just sad that I didn't find you extremely sexy." Remy said and Tony wanted to ask how that was possible because Loki was sexy no matter what you were.

"A first." Loki said in fake shock.

"You could turn any straight man gay but just not this one." Remy said

"Oh you're just saying that..." Loki teased and Darcy was amazed, Loki and Remy got along so well it was insane. Loki barely knew this guy and they seemed so close. A part of her was kind of jealous but she let that go because Loki could have other friends.

"Sorry Loks but I've got to go. Need to meet Miss Darkholme to discuss my work." Remy said as he stood up from the table getting ready to leave.

"Alright, see you when I see you." Loki said before turning back to face Tony and Darcy.

"By the way Darcy, he's single." Loki stuck his tongue out at her before ducking the milk carton she threw at him.

"Ahahaha, so I've got to go now. I'll leave you guys to your date then." Darcy said standing up to leave the table.

"No, it's not a date and Stark can leave." Loki protested grabbing Darcy's arm to keep her there.

"Sorry but I've actually got to spend more time with Jane." Darcy reasoned

"Bitch!" Loki shouted annoyedly and Darcy just laughed at her friend.

"whore." Darcy said before she left and Loki turned to see a very amused Stark

"So you're a whore? Shocking how I haven't had you in bed yet then, how about we change that?" Tony said with a smirk and Loki just chuckled in response as he stood up to leave

"Or we could leave it just like that." Loki said before leaving Tony alone at the table.

Loki figured it was only a matter of time before it happened. He would have to hang out with him sooner or later though he preferred later but with his luck of course it would be sooner. It was around the end of the day around 15:00 and Loki just had to shower because he felt tired and dirty.

Loki just came out of the shower when he heard a knock on the door; it could only be one person. Because anyone who wanted to see him would just talk to him in the hall and Darcy had the key to his room and Eric would text him and Thor, well it could also be Thor. So it could be two people but Loki knew it was Stark.

So he walked over to the door and opened it quickly and waited for Stark to say something but he seemed somewhat frozen or stuck staring at him. Why? Oh yes he was still in a towel, maybe he should have reconsidered this. Standing in only a towel when you're exceptionally good looking in front of a well known pervert who blatantly flirts with you every day for jokes was not a smart move.

"Stark, you done impersonating a goldfish?" Loki settled on saying snapping the other out of his most likely inappropriate thoughts.

"Yes, but if you didn't want that to happen you should have put on some clothes or something." Tony replied snarkily

"Touché, now I know what you want."

'_You' _Tony thought

_"_And we can hang out, just let me get changed first." Loki said as he walked back further into his room leaving the door open, was he expecting him to enter?

Tony entered anyway because he was curious, Loki's room wasn't very different from his the only difference was that he didn't have a roommate, the room was impeccably neat and the colour scheme was mainly green. It had two beds – one unused of course – a study desk, a chair by the desk, a cupboard, a bathroom and a couch in the far corner of the room.

Tony decided to just sit patiently on Loki's bed and resisted the urge to peek because that would be perverted and that was the exact opposite thing he wanted Loki to think of him as. Though his comments about getting the man into bed were doing exactly that, he figured he should stop that since that seemed to annoy Loki more.

Loki came out a few moments later dressed in what looked like new dark black skinnies and this time a faded green t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up and open buttons at the top showing off a bit of his chest and green converse all-stars. The man sure did like green and Tony definitely liked green on the guy, it made his electric green eyes shine brighter than normal.

"Okay, ready to go kitty?" Tony smiled as he stood up and headed for the door not waiting for an answer until he got out into the hall.

"So Stark, where are we going?" Loki asked curiously as they walked through the halls heading for the garage

"Uhm I was thinking coffee." Tony suggested and Loki agreed, not too formal and not too informal.

"Sure, who's car we taking?" Loki asked

"Mine of course." Tony said, after his father had thrown him out he had at least still had his car and his bank account full of cash so he wasn't entirely poor.

"Then let us be gone." Loki said

The rest of the walk and drive was spent in silence but surprisingly not a completely tense or uncomfortable one but a cool and somewhat comfortable one. He really didn't think that it would be like this, maybe Loki was warming up to him or he was just tolerating him. Either way it was good because that meant that he was getting somewhere with the guy, he was now at least tolerable.

They arrived at a small cafe shortly and got their table. They sat for a while not sure what to say or do but luckily a waitress came up and broke the silence.

"Hey Hun, what would you like?" The waitress said sweetly, probably new to the job

"Uhm black coffee would be cool." Tony replied and the waitress nodded then turned to Loki giving him the most flirtatious smile in the world.

"And what do you want?" she asked Loki who must have noticed her obvious flirtatious smile as he smiled charmingly back at her before ordering.

"Well, I'd love a cappuccino with extra cream." Loki said still smiling but not too much that it would be scary, just enough to attract attention to his beautiful eyes.

"Alright, be right back." She said as she turned to leave

"Looking forward to it." Loki said just before she was out of range earning a giggle from the girl.

From where Tony sat, he was kind of annoyed and yes of course jealous. Loki just openly flirted with that random girl he didn't know and he was the one who called him a womaniser, so far Tony had seen Loki flirt with just about everyone. First that Remy guy who after a conversation Tony had found out wasn't that bad but still! Loki had flirted with him, in jest but still and now he was flirting with this chick. Please! Loki was being the flirt, unbelievable and what girl ignores him? Tony Stark, handsome devil that he was! This was just weird!

"And you say I'm the playboy?" Tony teased

"You are, I just ordered my beverage." Loki shrugged

"Really? That smile and 'looking forward to it'?" Tony asked

"She smiled so I smiled back and I am looking forward to my cappuccino and she seems nice." Loki reasoned and Tony just rolled his eyes. The boy was good with his words.

"Are you jealous Stark?" Loki teased and Tony chuckled lightly because no, he wasn't jealous (lie)... Yes he had a bit of a crush on the guy and of course he was jealous! But he wouldn't say so.

"No" Tony replied and Loki smirked

"Because from your complaints I would have guessed so." Loki said

"Weren't really complaints I was just saying that you're accusing me of being the playboy when you so blindly flirt with others." Tony said

"Sounds like jealousy to me." Loki teased "and I explained my 'flirting' to you, it wasn't."

"Yeah yeah, you're just good at twisting words and giving them a double meaning." Tony said and Loki actually smiled at that.

"Well that is what I'm known for." Loki smirked and Tony was intrigued

"Really? How?" Tony asked figuring this was how they were meant to be getting to know each other.

"Have you ever heard Thor use a nickname for me?" Loki asked and Tony shook his head

"Ok, well my nickname is 'silvertongue'" Loki said and Tony wasn't sure what to think about that one because that could have a serious double meaning

"Uhm, silvertongue, I'm guessing it's cause of your way with words." Tony said and Loki nodded

"Of course, what else?" Loki said with a mischievous smirk that said he knew what he had been thinking

"Cause maybe that tongue of yours is really good when it comes to more intimate things." Tony said with a wink and Loki chuckled that carefree chuckle that Tony could get high on.

"Oh yes for that too, many have been left breathless by my kiss." Loki said

"Well I'd have to be the judge of that." Tony winked and Loki rolled his eyes because now they were back to the flirting

"I'd rather not do that but we could ask the waitress what she thinks?" Loki smirked hoping to annoy Stark

"Of course you'd want to do that. Are you sure I'm the playboy at this table?" Tony asked

"Yes, very sure. I'm just charming." Loki flashed a charming smile and Tony had to admit the guy was right. If Tony didn't already like him a bit he sure would now.

Just then the waitress came back with their orders and handed Tony his quickly but still polite but took her time with Loki's.

Loki noticed the chocolate on the side of his saucer and smiled to the girl.

"Oh thank you for the chocolate darling." Loki said and he could practically see the girl swoon from a mile away at Loki's British accent that came out then.

"No problem." She said but still didn't leave

"So what's your name?" Loki asked and the girl practically brightened up at the fact that Loki was still talking to her.

"Candy." She said with a smile and Loki smirked back

"Lovely, I have always liked sweet things." Loki said.

And the girl named candy just blushed and twirled her hair at Loki's comment, _'typical girl'_. Loki knew he had won her over already so figured it was time to end it.

"So you see my friend over here" Loki pointed to Tony who looked up confused "said that I could never get a girl like you to give a guy like me a chance and give me your number. Want to prove him wrong?" Loki asked with another smile and this time the girl blushed and giggled before turning a bit more serious and answering

"Y-y-yeah." She stammered and in the end Loki got the girl's number and left with the biggest smile on her face and Loki just sat there looking proud as ever.

"You see, that was me showing interest in her. Not what I did earlier." Loki said and Tony chuckled

"You know you are mean, getting the girl's hopes up for a date when you were just proving a point. At least I give the girls what I say I'm gonna do." Tony said feeling sorry for the girl who's gonna have a broken heart

"Oh no, I assure you I will at least go on one date with her." Loki said as he took a sip of his cappuccino and leaned back in his chair

"Okay, so..." Tony said trying to find a conversation starter

"You're bad at small talk." Loki said and Tony nodded. "Just ask whatever you want and I'll try not to imagine killing you right here on the spot." Loki said nonchalantly and Tony was kind of unsure right then but got over it because Loki had just given him a free pass

"So what music you listen to?" Tony asked starting on the easy things

"That's the best you come up with? Alright, I like rock and sometimes classical if I'm in the mood but I hate stupid pop music." Loki said as he ate his mini chocolate with such grace it amazed Tony. "You?"

"I also like rock and some heavy metal." Tony said as he thought of another question. "Favourite colour?" he asked

"wow, this is soooo fun." Loki said with sarcasm dripping from his tone. "Green." Loki said and honestly Tony could have guessed that from his outfit and his room. "You?"

"red." Tony said and Loki seemed as if he already knew the answer to that one

"Favourite subject?" Tony asked hoping that wasn't too bad

"Really? Foreign Languages." Loki said and Tony stored that into his memory, Loki nodded to him indicating he must answer too.

"Engineering and design, chemistry's cool too." Tony said

"Uhm favourite food?" Tony asked

"I like seafood." Loki replied not bothering to comment on the stupidity of some of these questions

"pizza." Loki rolled his eyes, how obvious

"Favourite animal?" Tony asked

"wolf." Was the short reply

"Don't really have one."

"Can we get to more serious questions because this is getting quite boring and when I'm bored I tend to do things...bad things." Loki said disinterested as he looked around the cafe possibly scheming and imagining a thousand ways in which he could cause chaos.

"Okay, sexual orientation?" Tony asked and Loki chuckled, he knew this would eventually come up.

"Why do we ask?" Loki asked as he looked at Stark

"You said ask better questions." Stark shrugged

"Point taken. Whoever I like." Loki answered and Tony took that as Bi

"Bi." Cause Tony had been with guys before when experimenting, never really liking it but now with Loki, he could see himself being with the guy. Like for reals, so you could say he was Loki-sexual.

"Uhm what's up with yours and Prof. Magneto's relationship?' Tony asked genuinely curios because it wasn't just teacher/student.

"Ohhh, the big questions now. We know each other." Loki replied and the answer didn't satisfy Tony's curiosity.

"How?" Tony asked

"Well let's just say I get into trouble a lot." Loki smirked and Tony chuckled at that

"That's what he said when I asked." Tony replied and Loki chuckled too

"He would say that wouldn't he. We became friends after I got into trouble a lot for pranks and he found a few of them funny and we talked and we just realised that we could be good friends but of course it's a secret." Loki said and Tony nodded

"Does Darcy know?" Tony asked and Loki shook his head. Cool he was on the inside of the circle and he knew something about Loki even his best friend didn't.

"Don't flatter yourself Stark, I only told you because you'd have figured it out eventually and I said I would answer your questions." Loki replied

"Yeah whatever, uhm what's your favourite hobby." Tony asked and Loki groaned in annoyance

"And I thought we were getting better at these questions. I like to draw, play my guitar, write, read or listen to music or cause chaos." Loki smirked at the last one

"I invent or design or just do techy stuff and also play guitar." Tony said and Loki nodded shocked just a bit that Tony could play the guitar.

"Okay, why and how did you end up at Xavier's?" Tony asked and Loki's face saddened for a moment but returned back to being impassive

"Getting to the deep ones now ey?" Loki joked but Tony saw past that because that was what he did too. He made jokes to try lighten the mood when the subject was very emotional for him, it was a type of coping mechanism.

"If you don't want to, it's alright." Tony said wanting to know everything he could about his mysterious crush but remembering what Prof. Magneto said and being patient.

"No it's alright. My uhm father" the word sounded pained to Tony but he didn't comment. "He disliked my mutation so I ran away and came to Xavier's and Thor being the buffoon he is followed me." Loki said and Tony knew there was more to the story because of the sad and haunted look in Loki's eyes but moved on.

"My old man kicked me out and left me alone so I came to Xavier's." Tony said and Loki looked at him with a look, not pity but... understanding. No one had ever looked at him like that, like they understood, it was different.

"Anyway enough of this deep shit, when did you learn about your powers?" Tony asked trying to change the subject and was happy when Loki actually smiled at this one

"Well, I was a child, around six years old when I came back from school and found my mom looking sad sitting on the couch. I went up to her and she assured me she was alright but I also felt sad and wanted to help because I hated seeing my mom like that her smile practically lit up the world for me then, even now, so I thought about a teddy bear and how they always made me feel better, to have something to hold and love you know, and the next thing I knew I was holding a fluffy brown teddy bear with huge brown eyes in my hands. At first we were both shocked but then my mother smiled at me and took the teddy bear saying she knew I was special from the day she met me. She always knew what to say to make things better even in confusing situations and I was happy in the end because I had managed to make my mom happy using whatever gift I now had." Loki said with a happy smile on his face.

"That's really cute." Tony said and was expecting some snarky remark about how he's not cute or anything but just got a smile. Loki clearly loved his mom if he would let a comment like that just slide.

"You?" Loki asked and Tony chuckled at the memory

"I was in the lab with my friends Rhodey and Pepper messing with stuff. I was around 15? Yeah, so I had just built my first robot and his name was DUM-E so I was going on and on about how I could better some project but I didn't know how to put it together. My friends had remained quiet the whole time and it was starting to freak me out so I turned around to see them looking at something in stunned silence and there, floating in the middle of the room was the model of the thing I'd been trying to make made out of spare parts from my workshop, see when I was talking my mind was working and making it subconsciously out of random parts. My friends had been amazed and said that was the coolest thing and wondered how I'd done it when I heard my robot speak and say something about an awesome mutation. I turned to it and had a whole random conversation while my friends stared at me like I'd lost my mind and that was when I realised they couldn't hear DUM-E speak either. So I came to the conclusion that my powers were speaking with machines and creating things with random objects all using my mind." Tony finished with a light laugh and turned to see a smiling Loki.

Tony really liked the look on the guy.

"That must have been cool." Loki said

They talked on and on about unimportant things but it wasn't that bad because Tony for once wasn't being a complete asshole, once you got past everything he was not too bad. They had been talking for a while when looked at his watch and realised the time. Damn, it was 19:53 he had been gone for almost five hours with Stark.

"Oh, we've got to go. It's around five to eight and we've been gone since three." Loki informed and Tony was a bit shocked. Time flew by when you were having fun he guessed. And he had been having fun.

"Oh wow, I really didn't notice." Tony said as he moved to stand up

"Yeah, me too." Loki said as he stood up and they both walked to Tony's car and got in heading back home.

The ride back was just as comfortable as the one there except this time Tony was blaring AC/DC through the speakers and they were both tapping to the beat. Loki more subtly of course.

When they got back they both really didn't know what to say. '_I had fun on this not date?'_

_'We should not date more often?'_

_'I don't completely despise you?'_ in the end Loki broke the silence

"It wasn't so bad Stark. I'll see you at practice tomorrow." Loki said before he headed out and towards his dorm.

"Yeah, bye Babe!" Tony said and he just had to ruin the streak as he earned a glare from Loki who had turned around to say goodbye.

Tony just laughed as he headed to his own dorm thinking he was on his way to figuring out his mysterious friend and possibly getting the man to like him.

* * *

**so there is my triple update - the result of having writers block and not knowing what else to do - done, i really hope you review and I'm really sorry if i wrote Remy's character wrong because honestly i didn't know how to write him since you don't see that much of him in the movies but anyway i hope you enjoyed it. **

**So anyways Reviews are lots of love and i really hope you review because then there'll be like lots of frequent updates to come for both my stories ;D**


	7. Friends?

**A/N oh my gosh guys, you are amazing! thank you for the reviews and just for them i tried to post this next chapter as soon as possible. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Tony was practically skipping down the halls with all his happiness. Loki didn't hate him and they had finally hung out and just talked, it had been awesome seeing Loki smile and laugh though sometimes it was aimed at him but he didn't mind.

He felt better than after a one-night stand with some girl, after just having a normal conversation with the guy. Okay, this was really weird. How could a guy that hated him three years ago up until now make him feel like this? Genuinely happy, not the fake happy he put up to hide his hurt but really happy...maybe this little crush wasn't so little.

No, he couldn't think like that. Okay maybe he could think like that, but he would never be able to act on it. Loki was just beginning to like him as a friend and he wasn't going to ruin it by blurting out his feelings towards the guy. So Tony just continued his happy walk/skip back to his dorm room.

When he made it back he really didn't expect to have his three best buds and roomie sitting on the couch waiting for him, he was awesome and all that but this was unexpected.

"Sup amigos!" Tony said excitedly as he collapsed ungracefully on the couch

"Where the hell have you been Tony?" Clint asked frustrated

"I was out with a friend." Tony shrugged; it had only been five hours

"For five friggen hours!" Clint shouted and Tony was getting annoyed cause he was bringing his mood down

"Yeah, did ya miss me." Tony replied playfully

"So who were you with, since we were all here wondering where you were?" Bruce asked

"Awww, you guys were worried about me. I'm flattered really." Tony smirked and the guys just rolled their eye.

"Tony, you don't just drop off the face of the earth for five hours and not tell us." Steve said always having to be the adult.

"I didn't, if you really wanted to check on me you could have called." Tony said nonchalantly

"We did!" Clint exclaimed annoyed.

Tony decided to check his phone and...Oh, they had called him. He had seven missed calls, two from Clint, one from Thor, two from Bruce and Two from Steve. He also had two texts, one from Clint and the other from Bruce. He hadn't felt a buzz in his pocket, oh, that was because he had put his phone on silent...

"Oops." Tony said, only a little sorry because it's not like they were his parents and he had to tell them everything.

"Yeah, oops." Clint said as he folded his arms

"So who were you hanging out with then?" Bruce asked, curious and not angry because Tony had the right to go wherever he liked, he wasn't a child no matter how much he acted like it.

"Loki." Tony's smile was back as he thought about the raven haired boy again.

"Are you serious, you spent five hours with a guy that has hated you since his first year and you're smiling?" Clint asked and Tony nodded.

"Damn you are weird; I'm shocked you aren't dead by now. You annoy the fuck out of the guy." Clint said

"Well, he doesn't hate me anymore." Tony said proudly and Thor chuckled. "well at least I don't think so."

"How did you manage that friend?" Thor asked

"I stopped being entirely douchebaggy." Tony said and everyone in the room laughed.

"I don't think that's possible." Bruce said and Tony had to agree, it was hard to imagine

"Well, I did it and I got Loki to actually smile at me!" Tony said with a fist pump and his friends just stared at him amused

"Wow, you must have also stopped the blind flirting?" Clint asked

"Yeah I stopped but Loki didn't." Tony said and everyone stared at him completely shocked, Loki flirted with...him?

"My brother flirted with you!?" Thor shouted completely amazed

"Oh no no no, sadly not with me." Tony said and everyone was confused yet again. "There was this cute waitress that was totally in love with him and he decided to show me what flirting was and he talked to her. No innuendo at all and the girl was literally fawning all over him, insane really." Tony explained and they nodded in understanding

"Yes, my brother has always been the charmer. Him and his silvertongue." Thor said and Tony laughed at that

"Yeah, he told me about that nickname." Tony said as he thought about exactly what that silvertongue could do to him...

"So are you sure you didn't get jealous of the girl?" Steve asked and Tony shook his head

"Nah man, Loki said she wasn't really his type so I'm cool and it's just a small crush." Tony said and none of the guys looked like they believed him

"That you've had for three years." Bruce pointed out

"And one day with him is making you smile like a love-struck teenager." Clint said

"And you're basically fawning over him right now." Steve added and Tony growled in annoyance

"That is more than a small crush man!" Clint said

"Don't worry friend! Many have fallen for my brother but I think he may like you!" Thor said and Tony looked up a bit hopefully

"Really?" Tony asked

"Aye! You will be a perfect match for his wits." Thor boomed and Tony smiled

"Yeah, please get with him already. The last few years have been torture." Clint said exasperatedly and Tony folded his arms indignantly

"Loki looked at me today." Bruce mocked

"Loki smiled like this." Clint added

"Have you seen Loki's smirk?" Steve added

"Loki's hair was so pwetty." Bruce continued

"And his eyes are soooo green!" Thor mocked

"And he said the funniest thing..." Steve said

"And his cheek bones are soooo perfect." Thor said

"Oh Loki!" Clint said as he faked a girly swoon and everyone broke out into laughter as the guys continued to mock Tony about his 'little' crush.

"Whatever guys! Not like you've never liked someone." Tony said in his defense

"Yeah but we didn't chose the one person that hates our guts." Clint replied

"Couldn't help it man! He's so sexy!" Tony said and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Here we go again." Clint sighed

"And have you seen the way he walks! Ugh!" Bruce teased

"Oh and those lips, I just want to kiss them senseless." Thor continued

"Ohhh and his beautiful British accent! Did you hear him read in class today, it was beautiful!" Steve said with a snicker

"Oh and the way his shirt just hugs his sexy bod! I'm gonna faint!" Clint said

"Oh Loki!" Bruce swooned and everyone couldn't hold in their laughter even if they tried.

"Okay okay! I don't talk about him that much!" Tony said still laughing a bit

"Oh really? Want to bet?" Clint asked and Tony considered this

"Nah, I'd lose anyway." Tony admitted and they all broke into more laughter

"Okay okay okay! Yeesh people! Now those who don't sleep here leave! I need to do my homework." Tony said as he shooed them away

"Tony doing homework? Isn't today just full of surprises!" Steve shouted feigning shock

"Haha, you think you're funny cap. I've got to do my economics h/w. Munroe will kill me if I don't, I already piss her off enough." Tony said and everyone chuckled

"Alright, we get it. Bye Tony, see ya tomorrow." Bruce said as he walked over to the door with Steve and Clint.

"Yeah bye tones." Steve said as he walked out the door.

"Bye man." Clint said as he walked out the door. "Oh, and try not to daydream too much about Loki!" Clint shouted in the hall and ran away before Tony could attack him for shouting that out in the hall.

"Oh my gosh! Stupid people." Tony said as he headed to his table to do his economics.

* * *

It was the next day and Loki was walking down the hall with his usual style and confidence nothing new really as he was lost in his thoughts about school and shit when Darcy found him and walked casually next to him.

"Darling! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in chemistry with Summers?" Loki asked confused and Darcy just smiled and shook her head

"Nope, my time table changed so now I'm going to economics with Munroe with you." Darcy said happily and Loki smiled back

"Great now I won't die of boredom!" Loki said as he pulled her into a sideways hug just before they entered the class.

Loki walked casually to a seat in the back and pulled Darcy next to him when he caught Tony's eye. The snarky brunette just smiled at him and instead of his usual glare he returned the smile with a raised eyebrow then turned away to find a curious Darcy.

"And what was that?" Darcy asked

"What was what?" Loki feigned ignorance

"Don't act stupid silvertongue." Darcy said and Loki rolled his eyes at the nickname but remained silent.

"What was that thing between you and Tony?" Darcy asked making it clear what she was asking so Loki couldn't get out of it.

"I've already explained this love. It's called distance." Loki said managing to annoy Darcy even more

"Loki..."Darcy said in a warning tone.

"What love? You okay?" Loki said still playing dumb

"Come on Loki-pooo! Pwease." Darcy had resolved to begging

"Haha, you're so cute." Loki said mockingly because neither of them liked to be called cute, it was basically an insult

"You little slut!" Darcy shouted making everyone turn to them and Loki burst out laughing at his friend and classmates

"Sorry, I'm off hours." Loki joked and turned to Darcy once everyone had returned to their conversations but not before seeing the amused smirk from Tony.

"Now, Darce it's rude to call people such in public." Loki scolded playfully

"Whatever, not like you actually got hurt." Darcy replied

"Oh but I did, right here." Loki put a hand to his heart and feigned heart ache. Darcy had to admit, the man was a damn good actor.

"Oh shut up. Now care to tell me what that was between you and Tony –and no, it wasn't distance – just now when we entered the class?" Darcy asked this time a bit more polite

"It was nothing." Loki answered finally and Darcy wasn't satisfied with the answer

"No it wasn't. We walked in and as usual Tony smiled but this time you didn't glare like a homicidal freak but you raised an eyebrow?" Darcy asked or more like stated

"Well, why do you ask me when you already have the answers?" Loki responded

"Because that was just an observation! Come on Loks, why won't you tell me?" Darcy asked

"Cause I like watching you beg before me and squirm." Loki said

"Are you hitting on me? You are a little slut!" Darcy said as she picked up on the innuendo and Loki chuckled

"Jokes, I don't feel like letting my crotch get anywhere near you." Loki said and Darcy laughed too.

"Now come on, tell me!" Darcy said excitedly

"You're such a baby. Nothing is going on, I just realised that he isn't a complete asshole and I can stand being his partner for this assignment." Loki explained and Darcy nodded in understanding

"Oh, is that where you were yesterday. On your date with Tony." Darcy teased and Loki just sighed

"Not a date and yes." Loki answered and Darcy smiled

"So what else did you do?"

"Oh, I got lovely girl's number." Loki said with a smile

"And I thought Tony was the playboy." Darcy joked just as Miss. Munroe walked in

"Okay time to die of boredom." Loki said as he turned to face the front of the class.

The lesson went by pretty slowly but faster than usual because Loki kept talking to Darcy who earned a few annoyed looks from Munroe but eventually she just let them talk considering Loki was getting one of the highest marks for economics out of the whole grade.

By the end of the lesson Loki was practically asleep and Darcy had to drag him out of class.

"Bye Loks, can't go with you. I've got training with Logan and you've got chemistry with Summers so get up and walk there yourself." Darcy said as she let go of Loki and shoved him forward.

"Huh, love you too!" Loki said as he walked over to chemistry slowly taking his time because it was only a few doors away.

He didn't mind chemistry so much because there you actually did stuff like make different compounds and mixtures but sadly nothing explosive but still fun nonetheless.

That lesson was quite uneventful and Loki found himself practically willing time to move faster as he wanted to leave the class and got to lunch.

When the bell rang and Loki was out of class a few moments later he was surprised to find himself not walking alone and walking with someone that was most certainly not his friend Darcy but was unsurprised to find that that person was Stark.

"Stark." Loki said as he continued to walk to the cafeteria.

"Loki." Tony replied with just as brief a reply as he continued to walk with Loki.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Loki finally settled on asking

"I'm just walking." Tony replied with a smirk.

"Very well." Loki said as he turned into the cafeteria and grabbed his usual lunch - a chocolate pudding but this time with a bunch or grapes and cherries - and walked towards Darcy and Remy with Stark still by his side.

"Hey darlings." Loki said as he sat down at their table and ignored Tony who sat next to him.

"uh hey, what's up with Tony over here?" Darcy asked confused

"I really don't know, ask him yourself." Loki said as he threw a grape into his mouth. Darcy then turned to Tony with a questioning look on her face to which Tony just shrugged.

"Seriously? You're just gonna shrug?" Darcy asked exasperated as the rest of Tony's group came up to their table and sat themselves down without really asking. Well Steve and Bruce asked but the others didn't of course.

"Hey guys nice to see you again." Steve said as he sat down "who's he?" Steve asked

"Remy, Loki's friend." Remy replied

"Awww, you're more than that darling." Loki said

"Oh thank you sweetie." Remy cooed as he put an arm around Loki pulling him close about to kiss Loki's cheek and the rest of the group excluding Darcy and Tony stared confused.

"Not in front of the children." Loki joked

"But I just can't stay away." Remy replied making them both chuckle and Tony's friends turned to see Tony who looked pretty calm considering the situation. What the hell?

"You say the sweetest things." Loki said before pulling away to face a bunch of confused guys and girls. If only he had a camera with him right there and then.

"Brother?" Thor asked and Loki chuckled at his confused expression

"He's straight." Loki said and they all seemed to understand a bit more but some still confused.

"Bromance?" Jane asked

"Yep." Darcy and Loki both replied

"It should be like a Bromarriage." Remy said

"Marriage already. Are you proposing?" Loki joked and everyone chuckled, all of them understanding the situation now. All understanding how Tony wasn't fuming a few seconds ago.

"maybe." Remy replied and Loki chuckled before tossing a cherry into his mouth.

"Dude, I think you're supposed to only eat the cherry and leave the stem." Clint pointed out and Thor and Darcy laughed as Loki shook his head and put a finger up telling him to wait.

"What's he doing?" Bruce asked Thor who seemed to know what was going on.

"Just wait." Thor said as he watched his brother do something.

Everyone watched as Loki smiled and in between his teeth was the stem of the cherry with three knots in it!

"My way's much more fun." Loki said as he took the cherry stem and put it down on his tray and everyone stared in amazement.

"Silvertounge..." Tony said and Loki smirked in response

"Now you see why my brother is silvertongue! For more reasons than one!" Thor boomed as he clapped his brother on the back lightly for once.

Clint smiled as he turned to Bruce and whispered "now that's all he's gonna be talking about." And Bruce chuckled quietly so as not to draw attention. He didn't want to embarrass his friend though he was doing such a good job himself, staring at Loki's mouth in awe.

"Loki you should watch out, I think Tony's fallen in love with your mouth." Clint teased and Tony snapped out of his daze to elbow Clint.

"Wouldn't be the first." Was Loki's witty reply making everyone chuckle

"Uh uh, he's mine." Remy joked making Loki roll his eyes.

And just then Loki's phone vibrated on the table showing a picture of the waitress from the other day.

"You got her picture?" Tony asked and Loki smirked as he picked up the phone answering it.

"Who?" everyone asked interested

"Hello darling." Loki answered charming as always

_'hey, uhm I was kinda hoping or wondering if you'd like to like go out Friday on a double date type thing with me?'_ the girl on the other end asked nervously making Loki chuckle

"Well, no need to worry. That'd be awesome." Loki replied

_'Oh cool! Uhh so it's at the movies by the cafe, you can drive to the cafe and we'll walk there?' _the sentence was a statement but she made it sound like a question which gave Loki the idea that she was nervous.

"Yes, I'll do that. What time?" Loki asked as he ate another cherry but leaving the stem because he still needed to talk.

_'Around sevenish.' _The girl said

"Great, see you there." Loki said

_'Can't wait!'_ the girl said excitedly making Loki laugh again, she was cute.

"Me too." Loki said before hanging up and pocketing his phone not wanting to be interrupted in lunch again.

"Aaaand that was?" Darcy asked curious as always

"Candy, the girl I met a few days ago at that cafe I went to with Stark." Loki explained and everyone nodded.

"Is she cute like a small wolf cub that you just want to snuggle with in winter or is she smoking hot like damn I need to take my shirt off hot?!" Darcy asked and Loki laughed at his friend's choice of words

"Why would you like to know? Is there something you're not telling me darling?" Loki teased and Darcy just rolled her eyes telling him she wouldn't reply

"Cause you know if there was, you can always come to me. I won't judge." Loki said as he put a comforting hand on her arm which she just glared at making Loki more amused

"Okay, well she's not smoking hot like she caught my attention just by walking in the room and I'd probably drool but she's not cute and adorable like little a little sister but she's sweet and pretty you know, in the middle." Loki explained

"So...in other words, not your type." Darcy summarised and Loki nodded

"Wait what? Why would you go on a date with someone you don't like?" Steve asked

"Well, it was painfully obvious she liked me and I was trying to prove a point to Stark so I flirted a bit and ended up getting her number so I'm going out with her. It's not that I don't like her, I do, but I just know that it will never work out between us." Loki explained

"Loki is a hard man to get, he would lose interest eventually and he'd never survive her clinginess." Darcy added

"When you say it like that you make me sound like a bad guy." Loki replied

"Cause you are." Darcy pointed out.

"You are quite mischievous." Thor said

"What is your type?" Bruce asked

"Why? You interested banner? Cause you know you'll have to wait in line." Loki smirked but knew that wasn't true, banner was straight as could be and definitely had a thing for that betty ross girl that he always talked about, but it was fun joking around.

"Well Loki like's a person who isn't predictable, can keep him on his toes but he can also predict what they'll do to a certain extent. He likes someone who is smart and witty, not too annoying, someone brave. Someone with wild dreams and a huge sense of humour. He doesn't like goody goodies at all, he likes a semi-bad person, like him and someone who's strong on the inside, confident and they have to be good looking of course." Darcy said and Loki looked at her impressed.

"No wonder it could never work out between us." Remy said earning an elbow in the rib from Loki.

"Wow Darcy, that was good. But you left out one thing..." Loki said

"Oh wait! They cannot ever ever even in the slightest like Justin Bieber, that will be a deal breaker!" Darcy said and Loki laughed at her because she was correct.

"Yep, you know if it weren't for that one night. I would have married you by now." Loki said as he smiled at Darcy who started blushing at the thought of that night.

Thor, Jane and Tony burst out laughing with Loki at the thought and Darcy sunk even further down into her seat.

"Wait what night?" Clint asked suddenly interested and Darcy shook her head reverently.

"No Loki, no!" Darcy begged and Loki felt sorry for her so he would spare her the embarrassment.

"I don't know why you're embarrassed when I'm the one that..." Loki trailed off not wanting to elaborate.

"Yeah but still! So this girl, what you gonna do?" Darcy asked trying to change topic

"Go out, make it the best night of her life – no sex – then say I'm sorry and come up with some excuse like I'm allergic to relationships." Loki shrugged and everyone laughed at that

"Brother! You're silvertongue, I'm sure you could come up with something better." Thor said through his laughter.

"Yeah but right now I'm too lazy to think of one." Loki said with the flit of his wrist

"How about you say, you're a criminal on the run." Darcy suggested

"Do criminals look this good." Loki indicated to his body and everyone laughed at him.

"How about you've got herpes." Clint suggested

"That sounds like one of Stark's excuses." Loki said, "No offence." He added

"None taken." Tony said with a shrug

"How about you say you've only got three weeks to live?" Tony suggested

"No, then she'll say that she'll stay with me and try make it the best three weeks of my life." Loki said

"Ahahaha, she can't be that desperate." Darcy argued

"oh trust me, after one amazing date where I'm actually half trying to impress you you'll never want to leave me till death." Loki said smugly

"You know you're almost as cocky as Tony." Bruce pointed out

"Except I can back it up." Loki said and everyone chuckled, definitely more cocky

"Okay you're worse." Jane said and Loki smirked

"And he knows it." Remy said

"So what you gonna say?" Steve asked

"Eh, I'll think of something. I'm silvertongue." Loki said just as the bell rang and Darcy, Loki and Remy stood up.

"Thanks for joining us guys, you're pretty cool." Darcy said then elbowed Loki. "Right?"

"Yes, not as annoying as I first thought." Loki said

"Bye Mon Amis."Remy said as the three walked away.

After they had both left the room, Clint turned to Tony who was smiling because Loki didn't hate him or his friends.

"Hmm, I guess your boyfriend doesn't hate you." Clint said as they stood and left the hall.

"Of course, who could hate me?" Tony smirked

* * *

**okay so i don't even know what that was all about but somehow it fits into the story. hope you enjoyed and review as usual and there will definitely be regular updates and i would really love to hear your opinions, really. **

**until next time :D**


	8. The Past

**A/N i am sorry for not updating sooner when you guys were so amazing and reviewed and made me all happy and i didn't even update this story. i had hockey every day this week and insane amount of homework so very sorry but on the plus side i will be doing a triple update again because you guys are just so awesome.**

* * *

Loki and Tony were now in a different simulation on a beach where they were fighting other mutants against peace. It was a lot more difficult than the one they did before because these had better abilities and there was less cover.

But this time Loki and Tony worked more as a team, using their powers together like they were supposed to; Loki weakening the enemies and Tony firing at them with machines worked great for them so they continued with that but like everything in life their good streak ended and had gotten tired again and ended up being surrounded by other reinforcements with no way out.

Loki did not want to accept defeat so he used his powers and created a shield around them blocking some of the attacks but eventually he realised he was too weak to hold it up and it was over. Tony tried to fight but in the end they lost again. These simulations were difficult.

"Mmm, well done guys. You must've taken my advice and gotten to know each other because there was more teamwork this time but still. I can see that you don't trust each other much, you're gonna need to work on that and also practice exerting your powers in your free time." Eric said as he walked towards the sweat covered boys in the middle of the room

"Whooo, uh yeah. No...problem." Tony said as he tried to catch his breath from the fight. Eric moved to pick Loki - who had collapsed from tiredness after the fight - up.

"Thanks Eric." Loki said as he leaned on him and he caught his breath for a moment then stood up by himself.

"You know, I think you guys will probably do the best in this thing once you trust each other because your powers together have the widest range of possibilities. You could practically create or destroy anything once you master your power and you can basically command almost anything in this world with all the technology and create any weapon you want and not need any power but yourself for that and I'm pretty sure as you master your power it'll develop into more than that." Eric told the guys who took it in and thought about it.

"Yeah, now I need to go and shower." Loki said as he moved to the door tiredly

"Want company?" Tony couldn't resist

"I'm not even going to dignify that question with a response." Loki said plainly before leaving the room.

"Yeah bye." Tony said as he left just after Loki leaving Eric alone in the danger room.

* * *

Loki and Tony had hung out a bit for the next few days telling the other a few personal things like their interests and why it's like that or what they love about life or childhood stories or stories about their power and crazy adventures they'd gone on. Basic stuff friends would talk about as they tried to earn the others trust and Tony enjoyed every moment of it.

Loki was like one insane maze or huge house full of different doors and Tony loved finding each key and opening a door to a different part of the man. He was quite amazing.

Now Tony was two hundred percent sure that he had a full blown crush on the man, but of course he knew he could never admit it to him because he knew it would ruin their forming friendship and that was really the last thing he wanted to happen, he couldn't lose Loki now that he was starting to actually get him. So Tony put it all aside, even thought it hurt to do so, and thought that he could stand to be friends with him until Loki felt the same.

* * *

Most of Loki and Tony's friends were gathered in the lounge with them as they watched TV, flipping through the channels looking for a good movie or show.

Eventually they stopped on two broke girls, why? They didn't know but it was one hell of a funny show. When it ended some boring thing no one wanted to watch came on so Tony took the remote and flipped through channels.

While Tony was flipping through channels, Loki thought he saw something. He really hoped he hadn't seen what he thought he'd seen.

"Wait friend. Go back." Thor said, clearly having seen something too and Loki's heart beat faster.

Tony went back one.

"Another." Back another

"Another." One more

"Another." And there it was.

They all sat watching the TV screen with none other than Odin's face on it, Loki had hoped he was wrong. He couldn't stand to look at the man without feeling anger and hurt and sadness welling up inside, no one really knew that Odin was Loki's adoptive father except Thor. Well except for Darcy and Eric of course but his other surname prevented people from figuring it out and no one really cared about Thor's surname.

**_'I ask that you vote me as senator because like many of you I believe in peace between us all. Mutants and humans, we can coincide and live together as one. Mutants are an evolution of us but are still like us so I say we should treat them with respect and equality. I am here today to say this to you, we need to stand up and fight against the anti-mutant protests, protect those mutants who can't do it themselves because there are mutants out there that have never wanted to hurt us so why should we? Their powers are a gift...'_**

_'Gift! The lying bastard and protect us? The man abused his own son. Of course Odin would lie. Unbelievable, he's doing this to mock me. To say that I am a curse, I harm. How could he? He dare harm his own child but care for others, the bastard!'_ Loki thought feeling many emotions run through him, one being complete and utter rejection and honestly Loki didn't know why he still cared about the man's opinion. Sentiment!

**_'So I will join the fight against mutant abuse, protect them because they are special and capable of great good...'_**Odin spoke clearly and went on.

Loki couldn't take it anymore and could feel himself about to cry so he abruptly stood up shocking everyone and quickly walking out and only when he was in the hallway and out of view did he break out into a flat out sprint into his room.

* * *

Everyone sat in the living room shocked. What had happened? Was Loki crying?

"Thor." Tony said looking for an explanation

"I cannot tell you friend Anthony. It is my brother's story to tell." Thor said

Tony turned to Darcy asking who should go check on him. Darcy shook her head at him.

"You go; he needs someone different who will understand him. Not pity." Darcy said and Tony nodded before running out the door and down the hallway to Loki's room not bothering to ask why he'd understand or why he'd need to.

* * *

Tony knocked softly on Loki's door not expecting an answer but was surprised when he got one.

"What do you want Stark?" Loki groaned and Tony momentarily wondered how he knew it was him but figured it was Loki so of course he knew.

"Nothing." Tony replied as he slowly opened the door to look inside

"Sure come in no problem at all." Loki hissed with sarcasm dripping from his very essence

"Thanks." Tony said as he tried to be his usual confident self. When he walked in he saw Loki laying on the floor, leaning on his bed with his knees drawn in and head in his hands.

"You okay Loks?" Tony asked cautiously not wanting to anger him.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY STARK!" Loki shouted out, looks like Tony had failed

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." Tony apologised

"No, don't. It's my fault." Loki somewhat apologised

"Uh so, do you want to talk about it?" Tony asked as he moved to sit next to Loki but not too close

"No." Loki said simply

"Alright." Tony said as he just sat there with Loki.

The man needed comfort and Tony would be there to provide it and help him get through whatever it was. He would eventually talk and when he did, Tony would be there to listen and understand.

"You wouldn't understand." Loki finally said

"Try me." Tony challenged

"That man on the TV, Odin. He is my adoptive father." Loki explained and Tony could see that it pained Loki to say so.

"Okay, so what's wrong?" Tony asked not wanting to be insensitive

"He's a liar. He, he, he's why I ran away like I told you. He..." Loki trailed off as he started to cry silently and by instinct Tony scooted closer and pulled Loki into his arms.

Loki tensed for a moment but relaxed into the touch after a while and let himself be held. Tony kind of understood him, his father had been shit too and he would have run if he had the guts to but instead he waited until he kicked him out.

"I, I kind of understand what you mean." Tony found himself saying so he just continued, they were supposed to trust each other right? Well this was him trusting.

"my father, he's Howard Stark and you know everyone thinks he's amazing and charming but that was a lie. He would always ignore me and no matter what I did his work would always come first and he was always drunk. Never sober, I tried everything to please him, I got the best marks, behaved as best I could but eventually I lost interest and just basically said screw this. He basically hated me and I'm pretty sure he never wanted me. My mom died from constant sickness, she was really sick all the time and she died when I was nine. She was the only one who really loved me. The rest of my life basically sucked, I started drinking at a young age. So I told you when I discovered my mutation and when Howard found out, he wasn't as excited about it as I was and he said that I was a cheat. That I cheated in school, in engineering and he said that I was no son of his..." Tony stopped because he felt resentment building up but he had to finish this if not for Loki's sake, his own. "I hated him for that, still do. He thought I would cheat and that I didn't deserve him? He didn't deserve ME!" Tony calmed down

"To make it worse he got even more drunk and he would blame me and say that it was my fault mother died, that if I wasn't a mutant she would have lived. I had sucked the life out of her. I didn't believe he actually thought that because he said it when he was drunk and for some reason I wanted to believe that some part of my father wasn't a cold hearted bastard, that he didn't mean it. Back then I still had hope that my father cared for me deep down, now I know I was just kidding myself. Then one day when he was sober he said those same things to me, he kept saying them, over and over. He said it so long that I believed it but then my friend pepper kept telling me otherwise. She actually believed in me." Tony took another deep breath as he tried not to cry.

"One day Howard said it again and called me a little shit and worthless and a parasite and killer. I couldn't take it anymore and I shouted at him he got really mad and punched me. I was shocked because he had never been physical until then. I thought he would at least apologise but instead he told me I deserved it and it was my fault he did it and if I dared to complain he would cut me off from his money because I didn't even deserved that, that I was lucky to have gotten away with just that punch and still be living with him. It happened a few times but not too bad and I thought about running but I wasn't brave enough so I stayed until one night he did it again and I fought back. He got really angry and shouted then I shouted back calling him a pathetic father and a loser and shit, it had felt good to get it out but then he got really angry and basically kicked me out of the house. Never wanting to see me again, I managed to get a car out the garage and I left." Tony finished

"I arrived here and I'm never going back." Tony said and he hadn't realised he was crying until he felt a thumb wipe across his cheek brushing them away.

Tony looked to Loki and again he didn't see pity, there was understanding there. What had happened to him? Loki wasn't meant to be comforting him; it was supposed to be the other way around.

"Uh, ya. I'm sorry for, uhm, laying that all on you." Tony said a bit embarrassed; he had just told this guy who he'd only just become friends with his deepest and saddest story.

"No, don't apologise. I...understand." Loki said hesitantly not sure if he wanted to go on but something about Stark made him feel like the other wouldn't pity him and he could _trust_ him.

"Odin, the man who was lying through his teeth on TV was like I said my adopted father. I got bought into their family around the age of five? Or four, not really sure but I was young. Thor had chosen me and I was happy in that family, mother she loved me and so did Thor but Odin never cared and wasn't afraid to show his dislike for me as I got older. But I let it go and I settled in nicely, I obviously favoured frigga, my mother more because Odin was intimidating and didn't care much, he basically just gave me a house to stay in. Back then he wasn't too bad, I could say I loved him but now, no. Thor and I discovered our powers around the same time and we were both amazed at what we could do. We would always play together and have fun with our powers testing them doing the little things we could." Loki said and Tony turned his attention to him.

"Well Odin knew about our powers but he treated Thor better gave him better things, loved him more and all that. While he basically ignored me. My mother cared for both of us and I was always her little baby no matter what. I stopped trying to impress Odin when I realised I would never get his attention and started doing and striving for things I wanted. I did more drama and writing and less economics. More science and less gym. Dating guys and girls instead of just girls. While Thor was exactly what Odin wanted I was the opposite. Odin got infuriated as I became my own person and stopped being in Thor's shadow, making my own friends, getting awards for artsy stuff. My mom and Thor would always come for my awards but not Odin. As I got older our relationship got worse, he started to try and control me, make me do what he wanted but I didn't do it. He started saying how I disappointed him and all but then I retaliated and said that it's just because I'm not Thor and that's when he started to..." Loki trailed off catching his breath before he said the next part.

"He abused me, hit me, hurt me, and shouted at me. I could never get away from him, and mother never found out. She was always away when it happened, he planned it perfectly. He would hit me and tell me things like how my powers weren't like Thor's, they were a curse, bad, evil and I was a monster that could do no good and that he shouldn't have adopted me and that he didn't know what Thor and mother saw in me. I was worthless and that my powers only hurt others, they did no good. Once he pushed me and I tripped and fell over the railing of the balcony at our house only managing to grab the edge of the floor, I asked for him to help but he didn't and I fell about three floors down onto concrete. I suffered a concussion, broken ribs, cut lip, bruised all over, internal bleeding, cracked skull and much more and all Odin could say was that I was weak." Loki turned away and Tony understood what he had been saying the other day. That Bastard!

"It went on for about maybe a year, every time I used my powers he would get angry and say I wasn't his son. So I stopped using my powers in fear of what would happen, I began to fear myself and believe that I was a worthless piece of shit and that maybe he was right and Thor was better than me. I got really depressed and people noticed and I drifted away from friends, my marks dropped and I was alone, I even contemplated killing myself but I didn't as you can see. Odin noticed and got even angrier, blaming me for everything when really it was his fault. He grabbed me and hit me and shouted at me." Loki's voice cracked a bit as he choked out a sob

"Then he tried to drown me, I was weak but luckily my mother was home and she saw what he was doing. Her being there distracted Odin and I used my powers to weaken his muscles a bit and I shoved him away. I had had enough and so I packed my bags and headed for the door. My mother didn't try stop me because she understood and she said goodbye saying I was always welcome home but I said I wouldn't come back if he was still there but of course she wouldn't leave him. She had always been too good for him but she loved him. So I ran away and came here and a few months later Thor came in search of me." Loki finished

"So, I do understand." Loki said as he looked down sadly with hurt in his eyes.

"Fathers suck don't they?" Tony said earning a sad laugh from the boy next to him

"Yeah..." Loki said as he leaned his head on Tony's shoulder again and Tony pulled Loki in closer. They both needed comfort and they found it in each other.

Tony had finally found someone who understood, someone who had similar scars beneath the skin and Loki had found someone who wouldn't pity him, who he could trust.

For the rest of the day and night they sat cuddled like that and eventually fell asleep together. At peace, even if it was just for a little while.

* * *

**yay! something finally kind of happened between loki and tony. not much on the other characters but i hope you liked it anyway and we get to hear the main part of both loki's and tony's pasts with their really terrible fathers. so please review I'd love to know what you think :P**


	9. Major Insane Ridiculously Large Crush

Darcy realised that Loki and Tony had been gone too long, it was the next day and if they weren't out, they were gonna miss class and teachers would be angry. So she went to Loki's room in search of both of them but what she found was completely adorable.

Loki and Tony had fallen asleep sitting down on the floor, leaning their heads on each other's and cuddling. Honestly they looked adorable, with Loki's head on Tony's shoulder and Tony's head resting on Loki's mop of extremely soft hair. She really didn't want to break the scene up because it was nice to know that Loki had made another friend, one that he hopefully shared his past with but she had to.

She slowly crept up to them and went to Loki's side, wanting to wake him up first and nudged him on the shoulder. Nothing, she knew that wasn't going to work but decided to try it anyway. So instead she tickled Loki lightly on his stomach making him stir and continued until she saw his eyes open slightly.

"Mngmm, Darcmngey." Loki mumbled out

"Wakey wakey Loki-Poo." Darcy said and Loki frowned childishly as he realised he couldn't move his head. "Tony's head is on yours." Darcy explained and Loki understood.

He slowly lifted Stark's head then moved out of the embrace to sit on his far more comfortable bed. He had a huge and painful cramp in his ass and legs and basically his whole body.

*note to self, never sleep on floor again unless you have a blanket and pillow.

"I told you not to call me that." Loki scolded at he rubbed his eyes

"Groggy in the morning and you still have the energy to point that out?" Darcy asked amazed

"That's just how much I hate it." Loki said

"Well you said you hated Tony but look where we are now." Darcy said as she indicated to an innocent looking Tony still on the floor but now lying down.

Loki looked at his clock and realised he had Foreign Languages with Prof. X today instead of Eric in less than an hour and he could not afford to be late. He still needed to shower, dress, grab a snack and run to the other side of the mansion. How great!

Loki softly nudged Tony in the ribs with his foot trying to wake him up, the billionaire only stirred so he tried again and same result.

"You can't wake him up like that!" Darcy admonished when he nudged again.

"And why not? It's working." Loki said as Tony's eyes slowly opened to reveal tired brown eyes.

"Get up." Loki said but not too harshly because he really was grateful to Tony for being there

"Mnmnmm, morning." Tony said as he moved to sit up straight and pain shot through his body "owww."

"Ya, you need to go because I have class in about 40 minutes on the other side of the mansion." Loki explained and Tony just nodded and stood making his way to the door.

Just before he was out completely Loki stopped him.

"Oh and...Uhm, thank you...Anthony." Loki said and Tony's face brightened up but didn't get to reply as the door was shut in his face.

When Loki turned around Darcy was looking at him with one of those 'I knew it faces'.

"What?" Loki asked as he made his way to the shower

"Nothing, just nothing." Darcy replied as she went to leave. "See you at class." She said before leaving and letting Loki go and shower.

* * *

Tony had never been in such a good mood before this, ever! Loki had just used his first name even if it was 'Anthony' that didn't matter because Loki had used his name! That meant something right. He had also said thank you!

Last night was probably the best night ever, Loki finally trusted him and told him his story. He really couldn't believe that man Odin? How could Odin do that to Loki, favour Thor and then try and kill Loki, telling him he was a monster! Unbelievable, last night when he heard that story he had felt livid and wanted to go to wherever they lived and beat the living daylights out the man. And he even had the audacity to go on TV and lie, say that he cared and wanted to stop mutant abuse when he was the exact opposite of that. Ridiculous.

But Tony could understand it, he had also had a jerk dad but maybe not so physical but still a bastard and he was really shocked last night when he told Loki the story. He had never really told that many people the full story. Even his friends here didn't know it. They just knew that he was kicked out by his dad, they didn't know about the abuse and blame and hatred. Only Loki and pepper and Rhodey knew. He had never shared something like that with someone he barely knew at all but last night they had both just spoken. Something about Loki made Tony trust him and he just felt safe and comfortable even when he himself was broken, it was amazing really.

Tony felt free again, like sharing his story had lifted a burden off him.

Tony happily strolled into his room to find it yet again full of his three besties and his roommate, this was becoming a habit.

"sup." Tony greeted as he flopped onto the couch opposite the one where everyone sat on.

"So what happened?" Bruce asked

"I went to him, I found him. We sat and shared stories, he explained what happened and I talked a bit and we fell asleep." Tony gave them a quick run-down of events not wanting to tell them anything about Loki's story because Loki really wouldn't appreciate it.

"Okay? Well is he alright?" Steve asked concerned

"Yeah, he just might be a little late to class today." Tony replied and they all nodded

"Thank you for being there for my brother. I only know of his troubles and how terrible the story is and I'm part of the problem so if had gone to comfort him he would have lashed out and ignored me." Thor said solemnly

"Yeah, no problemo and I really didn't mind." Tony said casually

"Yep, of course Tony wouldn't mind an opportunity to cuddle with Loki." Clint joked

"Hmph, whatever. Oh and now Loki definitely likes me!" Tony shouted proudly

"Oh and how do you know Loki returns your feelings because I doubt the guy kissed you last night?" Bruce asked

"Well, I don't think he likes me likes me but he definitely thinks I'm a friend. A close one at that." Tony said proudly

"Suuure." Clint said disbelievingly

"Yes! He totally called me Anthony! Not Stark and he said Thank-You!" Tony shouted again

"Ya, the man sure is in love with you now." Clint teased

"Well whatever, at least I know he trusts me now." Tony defended.

"Wait, he called you Anthony? I thought you hated it when people called you that?" Steve asked

"Well, I do but Loki made it sound soooo hot." Tony said and the guys all rolled their eyes.

"Oh and the way his tongue moves when he licks his lips." Bruce started again

"Oh and the way he flipped his hair!" Steve cried out

"Oh and did you see what he did to the cherry stem." Thor added

"Oh, silvertongue!" Clint swooned

"Nuh uh, not again." Tony sighed

"Oh and his laugh it's like beautiful music." Thor continued

"Oh and that ass—" Clint was cut off

"I'll admit it if you stop." Tony said and they all stopped waiting for him to say it.

"I may" they all stared at him. "Okay, I do have a major insane ridiculously large crush on Loki and it's not just a small infatuation okay." Tony admitted and it felt good to say it out loud for once and not just in his head

"Haha, knew it!" Clint boasted and Tony just rolled his eyes

"Whatever." Tony said then Tony looked to his watch, he had class in fifteen minutes, no time to shower.

"Yeah guys, now I got to go. See ya." Tony said as he grabbed his bag and bolted for engineering with Logan.

* * *

**please review :D**


	10. A Little Too Close

It was a Monday after the last lesson and Tony was tired! School was boring as hell, well except engineering and chemistry but everything else sucked.

Tony was walking with Clint and heading for his dorm to play a bit of video games and whatnot. So that was something to look forward to, Clint was like killer at COD. It was almost scary, like never give this dude a gun scary. Well he guessed it kind of made sense with his powers and everything, being _'Hawkeye'_ – Tony's nickname for him – and all.

Clint was talking about some shit involving Natasha and how he was going to ask her out for the dance - which Tony had totally forgotten about and really didn't care about cause who wants to spend the whole night in a monkey suit dancing to shit songs anyway? – but didn't know how to do it and if she was into him when he looked outside and found Loki sitting on the edge of the fountain, reading some book that he couldn't really figure out what the name was.

Clint noticed Tony stop and followed his eyes to find Loki...Of course.

"Don't stare too long, he might notice you drooling." Clint teased and Tony turned to him only slightly annoyed.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Uhm, can I..." Tony pointed towards Loki

"Ouch, ever since you met Loki you've got no more time for me. I feel unloved." Clint mocked as he feigned hurt

"Yeah well suck it up pretty boy. And just ask Nat out because the flirting and googly eyes between you two is annoying." Tony said as he turned towards the garden

"Whatever, your Loki chatter is annoying. Maybe you should ask him out." Clint said just before Tony was out of range and Tony turned to flip him the bird. _Ahaha the bird... okay I'm not funny._

Tony walked slowly and quietly to where Loki was trying not to be seen but of course that was futile with Loki being one of the most observant and sneaky people he knew (Natasha and Clint being the others).

"Anthony." Loki said not looking up from his book and Tony let himself smile brightly at the name, he hated Anthony but Loki made it sound so nice and intimate.

"Loks." Tony said as he moved to sit next to Loki and they remained silent as Loki continued reading his book and Tony looked around the garden and focused on trying to memorise every contour of Loki's face. They remained in the comfortable silence they had gotten so used to in each other's company for a while until Loki broke it.

"Jacob is a complete and utter hopeless idiot, brings shame to all guys around the world." Loki said still not looking up from his book.

"What?" Tony asked completely confused.

"Who the hell is Jacob?" Tony asked and Loki held up his book _'Twilight saga: Eclipse.'_ Ohhhh, Tony had heard of these books from Pepper and Tony thought the book was ridiculous.

Two guys – vampire and werewolf – fighting for one human girl with tasty blood and a pretty face, how awesome!(sarcasm) It's ridiculous, they're fucking supernatural so they could have anyone they wanted and if her blood is so tasty then Edward should just drain her and Jacob can go cry in a hole or something.

"Ohk? Why is he stupid?" Tony asked figuring this was the only conversation he was gonna get

"Because he may have been good friends with Bella when they were children but that was stupid and she's a girl, who wouldn't go for the sparkly fairy/vampire." Loki explained

"Ohk? I didn't really understand any of that but cool, why you reading that?" Tony asked curios and hoping that Loki wasn't one of those Twihards who have that stupid 'team Jacob' and 'team Edward' shit.

"I couldn't find any of the other books and watching the movie would just hurt my eyes." Loki explained but Tony was still confused as to why and Loki noticed.

"Darcy said I should read it because I made a rude comment about it and she said if I still think it's gay then she would give me twenty dollars." Loki explained

"And?"

"It is completely lame and gay; I don't know how people can stand this crap. One of the guys is an overgrown puppy and the other is a pretty fairy with sharp teeth and they're fighting over a depressed and emotionless girl." Loki said and Tony chuckled at Loki's judgement of the book

"Wow, so I take it you'll be twenty dollars richer?" Tony said and Loki nodded still not looking up from his book.

They were silent yet again and Tony wasn't sure what to say so he thought about what Clint had said, maybe he should ask Loki but he didn't know Loki's feelings and they'd just become friends so that could be really awkward but it would make the dance less lame if he had Loki with him. Maybe Loki would take that Candy girl, oh ya he never did ask how that date went, he really hoped Loki had hated her even though he knew that was mean and he was being jealous but he was only human after all.

"Sooo, how was your date with Candy chick?" Tony asked and Loki actually looked up from his book this time.

"Splendid." Loki replied not bothering to try and hide the lie.

"Now really, you can lie better than that." Tony said

"It was awful, I was the perfect guy, funny, charming, a gentleman, flirty, even touchy and she enjoyed it very much but we were of course on a double date with her friend and her friend's girlfriend. I made it a good date but the problem that came was that her friend was totally gay! And she didn't even know even when the guy continuously hit on me, he was good looking I admit but that was just awkward. I sat by him in the movies and he was real handsy and all, by the middle of the movie I couldn't take it and stormed out, they followed of course and I told them about him being gay and there was this huge fight but in the end I still got to drop candy back at home. She was obviously expecting a kiss so I gave her one and my excuse for never seeing her again was that I'm homophobic and could never be around her and her friend." Loki explained as he put his book down on the ledge of the fountain

"Wow, you have bad experiences with dates." Tony said as they both chuckled, the sound was beautiful and relaxed.

"I see why you avoid them Mr. Playboy." Loki said

"No no, ex-playboy. I've kind of turned over a new leaf the beginning of this year." Tony said

"Why?" Loki asked curious

"Kind of found a reason to commit." Tony said seriously and Loki wanted to ask who but resisted the urge and settled on saying something else.

"Hmph, I shall believe it when I see it." Loki said and Tony suddenly felt the urge to be childish so he splashed Loki with water from the fountain earning an outraged yelp from the man.

"What was that for!?" Loki shouted as he moved the book away from the water onto the ground so as not to get wet, Darcy would kill him if it did.

"Mmm, I don't know...fun and cause you don't believe me." Tony said with a slight shrug not anticipating the cold plash of water he got hit with.

Tony looked up to see Loki laughing at him, he really should have been offended but just couldn't get enough of Loki and his laugh and that spark in his eyes.

"That was just mean." Tony pouted

"Maybe." Loki said as he splashed Tony again with a mischievous giggle, very manly giggle mind you.

"Oh your gonna regret that." Tony said as he scooted closer to Loki

"Make me." Loki splashed Tony again but didn't expect it when Tony practically pushed him into the shallow fountain completely soaking him.

"Told ya so." Tony said as he stood out the fountain relatively dry while Loki was soaked with his hair a big flop over his face and clothes sticking to his well toned and slim body and Tony started to regret doing this. Because Loki looked like a fucking GOD and this was not doing any good for his nether regions.

And before he knew it, Loki grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the fountain making them topple over and land sitting in the fountain.

They both looked to each other and broke out into laughter and Tony had to hold his sides just so he won't break apart at the seams. They stayed sitting in the fountain for a while discussing nothing of real importance just homework and their terrible teachers and the rumours going around school.

It's about three hours later when they both started shivering and pruning from the cold water.

"I think we need to go now, it's freezing." Loki said to Tony

"Yeah you're right." Tony admitted even though he wanted to stay in this moment forever, just him and Loki together talking and having a great time.

Loki tried to get up but the fountain floor was slippery as hell and his worn out black converse weren't doing anything to help so Tony decided to help.

"Here let me." Tony said as he held out a hand for Loki and almost collapsed as a shock ran through his arm as Loki took his warm hand in his cool one.

Tony heaved Loki up too hard overestimating the man's weight which ended up with them having both their bodies against each other and their faces mere inches apart not sure what to do as they both looked in the other's eyes for what seemed like forever. And slowly leaning into the other...

Tony knew he wanted to kiss Loki, all he had to do was lift his face up a bit more and he'd be there but he just wasn't sure what to do. What if he pushed him away? What if he doesn't? What would this mean in their friendship?

Tony didn't have much time to think because out of nowhere they heard a loud hooting and jumped away from each other at a loss for words as they saw the children running towards the car that had stopped them from either doing something really stupid or really great and Tony really wasn't sure which.

"Uh, Bye Anthony. I had fun." Loki said as he removed his hand from Tony's and Tony hadn't realised they were still holding hands.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow then." Tony waved goodbye as he jumped out the fountain and made his way back to his dorm not really caring about the watery mess he was leaving behind him, too busy thinking about what could have been...

* * *

Loki walked back to his room slowly and lost in his thoughts but this time they're not thoughts about Odin or his powers or feeling pathetic but about Tony and what had just happened.

Loki had never liked Tony, he had an intense dislike for the man maybe even hated him if he was to think about it because the man was annoying, arrogant, sarcastic, a narcissist and a playboy but since this assessment had begun and they had spent time together he found himself actually learning and getting to know Tony and what he found out about the man, he didn't hate.

He had actually begun to consider Tony as a friend, the man had always tried to be his friend since day one but Loki was uninterested because the guy was a flirt and annoying as hell and also an asshole but the guy was persistent and actually got through Loki's outer shell.

Now he was a friend and whatever happened at the fountain was not typically what Loki did with friends. He had never thought of Tony like that, being close and intimate but thinking about it now, remembering the feeling of their bodies pressed together made a warm feeling spread throughout his body. But no, they had just become friends and they couldn't do that and Tony was a playboy...but he had said he was turning over a new leaf but for someone or something that Loki was unaware of.

He groaned out loud as he fell onto his bed making a soft thump and decided there was no point in thinking about it anymore. Nothing happened so they should be cool. They were still friends and that was what mattered.

* * *

**A/N so this is the the third update, hope you liked it. a little more Loki and tony stuff here. hope you liked it, i wasn't sure if it was written well enough but anyways here it is. and you know what to do if you want quicker updates and more chapters :P **


	11. Demons

**A/N okay so i actually enjoyed writing this chapter and i hope you like reading it :D and i do not own the song Demons in this chapter, Imagine Dragons does  
**

* * *

It was the next day and everyone was at the lunch table, it was like this decision was made that just because Loki and Tony were now friends they could all sit together. Loki really didn't mind because once he got to know Thor's friends he kind of ended up liking them and they were witty and sarcastic too which were traits Loki liked in friends.

Loki realised that he had maybe been judging everyone wrong which he would never admit out loud of course, because one fact about Loki was that he never admitted a wrong it was like a rule. Like never say die, but instead for him it was never say I'm wrong.

Loki and Tony sat next to each other as usual and fortunately it was not awkward, it seemed as though both of them had came to the same conclusion, that they would forget that afternoon ever happened.

The table was full of chatter and different conversations when Clint asked Bruce something.

"Brucey, so who you going to the dance with?" Clint asked and everyone knew who he wanted to go with but if he actually asked, that was the big question.

"Uhm, I kind of asked Betty." Bruce said and everyone nodded proud Bruce had finally manned up.

"And you guys?" Bruce asked but no one had the opportunity to when all the teachers or current x-men walked into the room. Even Charles was there. Clearly this was serious, he never came to make announcements unless something was happening and everyone feared the worst.

"Children." Charles said and the room silenced as they looked at all their teachers and role models standing before them. Honestly they looked kind of intimidating.

"There is news we need to make you aware of. You know of the British politician Mr. Odinson," Tony felt Loki tense beside him at the mention of that bastard and Tony dared to reach out his hand and grab Loki's comfortingly and Tony was ecstatic when Loki didn't pull away in disgust. Yes! He was definitely getting somewhere with Loki.

"Well, he believes that mutants have the right to fight, live and be different." Charles continued and Loki couldn't help the snort that he made making some people turn to look at him questioningly to which he just shrugged off their looks.

"But he also believes that we should have the chance to be normal and fit in with society." Loki remained silent this time as he listened carefully for the bad news he knew was coming, whenever Odin was involved there was always bad new and trouble. He had learned that much after many years of living with the man.

"So he has worked with many scientists for months now and has generated a cure." Prof. X finished and murmurs could be heard all around the room. Did he say a cure for being mutants?

"Yes, this is a cure for mutants. From what we have heard, it is effective and does its job." Eric said answering the unanswered questions. And the noise got even louder as people discussed what they would do, who they thought would take it, why people would take it...

All that useless crap but all Tony could think about was Loki and what was going through his head right now. It couldn't be good. Tony turned to Loki and saw him looking at something, oh looking at Eric. They seemed to be having a silent conversation unbeknownst to everyone else who was sorting out their stuff but Tony noticed because Loki was his stuff to make sure was okay. A bit possessive maybe?

"Now we know some of you are not sure what to do but if you do wish to take the cure we will not judge you, it is your decision and we cannot stop you. We will respect your decision no matter what it is; you will always be welcome here." Prof. X's voice broke through the chatter

"But just know that you don't need to be cured, there's nothing wrong with any of you. You are all perfect. We all love you; think about that before you make your decision." Miss. Munroe added after and all the teachers left the children in the room to discuss what they'd do but not without Eric shooting another meaningful glance at Loki before leaving.

The table was quiet after all that had been said and the topic of the dance had been dropped with everyone's thoughts flying around the place not sure what to say or do because no one knew who would take the cure and who wouldn't. This cure could change everything, they could be normal and accepted but they would also always feel different even when human, because they were all mutant at heart and no cure could change that.

Tony's eyes locked with Darcy who had been staring at Loki. Clearly they had both thought the same thing and weren't sure what to do or say. Tony then turned to Loki who hadn't moved a bit since the teachers had left and Tony's worry spiked up through the roof.

"I hate him." was all Loki said as he stood up letting go of Tony's hand and walking out probably heading for his room. No one really knew who he was but Tony, Darcy and Thor and they all had identical looks of worry on their faces.

Tony turned back to the table to see them all looking at him for an explanation as to what had just happened since no one knew Loki like Tony but honestly Tony didn't know so he just shrugged and looked to Darcy who also shrugged in response gesturing for him to follow and speak to Loki. And Tony guessed she was right, Loki shouldn't be alone right now.

"Okay, see ya later guys." Tony said as he went after Loki knowing he would need someone to be there for him and Tony would definitely be that one someone.

* * *

Tony took his time as he walked to Loki's room as he thought about things and realised that damn! He was falling for this guy. Tony had never had the desire to hold hands with someone or hold them and comfort them. It had always been about the sex and that was it he would even kick out his conquests as soon as they were done or in the morning if he was feeling lazy but they never stayed longer. He had never enjoyed just talking with someone so much, he had never wanted to learn about someone so much, never enjoyed just sitting with someone so much. Oh how he had fallen! He had fallen so far and he hadn't even noticed it happening.

Tony didn't bother knocking on the door knowing Loki wouldn't open it anyway; he was probably cuddling up on the floor by his bed just like last time.

Tony entered and this time Loki was cuddled up _on_ his bed with his iPod playing music Tony didn't recognise, but it was really quiet, sad, depressing and emo, a perfect reflection of Loki's mood and Tony wanted so badly to fix that, to make Loki happy, make him smile and laugh and make this sad and small Loki disappear and bring back the strong, brave and sarcastic one he knew.

Tony didn't bother asking as he climbed up onto the bed and sat right next to Loki but made sure not to touch him just in case, because they may be friends and have held hands, cuddled and almost kissed but he still needed to be careful. He didn't know how far he could go with Loki and he most certainly didn't want to push the boundaries, especially when Loki was in this state. He needed to know that someone out there respected him and cared about his opinions and knew when he needed his space.

"Heya Loks, you okay?" Tony asked even though he knew it was a stupid question because of course he wasn't okay.

"You already know the answer to that." Loki replied, voice void of any emotion and it broke Tony's heart to hear him like that.

"Want to talk about it?" Tony asked and Loki shrugged but knew he would talk because he always felt safe around Tony and he trusted him. The feeling was new to him but for some reason he loved it too, it was reliable and safe and strong and always there and it never failed...just like Tony.

"I hate him." Loki repeated and he just sat there staring into space most likely lost in his thoughts and Tony didn't bother to try and force Loki to talk because he knew what it was like to just need time to think and not say a thing. To have someone beside you who you know you can talk to eventually.

Tony decided that he would be there for Loki when he opened up so in the meantime they both just sat on the bed and remained silent neither daring to break the silence and safety they found in each other. It was quiet and peaceful in the room and no words were needed for comfort as the music started again and filled the air around them.

_'When the days are cold and the cards all fold.  
And the saints we see are all made of gold...'_

_'When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail.  
Are the worst of all and the blood's run stale...' _

_'I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you.  
But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide...'_

Loki chuckled bitterly at how the world was basically laughing at him right now, mocking him by playing this song, the one song that said all he felt, how it said exactly what his father had made him think of himself, what he still thought of himself.

He had always hated himself for what he was, Odin had always called him a monster and he had believed it, sometimes he still did, like right in this moment. He believed with all he was, with every fibre in his being that that bastard – even though he was nothing but evil – was right in all he'd said. He had done terrible things that he hated himself for, inside he was just another beast and he couldn't hide forever.

_'No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed.  
This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come.'_

_'When you feel my heat, look into my eyes.  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide...'_

Loki started crying silently with tears flowing slowly down his cheeks and Tony couldn't just sit there and watch him cry like that, so he pulled him in and held him close to his body letting Loki lie on his chest hoping to provide enough comfort for the broken boy. It was the least he could do.

'Don't get too close, it's dark inside.  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide.'

Loki gripped Tony's shirt and started sobbing uncontrollably into the shirt and Tony felt his heart ache at the sight. He knew what Loki was feeling, he had been there himself, so many times he couldn't even count but this was all wrong. Loki was anything but a demon, he was mischievous as hell but not a demon and there was nothing that he could do that would make Tony think otherwise. He just wished Loki knew this.

_'When the curtain's call is the last of all.  
When the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl.'_

Loki's sobs started to slow down as he pulled back from Tony seemingly having let it all out. And Tony just knew, he just knew that right then he would do anything to keep Loki, to have him be his. He would always be there for him when he was needed and even if not. All Loki had to do was open his arms and Tony would be there, all Loki needed to do was let him in.

_'So they dug your grave and the masquerade  
Will come calling out at the mess you made.'_

Loki looked up at Tony with red and puffy eyes full of so much grief and pain that Tony wanted to make go away and it pained him to know that he didn't know how. He wanted so badly for Loki to tell him what was wrong; he wanted so badly to fix this.

_'Don't want to let you down but I am hell bound.  
Though this is all for you, don't want to hide the truth.'_

"I hate him so much! But I hate myself even more. You know what he did to me and everything, but you don't know what I did, the bad things I've done." Loki said as he looked down not wanting to Tony's eyes and see the disappointment and hatred he knew would be in them just now.

_'No matter what we breed we still are made of greed._'

"Before I came here there were lots of issues at home like I'd told you. I told you how Odin was a bad man, I told you of the pain I went through but that's not everything, there's so much more...so much more I've done. I'm not what everyone thinks, I've done things I regret, hurt people like I had never wanted to be... I knew Odin hated me but one day he was really angry and he shouted at me and said that the only reason he adopted me was for political reasons and that I was unwanted as a child. Not even the hospital wanted me because I was weak and small. Premature you see, meant to die... he said that they should have let it happen, that they were stupid for saving a pathetic thing like me." Loki choked out a sob as he thought back to that fateful day.

_'This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come.'_

"I was so angry and hurt that I lashed out at him and at everyone. I ran away to the park and lost control of my powers, I went crazy with my mind running a million miles in different directions and emotions going wild, he had practically just called be unloved and a piece of shit that's worth nothing and I wanted to prove him wrong so bad, show him that I was strong and worthy of love...just like Thor." Loki continued and Tony wanted to tell him he was and that Odin was a big ass dick but resisted the urge and waited for the rest of the story. He had a feeling Loki needed to get this out or else it would break him down from the inside.

_'When you feel my heat, look into my eyes.  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide.'_

"Because I lost control of my powers I practically ripped apart the park that I ran to, causing all kinds of chaos, I had gone crazy and severely injured about 27 children and about 12 parents. I almost killed them! While trying to prove I was powerful and a gift, I had just proven that I was a monster that destroyed everything." Loki said as he turned away from Tony.

_'Don't get too close, it's dark inside.  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide.'_

"I'm a monster, this mutation. This _fucking CURSE_! It does that, it made me that." Loki shouted out frustrated pulling out of Tony's grip completely. "No one should ever have to see that, I should never have been born just like he'd said. I hurt those that are close to me." Loki said in a whisper

_'They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate.  
It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go.'_

"And you see now that Odin has this cure I thought maybe I could get rid of this curse, this thing that destroys people. But maybe it's not just the mutation that makes me a monster; I'm probably one on the inside as well. Like the madness and destruction is part of me. Odin was right, I am and will always be a monster." Loki whimpered and Tony couldn't take it anymore so he grabbed Loki and pulled him into a tight hug again this time wrapping both arms around him, never wanting to let him go. Not ever.

"No, Loks. You're not that. Odin is a bastard and I don't care what you did, you lost control, Odin pissed you off. He had no right to say all that. And you know what? I know all this and I'm not running. You're my friend and you haven't hurt me – the rib thing doesn't count because you fixed it – you don't have to be a monster, your powers can do so much good. You are amazing Loki. You're the most beautiful, strong, lovely, interesting, brave, amazing and creative man I have ever had the great pleasure of meeting and anyone would be a fool to think otherwise." Tony assured as he held Loki to his chest in a loving embrace, he didn't care if he was outing himself and his crush right now. Loki was more important than his secrets.

_'Your eyes, they shine so bright, I want to save their light.  
I can't escape this now, unless you show me how.'_

"And you know what? I actually care about you, more than you or know and I won't let anything bad like that ever happen again. I will always be there for you. You will not think of yourself as a monster because you aren't one, you never were." Tony added and Loki looked up at him with sad eyes.

"You don't understand Anthony...I'll just ruin you and everything you love." Loki said and Tony literally screamed in his head in frustration.  
_'But I think I love you!'_

"No you won't." Tony said instead._  
_  
_'When you feel my heat, look into my eyes.  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide.  
Don't get too close, it's dark inside.  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide._'

"Anthony, you don't understand. I'm terrible, I have hurt people. No one wanted me and I don't blame them, my power is a curse and deep down I'm probably just as evil. There's nothing anyone can do to help." Loki started as he sobbed into Tony's chest before Tony looked him in the eyes again and ohgod! Loki really did believe it didn't he? This broke Tony's heart even more.

"Loki, I'll always be here and I'll do everything in my power to prove you wrong." Tony assured as he kissed Loki's forehead lovingly and they lay there in silence again, letting the music be a lullaby to them.

"Just please don't take the cure, if you want to you can but...please." Tony pleaded after the playlist had ended and the music stopped. "I really do know how you feel, I may not have had the same experience but I get it. I know what it's like to want to take the cure because you were hated and put down because of your mutation but don't take it. I'm not gonna take it because that means they win, we can't let them win." Tony said but got no response

"We've got to prove them wrong and do something great with our powers alright? Please don't take the cure cause without you here I won't really have anyone to annoy the living hell out of." Tony joked at the end earning a chuckle from Loki. Even in a serious moment Tony could make him laugh, that was what he liked about him...liked him...liked him?

"I'm pretty sure you do well enough with Steve and Bruce." Loki replied letting go of his previous thoughts, something to think about later he guessed.

"Yeah but they're not as bad and I kind of need you as my friend." Tony said leaving out the bit about how he was falling so hard for him and couldn't stand the thought of losing him, now or ever.

"You've got other friends." Loki pointed out

"Well then think about Darcy and Remy." Tony said.

"She'd understand and I'd keep in touch, she could live without me during the week. And she and Remy are getting pretty close. They'd have each other." Loki replied and Tony wondered if Loki left, would they keep in touch? Was he as important in the other's life as the other was in his?

"Well yeah but still we'd miss you." Tony said

"I'd miss you..." Tony whispered and Loki looked up at him with a look he couldn't place.

"You'd make new friends." Loki replied.

"But none of them would be you." Tony said and Loki remained silent as he took that in.

"What's so special about me?" Loki mumbled into Tony's shirt.

"everything." Tony replied honestly and Loki didn't know how to respond to that so he smiled slightly and slowly drifted off to sleep with Tony soon following.

* * *

**Yay! more back story and Tony and Loki getting even closer. And i know Loki and Tony may be a bit OOC but this is just how it turned out but i hope you liked it anyway. **

**Oh and if you haven't heard the song for this chapter, which by the way is named 'Demons' and sung by 'Imagine Dragons' one of my favourite bands in the whole world! I truly hope you do because this song is amazing! anyways please review and tell me what you think :D**


	12. Just A Note On Stuff

**Okay so this is for the guest who asked for this. i realised that i really haven't given you an idea of who the characters are and what their powers are or anything so here it is :D **

***Not a real chapter.**

* * *

Main Characters and powers:

Remy (Gambit) - take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to pure light pink-colored kinetic energy, making it explosive. usually uses cards :D

Tony - Can use elements in the environment around him to create weaponry and machines which he powers by himself. along with communicating with machines/technology. More will happen with his powers in later chapters... *hint hint*

Loki - Molecular Manipulation, basically he can manipulate molecules by either changing the chemical composition, creating matter, transferring matter but not destroying. More will happen with his character as well and I'm sure you can guess what :P *wink wink, nudge nudge, cough cough*...

Darcy - Invisibility, so basically like invisible woman.

Steve - Increased flexibility, speed, pain tolerance and faster healing.

Thor - lightning control and super strength along with flight.

Jane - can harness the power of stars and shoot high energy blasts from her body.

Bruce - well he basically turns into a giant green rage monster ;D

Clint - Can grow eagle/hawk wings and has heightened reflexes and obviously eye sight. so he's basically a giant hawk, hence 'hawkeye'

Natasha - super flexible, super hearing and super reflexes.

Phil - just had to have him here cause you know who doesn't love Phil and i think he should have powers because he's cool like that, anyways...he's got the ability to see a few minutes into the future and predict battle moves. (how awesome is that!)

Erik (Magneto) - Metalkinesis or something like that, but you know his power.

Charles (Prof. X) - Telepath obviously...  
Oh and i don't really know how old Erik and Charles are in the old x-men movies but here i figured they should be in either their middle or late fifties so yeah, just to get that clear and the students are like 18ish.

* * *

**Okay then basically there's probably gonna be a few random unimportant characters that show up and if you ever need me to explain their powers I'll do it with no problem. i hope this helped anyone who was a bit confused. and if you want to ask or tell me anything you can just put it in the review box or pm me :)So anyways on another note, I'll probably be updating soon again. once every one, two or three days? bye :D**


	13. Dates, Dances and Dress codes

**A/N hey guys just wanted to say thank you all very very much for reviewing and favouriting and following. it really is awesome so yeah :)**

* * *

Tony was walking through the halls the next day heading for lunch as usual and he couldn't help think about his handsome, self-depreciating wish-was-more-than-just-a-friend friend and how their relationship had changed so much. He really didn't mind the change but it was a shock since it had only been about two weeks since they were forced together by Logan – which Tony was very grateful for – for the assignment.

He also thought about why he wasn't shit scared about this. He had always been a playboy, never bothered with emotions and was opposed to the idea of relationships but since the beginning of this year his mentality had just shifted. Yes, he was scared about how fast his feelings were developing and how he wanted a relationship and he cared and all but something about the idea also made him feel warm inside and not so scared and freaked out.

He thought of the day when he had realised he had an eensy weensy bit of a crush on tall, dark and handsome...

* * *

**"Hey potter!" Tony shouted from across the room making everyone turn to face Tony and Loki who was practically glaring daggers at him from where he stood chatting with Darcy **

**"That would make you voldemort wouldn't it?" Loki replied coolly**

**"Except way better looking and I'd whip your ass." Tony said **

**"Oooh kinky." Loki teased making everyone laugh. "But I'd have to decline." Loki said and Tony was speechless for a bit because Loki had managed to turn the one thing he said that wasn't sexual to sexual.**

**"Now if you're done impersonating a goldfish, goodbye voldemort." Loki said as he turned back to face Darcy**

**"Gaping like a goldfish? Wouldn't that make me Ginny then?" Tony asked with a smirk.**

**"No because that would imply I have any other feelings besides intense dislike for you and that's more than incorrect." Loki reasoned**

**"But you loooooove me, cause everyone does." Tony said smugly**

**"But, me. I guess I'm the exception to the rule." Loki replied as he totally ignored Tony and boy had Loki been right. **

**He was the exception to the rule, Tony had liked Loki since that day when he had replied wittily to his every remark and not been fazed by his narcissistic charm. And he knew then that he wanted Loki, and he would try until there was no chance because he loved a challenge and this was one he couldn't risk losing. **

* * *

Tony walked into the cafeteria thingy and sat down in his usual spot right next to where Loki was supposed to be. He was usually early to lunch and him and either Darcy or Remy would talk, mostly about Loki.

But today everyone but Loki was there and Tony was a little concerned until he saw him walk in and grab his usual lunch and come over to them a few minutes later.

"Uhm, sorry for my terrible display of manners yesterday. I just had some old personal issues to deal with, it shall not happen again." Loki said as he sat down and everyone nodded in acknowledgement saying it was cool and all that stuff.

"So I didn't get to ask you who you're going to the dance with Clint." Bruce said and Clint beamed, obviously Natasha had said yes.

"Nat." Clint said proudly as he put his arm around her making Natasha roll her eyes

"What about you Loki? You going with that candy chick?" Clint asked and Loki shook his head vigorously making Tony laugh

"That bad a date huh?" Bruce asked

"It was really awkward." Loki settled on saying

"So who you going to go with?" Steve asked and Loki shrugged

"Darcy? You stunning and beautiful woman you, would you grant me the greatest honour of gracing me with your amazing presence at the dance next week?" Loki asked holding her hand and giving her his most charming smile even though he really didn't need to say any of that or do any of that to get what he wanted.

"Oh sorry sweety, you got to me a little too late. I'm kind of going with Remy." Darcy said as she patted Loki's hand and discreetly gave Tony a look.

"Awww, Darcy you're breaking my heart. I don't just pull out the charm for anyone." Loki said as he sat back not really hurt by the fake rejection, he always knew there was something between the two.

"And you Remy, leaving me for my best friend? What happened to the brocode?" Loki added

"I'm sorry babe but it was a long time coming." Remy said

"So I guess we're over then?" Loki played along

"Yeah, can we just be friends?" Remy asked and really this was hilarious the way these two acted

"Yeah, just give me some time to heal from the heartbreak." Loki said as he turned away from Remy dramatically placing a hand on his heart making everyone laugh.

"I guess I'll be going alone." Loki shrugged as he turned back

"Why not just ask another girl?" Steve asked and Tony shot Steve a look which Steve just mouthed sorry back after realising what he'd done.

"No, I could but I don't want to. I'm not really into anyone right now and I don't like leading people on or one-night stands, not my style." Loki said as he looked to Tony, not because of the one-night stand comment but because when he had said he wasn't into anyone he may have been lying just a bit. Over the weeks he had developed something akin to feelings for the man and but he just couldn't figure out exactly what they were exactly.

"Hey! I told you I was done with that!" Tony said defensively obviously taking Loki's look as something else.

"Force of habit." Loki replied with a not so apologetic shrug.

"Anyway, who you going with Stevie?" Tony asked and Steve's face lit up almost immediately.

"Phil." Steve finally answered and Loki shouted out in excitement while Darcy growled in annoyance making everyone at the table stare.

"Twenty bucks Darcy." Loki said as he held out his hand for the money which Darcy reluctantly gave with a scowl.

"Wait what? You were betting on Steve and Phil hooking up?" Tony asked, why hadn't he thought about that!?

"Well duh." Loki replied as he pocketed his money.

"Okay, so who you going with Tony?" Darcy asked and Tony shrugged

"No one really, probably gonna be riding solo or not going at all." Tony said nonchalantly but secretly hoping Loki would offer to go with him. "Dances are lame."

"You only say that because you don't have a date." Darcy said

"More like, can't get one." Jane added and Tony scoffed

"Helloooo, I'm Tony Stark!" Tony said indignantly

"Brother! You and Anthony must accompany one another!" Thor announced and Tony almost blushed at the fact that his roommate was kind of setting him up on a date with his brother.

"Yeah Loks, that'd be cool cause then you both come and won't have to go solo and it's not like you still hate Tony." Darcy reasoned

"And you need to move on babe, I can't stand seeing you so sad and alone ever since our break up." Remy added making Loki chuckle.

"It's not my fault you broke my heart." Loki defended and then everyone burst into laughter again.

Loki looked to Tony who tried to be calm and act indifferent in this situation even though he was dying for Loki to say yes. Then Loki smiled that beautiful smile at Tony before speaking.

"Anthony?" Loki said seductively making everyone at the table turn and face the pair again.

"Would you possibly ever consider accompanying me to the dance next week and granting me the greatest and sweetest pleasure of having such a beautiful and charismatic man by my side?" Loki asked as he looked Tony in the eye and flashed that charming smile of his and Tony had to resist the urge to shout out and squeal in excitement.

"Aren't you the charmer?" Tony teased

"Never fails." Loki said with a smug smile still waiting for Tony's answer.

"Well I don't know man, can I really go to the dance with you. I've only known you for like what? Two to three weeks? And really, I can't be your rebound after Remy." Tony said playfully.

"Eh very well, I shall have to find a beautiful maiden to accompany me if you won't." Loki baited, knowing Tony was playing hard to get.

"Oh you two! Yes, Tony would love to go with you Loks." Bruce said shooting Tony a look that said he better be grateful because he could tell Tony was about to blow his one shot with Loki and then they would have to hear him whine for the next month.

"Wonderful! So we shall all have someone to accompany us to the dance, how glorious this dance shall be!" Thor boomed as he hugged Bruce and Steve who unfortunately sat next to Thor.

"yep." Tony said and he was suddenly really excited about the prospect of a dance.

"Uhm guys, what do we have to wear for the dance?" Darcy asked

"There's a dress code?" Tony asked incredulously and everyone gave him a look that clearly said 'and you're supposed to be a genius?'

"Wow, and I thought it was lame before." Tony said

"It's not lame. I think it's smart or really formal, they're going for a ball type of theme." Jane replied and Loki inwardly groaned

"I'm regretting my decision to go now." Loki said because he hated wearing proper leather shoes and a suit, not that he didn't look good. He did but he hated it.

"Well you can't just ditch me now after being such a charmer." Tony joked earning a smirk from Loki.

"And don't worry Loks, I'll help you pick a nice suit out." Darcy said and Loki groaned out loud.

"Haha what was that?" Clint asked

"My brother despises suits, he thinks their ridiculous. He would much rather wear a pair of converse, jeans and a t-shirt." Thor explained and Loki nodded.

"I've had to wear suits most of my life so I'm used to it." Tony shrugged

"Well Loki will just have to get used to it because he is definitely wearing one." Darcy said

"fun." Loki replied sarcastically

"Come on, you look unbelievably sexy in one so you shouldn't mind." Darcy said and Loki smirked.

"Oh, I know I do but they're so ridiculous." Loki replied with a smug look then a disgusted one when he thought of the suit.

"Well then you'll be looking ridiculously sexy." Natasha said making everyone laugh.

"agreed." Loki said and they continued to eat their lunch and discuss the arrangements for the dance on Saturday.

* * *

**Yup, there shall be a dance cause for some reason i just love dances. they soooo pwetty! ehehehe, but yeah. hoped you liked it. more to come for sure :D and you know what to do if you want even more updates :P**


	14. Little Talk

**A/N okay this chapter is more Darcy/Tony focused cause i felt like this needed to be done cause you know everyone can see it but the two lovebirds and so Darcy needs to speak up.**

* * *

Loki and Tony just came out of a danger room session with Eric and they were glad to hear that they were way better now and could take a break. It was the Friday just before the dance and Loki and Tony hadn't really discussed it, they were going as friends and would both be wearing a suit, that's all they had discussed. Tony really didn't mind, the fact that he would be going with Loki was enough to make him happy.

They were both outside the danger room wiping off their sweat with towels and drinking water to cool down when Darcy approached them.

"Hey Darce, what's up?" Loki asked a bit curious as to why his friend would be here now; they didn't really have anything planned. He hoped nothing was wrong.

"Don't worry, nothing's wrong and you haven't forgotten any of our plans." Darcy assured

"You always know what I'm thinking." Loki replied with a smile but got curious again.

"And no I'm not here for you, I want to talk to Tony." Darcy explained

"As adorable as it is. You can stop reading my mind now." Loki joked and then wondered why she would want to talk to Tony, as far as he knew they weren't really close friends.

"I'm here to ask him about some math homework cause you're confusing." Darcy explained, smirking as Loki got annoyed.

"Do you suddenly have the ability to read minds or something?" Loki asked and Darcy laughed

"I wish, imagine all the gossip and I'd finally be able to understand what's going on up there in that head of yours. I honestly don't know how Prof. X hasn't gone evil with all the power he has!" Darcy replied just as Tony made his way over.

"Hey Darcy." Tony said as he moved to stand next to Loki.

"Hey, can I borrow you for a bit?" Darcy asked

"Yeah sure, we're done here now." Tony said as he turned to Loki who nodded in confirmation.

"Okay, bye Darce –"

"Love you too." Darcy cut in as she stuck her tongue out at Loki who had started to walk away.

"Wasn't going to say that." Loki smirked

"You know you were." Darcy replied

"irriterendesinn lesingvenn!" Loki said before saying his goodbyes and leaving them be.

As soon as Loki was out of view and earshot Darcy grabbed Tony by the arm and dragged him to the garden where she sat them both down on a bench facing the field.

"Okay, any reason you dragged me out here?" Tony asked curiously and Darcy just smiled at him before answering.

"Loki." Was the short reply

"That's extremely vague. The man is an enigma, a huge puzzle with many pieces so you might need to be more specific." Tony said and Darcy smirked

"You really like him." Darcy said and Tony froze for a second before regaining his cool

"Yeah, of course. The guy really grows on you, you know. Like a really good-looking rash or facial hair." Tony replied as he tried to keep his cool because he knew what Darcy had meant and he really hoped she'd drop the subject.

"Mmm, you know you can't really lie to me, I am friends with Loki after all and you kind of suck at it but anyway, you really like him and he really likes you. If you know what I mean." Darcy said as she looked out onto the field as if she hadn't just said something that could possibly change Tony's life.

"Wha-what? Are you serious, he actually likes me like that?" Tony asked still not believing her.

"I was right, you do like him." Darcy said and Tony realised he had been tricked, not cool.

"Yeah, but way to get a guy's hopes up then do that." Tony replied sadly because he had gotten excited over nothing and he had been tricked. He didn't like that, only Loki could do it to him.

"Oh sorry about that but I needed to know because I think he really does like you but just hasn't come to terms with it." Darcy said honestly as she looked at him.

"Nah, I don't think he does. He's hated me for like three years now, I don't think a month will make a difference." Tony said and Darcy shook her head.

"No, a month is a lot of time for things to happen. In a month Loki and I were best friends, in a month he went from I hate Stark to Anthony is really nice. That's a big difference and there are these rare moments when he looks at you and it's like he only sees you in the world and Loki never holds hands or cuddles with anyone besides me and his mom. It took about a year for him to let me hold his hand and cuddle with me. And he never ever tells anyone his history, only me, and he let you do all this in only a month, he let you see who he really was behind his mask and he told you of his deepest fears and insecurities in only a month. That's a lot for Loki." Darcy reasoned and Tony thought about it, could Loki also feel what he does? Nah, he was just being a friend.

"Okay but still. He doesn't feel the way I do; I'm just a close friend to him. People have those you know." Tony said

"Well of course you don't notice it; Loki is really good at hiding things even to himself. He's an amazing liar but the one person he lies to the most is himself, he's best at doing just that. He lies so much he starts to believe it. Like with his insecurities, he knows he's lying but after so long he just can't help but believe it. It's just like that with you, since day one he's convinced himself he hated you but since the beginning of the assignment his perspective is changing and he can't just switch his mentality but I can see how he's finally letting go of the lies. Thanks to you, and he's finally seeing how much you meant to him. he just need a little push." Darcy said sounding a little too wise for her age.

"You may say that but I don't see it. He's just not that into me." Tony said and laughed at how cliché that sounded. He was turning into a teenage girl and Loki was the jock that had captured his heart.

" You're obvious because of the way you're always looking at him with all the love in the world and like he's everything in the world, as if he can move the sun and moon, as if he's a god and how you look like you're gonna burst with excitement every time he holds your hand or hugs you or pecks you slightly or even smiles in your direction or how you smile like a love-struck teenager every time he calls you Anthony or how you literally light up the moment he walks into the room and comes to you. I could go on really." Darcy said and Tony almost blushed, almost.

"That obvious?" he asked and Darcy laughed as she nodded vigorously

"Well not obvious enough for him to notice." Tony said

"Oh no, he has noticed, he's noticed it for a while now." Darcy replied and Tony almost had a heart attack, so Loki knew about how he had a crush on him or how he was soon to be full on in-love with him and he didn't say or do anything?!

"What?" Tony managed to choke out.

"well he notices it but ignores it because you're such a flirt and a playboy so he thinks you're just playing with him so he just leaves it but ever since a few weeks ago he has kind of changed, he now talks about it and you much more analyzing his own feelings and trying to figure you out. I think at some point around then he subconsciously realised that he may have a crush on you and that you may actually be serious. I'm not exactly sure what happened. He hasn't told me though I've asked." Darcy said as she tried to think about what might've caused that but Tony didn't need to think much. He already knew what had happened, he hadn't been able to forget it. He wouldn't be able to even if he tried, not that he wanted to.

"I know what happened." Tony said and Darcy signaled for him to go on.

"We were at the fountain and we were talking and I said that I wasn't really a playboy anymore at least not since the beginning of this year – which was when my tiny crush on Loki developed into full on crush –, he asked why and I said it was because of someone. He didn't realise it was him and he let it go and joked about it, we ended up sitting in the fountain and talked for three hours until night. When we were leaving I hauled him up and our bodies ended up pressed against each other's and we almost kissed." Tony explained and Darcy smiled

"Oh, that's what happened. No wonder he hasn't told me about that." she said and Tony smirked.

"Before I can say I'm cool with this I need to ask, why do you like him?" Darcy asked sounding like a protective and concerned mother.

"I see why he calls you mom." Tony replied with a smirk earning a chuckle from Darcy

"He's my only best friend and I care for him." she said with a shrug and Tony understood, pepper was just like that.

"I have a best friend just like you, you guys would probably get along." Tony said

"Really who?" Darcy asked momentarily distracted

"She's a human her name's pepper." Tony explained and Darcy nodded

"Okay, so answer my question." Darcy said as she remembered what they'd been talking about.

"What was that?" Tony feigned ignorance because he really wasn't one to talk about feelings

"You know what." She replied

"Sorry, I don't really like to talk about feelings." Tony confessed and Darcy smirked

"Just like Loki."

"Well anyway, I like him because well first, I realised I liked him that one day when I had called him potter and he had replied by calling me voldemort and he had turned one of my normal statements sexual and I was amazed because no one ever did that to me, no one ever twisted my words and meanings, I always did that to them then he went about saying how he was the exception to the rule – that everyone loves me – and I had agreed, he was an exception but not to that rule." Tony said and Darcy smiled at that

"the rest of the years I went on talking to him trying to make him not hate him but of course I failed and when we were put together as partners I was ecstatic. So anyway, I like him because he's not afraid to say what he thinks, he has a way with words, he's charming, he's smart, he's beautiful, brave, strong, amazing, unique, but inside he's also broken and sad and when I see him I see another version of me but also a man completely different to me." Tony said and noticed Darcy's confused look.

"I've also got my share of daddy issues like Loki. We're different but the same in many ways and I like that but what I really like is that I pride myself on the fact that I don't have emotions but around him... I feel a million things that I never thought I could and it's insane because I never thought I would ever want or need to be around someone so bad and I like how when we cuddle I feel safe and we fit together perfectly and how his hands are the perfect contrast to my warm ones and I like his real smile, not the charming or fake one but the genuinely happy one, I like how his eyes sparkle, I like how he laughs, I like how he's so insecure about his powers when he's so strong and powerful, I like how he's four inches taller than me, I like how silences between us aren't awkward, I like how I can sleep next to him and not only think about jumping him right then and I also like how every time I see him I fall for him even more." Tony finished and Darcy just stared at him amazed at all that.

Darcy knew he liked Loki but she didn't know that he liked him that much. No one had ever liked Loki that much and she was happy that he had finally found that person, his prince charming. Oh god! They were getting cliché and cheesy now.

"Okay, great, now that we've established that you like and possibly love Loki and he returns the feelings but is unaware of it what will we do about it?" Darcy said going into planning and meddlesome mode and Tony didn't know what to do.

"I don't know, wait?" Tony suggested and Darcy snorted

"That's what you've been doing for three years and that hasn't really gotten you that far, has it?" Darcy said

"Well, it's gotten me from hate to like." Tony replied

"Actually that was Mr. Logan that did that." Darcy said and Tony conceded her point.

"Okay, you're right but there's not much I could do." Tony said and Darcy understood because Tony couldn't be too forward because Loki didn't know what he felt and you wouldn't want to spook him or anything. Tony was realising that Loki was both sensitive and strong. Complete opposites and contrasts in character but that was Loki for you.

"Yeah, so we're going to make sure you look absolutely amazing tomorrow and you're gonna have to treat this thing like an actual date so he gets the idea. Loki can be real thick headed. You'll be so amazing that we'll have Loki drooling over you and your perfect dateness." Darcy stated and Tony chuckled at the mental image of Loki drooling over him.

"He's too classy for that." Tony replied

"Okay, we'll have him realising his feelings for you and wanting to have you right there." Darcy said and Tony nodded in agreement. He didn't mind that mental image.

"Don't worry; I'm the son of a rich business man and an ex-playboy. I know how to dress to kill and how to charm someone, no need to worry." Tony said and Darcy had no doubt about that.

"You better, well it was nice talking to you but I've got to go and get my dress for tomorrow prepared and go to Loki." Darcy said as she stood up with Tony following soon after.

"Okay and uh, thanks Darcy." Tony said sincerely and she smiled back at him before disappearing inside leaving Tony standing outside wondering what he'd wear to the dance.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it :) and dance in next chapter, eeeep! :D anyways you all rock and are amazing!**

**Oh and ****_'irriterende sinn lesing venn!' 'annoying mind reading friend!'. T_hought I'd put a little Norwegian in there since i had totally forgotten about doing that. oops :O**

**Ciao muchachos :P**


	15. Winter Dance

**A/N okay so this took me a while to update cause i had been dying to write this forever and i wanted it perfect but i just didn't like it for a while, it didn't seem right and i couldn't get the courage to post it but i did it and here it is. and it's a long chapter or at least the longest the story has had so far i think so i hope you like it :D **

* * *

Loki was in his room still sleeping when Darcy stormed in without notice startling him awake as she went on to open his curtains and pull of his covers.

"Ugh! What the hell Darcy! Just get away!" Loki said as he tried to grab back the blanket but failed so he just collapsed back down and cuddled into himself for warmth and tried to sleep but Darcy was having none of it.

"No, you need to get up now it's two in the afternoon and the dance starts at seven." Darcy said and Loki just groaned in response but wouldn't move at all.

"I'm serious, if you don't get up I will throw water on you." Darcy warned and Loki pulled the zap at her then returned to sleeping. Darcy shrugged as she went to the bathroom and got a bucket of water.

"I'm warning you Loki, I'll do it." Darcy warned one last time but got no response and threw the water onto Loki getting an instant reaction.

Loki jumped up out of bed and landed face first onto the carpet freezing cold and soaked to the bone. Darcy just watched him with an amused smile; she had always wanted to do that. Loki got up after a while and stared at Darcy, partially in shock and partially in anger. Okay, mostly anger.

"_Onde__!_" Loki hissed, he had never been a morning person...actually never been a waking up person.

"Yeah yeah, at least you're awake now. We have a dance to prepare for." Darcy said to Loki who just scowled back at her, she knew he'd get over this eventually.

"Really you woke me up just for this dance!?" Loki asked annoyed

"Yeah, you need to look good." Darcy said and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Well I was getting my beauty sleep." Loki replied back

"Well that's enough. Now go shower while I pick out suits for you." Darcy said as she shoved Loki into the bathroom.

"I hate you." Loki said before he slammed the door and stripped of his clothes and showered leaving Darcy to do whatever it is she wanted to do. He really didn't get why the dance was such a big deal.

Loki came out of the steaming hot shower thirty minutes later in a towel with his hair slightly damp and hanging loose, he really needed a haircut. He looked to his bed and found four different suits laid out on the bed, gosh did he really have more than four suits?

Darcy popped up from inside his closet holding yet another suit in her arms, how great.

"Uhm could you." Darcy pointed to wet bed and Loki nodded. In the next second, the bed was dry and the covers were put back in place with all the suits lying next to each other.

"Wow, you really getting your powers now." Darcy said in awe of Loki's powers, before he could hardly dry the bed without having to focus intently.

"Yeah, Er-Prof. Magneto and Anthony have been helping me out a bit." Loki said and he actually sounded proud of himself and his powers for once.

"That's awesome, now could you please put on some clothes?" Darcy said as she made sure not to look at the tiny towel Loki was wearing around his waist.

"Not like you haven't seen it." Loki teased. "And don't tell me you don't enjoy the view because we all know that'd be lying." Loki smirked and Darcy just rolled her eyes and the next time her eyes were on Loki he was dressed in his leather black pants and a grey t-shirt, the guy really had gotten the hang of his powers and it was impressive and Darcy was extremely proud of Loki. Her little boy was growing up!

"Thank you, now it's like quarter to three and we still haven't picked out your suit or gotten you ready." Darcy said as she grabbed him and dragged him to the front of the bed so he could choose between his suits.

"Where did you find these?" Loki asked still in shock at the number of suits he had.

"In your closet, you said you hate suits but you sure do have a lot of 'em." Darcy said as she eyed each one of them closely.

"Yeah, I hate them all." Loki said earning a smack on the arm from Darcy

"Well you're wearing one because you have to look good now don't we? Since you'll be accompanying such a beautiful and charismatic man." Darcy smirks

"Your words not mine." She reminded him and he actually couldn't believe he said that and in front of other people even.

"Very well." Loki sighed

In the end, Loki had finally chosen a suit with some help from Darcy. He had hated every second of it and had wished he could just rock up in all-stars and skinnies but Darcy would kill him. Or rip the clothes off and wouldn't that be awkward.

But he had to admit, even though it killed him, he looked pretty damn good in this suit if not completely and undeniably sexy. And that wasn't narcissistic in any way...

Everything was absolutely beautiful but...his hair was too long and Darcy had made a point of mentioning it by pulling at his soft locks very painfully.

So they or more like Darcy while dragging an unhappy Loki had rushed to the car and headed to go and do Loki's hair. Honestly Loki felt like a girl being prepared for prom or something and he didn't like being a girl, being a guy was nice. But of course Darcy was scary sometimes and Loki resigned and had cut his beautiful locks to something shorter and better. Short hair did suit him well though but that didn't mean he wasn't going to complain about the loss of hair. He loved his hair, it was so pretty!

And Loki was only glad that they had finally finished prettyfying him and all that and now needed to focus on Darcy. And Loki wondered, if this is what all girls do before a date or just for pointless dances because if it was then he had newfound respect and appreciation for them. This was all a little too tiring.

So they headed to Darcy's room to collect her makeup and dress along with all her jewellery and accessories. Girls, so many things...

Then they headed back to Loki's room where they were both leaving from and decided to just chill because they would only need to get dressed later on because the dance was only in an hour and a half. They both lay on the bed with each other as Darcy twirled her fingers in Loki's hair.

"Your hair's so soft, how?" Darcy had always wondered.

"It's just like that." Loki replied as he looked up at the ceiling lost in the maze that was his mind.

"It's really nice, and you should keep your hair short. It's really cool." Darcy said through a yawn, lying on a bed with Loki always made her sleepy for some reason. It was probably because Loki was so calm and cuddly. Oh Loki would kill her for calling him that...

"Set your alarm for quarter past six then we can take a quick nap." Loki said noticing her obvious fatigue.

"No, we won't be able to wake up." Darcy said with another yawn just proving Loki's previous point.

"We will and you need sleep, I can see it on your face and we wouldn't want bags under our eyes for the dance would we?" Loki said as he set his alarm, putting the phone by his ear and laying him and Darcy down.

"Mmm'kay." Darcy said as she dozed off knowing Loki was right and she couldn't resist for much longer anyway. Loki lay there as he looked around the room not thinking of anything in particular which was nice. There was just pure silence and he relished the feeling of being able to breathe.

Later on they would be at the horrible and abysmal dance and there would be no silence, how fun... Loki slowly drifted off to sleep wanting to get as much of it as possible before he had to wake up and look all amazing for his date.

* * *

Loki woke with a start as he heard a loud and high pitched beeping noise in his ear and fell of the bed with a thump waking Darcy – who had been asleep in his arms – in the process. What was that infuriating noise!? Oh, it was the alarm which meant it was 45 minutes until that stupid dance thingy.

Loki stood up as he silenced the alarm and walked to where Darcy was on the bed.

"Wake up, it's time for that dance thingy." Loki said but she didn't wake up.

"I'm gonna wear my converse if you don't wake up." Loki said and Darcy bolted straight upright giving him a sleepy glare that said _'don't even dare.'_ how easy was that?

"Just kidding, now come on. We have to get ready." Loki said as he grabbed his suit and lay it out on the now made bed and got ready to change but Darcy was still there looking a bit sleepy.

"Go change in the bathroom and I'll help with your hair." Loki said no matter how gay that sounded, he had a thing for nice hair okay? Darcy nodded sleepily as she walked into the bathroom with all her things.

Loki took his time changing knowing that Darcy would take a while with her dress and everything in her current state and when he was done he admired himself in the mirror. Black Ralph Lauren suit, shiny leather shoes, white dress shirt and green tie and all of these had bits of green in them of course cause hey! Who didn't like green? With his new hairstyle he was sure to be the best looking guy in the room. Not like that was vain or anything... At the last minute after looking at himself for quite some time he decided to grab his favourite green and gold scarf and put it on loosely, now he looked more like himself.

Darcy came out a few moments later in a strapless tight-fitting black dress with intricate designs and patterns on the sides and slits in the back. The dress was floor length with a cleavage dip. She also wore black heels which made her taller but only around 5 foot 6 which was still four inches shorter than Loki. Remy was one hell of a lucky guy.

"Wow, you look beautiful. Remy better treat you right." Loki said as she stood in front of him observing his outfit in turn.

"Oh you flatter me, but you look unbelievably amazing!" Darcy said as she looked her friend up and down, Tony was definitely going to drool at this sight. Hopefully the other man had dressed just as nicely.

"Yep I know. So let's do this." Loki said as he pushed Darcy down in the chair.

After ten minutes with the aid of powers, Darcy's hair looked magical. It was wavy and had light brown highlights in it with increased volume and conditioning. Loki was proud of his work, her hair looked almost as good as his which was short, curly and wavy dark black locks.

A few minutes after they were done and were checking themselves out they heard a distinct knock on the door. Damn, it was time. Darcy practically squealed and Loki groaned earning a slap to the arm and trying to smile but still grimacing.

"Come on Loki, it won't be that bad." Darcy said as they reached the door about to open it.

"Yes it will." Loki replied as he opened the door still looking at Darcy. "I hate dances."

"It'll be fun..." Darcy trailed off as she saw Tony who stood by the door with Remy but Tony definitely stood out because man did he look good. Loki also stopped and stared as he looked to Tony who had most definitely caught and held his attention.

He wore a black suit of course but this one seemed to shine more and the suit had red stitching along the blazer, two pockets and black cufflinks. Underneath he wore a striped white dress shirt and a crimson red tie with some insignia at the bottom. He also wore Italian leather shoes and his hair had been combed and gelled nicely in a style similar to Loki's new one. All in all Tony looked absolutely out of this world.

"Uh, hi." Loki finally managed to choke out earning a nervous smile from Tony.

"Yeah, hey." Tony choked out as well not knowing what else to say because there was so much he wanted to say, wanted to do...

"You look beautiful." Loki said honestly because this was something he could not lie about if he tried and Tony actually blushed, he had expected good or hot or handsome but beautiful...nope, but he really liked it.

"Thanks, you look...I can't even say." Tony said really not having the words to describe.

"Yeah, I know what that feels like..." Loki said more to himself though

"Okay guys, how about we head out now." Darcy said breaking the moment and only then did Loki notice Remy. Oops.

They were out in the hallway when Loki realised he hadn't done his tie and mentally cursed himself for forgetting. He let everyone else go ahead as he stopped by a class to do the tie using the window as a mirror. He couldn't really get it right, it looked weird so he tried again but didn't get to do it when he felt warm and comforting hands on his shoulders turn him around and hold the ones by his neck in something like a caress and Loki was momentarily hypnotised by the touch.

"Let me." Tony breathed out as he removed Loki's hands and masterfully tied Loki's tie.

"Thanks." Loki said as he adjusted it a bit and straightened out his suit nervously. Seriously? Was he a girl or something, next thing you know he is going to be twirling his hair between his fingers...oh please no.

"You got your hair cut." Tony said as they walked to the ballroom together far behind their friends but they didn't mind.

"Yes." Loki answered

"And it's curly." Tony observed and Loki nodded.

"Naturally." He said

"I like it." Tony said as he ran a tentative hand through the hair and made sure Loki's hair that was styled perfectly.

"Hmmm." Loki hummed loving the feeling of Tony's hands in his hair as they reached the ballroom packed with teenagers in suits and dresses all chatting away and some dancing to the abysmal music. Oh goody. All in all it was extremely loud and full of people but decorated nicely anyways.

But still not Loki's scene, he had never liked dances, they were ridiculous and pointless and none of the people there actually knew how to dance and it was just sad and depressing. He would rather just ditch the whole thing… Actually, that wasn't such a bad idea.

"Uh Anthony." Loki said stopping both him and Tony before they entered the room and were seen by anyone else. They could leave before being noticed and people would just think they hadn't pitched.

"Yeah Lokes?" Tony asked.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Loki asked. "Like go somewhere else? Just you and me." Loki added and Tony didn't have to think about that for long. It was either a shitty dance with no alcohol and terrible music or an awesome night alone with Loki. Not even a choice.

"Definitely, what were you thinking?" Tony asked moving back away from the room.

"I don't know. I just like talking to you." Loki admitted and Tony smiled both at the somewhat compliment and as he realised this was his perfect opportunity to wow Loki. Thank you whoever made Loki hate dances! Seriously, who were they? He would send them flowers or chocolate or something.

"I've got the perfect place, you'll love it trust me." Tony smiled

"We'll see." Loki replied grateful that they wouldn't be attending the disastrous dance. Darcy would forgive him, eventually.

"Then your chariot awaits my liege." Tony said as he offered his hand to Loki who was smirking at the sight of tony trying to be a gentleman. A cute sight really.

"Wonderful." Loki said as he took the offered hand and walked with Tony towards the car suddenly more than excited for the evening ahead.

* * *

Loki and Tony had driven to the undisclosed location in Tony's Audi R8 with the music blaring and them sitting in silence enjoying the feeling of the breeze blowing through their hair and the smell of fresh air. It was an amazing feeling and the company wasn't that bad either.

They were now parked right outside a very empty and beautiful field and Loki was about to jump out the car to explore when Tony stopped him.

"No, no, no. Just wait." Tony said holding Loki before jumping out and running to his side and opening the door for Loki like a good date.

"Oh chivalry isn't dead I see." Loki smirked as he stepped out the car and took Tony's hand loving the feeling of his hand being in his again.

"Just being a good date." Tony replied as they started walking to god knows where.

"That indeed." Loki replied not seeming phased about the fact that tony had said this was a date and tony was glad. At least Loki was comfortable with it. Maybe then they could go on a real date sometime soon. Yeah, that'd be nice…

"So where are we?" Loki asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Somewhere secret." Tony replied

"Do I get to know where this somewhere secret is?" Loki asked giving Tony a puppy dog look that Tony still managed to see through the darkness.

"Just wait, it'll be great." Tony said as he walked faster pulling Loki along with him across the grassy plain. And all Loki could do was wait and trust Tony and he found that easier to do than he had thought and that tiny fact scared him just a bit. He had grown so attached to the boy before him and he hadn't even seen it, or he just didn't care.

Eventually they arrived at a huge clearing with flowers and plants everywhere and even in the dark of the night you could see all the different species of flowers and their beauty because the stars here were so huge and bright it mesmerised Loki.

There were also a few trees around them along with a river somewhere but right now Loki didn't focus on that. He was too busy trying to take in the sight before him. Tony had brought a blanket and two pillows with him for them to sit on and had just set it up in the middle of the field. If heaven existed, this would be it for Loki.

"You like?" Tony asked as he turned to face Loki again.

"Very much so, it's so...beautiful." Loki said looking up at the sky as they moved to lie down on the blanket.

"Yeah it really is." Tony said not looking at the sky but rather at Loki, yeah the view was definitely beautiful.

"How did you find this place?" Loki asked

"Just driving around and I found it. It's one of my favourite places, the place I go to, to just think you know, when I need to break away from the world and just be free to be who I am and think and vent out emotions and all. Cause people can't always be there and help, sometimes they don't get it and out here I feel like somewhere somehow someone gets it. It's kind of like my sanctum sanctorum if you will." Tony replied and Loki felt he was seeing a side to Tony no one before had and he truly did like the man he was seeing here.

"When I was a child, I would always climb onto the roof of the house late at night when everyone was fast asleep and I would just lay there and look at the stars as I just talked endlessly about my problems and emotions being open and I always wondered if somehow somewhere in the universe there was someone who understood me, felt the same as me. And I would just lay there and wish on the stars that one day I would be free of this hell. And so I guess the stars have always been my one source of hope and comfort." Loki confessed

"Well I'm here." Tony said hoping that would help Loki.

"Yeah, you are." Loki replied as he held Tony's hand settling into the silence.

"Do you know any constellations?" Tony asked

"Well yeah but I used to make my own constellations when I was bored." Loki replied and Tony was curious.

"Hmmm, what were you like as a child?" Tony asked somewhat hesitantly "I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I get it." Tony added when he was met with silence.

"I'll answer a question if you answer one. You're supposed to get to know each other on dates right?" Loki said and Tony was even more ecstatic that Loki had also called it a date.

"You're asking the ex-playboy?" Tony replied and that was a good point.

"Well my dates are always abysmal or boring." Loki said

"Okay, so we've got two guys who know nothing about being out on dates trying to figure out what to do..." Tony chuckled along with Loki.

"Don't even." Loki said before Tony could suggest what Loki knew he was thinking

"I wasn't even thinking that!" Tony said defensively

"Yeah right." Loki scoffed

"Whatever." Which meant Loki had won the debate "so what we gonna do then?" Tony asked

"Twenty questions works." Loki said remembering what they did the last time they had gone on a date, well then it hadn't been a date but still.

"Yeah I guess so. So you already know my question." Tony replied

"Well uh, my childhood sucked but as a kid I was innocent, young and carefree. I always loved to hang out with my friends, I laughed and smiled and even liked dancing...then everything happened and I became more closed off, depressed, dark, sad and I just got lost in myself and my pity that I forgot about everyone. Then I became rebellious and did what I wanted and became that carefree guy again but not the same. This time I hung out with the wrong kids and went to parties getting drunk and all. I guess you could say I was an interesting kid." Loki answered.

"Hmm, and now you're funny, charming, hot and mischievous." Tony said with a smirk

"Always been those." Loki replied. "So tell me something, anything at all." Loki asked

"Uhhh, I eat chocolate with my popcorn?" Tony said and Loki chuckled

"Doesn't everybody?" Loki replied

"And you?" Tony asked

"Uhm, I love gummy bears, jelly tots, sour worms, jelly beans. Okay any type of sweet basically. But for popcorn I like chocolate of any kind, and butter flavour is the best." Loki said

"Sweet tooth...nice." Tony smirked.

"Uh first kiss?" Loki asked not sure why, but he did anyway.

"Some girl...Michelle I think? Yeah at school. Forgot how old but I was pretty young I think." Tony replied and Loki chuckled

"Playboy from the start." Loki teased

"Well when you look like this..." Tony indicated to his body getting a pinch on his neck from Loki.

"Owww." Tony pouted

"Awww shame, little Starky get hurt?" Loki asked and Tony nodded

"Well suck it up." Loki said

"Ouch! But it hurts." Tony pouted again with his big puppy dog eyes and Loki had to admit, they were darn effective.

"Okay, want me to kiss it better?" Loki asked and Tony though he was teasing so he nodded but was shocked when Loki leaned over and kissed his neck softly lingering there a little longer than necessary.

"Now that was just mean." Tony said as he saw the mischievous smirk on Loki's face when he'd pulled back.

"Well when you look like this..." Loki quoted tony.

"Oh I see, tease from the start ey?" Tony said "I wonder if your first kiss even got a kiss or you just teased her and left her hanging." Tony said

"Oh I assure you, she got it." Loki smirked.

"I don't even want to know the story behind that." Tony said

"It's quite a tale though." Loki said

"With you in it? I'm sure it is. But it's my turn to ask a question." Tony said and Loki nodded

"Uhhh, what type of movies do you like?" Tony asked even though that was a lame question, he just wanted to know every detail about Loki no matter how pointless.

"Action, Mystery, Supernatural, Suspense, Thriller and...Romance." Loki mumbled the last bit so tony wasn't sure if he had heard right.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Tony asked

"Uh nothing important." Loki said avoiding saying it aloud. The only people who knew of this particular fancy of his were Darcy, Eric and Thor.

"You said Action, Mystery, Supernatural, Suspense, Thrillers and..." Tony asked wanting to know.

"Romance." Loki mumbled again inaudibly

"Come on loks, you've got to tell me now..." Tony coaxed

"Ugh, it's Romance okay." Loki said loud enough for tony to hear and Tony laughed only embarrassing Loki more.

"Awww! You're so cute man!" Tony said and Loki hid from Tony like a child

"Awww come on now. I think it's adorable." Tony said pulling Loki to face him.

"I'm anything but adorable stark." Loki said

"Ohhh Stark. Is cutie patoootie Loki angwy wif me?" Tony replied getting a small smile from Loki.

"You see there it is. That smile, and yes you are adorable." Tony continued

"I am not such!" Loki said indignantly

"Well you kind of are right now with your angry pout and complaining. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Tony said

"There is nothing to tell." Loki said defensively.

"Just that you like Romance movies and are the most adorable thing in the world." Tony replied

"Don't worry, I think it's nice how you watch Romance movies." Tony said reassuringly

"How great, I have earned the acceptance of the great Anthony Stark." Loki said sarcastically

"Yeah, you should get a certificate or something. This isn't something that happens every day." Tony teased and he playfully hugged Loki in congratulations.

"Oh gosh! You're freezing!" Tony said feeling Loki's cold body and pulling him into his warm embrace.

"I'm fine you know." Loki said because he had never had much of a problem with the cold.

"Maybe, but you feel freezing. You wanna head to the car?" Tony asked and Loki shook his head.

"No, I don't mind lying here...with you." Loki added the last part shyly.

"You're such an adorable sap!" Tony shouted out though he was flattered

"Says the boy who brought me here and pulled me into his arms a moment ago so we could cuddle." Loki replied

"Are you saying you think I'm adorable?" Tony teased and Loki rolled his eyes

"Or a cliché date." Loki stated and Tony laughed, that could be true.

"And you would know wouldn't you? From all those adorable Romance movies." Tony retorted and Loki rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to let that go are you?" Loki asked from where he was cuddled up in Tony's warm arms.

"Nope, you're just too cute." Tony said

"If I had known ditching the dance with you would be like this, I wouldn't have asked." Loki sighed though he knew that was a lie.

"Yes you would've." Tony replied

"Yeah, you're right." Loki said and Tony had a question he wanted to ask.

"So you don't like dances?" Tony asked and Loki shook his head

"I just find them pointless and only dance with people I find interesting enough and worth the time." Loki said

"So has there ever been anyone?" Tony asked and Loki reluctantly nodded.

"Yeah..." Loki trailed off and Tony didn't want to pry. "If you want to know, all you have to do is ask you know." Loki said

"I don't want to pry." Tony said being respectful and Loki admired that.

"We were together before in high school, he was one of Thor's friends, really handsome and funny and brave. He was a mutant. Excellent sword skills, the weapon was like another part of him. Anyways I went to a dance with him because back then I thought that I loved him but now I realise it was just a fancy, someone I wanted to be friends with but not more. He was always a great friend." Loki said and Tony couldn't help but ask

"What happened?" Tony asked

"Odin happened. He found out I was with a guy and said I had to break up with him or he would do it and harm him really badly and he somehow convinced me or made me think that I would hurt the man in the end cause I was a monster and that he deserved to be free of me and the curse I bring. And I feared Odin so much back then because that was when he had started hitting me and I was scared and insecure as hell. So I had to break up with him and it hurt him, I know it did but he still took it like a man saying that he would still like to be friends. I still blame myself for what happened though it turned out for the best, I will never be able to forget how much he had been hurt in the first few months after the break up. So yeah, he was the one person that I found worth my while." Loki finished

"Wow, he sounds like a cool guy." Tony said with no jealousy but admiration for this guy. He could tell Loki didn't have lingering feelings for the man but that he thought him an amazing friend and Tony couldn't not admire the man if Loki held him so high in his ranks.

"Yeah, he is." Loki said "but that's my past." Loki shrugged

"So anyone else who might be worthy of a dance?" Tony asked smirking at Loki who lay next to him in his arms observing the stars.

"There might be someone..." Loki said

"And who is this someone?" Tony asked

"He's a brunette, captivating chocolate brown eyes, strong body, beautiful smile, hypnotising laugh..." Loki said and Tony was truly flattered and if there had been more light, Loki would've seen the blush that creeped up on his face.

"Sounds like an amazing guy." Tony replied with a smile

"Well he's a total narcissist so I would never tell him this. Would just boost his ego more." Loki said and Tony chuckled

"Well I can tell you now. That he's extremely flattered." Tony replied

"I try." Loki smirked

"Well then." Tony said as he moved from Loki and stood up towering over him. "May I have this dance?" Tony said offering his hand.

"There's no music." Loki pointed out.

"So?" Tony asked still holding out his hand and Loki decided to take his hand, dancing with Tony wouldn't be so bad though music usually made it easier.

"I hope you're good at this." Loki said and Tony smirked

"There's a lot I'm good at." Tony winked as he pulled Loki towards him grabbing his waist and hand.

"I won't even bother comment on that." Loki said

"Oh but you just did." Tony replied earning another pinch on his neck but this time he didn't complain as he and Loki started moving to the imaginary music. Swaying in the breeze and twirling around the field.

"You tell all the boys 'No'  
Makes you feel good, yeah.  
I know you're out of my league  
But that won't scare me away, oh, no."

Tony started to sing, filling the silence with his rich voice. Well he did say he had wanted music...

"Really Anthony?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not?" Tony shrugged and went on.

"You've carried on so long,  
You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it,  
But I'm gonna try."

Tony continued and then the next thing Loki knew music started blaring from somewhere in Tony's pocket. His phone probably.

"Nice trick." Loki said as he took the lead and spun Tony around and back into his arms.

"I try." Tony smirked as the music went on from where Tony had stopped.

_'Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?'_

"Well I don't know tony...can you handle all this?" Loki smirked

"I think the question is, am I allowed to handle all that?" Tony replied and Loki remained silent. He wasn't sure what to say so he just smiled and let himself get lost in the music.

"You let all the girls go  
Makes you feel good, don't it?  
Behind your Broadway show  
I heard a boy say, 'Please, don't hurt me'"

Loki sang along earning a raised eyebrow from Tony though he wasn't complaining, far from it.

"Why not?" Loki said earning a chuckle from Tony.

"You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it.  
But I'm gonna try."

Loki continued to sing with his soft and velvety voice but it was drowned out by the music and Tony wanted to just switch it off so he could hear Loki and Loki only.

_'Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?'_

The song went on and Tony and Loki both forgot about all their troubles, all their issues, everything in life and in that moment. It was just them together, in their little world beneath the stars.

_'See beneath, see beneath,  
I...  
Tonight  
I...  
I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower  
I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out  
We'll be falling, falling but that's OK  
'Cause I'll be right here  
I just wanna know.'_

Tony looked up at Loki who now stared down at him with a look Tony couldn't place in that moment but it was intense and Tony didn't want to look away.

_'Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl (take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy)  
'Cause I wanna see inside_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, oh, oh, tonight?  
See beneath your beautiful, oh, tonight.  
We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no.  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?'_

The song finished and they looked away feeling slightly embarrassed that they had been staring at each other like that.

"So? Worth it?" Tony asked and Loki smiled

"Yeah, not so bad Anthony. Not so bad." Loki said and just then noticed how close they were but for some reason he didn't want to move and he couldn't bring himself to wonder why or even care.

And in that moment Tony knew that this was his chance. His chance to say it all. He just had to let it out because he wouldn't get another opportunity and Loki needed to know just how he felt. He needed to know everything because he couldn't do this. He couldn't just be friends anymore. It would kill him if he tried.

"Loki?" Tony asked trying to find some courage and Loki turned to him with a smile

"Yes?" Loki asked as he noted Tony's nervousness.

"Okay just hear me out before you react and all alright?" Tony asked and Loki nodded tentatively.

"Okay, to put it plainly and simply, I- I...I like you." Tony said and waited for Loki's reaction but didn't get anything but a chuckle from Loki. What?

"Well of course, I like you too. You are like one of my best friends you know. I got over my misguided hatred for you ages ago Anthony." Loki shrugged, and Tony wanted to face palm right then. Why was he making it so hard?

"No Loki, yeah I like you and you're probably one of the best friends I've ever had and I trust you a whole lot, more than anyone really but I don't just like you like that. I think you're the most beautiful person in the world, you're smart, sassy, crazy, wild, cruel, full of yourself and sarcastic but so charming and funny and just amazing all round. Your laugh is like music to my ears, your eyes are the most hypnotising things ever, I love the spark in your eyes you get when you're happy and I want to be the one to put it there. Your smile is the most wondrous thing I've ever seen, not the charming or fake one but the one you get when you think of your mom or when you talk about your friends and I love it when you smile like that at me, I get this really warm feeling in me and I wish it could last forever. Every time I see you my heart skips a beat, I always want to be around you. You're like all I can think about, I'm sure I could be labelled a stalker because I can't ever keep my eyes off of you. I would do anything for you, you're the only person I have ever felt like this for and I don't think it'll ever change. I don't just like you, I'm pretty sure I'm falling for you." Tony said and looked at Loki who seemed to have become a statue sometime during his little speech because he had stopped moving and Tony would think him dead if he couldn't see his chest falling and rising slightly.

"Wha?" Loki squeaked out after a while

"I really really really like you. Even the insecure side of you Loki, and I want to be the one that shows you just how powerful and beautiful you are. You somehow managed to become my everything, you snuck your way into this playboy heart and made him want the one thing he had sworn to never get into. A relationship. Where I can hold your hand, cuddle with you, hug you forever, kiss you..." Tony trailed off and waited for Loki's reaction

"Uhhh." Loki didn't have words to explain what he felt right then. He never thought this would be happening to him. A month ago he would have admitted Tony into a mental institution then also himself because when he thought about it, he realised he felt something for Tony too. He wanted all that, he had become so attached and all he wanted was the boy in front of him.

"So? Okay, if that's a not. It's alright I guess. We can kind of forget this you know totally nothing up here, it's cool because hey we were enemies a month ago. It's not like your feelings would just change like that. Maybe I was a bit crazy yep just forget this yep, we can be palls and whatnot and all that jazz it'll be great so uhm do you want to just uh actually let's head back cause I got this thing with uh this person that uh I got a do at this uh place at this –"

Tony's embarrassed ramblings were cut off when Loki leaned in slightly placing his lips lightly over the other boy's lips tentatively but effectively shutting him up and Tony wanted more but before he could even respond the lips were pulling away from his.

"uhhh." Tony choked out, at a loss for words. Did that just happen

"Had to shut you up some way." Loki smirked but saw that that Tony still seemed to think Loki didn't want this. He would have to be clearer. "That was the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me. You're the most amazing person I have ever met and this is the most amazing feeling in the world." Loki added shyly before Tony's lips were on his again and the world stopped.

* * *

Later that night after Tony and Loki had returned back to the mansion pretty late. Both boys lay awake in their beds not able to sleep, their minds running a million miles as they remembered the events of the night and all that had happened, all that had been said and had been done and as they continuously ran their fingers over their lips which still tingled and tasted of the other boy.

They both had one thought running through their mind.

**_'Best night ever.'_**

* * *

**Finally! Ehehehe! and like usual reviews will totally make me update sooner ;P **


	16. Not Just Friends

**A/N Okay first of all, I'm so sorry! i totally said that if you guys reviewed i would update soon and i was a total meanie and didn't and made you wait and for that i am terribly sorry cause that's just rude. So yeah. and thanks for all the reviews and yep the previous chapter was incredibly cliche but i like cliche cause it's cute and i figured i should do that for them since Loki is such a sap who watches romance movies and Tony just wants to be there for Loki and all that jazz and in future chapters if i write any dates and whatnot, it'll probably be really cliche, just a warning... And for not updating sooner i will try do a double update today if i can :D So go on and read :P**

* * *

Tony was happy, okay understatement, he was fucking ecstatic! Saturday had been one of the best nights in his life. Possibly the best! He wasn't really sure where this would go right now or what Loki was thinking but he was still happy, at the end of their date they hadn't really talked much. They had just driven back then walked to their dorms somewhat silently except for the usual light conversation, neither brought up what had happened at all and he was fine with it. Because in that moment, everything was perfect.

On Sunday they hadn't really gotten to see each other, everyone practically stayed in bed because man did they have massive hangovers and Tony was still trying to get over the high he was on so he hadn't ventured out in search of Loki, figuring that the man would also need his space to think. But now it was Monday and it was time for lunch and he was heading to the cafeteria where no doubt all his friends and Loki would be.

Tony strolled happily into the cafeteria and looked at his table as he grabbed his lunch. He was the last to arrive, everyone was already there and as usual there was an open spot right beside Loki for him. He really didn't know when the spot beside Loki became his but he really didn't mind.

Tony sat down by Loki like usual and chanced a glance at Loki's face, he looked normal as usual as he talked to Darcy about something, his face not showing any uneasiness or uncertainty about anything which Tony took as a good sign.

Loki must've noticed him staring because he reached a hand out under the table and took Tony's free one, resting their hands on his lap. Tony looked to Loki to see a tiny smile gracing his lips and Tony knew that everything between them would be alright or even great between them, no need to worry.

"Uhhh Anthony, we need to talk. Could we go somewhere?" Loki asked turning to Tony

"Yeah, sure." Tony said not entirely sure where this was going because this sounded like he was breaking up with him and they weren't even together. Maybe he had been wrong about everything being alright...

Loki stood pulling Tony up with him as he led them to the garden where they could talk. Talk, oh god, this was a break up or one of those last night was a mistake things or the let's just be friends talk and Tony was getting even more worried about this. Did Loki really regret the kiss? Tony prayed to the gods that he didn't because he wasn't sure if he could take rejection after that... his heart probably wouldn't survive.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Tony joked trying to lighten the mood and Loki laughed but not convincingly enough to fool Tony, there was some nervousness and uncertainty in that laugh and Tony didn't like it. Shit was about to happen and he didn't like where this was heading.

"Ahahaha, no." Loki laughed nervously as he started rubbing circles into Tony's hand. Nervous habit...but it felt really good. So he's softening the blow before it hits, because that's totally gonna work...

"Soooo?" Tony asked breaking the silence.

"Well, uhm I wanted to talk about the..." Loki trailed off and gestured in-between them, trying to show that he meant the kiss and their relationship. He was so cute when he was shy about things...

"Kiss." Tony finished and Loki nodded

"Yeah, that. So what I wanted to say was that...I don't want it to change anything between us." Loki finally said it, he had been thinking about what to do the whole of Sunday and this morning. He wasn't sure what he felt, okay he was sure, so sure that it scared the hell out of him because when he felt things like this and got like this, bad things happened. The nightmare the other night had just proven it…so he figured he needed to stop this before it became something huge.

But the problem was that, it was a little too late to stop any of this. He was too attached and he knew it but he had to try though because he was scared, scared for him, for Tony and just generally scared because he knew what he did to people he got close to and he just couldn't do that to Tony and he hoped he'd understand.

"What?" Tony asked in shock though he had expected this, he knew things were too good to be true. It was just a matter of time, whenever something good entered his life they just had to leave. He was never good enough for them; fate just hated him and wanted him to be alone, for everyone to abandon him...

"It's just that the kiss was great but I actually like this friendship we've gotten and you know. The whole kiss was silly anyway and I like having someone to talk to about anything and everything or just to chill withand I don't want to lose it because of a relationship or a kiss that makes things awkward or different." Loki bullshitted and Tony caught it.

"Bullshit." Tony said and Loki shook his head "you know it won't change a thing, it may make things better. How about you come up with a better reason." Tony suggested, Loki was lying to him.

"I don't like you like that." Loki lied and put as much conviction into it as he could but Tony saw through it.

"Yeah? And what was all that about how I'm amazing? And you kissing me?" Tony asked and Loki shrugged

"Lapse in judgement. I was just giving you what you needed." Loki said and Tony actually believed his lie this time.

"You needed it too." Tony said and Loki shook his head

"No, I just didn't want to lose the friendship and that was the best way to keep it." Loki said and it broke his heart that he had to lie like this. He had told himself he wouldn't lie to Tony like this and he was breaking that promise he had made to himself, but it was for the best.

"You wouldn't have lost the friendship." Tony said

"So then why am I losing it now?" Loki asked

"Because you kissed me and now you say it was nothing?!" Tony started shouting

"It was just a kiss. It shouldn't mean anything. Surely you can get over your crush." Loki said "It's just a passing fancy, we're better as friends."

"It's not just a crush. Don't you see that?" Tony asked "didn't you listen that night when I told you everything?" Tony asked and Loki had listened, he had heard every word and he could never forget them because they truly had touched him and that was the problem. Tony had gotten too close and he needed to push him back.

"I did but we can't be more. It would be better if we were friends because I really do like you and I love being with you and you're the only person that understands me. I don't want to lose that; I care about you too much to lose that." Loki said hoping that would just get Tony to stop, why couldn't he see that he was protecting him? That this was for his own good?

"Me too." Tony sighed and Loki hoped he was finally letting it go.

"Then why can't we be friends?" Loki asked and something just snapped in Tony, he wasn't sure what but he just couldn't do it anymore. Because suddenly in that moment, standing there with Loki as they argued, seeing him right there with him, arguing that they should be more than friends. Trying to change Loki's mind and make him see just how perfect they are for each other, he realised right then that he Anthony Edward Stark was IN LOVE with LOKI LAUFEYSON.

"Because you mean the world to me, you are my best-friend, because I need you—"

"I can be there for you as a friend." Loki cut in and Tony shook his head

"No, because you're amazing and I want to hold you, to hug you to always be with you—"

"We're like that as friends already." Loki reasoned again and Tony shook his head yet again.

"Because I want to be able to tell you everything, to know you're always there, to be your closest person—"

"You already are! We are that close, we don't need to be together like that. Being friends is the best option. Why can't you just see it? Why can't you just let us be friends?" Loki was on the verge of pleading. He needed Tony but if he got into anything more he would ruin it and they'd never be the same. Why wouldn't Tony just give in?

"Because...because, I... I think I love you!" Tony shouted and stood in shock of what he'd just said but the silence didn't last long because obviously his mouth didn't think he was done so he went on.

"I think I love you and you don't even see it! You don't see how amazing you are or the affect you have on me and I don't get it, you keep saying you want a friendship! Why? I didn't get how you hated me ever since day one but for some reason I've fallen for you and I've grown to care for YOU!" Tony had to get it all off his chest now, he wouldn't have the guts to do it another time and he thanked god that the garden was empty.

"And you know what no matter what you say or how many times you say it. I'm not okay! I'll never be okay with any of this, or this idea that you have of us being friends! Where I love you and you don't know so I keep it hidden and say I want to be friends just to keep you happy. But no I can't do this, I can't just watch you go on and be with someone else. I can't just be friends with you and you need to get that. You say you don't want to lose this friendship we have but you lost it the night you chose to kiss me, we can't go back to what we were and I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing. It's really up to you, are you gonna pretend you didn't feel it and lie to both me and you saying you don't want more or are you gonna accepts this?" Tony took a deep breath and looked at Loki who seemed frozen in place.

"And you know what? You don't get to just call that kiss we had silly because to me it wasn't just silly. You don't know how long I had waited to do that and you can't tell me that wasn't the most amazing kiss of your life and that that didn't affect you in any way or that you don't feel anything for me because I know you do, or that you can truly just be friends with me. I can see it in your eyes! We can't go back Loki, it's been done already and I can't just be friends with you. It was fine before everything that happened but now, no." Tony had made his decision and he wasn't sure about it but he wasn't going to back down.

"So I'm telling you this, I don't want to be your friend and watch you love someone else. I'm not gonna do that. I wish you happiness and everything but I'm not gonna be your friend, no I can't be just friends. I would rather lose this friendship than have to watch you love someone else." Tony said and Loki looked at him shocked at the implied ultimatum.

"Why are you doing this?" Loki asked in a broken voice and Tony refused to let it stop him

"Because I love you and I can't let you lie like this. Let you do this, I can't go back. Someone needs to be strong enough to accept the truth." Tony replied and Loki wanted so bad to scream that he was accepting the truth! The fact that they wouldn't work, that Loki wasn't good for him! That this was the only way! But he just couldn't, Tony couldn't know, because if he did, Loki knew that Tony would be able to convince him otherwise, to make him think everything would be alright, to break him down and he couldn't have that. He just couldn't.

"So if you don't feel anything for me, tell me right now. Look me in the eyes and say with complete and utter conviction and belief that you don't want more from this and I'm gonna go because I can't do it but if you stop this BS and realise you do feel something for me I'll stay because I'd rather lose it all than try and go back to what we were and have things be really awkward all the time because of my feelings and how I feel about you, how I believe you feel about me." Tony looked to Loki who still seemed frozen.

"Why Anthony?" Loki asked again in a voice barely above a whisper and Tony shook his head

"You know why." Tony replied as he waited for Loki's answer.

"uhhh." Loki choked out not able to speak. Why couldn't Anthony see this? Why couldn't he just step back? Why did they have to lose it all? If only he knew why...

"I can't." Loki choked out with complete and utter sincerity and Tony's heart sank. Loki knew it was the only way, seeing the hurt he had hoped never to see in Tony's eyes like he had seen in Fandral's because he knew he would never forget it. But just because it was the right thing didn't mean he liked it, he hated doing this, he wanted, no, **_needed_** Tony so bad it hurt, he wanted to believe all the things the boy had said, wanted so bad to believe that everything would be better if they got together but he just couldn't because he lived in reality and reality was a bitch.

Tony didn't know what to say, feel or even think but for some reason though he had had the sinking feeling in his gut that Loki would say just that, he had hoped Loki would realise his feelings but no such luck, he had never had luck on his side and today was just another example but this one hurt than every other moment in his life, hurt more than when Howard had spat at him and labelled him pathetic and cast him out, hurt more than when Howard hit him, hurt more than the rejection he got from people, it hurt like a bitch and Tony hated it but he just had to. He **_had_** to accept that clearly Loki didn't feel the same and it would be pointless to argue on. He'd lost this. The one thing he had truly cared about.

"O-okay, I hope you'll be happy." Tony said feeling humiliated and hurt and so many other things he couldn't even explain in his current state of mind as he turned swiftly and headed for his dorm where he could grieve and mull over all the shit that had happened in his life.

But what he'd said, he really did mean it. He hoped Loki would be happy because even though he's not with him, he deserved it and the person who would be with him better realise just how lucky they are because if Tony was them, oh he would know it because Loki was a rare gem in the world that should be loved and appreciated. He had just wished so bad, and he had been so **_sure_** that that one special and unbelievably lucky person was him...

* * *

Tony literally dragged himself to his dorm and practically fell onto the couch when he got there, he didn't realise that all his friends had followed him from the cafeteria and were watching him. But he knew they'd seen the conversation, they may not have heard but they knew. Of course they did.

"Tony, you alright?" Steve asked and Tony snorted, the man was an idiot sometimes. As much as Tony loved the guy...he was being annoying right now and Tony really didn't need it.

"Do I look alright to you Steven?" Tony partly mumbled and partly growled into the couch trying not to cry then slowly and painstakingly turned over to be met by the terribly concerned faces of his friends. And it warmed Tony's heart to know at least someone cared, at least he wasn't that pathetic and low.

"What is causing you distress Tony?" Thor asked looking really worried but Tony couldn't care much for it because his brother was the reason for all this shit. Maybe right now wasn't the right time for him to see his friends because he just about hated them in the moment. Could they ask questions any worse or painful?

"Your brother is my problem Rapunzel!" Tony shouted startling his friends slightly

"What's wrong? I thought you and Loki were cool since your little secret date?" Clint asked used to Tony's outbursts by now. And did the man not see the fight they had a few moments ago? He was fucking Hawkeye after all! And yes! Go on, ask the questions that you know will hurt Tony, and just stick the knife in already bleeding wound!

"Yeah, no." Tony replied bitterly, he really wasn't in the mood for all this shit.

"What did you do Tony?" Bruce asked and Tony laughed sadly. Oh yes! It is always his fault! No one else's right?

"Yes! Cause it's always my fault! I'm the problem with everyone!" Tony sneered with self-loathing that scared all his friends clear in his voice.

"No, I'm sorry I mean. What happened?" Bruce corrected and yeah, he had better be sorry! The fucking douche bag! Blaming me for everything!

"We just had a not-so friendly chat where I said things and he said things...oh you know the usual heartbreaking, tear jerking, fist making, hair pulling stuff..." Tony sneered. Okay! He got pissy when he was emotionally wrecked!

"Said what?" Clint asked feeling left out along with the other two guys and yes, how about you go and twist the knife now ey? Totally going to make it all better!

"Me and Loki kissed on the night of the dance—"

"That is the greatest news Anthony!" Thor boomed happily but frowned when he saw Tony's face.

"Heh, yeah! Now just fucking shut it" Tony shouted and immediately regretted it, that had been a bit mean. Thor was the most sensitive in the group when it came to Tony's insults and rudeness, he would actually take it personally.

"I didn't mean that." Tony tried to amend though he couldn't find any good reason not to be pissed. The guy was just making things worse! Making Tony feel worse and Tony didn't like it, they could all just disappear. He needed to just never see Loki again and he'd be fine.

"So, today Loki said some shit about wanting to be friends and it was a silly kiss, no emotions bladdy bladdy bleh." Tony explained before Thor could reply. They wanted to know so he might as well get it over and done with right? Pull the knife out quickly.

"I just snapped all of a sudden while he was talking and I said those words! Those three fucking words, eight stupid letters! Three ridiculous syllables!That ruin it all!" Tony punched the couch in frustration. Maybe he could invent a machine that goes back in time then never have met Loki. That would prevent all this wouldn't it? If only...

"You said you love him?" Bruce asked surprised and yes! Let's talk about shitty feelings.

"Repeatedly Bruce! Fuck! And then I said I couldn't be his friend if he just wanted to be friends and he said he couldn't be more! You happy now? Now you know!" Tony yelled out feeling like he could kill someone right then. Why had he been so foolish to believe Loki felt the same? Fucking stupid delusional mind!

"So you and Loki are over?" Clint asked and really that's what he asks? Was he that stupid? Birdbrain nickname sure does suit him...of course they were over! Had he not just said that?!

"We weren't ever a thing anyway. So yeah, I can't be his friend. I could do it before but not anymore, I can't." Tony said in a softer tone as he tried to calm down, getting pissy wasn't going to help but...getting drunk would. Now that was an idea he liked.

"I'm sorry Tony." Steve said even though he knew it wouldn't help.

"Yeah, me too." Tony said before turning away to cry into the couch and slowly drifting off to sleep. Because God! He was tired! What was it about having emotional turmoil and heartbreaks that just made you tired? Well anyways he didn't care, his life was screwed and he had to live with it. So he went to sleep, promising himself that he would not run back to Loki, he would leave him because Loki deserved his space, Loki deserved happiness and if he couldn't give it. He would move out his life. Well he was already out anyway…

* * *

The four friends looked at Tony feeling really sorry for him, they knew how much he liked Loki and it was no surprise he loved Loki but the fact that he owned up and Loki didn't reciprocate must've hurt but they all knew that Loki was just confused, they could tell that he felt the same but didn't know it yet. They would have to speak with Loki if they didn't solve their problems first because none of them liked seeing their friends like this.

And it was just a matter of time before both of them broke.

* * *

**The End**

**Nah jokes! i would never, actually i have before haven't i? Cliffhangers and terrible endings, my style right? So yeah, poor Tony and Loki's just trying to protect Tony. Why can't he see that? Nooo! **

**And yeah this chapter may not be the end but... I've just decided that this story will have a SEQUEL! whoop whoop! yes, how lovely :P **

**So anyway. the song for this chapter, cause i just had to put one in here, if you hadn't already picked up on it in Tony's speech is 'Not Just Friends by Connel Cruise' and i urge you to download the song or youtube it. It is quite good and it grows on you after a while.**

**Here's the link for it on youtube : watch?v=n7ezL8H6ZcM**

**So peace out and please review. They are much appreciated :D**


	17. I Can't

**A/N Yay! so i managed to do the double update :D hope you like :P**

* * *

It had been a week, a week of pure torture and they couldn't take it anymore. Tony had decided to separate himself from Loki completely except for their practices with Eric which everyone except Loki of course had practically forced him to go to and even then they didn't even talk much less look in each other's direction, it was really sad and in every other moment of the day Tony stayed as far away from Loki as possible. He wasn't mean or annoying he just avoided him and treated him as if he didn't know him and acted as if nothing ever happened, as if he was okay and happy but that was just on the outside and they were all sure that even Loki was starting to see through it.

When Tony got back to his dorm he would be really sad and depressed, he threw himself into his work and drunk excessively, just like his father and that was something Tony never wanted to become but there he was. It was getting real bad and his friends had decided that enough was enough. Clearly the two guys weren't going to fix this themselves so they needed to do it because they missed their old Tony and they also missed hanging out with Loki. The guy was an annoying bastard but they loved him anyway.And most of all they missed the cute and funny and awesome pair together.

Ever since Tony had stopped hanging with Loki they had also stopped hanging with Loki, Remy and Darcy, it was the brocade; you don't hang with your bro's kind-of ex after the break up especially when your bro was the one that got dumped, so the cafeteria was like what it was before everything happened. They had their two separate groups and everyone else noticed it but the speculations had stopped eventually but the problem was still there, as clear as day and it irked the group to no end.

So Thor, Steve, Bruce and Clint had decided to go and have a talk with Loki about Tony in the lunch period when they knew Tony wouldn't be there because he was working in the science labs like usual. Drowning his sorrows in work, slowly killing himself…

"Loki." Clint said as the four of them sat down at the table they used to call theirs when everything was fine. But right now everything wasn't fine, everything was shitty, to put it nicely.

"Clint, what brings you all here?" Loki asked curious as to why they would be here, from what he could tell they were no longer friends anymore.

"You know what." Bruce replied and Loki tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Actually I have no idea why you would be here when Stark decided we should not be friends anymore." Loki replied shortly with a little hurt and pain in his voice and everyone noticed how he had gone back to Stark, that was not a good sign. Not good at all.

"Really? You're back to Stark?" Clint asked and Loki shrugged

"I don't see why not." He replied

"Maybe because he loves you." Bruce said and could see Loki wince a bit at the words as if they physically hurt him. Maybe they did...

"Well, he shouldn't." Loki replied "I didn't say he must."

"You don't give someone permission to love you, they just do it. It happens because they see something worth loving in the person and Tony saw that in you." Steve said and really, as much as Loki loved ridiculous lines and cliché shit. That was annoying.

"Is that all?" Loki asked turning away from them only to be turned around again.

"Brother, you need to speak to Anthony again. He isn't well and he misses you terribly." Thor said with pleading eyes, because that always works – snort –

"It's not me who said we couldn't be friends." Loki replied with a shrug as if he couldn't do anything to change the situation.

"Yeah but it is you who is too afraid to admit his feelings." Steve countered and Loki felt like growling but held it in. It would do him no good to snap now.

"Oh please pray tell, what are these feelings?" Loki asked feigning nonchalance.

"Loki, don't even try to hide it. You may have fooled Tony and yourself but you haven't fooled us. We see how you look at him, how you smile and laugh when you're with him. We see how you're comfortable next to him and we know that you didn't think that kiss was silly. We know you love him." Bruce said and Loki shook his head, no, he didn't love him, he couldn't...

"No." Loki said quietly because if he did, then it would all go to hell. They would be screwed and everything Loki had tried to prevent would happen and he didn't want that. It was all for Tony and this was the best way, this was the only way. If only these fools could see it, if only they would open their eyes!

"You're in de Nile, how about you build a bridge and get over it!" Remy said being funny as always

"I'd rather not go to Egypt. Too hot and all." Loki said, Tony's snarkiness gad obviously rub off on him and that was the only sign that still remained, reminding them that once they had been friends.

"Haha, funny." Remy said dryly, he really wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Loki, they're right. You've both been really sad since you guys split up and I know that you're not sure about your feelings but think about this for a moment. I've known you for what seems like forever and I've never seen you so happy and comfortable around someone, you never hold hands because you think it are ridiculous but you're always holding hands with him, you let Tony comfort you twice when something bad happened. You laugh with him, you even kiss his cheek. You're smitten Loki. I see how you look at him like he's the only person in the world but I know you won't ever admit it because you're afraid of your feelings and because you're afraid of what might happen, you're afraid of him and what he did. You like your friendship with Tony because it was safe but now that it changed and you realise you feel something more for him you can't take it, you don't want him to get hurt like them...but trust me, and you should take a risk and tell him you love him or if you're not sure about that. At least tell him you care because you'll regret it if you don't." Darcy said and that was so off the mark that it only made Loki angrier. Were they that stupid?

"Does it look like I don't know how I feel about him?! Like I'm blind?! I'm well aware of my emotions for him; you have no right to judge me without knowing the truth!" Loki spat as he glared at them all and if looks could kill then they would have died then been resurrected just to be killed by the glare again.

"Then why are you doing this?" Remy asked unfazed by the outburst and Loki growled lowly as he spun to face Remy.

"I have my reasons. Reasons you won't understand, none of you do." Loki replied as he calmed down "this is the only way, it's better like this and it's fine." Loki said with finality in his voice and he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince anymore. Him or them...

"Do you know how long Tony has been waiting for you?" Steve asked and Loki hesitantly shook his head

"Three years, since you came here he liked you and you didn't even care and he was fine with admiring you from a distance and all that but then this project happened and then you started to like him and gave him hope. He fell for you and you for him then you go and undermine his feelings and say you want nothing more. This is killing Tony, and you need to speak with him." Bruce said

"I can't." Loki replied not daring to look up at these people because his eyes would say it all, they would show all the emotions and fears he had, he would be vulnerable to them and then they would manage to convince him and he couldn't have that.

"If you don't still want Tony a little bit at least, then why haven't you chased us away or stormed out?" Steve asked

"I don't know, because." Loki mumbled hating himself for that. Why hadn't he left? Why hadn't he chased them off?

"Because you love Tony and you want us to convince you to go to him. You want us to change your mind because you know this will hurt him, the rejection..." Steve finished for him. Spot on guess that one was but Loki would never admit to that.

"I don't want to hurt him. That's the last thing I want. Can't you see that?Er du såblind? You don't know my reasons so don't pretend to understand...this is best for us.I can't!" Loki shouted in frustration, pretty sure he was repeating himself but that was the only way to get the point across to these buffoons.

"He's already hurt." Clint said "It'd be better for you to see him at least, fix this."

"Jeg kan ikke." Loki hissed

"Yes you can brother." Thor said

"You don't get it Thor." Loki sighed, he wished he could tell, he wished he could explain but he just couldn't do it. Not to them, he couldn't.

"I may not but you need to do this." Thor said

"Don't let him rule your life Loki." Darcy said and that caught Loki's attention. Maybe Darcy did know. But then why was she fighting against him on this? Clearly she just knew but did not understand…

"It's too late for that Darcy." Loki sighed and Darcy shook her head

"No it's never too late." Darcy argued but that was futile.

"Well it doesn't matter now because it's over, he probably hates me now." Loki said hoping that would end the conversation.

"No he doesn't, he just needs you to tell him what you feel." Steve said, well thank you captain sappy...

"I'll think about it." Loki said knowing that would put an end to the conversation as he stood up to leave and Darcy and Remy were soon to follow. "No, I need time to think." Loki said stopping them from following him. He really did need time but he knew that he wouldn't be going to Tony anytime soon. That was a fact.

"Okay, just don't do anything stupid." Darcy said concerned because when Loki was conflicted with emotions he tended to do stupid things.

"Me? Never." Loki smirked before leaving the cafeteria to get his stupid thoughts and feelings straightened out.

* * *

Loki had decided he would just walk the halls and see where that would lead him as he thought and analysed all his feelings towards Tony. Could he really ever love a guy he hated for three years? Did he ever really hate Tony? Yeah, he knew that he felt something deep for Tony, and that was why he had ended whatever it was but love? That was something else entirely...

Why had he hated him in the first place? That was a really good question, he had never really figured out why he disliked Tony so much. Maybe he had been jealous of him, but no it can't have been. Maybe he liked him and just hid it behind his hate?

Hmph, no that's stupid. He was not some stupid preschooler who couldn't show his feelings and had to hide it through hate, ridiculous. He figured maybe it was because he had just judged him wrong at first sight and never bothered to check if the judgement was correct or try and rectify it.

Loki found himself standing outside Eric's office. How had he gotten here? His subconscious must've figured he needed to talk to his favourite teacher, maybe he did. Eric could be really wise and good with this emotional stuff when he wanted to be.

So he knocked softly three times and waited patiently for a response, he knew Eric was in there. He's always there unless it's in the evening because then he's with Charles doing god knows what...

"You know you can come in Loki." Eric's deep voice said from inside and Loki always wondered how Eric knew it was him.

"How do you always know when it's me? Or do you just answer like that all the time in hopes that it's actually me." Loki said as he walked in and collapsed on Eric's couch.

"Haha, no. Your metal chain on your neck, it sings to me and I know it's you." Eric said and Loki had always been intrigued by Eric's powers, they were so interesting and they way he talked about metal as if it were alive. It was beautiful.

"Does each piece of metal sing a different song?" Loki asked from his spot on the couch looking over to Eric who sat behind his desk typing something on his laptop.

"Yeah, your necklace has its own sweet and mysterious melody. Much like your character." Eric replied

"Oh, you're such a charmer." Loki smirked earning a chuckle from Eric.

"So what you doing?" Loki asked making conversation.

"We both know that's not why you're here. So how about you tell me now before I have to make you." Eric said as he moved to sit next to Loki on the couch waiting for Loki to speak. That sentence should've been threatening but Loki knew that Eric just cared a lot for him and wanted him to speak and it really did warm his heart to have someone like Eric here for him.

"It's about Stark." Loki said and Eric sighed in realisation, the two had been very distant and cold during practices for the past week and he wasn't sure what had happened.

"Uhhh, yes I was wondering what had happened between you two." Eric said concerned for Loki.

"Yeah, we kissed..." Loki trailed off and Eric smirked

"I'd have thought you enjoyed it." Eric said

"That's the problem! I did, that was the best kiss of my life." Loki groaned "and it just can't be, I've hated him for so long and then that kiss! It wasn't possible! This wasn't meant to happen!"

"Did you really ever hate him? Or did you just judge him wrong?" Eric asked and Loki shrugged because honestly he didn't know.

"What did you hate about him?" Eric asked curious for the answer.

"Everything I realise I actually like about him. He's annoying which is funny, he's snarky which matches my wit, he's cocky which makes him cute and we're so alike. I used to hate him for all this." Loki said

"So what's got you so confused now?" Eric asked

"He said he loved me." Eric looked shocked; Stark had said he loved Loki. From the rumours, the man was a playboy and the fact that he had said those words was insane.

"He said he loved me Eric. Loved me!" Loki shouted in frustration and Eric moved to hold the boy in his arms. He needed comfort.

"Tell me the whole story." Eric said because there was always more to things when Loki was involved

"After the kiss, on Monday I said I just wanted to be friends because I didn't want to lose our friendship and more because I had started feeling something for Anthony and I know what it is but it scares me. He lost it and he said he loved me and that he couldn't be my friend and watch me fall for someone else so he said that if I didn't feel anything for him he'd understand but we couldn't be friends and I didn't know what to say. So I said I can't and now we haven't spoken for a whole week. So his friends came to me today saying they knew what I felt for him, that we were better together and we need each other so I needed to fix it. But we can't fix it, it's for the best like this and Tony will just get hurt. I know it..." Loki let it all out knowing Eric would listen and not judge.

"So what are your feelings for him?" Eric settled on asking first

"They say that I love him and am too afraid to admit it." Loki snorted

"I asked what are your feelings, not what they say." Eric said and Loki wasn't sure what to say.

"I can't Eric. I can't." Loki groaned into his hands and Eric pulled him closer into a tight hug.

"You can't what Loki?" Eric asked softly.

"Love him. I know I will probably end up doing just that, I know I'm falling so fast, but I can't. You know I can't." Loki mumbled into Eric's chest.

"Yes you can Loki; you know you shouldn't think like that Loki. He lied and hurt you; you can't really believe him can you?" Eric asked and Loki shook his head "what happened between the dance and Monday?" Eric asked knowing something did this, something triggered this.

"I had another nightmare." Loki said and Eric held him closer because he wished so badly he could take those nightmares away. He cared too much for the kid and he knew it but he couldn't be bothered to care. Loki had become his son and friend along the way and he didn't like it when he got like this.

"**_He_** was there and he shouted and beat me saying all that stuff about me then he took Anthony and beat him too and then told him to run from me cause I caused him that pain then Anthony looked at me with such hatred and it scared me because then he ran away and I couldn't take it. I let **_him_** beat me and it still didn't help because I couldn't forget that look in his eyes and I knew that I'd hurt him and I just can't Eric. It'll happen and Anthony will be hurt." Loki gave the short summary as he sobbed quietly and this broke Eric's heart, the kid was so selfless. He just wanted to protect everyone else but he never tried to help himself or stand up for himself...

"Loki, it wasn't real. It was all wrong." Eric cooed and Loki shook his head

"But he was right Eric. Everything I care for gets taken away from me, I ruin it and you know it." Loki was close to screaming and crying like a girl but he didn't. He would never.

"No Loki, don't think like that." Eric cooed again as he stroked Loki's hair and rubbed his back placing a small kiss to the top of his head.

"But it's true...my mother I love her and she got taken from me, I can't see her anymore because I'll hurt her, I'll make her cry because I let him beat me. Thor, he's gone because I pushed him away in my anger and resentment. Fandral, he was taken from me because I was too weak to stand up for us and I hurt him. I just hurt people." Loki said in a small voice that made Eric's heart break for the kid.

"No Loki, it's his entire fault and you know it. Your mother loves you and doesn't blame you for what he did to you and he forced you to break up with fandral and you couldn't do anything because he's much larger than you. Thor still loves you and you know it. And that man, he's just disgusting, a man who beats those younger and weaker than him is weak in my eyes, he can't even face someone his own size. You are better than him and it's his entire fault." Eric replied trying to help Loki who was so broken.

"I'll hurt him Eric. Or he'll take him or he'll hate me, I can't do it." Loki sobbed into Eric's jacket again and Eric held him tighter never wanting Loki to get hurt again. Wanting to protect him from everything but even he knew that that wasn't possible.

"Listen here, you care for me and I'm still here. He hasn't taken me and you haven't hurt me. You care for Darcy and she's still here, you care for Remy and look at him and you care for Tony and he'll be here." Eric debated

"No..." Loki pouted

"Yes, he loves you and you... Feel something deep for him whether it be like or love it doesn't matter because you want him." Eric replied sternly

"Still..." Loki trailed off tiredly as he wiped his tears away and Eric knew he'd gotten through to Loki slightly but the boy was too tired for this talk.

"Okay, but just think about what I said okay and get to class. You're gonna be late." Eric said as he stood up from the couch.

"Nooo, can I please sleep here?" Loki whined and Eric shook his head giving him his best serious teacher look. "Please, I'm emotionally distracted I won't be able to think." Loki tried, and even when emotionally broken and depressed, the man still put up a good debate and managed to make it sound convincing.

"We both know that is a lie. You can work like that." Eric countered seeing right through Loki's ploy.

"But please I just need sleep, and you know I'm just about the smartest, a few lessons won't make a difference." Loki replied giving Eric a pleading look "we both know that's true." Loki added with a very weak and sad smirk compared to his usual ones and Eric knew he wouldn't win the fight because even he wanted Loki to rest. Because god knows the kid needed it.

"Very well but not again." Eric said before walking back to his desk to get some work done. He knew Loki needed some rest, he's needed rest for years now, cause after all that Loki's been through he wasn't sure if he'd even be alive let alone awake. The boy deserved someone who would take care of him and love him and help him and Eric knew that Stark was the man fit for the job.

"That's what you said last time..." Loki mumbled cutting into Eric's thoughts before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**So that's that and if the language or spelling sucks, I'm sorry cause i did the editing in a rush and all and i don't have a beta still. but if any of you guys want to be my beta please tell, and that would be awesome ;)**

**Oh yeah, so **_'Er du så blind?'_**means 'Are you so blind?'**

_'Jeg kan ikke'_**means 'I can't'**

**Please review and i will really update sooner this time :P**


	18. A Little Help

It had been a whole week since their chat with Loki and nothing had changed. They knew he wouldn't do anything but they had still hoped he'd muster up enough courage by now because they were both worse than ever. They were completely ignoring each other and even the teachers were beginning to notice the lack of teasing and joking between the two and their worried friends. Not to mention how dead both of them looked; red eyes with bags underneath, dishevelled hair and horrible posture... it was really sad and everyone except the two of them only seemed to notice.

They had honestly hoped things would change and weren't afraid to admit that they missed their friends. They just weren't the same without the other and they were hardly around anymore. Loki spent his time either in the library, doing something in his room, walking around the mansion aimlessly or sitting in the garden while on the other hand Tony spent his time either in his room or in the science lab doing something destructive to both himself and everyone around him most likely.

They had decided that talking and giving them time clearly wasn't going to work, therefore deciding that it was time to do something crazy. Drastic times call for drastic measures...

So everyone (Thor, Clint, Bruce, Steve, Darcy, Remy, Jane and Natasha) had all gathered in the empty cafeteria at the end of the day for a meeting to discuss what to do, and how they'd get their friends back because this really sucked. Actually, major understatement, it was hell on earth!

"So guys, what we gonna do?" Clint asked starting the meeting, too formal? Okay, starting the discussion because if there was ever a meeting, Clint would definitely not be in charge or starting it.

"We already tried talking so we're gonna need something better." Steve said.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to force them to talk." Bruce said.

"Does anyone actually know their feelings for each other? Maybe they don't love each other..." Jane said and everyone stared at her in disbelief. "What?" Jane asked with a shrug.

"From the first year Tony has had a crush on Loki. This year all he can do is talk about him, he practically shouted he loved Loki and said he couldn't be friends because of that in the garden then ran back to his dorm almost crying because of Loki's lack of response. I'm pretty sure Tony loves Loki." Clint deadpanned and Jane nodded in understanding but he hadn't said anything about Loki.

"Yeah, but what about Loki?" Jane asked earning more disbelieving looks from everyone.

"Trust me; I'm his best friend I know when he's in love or at least falling for someone. He's never trusted someone this much except for me but even more: Loki doesn't just go to dances and ditch them with anyone and hold hands with them and cuddle. Those small things, they mean a lot to him. It's just how he shows his affection because the big things are so ordinary and common. He loves Tony; he just can't say it for... Personal reasons." Darcy said explaining but not going into too much detail. What she had said was all they needed to know. The rest was Loki's secret and she wasn't stupid enough to spill his secrets.

"Aye, my brother- he's got a most difficult past and saying those words, it's not going to be an easy feat for him." Thor added and Jane nodded in understanding, she just wanted to check and make sure that they weren't doing this for people who didn't need it. You know, because you need to be certain about things like this. Because wouldn't that be awkward if you were trying to get them to confess nonexistent feelings towards each other?

"Alright, I get it." Jane said lifting her hands up in a placating manner.

"Okay, now that we've got that out of the way... What are we gonna do?" Clint asked and everyone looked unsure. They knew they needed to force them to talk, get them together, so that they can sort out their issues. But the main question was how? How would they do that? Because everyone knew just how stubborn both of them could be and what would happen if they found out about this. That could just make everything a whole lot worse.

"Oh I got it!" Natasha shouted excitedly and everyone turned to her curiously. She never really spoke up much, well except to Loki and Clint but everyone else wasn't that close to her.

"We need to get them locked in a room alone with no food or water where they can't get out until they've sorted out their issues." Natasha said.

"You want us to kidnap them?" Steve asked incredulously.

"It's not kidnapping. We're just gonna put them in a room, how forcefully depends on them." Natasha shrugged as if kidnapping and holding two teenagers prisoner was normal. Maybe it was for her?

"Knowing them, it'll be difficult." Bruce said and they all nodded in agreement as they actually contemplated the idea and at that Steve was flabbergasted.

"Yeah but we can't just put them in a room. They'll know it's us and suspect what's going on and fake make up then hate each other and us." Clint said ignoring Steve's shocked face.

"Ya, why don't we just ask a bunch of other kids to do it?" Jane suggested and were they really going to do this?! This was some crazy shit.

"They'll still know it's us and suspect it. We need it to be purely coincidental." Steve said, reluctantly joining the scheme. If you can't beat them, join them right?

But before anyone could add anything more, Darcy had an idea almost immediately

"I've got it." Darcy jumped up excitedly, "follow me." She said before leaving the cafeteria, obviously expecting them to follow her and they had no choice but to do just that because if she had an idea that could help, they would gladly follow. And if it wasn't kidnapping that would be cool too, because as much as they loved their friends, some things were still too crazy, or illegal.

They followed Darcy through the halls and ended up stopping right in front of Prof. Magneto's office, all looking confused. What did Darcy want with him? This guy was like evil or something or just fucking scary (the latter most likely.)

"This is Prof. Magneto's office." Clint whispered as if Darcy didn't know it.

"Yeah I know." Darcy said before knocking firmly on the door two times and awaited an answer.

"Come in." A strong deep voice said from inside and they slowly walked inside, not sure how to act, but Darcy looked as confident as ever. What the hell was this chic doing?!

"Children, what brings you here?" Prof. X asked and Darcy hadn't known he was here but that wouldn't deter her at all.

"Uh, hi professor. We've come here to talk to Prof. Magneto." Darcy said in her most respectful tone. Wouldn't do her any good to piss them off now would it?

"It's alright; it is his office after all." Prof. X said before turning away from the chess board, prompting magneto to do the same.

"Yes, now how may I help?" Erik asked as politely as he could. He knew this group, it was Stark's and Loki's group and he had an idea what this was about but decided he would wait for them to explain it for themselves. Assuming things never helped anyone, he would know...

"Uh sir, I'm pretty sure you already know." Darcy said as nicely as she could not wanting to sound rude and anger her only hope of getting this plan to work though she cursed herself for how small and nervous she sounded.

"I'm afraid not Miss. Lewis. Care to tell me?" Erik asked as he focused on her, calmly and carefully searching her eyes for the answer. Yes, he had been correct in his assumptions.

"I know you're friends with Loki, pretty close in fact." Darcy said hesitantly not sure if Prof. X knew this.

"Oh really?" Erik raised an eyebrow.

"Ya." Darcy replied with utmost certainty, facing Erik's speculating and judging gaze head on.

"Never heard this theory before." Erik said with a contemplative face.

"That's because it isn't a theory, it's a fact." Darcy replied and Erik chuckled.

"A fact that one of the variables in the theorem is unaware of?" Erik challenged.

"No, you are very much aware of it. Of that I'm most certain." Darcy said stepping up.

"Very well then. Have you questioned and tested the other variable in this theorem?" Erik asked wondering when they had made this a science investigation. He hated science!

"I did." Darcy bluffed.

"Oh did you now?" Erik saw right through it.

"Okay, I haven't but I'm right. I'm always right…okay, most of the time. I'm usually right." Darcy said proudly and Erik couldn't help but laugh. She and Loki sure were alike.

"Indeed you are." Erik smirked, tired of the conversation. He had just wanted to test her certainty and she had proven herself.

"So I'm guessing you're aware of the situation?" Darcy asked

"Yes, but one question before. So you had your hypothesis and conclusion but how did you get to your conclusion. What facts led you to your results?" Erik asked slipping back into science.

"This is easy. When Loki refers to you, he always says Erik which I'm guessing is your name but he stops halfway and then says magneto. He doesn't mind getting in trouble cause you handle punishments, not that he ever has minded… anyway, you never give him punishment or anything though none of the other teachers do either… never mind that, but you do joke with him in class and bear in mind he is my best friends so I can read him like a book sometimes though it did take me three years to figure this out. So I give you credit for your sneaking around and oh god that sounded really dirty!" Darcy rambled on earning amused chuckles from both Charles and Erik.

"Oh yes, sneaking around with Loki is very enjoyable." Erik said and Charles smirked knowing where he was going with that.

"You're not that good. Remember there was that time I caught you…" Charles played along.

"Oh yeah! In the broom closet!" Erik exclaimed.

"And in the bathroom!" Charles added.

"Now that was just awkward especially with how he was bent over and the mess…" Erik trailed off laughing at the faces of the students. "But remember when we played around on the floor?" Erik asked and Charles nodded.

"You and that kid are really naughty." Charles said also finding this funny.

"He's a very bad boy. Had to teach him his lesson." Erik said trying not to die from laughter at the looks he was getting.

"You sure did teach him. But from the sounds of it, it was really rough." Charles said and Erik shrugged.

"But so fun! We should invite you again next time." Erik suggested and Charles shook his head.

"Three people? Never tried it, it's probably really different and you and Loki are really rough and loud and I haven't played around in a long time. A little too old for that and my legs and all…" Charles said and Erik shrugged.

"Oh yes, and you probably wouldn't like hearing his screams. He is quite vocal…" Erik smirked and the kids couldn't take it anymore.

"What the fuck!" Remy shouted in shock, he was going to have a heart attack or something.

"Language children." Charles scolded and they all looked to him in shock.

"Don't tell us that!? Your teacher here is fucking, yeah he's fucking Loki!" Bruce shouted for once losing his cool.

"You defiled my brother! He would not do such!" Thor growled.

"Wooooh, calm down. I did not defile your brother." Erik said lifting his hand in a placating manner as he feigned a shock tricked look.

"Lies! What was that about playing with him?!" Clint shouted flipping his shit. Loki and…blehhhh! No fucking way.

"We were sparring." Erik said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, as if he hadn't been using innuendo for a reason.

"Vocal?" Steve asked finally finding his voice after the shock has worn off.

"If he gets hurt." Erik explained trying to keep a straight face.

"Bad boy and teach him a lesson…" Jane said in realization.

"Indeed." Charles said as he too tried to school his emotions.

"Oh you are Loki's friend! You bloody weirdo!" Darcy shouted as she broke out into laughter. Oh man! That had been a good trick.

"I prefer genius." Erik replied finally giving in and breaking out into a smile along with Charles. Oh that had been fun.

"Wait! So you mean Loki is just friends with you?" Clint asked and Darcy and Erik nodded.

"Well I'd say we're the best of friends." Erik joked with a smirk much like Loki's. Just a little more mature.

"You really are my brother's friend!" Thor boomed as the fact finally settled in, and he was instantly over the whole 'defiling my bro' thing as he laughed amused at the similarities between the two men.

"Are you even allowed to be friends?" Natasha asked and wondered how she hadn't seen this before? She usually sees and knows everything.

"No rules against it but of course it's meant to be a secret. Something like a secret love affair..." Erik joked, earning chuckles from everyone except Steve and Jane who were still in some sort of shock and not nearly ready to joke about it.

"Now can we please discuss this obvious Loki issue?" Erik said as he turned to face Darcy. He sure hoped she had a solution because as much as he loved Loki, a man could only take so much bored Loki and sci-fi movies.

"So Loki talked to you?" Darcy asked

"Yes, his feelings are quite interesting." Erik said with a sad sigh as he thought about his young friend's inner turmoil.

"What did he say?" Jane asked but Erik shook his head.

"I don't think Loki would like it if Erik were to spill his emotions like that to others." Charles said and Erik nodded.

"Okay, can you please tell us if he knows he feels something deep forTony?" Jane asked needing to know Loki knows it.

"Yes but he can't say it." Erik replied and Darcy nodded, she had known that.

"Why?" Jane asked and Erik shook his head.

"Loki has gone through so much in his life, stuff someone shouldn't go through. He's gotten what he definitely hadn't deserved, been through a lot which has affected him a lot- he's different from what you think sometimes. There's stuff none of you know about and he hides it but he doesn't deserve any of that. It will take a lot for his mentality to just shift and for him to be so free with emotions and what he wants. For him to be able to take what he wants without feeling bad or anything but he has been changing quite a bit, he's gotten a lot stronger in the years and in the recent month thanks to Stark I'm guessing and I'm proud of him for that. Like I said, Loki deserves so much more, and Stark would be good for him. He knows that but it'll take a big push before he admits it to Stark. Though I hope he does soon, he's such a great kid." Erik replied.

"You really do love loki." Darcy said understanding it now. They were more than just friends but less than lovers. They were like family.

"Of course, he has become like a child of mine while also being a great friend with common values and interests. Just like you've become like a sister to Loki." Erik replied easily.

"I am glad Loki has found someone he can talk to." Thor said with a hint of sadness and longing in his voice.

"He loves you, you know." Erik said to Thor.

"Nay, he hasn't in a very long time. I broke a promise to him many years ago and I wasn't the greatest of brothers then. I have lost his love and trust." Thor said.

"That may be true but he still loves you. He just has to get past the hurt and what **_he_** did to him. He blames himself for eveything you know. He thinks that he lost you in his anger and hurt." Erik replied.

"Then why does he not say so?" Thor asked.

"You know Loki, he's a secretive 'I hate sentiment' type of guy. He'll never approach you because though he loves you, he still feels hurt. You just need to be there for him." Erik answered, hoping Loki wouldn't hate him for sharing so much.

"He can hardly tolerate me." Thor said and Erik shook his head.

"Intolerance is the last defence of the insecure." Erik said sounding damn wise, either Charles was rubbing off on him or this was another side of Erik that Loki brought out in him.

"Wow! That was some serious old man shit over there!" Clint burst out; now obviously calm enough in Erik's presence to speak freely and Erik didn't even glare at him. He just gave him a blank look before turning to Darcy again, much rather preferring slight maturity to Clint's lack of it.

"No wonder Loki likes hanging with you. You're smart and it's rare for Loki to have someone who's smarter than him. Who understands him…" Darcy said understanding even more about the relationship and wondering why she hadn't seen this sooner. It was too obvious.

"Just be there for him alright?" Erik asked Thor. Loki needed Thor and Erik knew it, but of course some wounds take time to heal.

"You are a much better father figure to him than he was. For that I thank you, he has been through too much and he surely did not deserve it as you said." Thor said

"Yeah, uhm...so about Loki?" Erik asked getting back on track. As much as he liked being a nice person – snort, emotions… meh, they weren't his forte. Much like Loki and everyone noticed this similarity.

"So we need your help." Darcy smiled and even without telepathy he could tell where this was going.

"You're going to meddle and try getting them back together." Charles chuckled and Erik smiled fondly at the man.

"I told you this would happen." Erik remarked.

"Wait? You already knew we were going to do this?" Steve asked confused.

"Oh but of course!" Erik exclaimed making Charles roll his eyes at the man.

"Well, I knew Loki wouldn't do anything about it and I knew Stark would be too hurt to even try." Erik explained further.

"Okay, so you're in?" Darcy asked hopefully.

"It depends." Erik said.

"On what?" Darcy asked and Erik looked towards Charles.

"On if Charles over here will let me." Erik said earning a guffaw from Charles.

"As if that's ever stopped you." Charles replied.

"True." Erik smirked.

"So you are in?" Bruce asked wanting to be clear on that though he himself was unaware of the plan.

"It still depends on what you want me to do, Loki will kill me if he finds out I'm doing this." Erik said though he was sure Loki would forgive him... eventually.

"Well, I had an idea and thought you could help. See we need to get them in a room to talk alright and so I figured what better place than detention, knowing them they'll both probably do something detention worthy. So you give only them detention and no one else. That way they'll be forced to stay in the same room together for two hours and they're bound to snap and talk eventually. Even if it's just yelling, it's something at least right?" Darcy suggested and it was actually a good idea. _And it was legal!_

"Good plan but I can't do it because Loki will know something's up if I give him and Stark detention." Erik pointed out.

"Why don't you just ask Logan and Scott to give them detention and they won't know the other has detention so won't suspect a thing. It will look purely coincidental." Charles said and Erik looked at him impressed and surprised.

"That's great." Darcy beamed.

"Didn't picture you for the meddlesome type, especially when it comes to love." Erik commented and Charles smiled back as him.

"Well, I just can't help but think that these friends are doing something good and if we had friends like them. We could have gotten to where we are sooner." Charles said and Erik understood, they had had a complicated past but eventually got it right. Took them a while though and he didn't want Loki going through the same with Tony. It is a sad road that one, one he hopes Loki will never have to walk.

"Yeah." Erik sighed. "So I will get Logan to give Stark detention, and Scott to give Loki detention, shouldn't be too hard." Erik said and the group of friends all beamed.

"Awesome! This better work this time guys." Clint said because if it didn't, they'd be screwed and honestly he'd be so pissed that he'd probably deck them both and then they'd both be at the nurse or something. Then they could talk.

"Or I'll be forced to kidnap them for real." Natasha added and everyone chuckled. Or he could do that...

"Tomorrow, your thing will be done. I think detention will be in Munroe's class." Erik said, a clear dismissal and the group nodded before turning to leave.

"Thanks, Loki will love you for this." Darcy said and Erik smirked.

"He already does." Erik replied before they all walked out.

"You really like this kid." Charles stated as they returned to their game.

"Yes, there's so much more to him." Erik said and Charles smiled.

"I always knew there was a sweet side to you." Charles smirked.

"And I owe it all to you." Erik said as he leaned forward. "Mein schatz" He added, and pecked Charles on the lips before returning to the game at hand.

* * *

**Oh it's been a while and I'm sorry but I've got so much stuff going on right now and I know you really don't wanna hear about my many excuses and reasons so I won't go on.**

**Anyways, I'm not sure when I'll update next but I'll try make it soon. please review anyway cause I really would love to hear your opinion especially on this chapter which I wasn't really sure about.**

**And thank you to NinjaCookieXD for beta-ing :P**

**Oh ya and for those who were wondering. Mein Schatz is German for My Sweetheart.**

**So yeah, Review please.**


	19. Running

**A/N Hey! so here's another lovely chapter and I'm not sure when the last time i updated was so I'm sorry if it's been a while but exams and life keeps you busy and stuff and i just want to say thank you all for being so flipping amazing! all the reviews, the favorites, the follows :O you guys have no idea how happy that makes me, really, you have no idea. so please continue ;P**

**And honestly i had a different idea when i wanted to write this but then oh wait! this happened, so i hope you like it :P**

* * *

Okay so operation: 'Lovebirds in a box' – as Clint had so appropriately named it – was a go. Logan had managed to give Tony detention – much to his dislike – and Loki had gotten his in the first lesson already, surprise surprise. So far neither of them seemed to suspect a thing and the group was really happy with that. They really needed this plan to work.

It was the end of the day and Darcy and Loki had had Foreign Languages for their last lesson, best way to end the day according to Loki. Loki didn't seem bothered with the fact that he had detention but that would all change when he found out who was going to be in there with him. Darcy kind of feared for her life if this didn't work and Loki found out that she was behind this but she hid her anxiousness deep down, hoping Loki wouldn't see it.

"Uh see you later. I've got detention again." Loki said and he said again because the guy literally had detention every third or second day.

"Haha! Have fun." Darcy only half teased

"Don't I always?" Loki smirked before leaving Darcy and heading for Munroe's class.

Loki really wasn't sure what or who he'd been expecting. Bobby and Pyro again maybe? But who he found in the room he really didn't like, like probably would have rather died than seen them right now or just ever! Okay maybe he didn't hate them but he was sure as hell they hated him though really it wasn't his fault but anyway, he was not necessarily happy when he opened the door and found none other than his enemy-turned-friend-turned- way-more-than-just-that-now-ex-whatever-that-was, Tony slouching in one of the many empty chairs in the classroom that really should have been filled with more children than this. They really couldn't be the only people in the class because then Loki would be tempted to commit suicide, he couldn't handle seeing Tony right now. If ever, things were different and he just couldn't...

Loki wasn't sure what to do. He and Tony obviously weren't on the best of terms and neither he nor Munroe had noticed him yet so maybe he could sneak out really quickly and get detention for the next two days, hell even the next month! Instead of today because this was one detention he could or would not sit through. He would just hurt Tony more or he would break down and he couldn't have that either.

And as fate would have it, just as he was almost out the class and a free man, Munroe just had to look up from her tablet.

"Mr Laufeyson, how lovely of you to join us." She said excitedly, well that made one of them.

"Verdammt! Så nær." Loki cussed under his breath as he froze in place just short of closing the door behind him and being able to escape.

"What was that?" Miss Munroe asked and Loki sighed as he turned to face her.

"Nothing ma'am. I'm just glad that I get to grace you with my charming company." Loki replied easily as he turned to face an amused Munroe and a clearly very annoyed and possibly homicidal Tony, of course. He probably thought he'd planned it. Even he wasn't so desperate or stupid to plan something like this.

"How about you sit down then?" she replied with a smile and Loki reluctantly sat down choosing the seat furthest from Tony which sadly wasn't all that far. It was still close enough for him to feel the anger and annoyance rolling off the other boy.

"Thank you." She added before turning back to her work (angry birds) and effectively ignoring the two teens. It was a shame that they couldn't ignore each other though.

* * *

Tony was furious! Loki had probably planned this, gotten detention the one day he got it so that they could talk. Well he didn't want to talk about it anyway. The boy wasn't going to get anymore out of him. He had already gotten a little too much of him, broken him and hurt him like that. He would not let that happen again.

Tony watched carefully as Loki seemingly reluctantly sat down in the chair farthest from him in the room and made it a point not to look in his direction. Actually he made it a point not to even breathe in his direction or show any sign beside his obvious awkwardness of noticing him.

Tony didn't know why but he was bothered by this, but this was what he had wanted right, wasn't it? And before he knew it, Tony found himself thinking and looking back to that dreadful afternoon when Loki had literally taken his heart, pretended he cared then oops! He had dropped it and stomped on it repeatedly with each word he had uttered. It had been as if a bomb had blown up and tiny shards of debris were slowly but surely making their way in and every word Loki said, they pushed further in until he couldn't feel anything anymore. And right now he was numb, numb to the pain, he was a shell of the boy he used to be, he felt hollow and dark. Ever since that stupid afternoon when his world had just collapsed...

Tony stopped his train of thoughts that instant. He had to stop doing that to himself, it just made him even more depressed than he already was and that was already bad, those thoughts really weren't a road he wanted to go down again. He would not go down that road again, it was best just to file it away and forget. Because he had long since figured out that he could not just delete the memories and live as if it never happened, because the just popped right back up as if someone kept pressing the restore button in his recycle bin. So he figured the best and only way no matter how temporary or bad it was, was to push it deep down where he couldn't or wouldn't have to think of it because if he did. He knew he was sure to break, and he would not.

Especially not in front of Loki.

* * *

Seconds, minutes or even hours passed. Loki wasn't sure how long it had been but it felt like forever because the obvious tension – not to Miss Munroe – was killing him. Not to mention the memories that assaulted him every time he was in the vicinity of Tony. The guilt and pain that built up within him really wasn't appreciated, it was pain that he was all too familiar with. Pain that he got when he hurt someone, when he lost someone because of his insecurities or because of **_him_** but nothing could change it. Nothing could make it disappear and it irked him to no end. But what truly killed him was the anger he felt, the guilt he felt, the resentment, they were all too much for him to process and he just wanted to run, to crawl up into a ball and hide and cry until his eyes couldn't take anymore because Tony was everything to him and he knew he couldn't have him. He wanted to run away, just like he always did.

"Ma'am, can I leave?" Tony spoke up, clearly having had enough of this and Loki couldn't blame him. This was all too much, being together in the same room brought back too many memories. All of them unwelcome.

"Why?" she asked and Tony shrugged, trying to be indifferent but he wasn't. Cause on the inside he felt like he was going to burst. He should never have even tried to last thing long with Loki. The wounds were still too fresh, they may never heal.

"I-I just can't be here right now." Tony said trying his best not to look at Loki.

"Why?" she asked again and Tony didn't want to say it. He would not say it. He would not give Loki any more than he had. Loki would not get the pleasure of seeing him weak again.

"I just have to go now ma'am. Please... I'll do detention for the next few weeks if I have to but I just can't be here right now." _With him_. Tony said begging the teacher. He had to get out of there before he finally cracked. Being in the same room with him for so long, all alone was just too much. He could feel his pulse speeding up, his heart breaking and his eyes tearing up. He just couldn't do it.

Being there right then was not good for him. The thoughts that he brought with him were just too much, too much for him to handle. The feelings he still got when around him, how much he wanted him but knew he couldn't have him was just too much for him. Facing the complete and utter rejection... rejection was obviously a new thing to him since he was Tony Stark and honestly he would've been able to take it if it had been someone else like some blond bimbo though the chances of such happening were miniscule if not non-existent but it had been Loki, the guy who he had actually fallen for, they guy who understood him, the guy who he wanted to give the world to and he had thought the feelings mutual but what a lie that had been, rejection sure was a bitch.

"Are you okay?" Miss Munroe asked concerned as she saw Tony's haunted expression.

"Yeah, can I just...just." Tony nodded towards the door and was glad when she finally gave in and nodded and as soon as she did. He was out the door running down the hall towards his room just wanting to be alone without all of this. It was just too much for him.

* * *

Back in the classroom Loki sat there frozen as he saw what had happened. Tony had been on the brink of tears, wanting to get out because of him. He had caused that, he had hurt him like that.

He had never wanted that and up until now he had never thought or considered what he may have done and lost. And as he sat there he finally saw it, he saw exactly what everyone had been saying, what they had been telling him for days, even weeks now. How stupid could he have been?

When he had done what he did to Tony, breaking up with him like that, asking him to be friends though deep down he had known that would never be possible. Thinking that it was best, that he would be protecting Tony from himself from all that would happen. He had hurt him; he had broken his heart and shattered his feelings. He had been afraid of getting hurt, afraid that he was feeling so much for this one person and falling so fast and he had taken Tony's heart and stomped on it ruthlessly and carelessly as if it didn't matter. He had done what he had never wanted to do and it had ruined everything. He had ruined it all in his stupidity.

Tony had declared his love for him, and he had been such a fool. He had rejected that love, the love he so badly craved, the love he had always needed in a bout of madness and insecurity.

"Ma'am?" Loki said standing up and looking at her with pleading eyes, she would understand.

"Go." She said knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop him because there was more going on here that she was unaware of.

Loki didn't need any more than that before he ran out of the class not caring what he looked like as he dashed after Tony hoping to catch him before it was too late, because now he finally saw it, through all his childishness and weak fears that that day in the garden he had lost the one thing that mattered to him and no scary dream or insecurities would be enough to keep him away.

"Anthony." Loki said as he caught up with Tony grabbing his arm hoping that would stop him so he could at least talk.

"Anthony." Loki said again hoping Tony would at least acknowledge his presence.

"What do you want Laufeyson?" Tony asked voice devoid of emotion and it hurt Loki as he heard Tony sneer his last name as if it were a curse. He had never, not once ever addressed him as that and Loki knew that he had definitely hurt the boy.

"Please, I want to talk. Just listen to me." Loki pleaded to Tony's back.

"I don't want to hear it. It'll just be lies." Tony hissed and Loki flinched. But Tony made no move to leave and Loki took that as his only chance.

"Look, I'm sorry alright. It's my entire fault..." Loki said though he knew that would do no good.

"Sorry!? That's what you want to say? That's really the best you can come up with?" Tony turned to him and pinned him under his heated gaze.

"No, no. It's just... please don't be angry with me?" Loki asked and Tony scoffed

"Really? That's what you're going for? You don't even understand what you did to me do you Laufeyson?" Tony hissed, oh he was way past anger; he was furious, hurt and **cold.**

"No, I know I'll never get it and I wish I could take it back. I'm so—"

"No! Don't tell me more of your lies! I'm not going to fall for them, not again. Not this time." Tony interrupted not wanting to hear anymore from Loki, he wasn't called silvertongue for nothing and he surely had played Tony like a well tuned violin as he spun his web of lies catching Tony in them.

"Anthony..." Loki said and Tony shook his head

"It hurt me, it really did. You know that? You know how much it hurts? I bet you don't do you? You're the first thing I think about in the morning and it hurts to know I won't get to talk to you during the day. I see you in the hall but I know I shouldn't talk to you, I know it'll only hurt me more so I don't because we were a lie, cause I know that everything you say now will be a lie. Every time someone hugs me I remember you in my arms and vice versa and it kills. It's like you put your pale and beautiful hand in my chest and ripped my heart out, the pain never goes away. It hurts to be so close to you but a million miles away. My dreams are plagued with memories and dreams of you. And you may probably be my favourite nightmare if such a thing is possible." Tony confessed bitterly, he knew this would happen. He knew he would just break if he spoke with Loki.

"Anthony, please. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen..." Loki said grabbing hold of Tony's hands.

"Of course you didn't. You just happened to get close to me, pretend like you cared then oh lets break poor little Tony's heart. It'll be fun." Tony hissed and that struck a chord with Loki. Did Anthony really think he found this enjoyable? That he didn't feel any of his pain? Well he was sorely mistaken.

"You think you're the only one that hurts?The only one that lost something when we parted? You think my friends don't remind me every day about how much better I was when I was with you? You think I don't miss it? Us? Oh yes Mr fucking playboy can't take responsibility for anything; he has to blame someone else doesn't he? Cause the world revolves around him and I'm the big bad monster who doesn't feel anything, who should be blamed for it all. Well you're wrong there. I'm always hurting so don't you dare belittle my pain, because you're the one that left. You're the one that said we couldn't be friends. You did this." Loki accused wrongly, he knew he was wrong here but his anger got the better of him and as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them.

"Very well, now if we're done here..." Tony said coldly as he pulled his hand out of Loki's grasp. He had had enough of this shit. He couldn't take any more of it or else he would cry and he didn't want to cry anymore.

"No, Anthony wait. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I was angry, I'm stupid and foolish, I should never have let you go and just... please just don't leave." Loki begged grabbing Tony's arms and Tony stalled for a moment for some reason. How weak of him, he should've just walked away. This would only end in more heartbreak and he knew it.

"Give me one good reason." Tony said coldly and Loki winced at the pure anger in that tone.

"I need you." Loki choked out as tears welled up in his eyes. "I miss you Anthony and I shouldn't have done what I did. Please." Loki begged and Tony almost cracked at the tears in Loki's eyes and the sound of his voice. Almost.

"Please Anthony." Loki begged

"I'm so sorry." Loki pleaded but even though Tony wanted to give in, he just couldn't because there was that part of him that was too hurt and seeing Loki like this just made him want to cry and it reminded him of the betrayal he felt. The lies Loki had told him.

And he just couldn't believe Loki now, because this was probably just another lie of his and he couldn't risk getting hurt again. Not by the same man, fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me.

"Not good enough." Tony said as he pulled his hands from Loki's grasp and ran as fast as he could not looking back. Not wanting to see Loki's face because if he did. He might change his mind.

And in the distance he left Loki standing there all alone and heartbroken feeling as he had weeks ago and even in knowing that, he got no sense of sick satisfaction from it. In fact he felt even worse if possible because Loki had come to him, he had begged but he had turned him down even though he knew that he still loved the man but he couldn't let himself fall for that trap again. He wouldn't go back to Loki because he couldn't love a man who didn't love him back.

* * *

Loki ran and ran not bothering to wipe his tears, not caring who saw him. He just needed to get away from there; he needed to be with someone that would understand. He didn't want to be alone right now after all that. He had begged and Tony still hated him. He had tried and taken people's advice and spoken with Tony with a hopeful heart and had been turned down flat. He had fought and pleaded and cried for him and in the end he had lost him and the feeling hurt.

No matter what he said, Tony didn't want him anymore, he had lost that trust, Tony despised him now and Loki hated himself for it. He felt pain, guilt and self-loathing. He couldn't stop the tears as they came, they wouldn't stop and neither would the burning feeling in his heart. Was this what he had done to Tony? Was this what he had felt like?

Loki didn't bother knocking as he barged into Erik's office not caring if anyone was there, they would leave. Luckily he found it empty except for Eric who just stood there looking at him with sad and sorrowful eyes. He could read Loki like an open book; he could see the pain and grief.

No words were said, they didn't need to be said. There was an understanding and in the next moment he and Erik were on the couch cuddled up with Loki sobbing quietly into his shirt. Erik let him because this was what he needed. No questions were asked, no explanations given just silence and companionship.

Just what Loki needed as he cried for all he had lost, cried for his pain, cursed his stupidity and blamed himself repeatedly. He tried to forget and just let the emotions wash over him. He was broken; Tony had managed to break him. No one not even Odin had ever broken him like this, where the tears literally burned and they just wouldn't stop, he had never cried this much for anyone, not his mother, not his friends, not even for himself.

Tony had managed to do it. He had somehow squirmed his way into his heart, breaking the ice bit by bit, charming him with his very being, marking him as his and Loki hadn't noticed. Not until that moment as he lay in Erik's arms in the complete peace and quiet of the office did he realise that yes, though he had been blind to it, though he had never wanted it, though he had fought against it.

He Loki Laufeyson was deeply and incomprehensibly in love with Anthony Stark...

And he had lost him.

"I lost him Erik..." Loki sobbed as reality finally came crashing down on him.

"I lost him." Loki continued and Erik shushed him quietly as he ran his fingers through Loki's hair calmingly. He knew it was about Stark, only one person could break Loki down like this and it was him.

Erik knew the two were great for each other but had so many issues it would take a lot to bring them together. And it pained him to know that Loki's state was partly his fault. He had agreed to that plan and clearly it had backfired. If only love were easy.

The sobbing eventually stopped and Loki pulled away from Erik, to cuddle into himself pulling his knees up to his chest as he looked up to Erik with a sad and worn down expression.

"I...I love him Erik." Loki choked out in a voice just above a whisper and Erik knew that Loki definitely needed Tony now. because Loki didn't fall in love easily, and when he did, if he ever did, he fell hard and if Loki had fallen in love with Tony then surely he was worthy of it right? And surely there was some hope, there's always hope.

"Then you have to get him back." Erik finally replied

"He hates me..." Loki whimpered and Erik hated seeing him like this. Loki was one of the only people in the world that he could say he loved and as cliché or as unbelievably romantic as it sounded though it was purely platonic, when Loki hurt, he hurt.

"Loki, look at me." Erik said and Loki slowly and hesitantly lifted his eyes to meet Erik's.

"if he hates you then he is a fool. If he is so willing to throw away someone as great and loving as you over one mistake you made out of naivety then he's not worth your time. You are much better than that, you are worth more than you know and if he truly loves you as he says he'll see that and he'll see how much you truly do love and care for him. If he loves you he should be willing to listen to you over and over and over again until you convince him because he's got to want you back if he loves you, I sure as hell would. He should be more than willing to forgive you because you're worth it and nobody's perfect, we all make silly mistakes and he really can't judge you. And I'd sure as hell listen if you were to tell him you love him, that'll probably change everything, he still loves you Loki." Erik said and Loki shook his head

"He won't listen to me again; he won't talk to me if we're alone."Loki said doubting himself, Tony could hardly look in his direction, could hardly be in the same room as him without freaking out.

"Well you'll have to make him listen." Erik said and Loki scoffed

"And what will I say? What can I say?" Loki asked and Erik shrugged

"Speak from the heart and he'll be all yours Loki." Erik said earning an eye roll from Loki because Erik may call him the secret sap but he's the one who sounded like a cheesy romance novel half his life.

But Loki found himself considering the words and with a new-found determination from nowhere, Loki decided that he would try. Tony would listen and he would fight for them because what did he have to lose right?

* * *

**Alrigh, so good? bad? please do tell me cause I'd love to know and if there's lots of feedback i shall try upload the next chapter later on today after my studying cause two exams tomorrow are going to KILL, wish me luck though ;) yeah, so i'll try upload it then cause sadly, school does come first :( **

**And if you want to, the song for this chapter which i just kind of thought of randomly just now is 'Running' by Adam Lambert :)**

**Oh and i almost forgot, a response to the review left by person (guest) cause i can't really PM you...Yeah actually i have watched a few episodes, it's pretty cool. Why? **

**So yeah, bye peoples.  
See ya later hopefully :P**


	20. Crazy, Stupid And Cliche But Perfect

**A/N Oh wow, you guys really did review and you won't believe how happy it made me and I'm terribly sorry for my two boys Tony and Loki and all the sadness I've put them through and thank you for all the compliments it really did warm my heart to hear you liked the last chapter or even this whole story when i was so unsure. You are all BLOODY AMAZING! :D So as promised...here it is, i hope you all like it ;P**

* * *

Loki had decided today was the day he would do it. But man he was scared as fuck. It had taken about three days for him to decide to do it and the idea was completely stupid but desperate times call for desperate measures and Loki was so flipping desperate it wasn't funny. Oh okay, it kind of was like a tiny bit funny...Anywho...

So yeah, he was really scared which was a rare occurrence for the ever I don't give a shit Loki but man he was kind of freaking out over here, if Loki was the type of person, he would've started sweating. Loki didn't know what he was gonna say or what he was gonna do but he had to do it no matter how scared he was or how he still felt the rejection, or how he was afraid of it, how he feared Tony wouldn't listen, how he feared he would get laughed at.

Or how he feared he would freeze up and not know what to say not that he knew what he was going to say right now... But beside his fears and growing insecurities, he walked to the cafeteria exuding pride in every way possible, not bothering to get his lunch. He had much more important things to do right now.

Loki looked towards his table where Darcy and Remy sat waiting for him but instead of going that way, he turned to Stark's table where for once the man actually was. Tony was hardly ever at lunch, he made it a thing to avoid the place or more like avoid him. And honestly Loki couldn't blame him; he had been a complete bastard to the man. Actually bastard was an understatement. But now he was trying to make amends for his foolish mistakes because everyone makes mistakes right?

As Loki neared the table all eyes were suddenly on him and for the first time in quite a while, Loki felt a bit nervous. Sure everyone knew there was something awkward going on between him and Tony, it was quite obvious really, but he had never really noticed how much attention everyone payed to him until now.

"Loki?" Bruce asked confused and partly glad because lately or ever since their failed plan a few days ago, Tony had been more depressed and hid himself from everyone even more. It was like they didn't even know him anymore. And Clint was kind of planning some crazy shit that included severely harming both of them so Loki's timing could not be any better, well that was if he was coming to apologise or fix things and Bruce really hoped he was.

"Hey Bruce and table, may I speak with Anthony?" Loki asked slightly awkwardly as he looked towards Tony who hadn't bothered look up at him since he arrived though Loki knew he was aware of his presence. His tense shoulders and tightened jaw were clear indicators not to mention how his knuckles were turning white from how hard he was gripping the table.

"There's nothing to speak of." Tony said still not looking at Loki, rather choosing to study a seemingly interesting spot on the table.

"This time there is." Loki said not willing to leave until he'd spoken to him.

"I don't think so. We already talked, you said what you wanted and we're done." Tony said facing him with a cold hard stare and voice devoid of emotion and it hurt Loki that Tony couldn't even be comfortable around him anymore, that he had put up shields to protect himself... against him.

"No, we're not." Loki stated firmly finding a bit more courage

"Oh but we are. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some shit to do." Tony said standing up and tossing his trash in the bin moving to leave.

"Tony please." Loki pleaded sounding broken and everyone at Tony's table turned to him. Loki hardly ever begged and they hoped Tony would listen for once. Because Tony needed Loki, a lot.

"You can talk all you want, but I'm done listening." Tony said as he turned to leave and Loki let out a long sigh. Why did Tony have to be so stubborn, why not listen to him? But Loki supposed that if he was in his position, he would be doing the exact same.

Then in a sudden bout of courage Loki straightened up and jumped up onto the table where Tony's group sat. Loki stood up on the table looking out towards the cafeteria thinking about what a stupid ass idea this had been but no backing out now right? So he calmed himself before he took in a deep breath before speaking because this could either go really good or really bad.

"If you won't listen to me then maybe you'll listen to everyone else." Loki said and that made Tony stall a bit and Loki took that as his one final chance and he prayed to the gods that this would be enough. Because if it wasn't, he didn't know what he'd do he'd probably spiral into depression and insecurity and consider things he hasn't considered in years...

"Hey people! I'm Loki Laufeyson, I'm pretty sure some of you or probably all of you with my reputation for trouble know me." Loki said to the entire cafeteria full of people who were already staring at him and those who hadn't been staring all turned to face him and Loki felt overwhelmed by the attention but focused on one thought. It was all for Anthony.

"Okay so you know me as the kid who gets in trouble easily, loves to have a little bit of fun...well okay let's not lie, likes to have a lot of fun, doesn't care, and is devilishly handsome and not to mention quite the charmer." Loki smirked and a few giggles were heard and Tony rolled his eyes annoyed and disgusted as he turned to leave and Loki decided to be serious again. He couldn't have Tony leave before he said what he needed to.

"Like I was saying, so contrary to popular belief I'm not perfect." Tony snorted and Loki took that as a good sign, at least the man was listening.

"So just be patient with me here. I'm not exactly good at sharing stuff like this or expressing these types of things but this person is very very important to me." Loki said as he took a deep breath before starting.

"You may not know this or maybe you do, but I'm not very good at feelings or things like that. Things that involve romantic gestures or showing excessive affection or stuff like that. I try not to get too attached to people and I've got a pretty insane past which contributes to some of my major insecurities." Loki said revealing quite about himself, for once choosing to be honest and the cafeteria went quiet as everyone sat there listening intently to every one of Loki's words. No one really knew much about the man and there was a reason, Loki didn't like to share his past with people.

"So not many people get to know the real me, the one behind the mask I put on. There are only a few that can say they know the real Loki and four of those people are sitting here in this cafeteria right now. One is my amazing, smart, wise and beautiful best friend or even sister, Darcy." Loki said as he smiled in her direction to which she smiled back and gave him thumbs up gesture for doing this, she knew how hard it must be for Loki. And she hoped Tony appreciated this because if he didn't then she would be having a little chat with the boy. Because really! Those boys needed to kiss and make up already. Life was getting too depresso for her and she didn't like depresso life, she liked fun and happy life. With flowers and shit.

"The other is my ever loyal and wonderful big oaf of a brother, Thor." Loki gave a shy smile towards Thor who was positively beaming at him.

"The other is my perfect other half, the mance to my bro, the missing piece to my broheart. The beauty that is Remy Lebeau." Loki winked at Remy who chuckled at the flattering introduction before giving him an encouraging nod.

"And the fourth and probably, closest one is the one that I've hurt the most recently." Loki spared a glance towards Tony who was looking away and Loki sighed but continued anyway not letting it get to him.

"So the truth is that I never let anyone in and this fourth person got really close to me, he understood me better than anyone ever had, he cared for me, he listened to me, he was just an amazing friend all round and somewhere along the way I developed feelings for him." Loki paused trying to find the words to express because here came the hard and emotional part; he had never been good at this.

"So anyway... For many years I lived a terrible life, had great friends, yeah, but issues nonetheless. I had been hurt several times by those I loved or those that supposedly loved me and after a while I became cold on the inside, void of any true warmth and I promised myself I'd never really care for anyone, said I'd always distance myself and never get attached because I always got hurt in the end." Loki got sympathetic looks from everyone but mainly the girls as he told his story but he ignored them and went on as usual promising he wouldn't stop or cry or break down. Tony needed to know this.

"And lately I've realised that it was because of fear. It was fear that held me back from what I wanted, the fear that I'd get hurt or rejected or be hated or that the feeling I got with the person was wrong and slowly but surely this person miraculously and oh so easily managed to chip away the ice that had grown around my heart." Loki said no matter how cheesy it sounded earning a bunch of awwws from the girls and shockingly some guys too.

"He made me feel happy for once, he charmed me with his blatant flirting, cheesy one liners and vulgar jokes but also his brains, humour, surprisingly his wisdom, compassion, understanding and heart, the heart that he was so willing to open up to me. I felt myself falling for this man, he passed every test and challenge that got thrown in his way making me like him even more and I let it happen because I liked the feeling, I wanted it… but when it got serious and I got real close to him, so close that he had practically stolen my heart already, I got scared and I ran, I freaked out really bad. The truth is that I never liked change before; it always scared me because it was unpredictable and I feared what came next. I let my past scare me, I believed the lies I'd been told as a child and I became foolish and in an act of pure stupidity I messed things up between us. I hurt him really bad, basically spitting in his face as I stomped on his heart ruthlessly." Loki paused and looked down at everyone who looked completely mesmerised by the story already knowing who this special person was but the only person he wanted to see was Tony but he was still looking away from him and Loki couldn't read his expression.

"I was an idiot and I was weak and pathetic and my actions were cowardly. And in these actions I pushed him away and I lost him. And too late did I realise that he wasn't like the rest, that I needed him more than I thought and I realised that though I had tried not to and tried so hard not to see it or let it happen… the truth is that I Loki Laufeyson fell in love with him." Loki said and even more awwws and giggles were heard throughout the cafeteria and Loki's friends all had smiles that ran from ear to ear and Loki was pretty sure it hurt their faces. But they weren't who he was concerned about at the moment.

Loki hesitantly turned to face Tony who now stared him dead in the eye with an unreadable expression and Loki didn't know what to do so he went on.

"So even though it's taken me much too long to realise this, what I'm saying is that I'm a stupid, crazy, insecure, cliché, sappy, broken, childish, narcissistic, asshole. Who's incredibly insensitive, mischievous, rude, careless, weak, delusional, ridiculous and a complete and utter fool but this nut job right here is in love with you…" Loki said as he stepped off the table and moved to stand right in front of Tony.

"I love you Anthony Edward Stark and I miss you and I need you and I can't live without you." Loki said as he grabbed Tony's hands hoping to any and every god out there that he wouldn't get rejected right now as he continued with his speech.

But he wasn't done just yet, he would do his best to show just how important he was to him though words could never describe.

"I really don't have the words to explain. Gone is the grace for expressions of passion but there are worlds and worlds of ways to explain to tell you how I feel right now, but when I'm with you I'm speechless. That's how you make me feel. Though I'm with you I am far away and nothing is for real. When I'm with you I am at a loss for words, I truly don't know what to say. This is just me rambling on trying to tell you.

My head's spinning like a carousel, so I pray silently in hope that I'll find the words but, helpless and hopeless, is how I feel inside. Nothing's real, but all is possible if God and you are on my side. Somehow when I'm with you I am in the light where I cannot be found and it's as though I am standing in the place called Hallowed Ground.

I'll go anywhere and do anything just to touch your face, to hear your voice, to even just feel your presence or even just catch a glimpse of your unprecedented beauty. There's no mountain too high that I cannot climb, I'm humbled in your grace because everything about you is out of this world and unparalleled. You leave me dazed and just plain speechless. My great vocabulary and silvertongue fail me when you're with me, when I see you, when you touch me… that's how you Anthony stark make me feel. And the only words that even come to mind when I'm with you that can hardly express what I feel but have to suffice are; I love you." Loki finished and the cafeteria was silent in anticipation as he looked into Tony's eyes hoping to see something, anything at all but was disappointed when all he saw was nothing.

He hadn't moved or spoken a word and Loki felt his heart sink. He had done all he could.

"Very well then." Loki said trying to hide the hurt as he let go of Tony's hands defeated and thoroughly embarrassed and he was about to turn away when Tony spoke.

"You really mean that?" Tony asked in a small voice and Loki smiled hopefully in response.

"Every single word. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner or fight for us or try to change things, I was just so weak and childish and scared and it was stupid and I know that I shouldn't have even ended this in the first place, I'm so sorry, I would never have done that, I really do regret it and please please forgive me Anthony I really do need you and I can't be without you, please Ant—"

Loki was cut off when a warm pair of lips that he had missed so much were once again on his and he felt as hands slowly and carefully made their way to his hair and his instinctively went down to the other man's waist as he reciprocated the kiss with just as much passion and hunger as the other not wanting to stop but they eventually and regrettably had to pull away for air. And they just stood there looking at the other with a dazed expression, their panting breaths the only thing audible in the silent cafeteria.

"Does that mean you forgive me?' Loki breathed out as he looked down at his shoes uncertainly, because he truly hoped his reason had been enough. Was his love enough for Tony? Through his ramblings Loki didn't notice as Tony brought Loki's face up until his eyes met Tony's.

"Of course you idiot..." Tony breathed out as he brought both his calloused hands up to cup Loki's cheeks in his palms before stroking them with his thumbs in a loving way as he was completely and utterly struck by the man's beauty. He had waited forever to hear those three words and now that he had, it felt like a dream come true and he couldn't express just how much Loki was forgiven or just how much he loved him in that moment, he had never been poetic or good with these things but this would have to do...

"I love you." Tony said as he leaned in for another kiss and this time the cafeteria erupted in cheers and applaud as the two men kissed yet again.

Can someone say cliché? Well anyway, the two boys didn't care because in that moment, with their bodies pressed together, lips against lips, hearts beating as one they both knew that they would be okay. They would make it through every challenge they faced because they knew that no relationship was perfect and that there would be fights and problems and shit would happen but they would fight for this because they loved each other too much to ever let them go.

* * *

**YAY!? Well i hope you liked it and that it made up for all the previous sadness and i know it was horribly cliche and all but that's just what popped into my head and i kinda liked it... but please review cause i would really like to know what you thought of this and cause you know, i really LOVE reviews :P**

**So the song for this chapter is 'Give Your Heart A Break' by Demi Lovato, i don't know... i just guess it kinda fits with some of the lines in this and it's a nice song and it kinda relates. if you haven't heard it, please listen to it and tell me what you think ;P**

**And some of Loki's speech was inspired by Michael Jackson's 'Speechless' **

**So ye, hope it was good enough and Love you all  
TaTa, stay chilld like a jotun;P**


	21. Hurt Him And I'll Kill You

**A/N oh hey! i'm so grateful for the response my last two chapters got, that was like truly amazing and AGGGGH! so yeah, you guys rock. i just wanted to let you know that even though i'm pretty sure you're aware of the fact ;P **

**so in the last chapter i was reading the end and i realise it kinda sorta sounded like the end of the story and i'm sorry if you got that idea because it's not the end. well not just yet anyway, there's a few more chapters... not too sure but somewhere around 10? i don't know but yeah. **

**well i guess here's the next chapter i tried to post it soon and i was totally unsure about this and i hope i wrote it well and that you guys like it :D so anyways... read on! **

* * *

So the usual gang of people were all in the lounge as was normal for them on Sundays as they watched TV and played pool. It was the first time they had all been together since 'the great depression of the lovesick puppies' - as Darcy had oh so adequately named it - happened and it felt great to be able to just hang out. And though they'd never admit it out loud to the two already cocky boys, they had missed them a hell of a lot.

So they had decided to play in pairs, Tony and Loki against Clint and Natasha while everyone else watched and of course Natasha and Clint were winning because of their super abilities which tony wanted to say was cheating but decided against it because he and Loki were using theirs to mess with the game and it was really fun as they bent the cues, spun the balls and misshaped the table, much to the other team's annoyance though deep down everyone knew they were enjoying it just as much.

Natasha sunk one of the balls, leaving them with two -excluding the black ball- to go and tony and Loki had five to go. But Tony didn't mind, because playing pool meant that Loki could pretend he sucked and tony could offer some assistance... Wink wink, if you know what I mean.

"Dude, are you just gonna be holding Loki the whole game?" Clint asked and Tony shrugged

"And why not? He needs help." Tony said and Natasha scoffed along with everyone else, wasn't that just about the worst lie they'd ever heard. If Tony was doing anything, he was making Loki play much worse but Tony honestly didn't care, when you had to chose between playing pool and cuddling with Loki… not even a choice.

"You know that I know how to play pool right?" Loki asked as he positioned himself to take the shot and tony put his arms around him pretending to assist him like the helpful guy he was.

"Yeah." Tony answered turning to Loki and Loki laughed before shrugging and taking a shot.

"I just like holding you." Tony said and loki smirked

"No need to use pool as an excuse." Loki said as he moved out of Tony's embrace and wrapped his arms around tony from the back in a warm embrace holding him close to his chest, completely ignoring everyone else and not caring if they saw. if you didn't like it, deal with it.

And it was moments like this when Tony's mind went reeling as he thought of all that had happened, what his life was like right now... How Loki had said he loved him. Loved him. Loved. Love!

Tony would keep thinking it was some kind of unbelievably realistic and insane dream like the ones in inception… and that he would wake up to find that they were still fighting and that Loki had moved on with his life, completely forgetting him...

But then he'd turn and look at Loki and find the man already staring at him like he was doing right then, as if he as his entire world and Tony would get butterflies like crazy and realise that no, this was real and that he wasn't going anywhere.

Loki seemed to read Tony's thoughts in that weird way that only he could and he pecked Tony's cheek softly in that special way of his that said, I'll never leave and this is real and it made Tony's doubts just disappear into thin air as if they never existed. They probably hadn't. He tended to over-think things and see the worst in life because his life had been shit and he was pretty convinced that the universe hated him but right now...

His life was pretty damn perfect and that was an understatement.

"Stark." A new voice – which Tony immediately recognized as Erik's – said and the sound flitted through the room catching everyone's attention and they all turned to the doorway where they found none other than the man himself leaning on the wall so nonchalantly but somehow seeming threatening and scary.

"Uh yes?" Tony asked confused, what would Erik want with him? Unless...

"We need to talk." Erik said briefly not offering anymore, before turning and presumably heading to his office and leaving a very uncertain Tony standing beside Loki. Well if that wasn't creepy as hell then he didn't know what was.

"Oh shit." Tony said as he realised what was going on and he was all of a sudden really scared and doubtful... again. Oh damn, damn, damn… well it was bound to happen sometime.

Maybe the universe did hate him…

"Don't worry. He's a big softie." Loki murmured into Tony's neck, understanding Tony's reaction perfectly but really, Erik was pretty chilled. He didn't get why people were scared of him, especially Tony when he'd been training with the man for about a month now.

"For you maybe." Tony said and Loki smirked into the sensitive skin right behind Tony's ear causing Tony to let out a really unmanly whimper which he hoped no one heard.

"The man loves you, and he's like a father to you. And it's like an unspoken rule that says that fathers never like who their children date." Tony added and Loki laughed which sent shivers down Tony's spine as Loki's breath breezed lightly on his skin and the sound vibrated through his body. And Tony was really regretting having Loki right behind him like this, his body could only take so much teasing and he was already a hot sex bomb waiting to explode all the time and having Loki like this… let's just say it wasn't doing any good for his nether regions.

"Very well then… Have fun with your little chat." Loki shrugged moving his head away from Tony's neck but not letting him go just yet and Tony was both sad and relieved by the loss of contact. But was that all Loki had to say?

"You're no help." Tony said

"I tried." Loki replied

"Hmph, bye then." Tony said as he pushed away from Loki and walked towards the door before Loki caught up with him grabbing his arm softly hoping to calm the man down; honestly it was just a chat. Tony couldn't really be worried about this could he?

"Relax…" Loki said softly before he placed what was meant to be a slight peck to Tony's lips but before he could pull back, Tony held grabbed the back of his head and dragged him back into a much deeper and longer kiss which earned wolf whistles from the other occupants in the room making Loki and Tony smile shyly into the kiss.

"For good luck." Tony winked before stepping out the room and heading for Erik's office. This would be...fun

* * *

Tony braced himself for the worst and walked straight into Erik's office knowing the man was already there and expecting him as usual. And the scene he was met to was kind of threatening, but would you expect anything less from Erik?

Erik sat in the single couch with his leg resting on the other and his arms laid out on the armrest, staring at Tony who had just entered with a hopefully impassive face and Tony felt as if every one of his moves were being judged and filed away to make the final decision. Well he was screwed.

"Hi, Er-Proffessor Magneto." Tony said trying to appear strong and keep up the impassive façade but that was proving to be a bit of a challenge and he couldn't help the confused look that took place on his face when he heard Erik laughing at him. Had he said something funny? He knew he was a funny guy but hey, he was usually aware of his own jokes.

"Really? You're in some sort of relationship with someone I view as my family, I'm training you to become an X-man and you call me 'Professor Magneto?'" Erik asked amused and now Tony really didn't know what was going on.

"Just being respectful sir." Tony stated still standing awkwardly by the closed door and Erik scoffed at that.

"And since when is the infamous Tony Stark ever respectful?" Erik teased and Tony shrugged, that was a very good question but the answer was quite obvious really.

"Well I don't know… when he's about to have the threatening daddy talk that determines the rest of his relationship with a man he really really loves." Tony replied a bit rudely and immediately regretted it because that had not been the right way to go about that.

"Wow, you're really worried about this." Erik said seeming more intrigued than angry and Tony let out a dry chuckle, no shit Sherlock and he only got more annoyed when Erik laughed again. What was up with this man? Why not just give him that stern talking to, judge him and let him be on his way.

"Okay let's set the record straight. I don't hate you, I don't even dislike you. Sure you're a narcissistic asshole and you really are annoying but other than that I think you're a good kid. I'm not gonna act as if I really want you to break up with Loki or any of that because honestly I don't. Loki's much happier with you, he's better, he smiles, he jokes, he's less insecure, and he's stronger and healthier than I've ever seen him. So why would I want to take that away from him?" Erik said and Tony supposed that was a good question. But another good question was why was he was here then?

"I just wanted to have a civilized chat with you." Erik said as if he was reading his mind and that never failed to creep the hell out of him no matter how many times the man did it to him.

"Alright, I can do that." Tony said as he hesitantly took a seat and Erik nodded saying it was okay. It's just a seat…

"Do you love Loki?" Erik asked and for a smart guy, that was just about the most ridiculous question he could've asked. Of course he loved Loki!

"Did he not tell you about how I shouted it out to him in the garden?" Tony asked and Erik nodded

"Yes, but I want to hear **_you_** say it." Erik said and Tony nodded, okay…

"Of course I love Loki." Tony said simply and Erik raised a curious eyebrow.

"No long monologue about why you love him and the extent of your immeasurable love? I thought you'd be one to ramble on." Erik asked and Tony smirked then shrugged, well that does sound like him but with this there really is no point.

"Well there is no point, because I would never be able to fully express in words just how much Loki means to me or all that goes through my mind at the mere thought of him, so why try? And honestly I could not give you a single reason why I love Loki, there are so many and there is no true reason for love or an explanation or a solution. It's just there and all I know is that I'm in love with Loki. Plain and simple." Tony said and Erik was quite impressed by the boy, he showed much maturity.

"You know Loki has got his many issues. His very shady and dark past, his insecurities his fears and so much more that he has yet to tell you, I'm sure. Loki's life isn't as easy as it seems and he's not as overly confident as he acts. I think we can both understand that right?" Erik said and Tony nodded not sure where this was going but he understood what Erik was saying perfectly. He knew a lot about putting on a brave face and burying the pain you felt deep down inside where hopefully even you yourself wouldn't find it. He knew what it was like to want to scream and cry and tell everyone your issues but not do it because that's pathetic and weak...because you deserved to suffer by yourself and because you would be judged and even worse... Pitied.

"You see, when I looked at Loki those three years ago and truly looked at him not just a quick glance but as I searched his face I found something that I couldn't ignore... In those sad and dark emerald green eyes I saw none other than a reflection of myself." Erik said and Tony furrowed his eyebrows. What could possibly have been horrible in his life? What could he have in common with Loki? And where was he going with this? Was he giving him a background story of Loki or something?

"You see, I understand what it's like to feel complete and utter rage, to want to make someone pay. To have a man that claims to love you be the one who hurts you most. I know what it's like to have those you love be taken from you and to be made into a monster or told you are made for destruction and destruction only. I had a man like Odin in my life before and it was an experience that defined my character because our hardships and troubles in life are the events that define our character, they mold us and create us. In reality we all have that one person who makes our life hell, our one challenge that we must face and I saw the turmoil and darkness within Loki's eyes that had once almost ruled my life and almost made me lose all that I care for." Erik sighed as he tried to recall long forgotten memories as he got to his point.

"For many years I lived a life of anger, madness and blood-lust. I had been beaten, broken, tossed aside and forgotten but most importantly I had been used and ripped apart into so many pieces that I wasn't even sure who I was anymore and all that was left behind was a monster. There was a man who knew I was a mutant and he took me under his **_'care'_**, he manipulated me and killed my mother before my eyes and then proceeded to experiment on me pretending to want what's best for me but after several years he left and my buried and concealed anger and hatred towards the man that had festered for years in silence only grew more and I centered my life on ruining that man and making him pay for all he had done. Pain, is a strong motivator and it can drive many insane. And when I looked into Loki's eyes that day I saw pain, hollowness and bitterness all the traits of a man who was far gone, a man who had lived the life of many and suffered for years and had no hope and who would not let a soul in or be helped by anyone because he didn't think he deserved it and it was all too familiar because he was a perfect reflection of who I used to be and I wondered how someone so young and innocent could feel all that at already, have gone through all that… and ever since that day I've made it a mission in my life not to let him get hurt by anyone or anything ever again. I made a promise that I wouldn't let Loki go down that sad and lonely road on the way to vengeance and or self hatred, promised that I would protect him and be there for him because Loki deserves much more than that, he is worth much more than he thinks. He deserves someone to love him, cherish him and be there for him, to accept and understand him. You got that?" Erik asked and Tony got where he was going with this.

"Someone who can make him feel better, help him accept himself as he is. Not to try fix him because he doesn't need to be fixed, just to be loved and accepted and someone to show him how perfect he already is. Someone to be there on the bad days, when everything is crashing is down and he screams and shouts and hates you, someone who will just stay by his side and not judge, someone understanding and willing… someone like him. And so I ask you again Stark, do you love Loki? Can you love Loki with all his flaws and his horrible past? Are you willing to get hurt? Is he really worth your time? And can you really understand a man like him? Someone broken? If so, are you going to be all that for him and more? Will you be the person he can rely on, trust wholeheartedly? Will you stay?" Erik asked again but this time his voice held a deep and strong tone that meant business but luckily Tony had only come for that, he knew dating Loki wasn't a game. He knew Loki's past but he wasn't perfect either. But he would try his goddamn best to be all that for Loki because when he said he loved Loki, oh he sure as hell meant it.

"I'll tell you this, Loki's not broken, he's perfect. Loki doesn't need anyone, I'm lucky to have him. Loki's beautiful, strong, and powerful and everything anyone could ever dream of and I honestly don't care about his shitty past cause hey, who doesn't have a shitty father right? I know I can't fix Loki, I know I can't be his superman and I'm not even going to kid myself thinking that because he really doesn't need someone to be that for him, to fix him because there's nothing to fix because I'm just as broken as him and two broken pieces may not make a whole piece but what I do know is that I will be there to comfort him, to help him, to laugh with him, to understand him, to listen to his every word and just be there to tell him I love him because maybe two broken and worn down pieces can't make a whole but maybe just maybe they can complete each other, and slowly day by day build each other up and I want to be that broken piece that does that for Loki. Because I'm gonna stay, and he is worth every second. So yes, I really do love Loki." Tony said and Erik nodded in understanding, this boy may very well be perfect for Loki.

"And I'm not going to leave him, I'm not going to stop because I need Loki, I need him because I love him and he's everything I've wanted, my dreams and I still can't believe that this is all real… having Loki be mine and just that thought gives me Goosebumps and it's like heaven. Loki is just… he's Loki and I don't ever want to lose him. I'm never going to hurt him." Tony added and Erik sighed.

"You should never say never." Erik commented and Tony nodded, true, he couldn't tell what would come in the future.

"Yes, you're right. I shouldn't say that because I don't know what's coming and this, whatever this thing is... Will not always be sunshine and rainbows, yeah there will most definitely be fights between us since we're both so big headed and not so good with emotions, there will be times that we can't stand each other and we will most definitely hurt each other more than once but what I can say for sure is that even when that happens… I will not give up on us and when I hurt him, I will try my best to never repeat that mistake ever again because I really really do love Loki, more than you know." Tony replied confidently meaning every word he had said, he just couldn't stand the thought of losing Loki like that ever again. He had been stupid enough to let it happen once but not again.

"Loki will hurt you, he will make you hate him." Erik said because that was a possibility

"And he'll make me love him again." Tony countered

"You don't know what love is; this is your first time isn't it? How do you know that this is true love?" Erik asked looking to see if there was any doubt in the man's eyes but all he saw was happiness and the snarkiness that just came with Tony.

"I'm not going to be cliché by saying something as stupid as because I feel it in my heart…" Tony gagged and Erik chuckled.

"But I really do just kind of feel it, with him it's right and I've never felt something this strong for anyone ever. There was a point where I thought I loved one of my best friends but even the feeling I got then, doesn't even compare to what I feel now. I've never wanted, needed and felt so right with a person like I do with Loki. So for me, I think it's pretty real. No, I know that it's real." Tony replied calmly and Erik guessed that there wasn't much more to say about this, Tony seemed to really love Loki as he had assumed and he was happy. He just wanted Loki to be happy and he was certain that Stark made him happy.

"You do love Loki." Erik finally said after a moment of thought and Tony smirked

"I've only been saying that for the past few weeks." Tony replied and Erik resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Then you can go, I've heard what I wanted." Erik said and Tony smiled before standing and heading to the door but not before saying one more thing.

"So we cool?" Tony asked returning to his informal and calm self.

"I never said we weren't. I just wanted to talk to you." Erik shrugged and Tony hummed in thought, we alright.

"Oh alright." Tony shrugged and Erik smirked before speaking up again.

"And if I were you, I'd try and figure out what this thing between you and Loki is. Or maybe I don't know; go out on an actual date. It's what you do when you're in love." Erik teased and Tony chuckled, he supposed that was a great idea.

"Yeah, we'll try that sometime." Tony replied

"Oh and just another note…" Erik started and Tony turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"if you ever hurt Loki, if you make him cry and hurt so bad that he ever thinks to harm himself even in the slightest… oh Stark you better be scared because no distance will be too far, no crevice too dark and no mountain too high and there will be no place on earth or beyond that you can run or hide to, where my rage will not find you because I will not rest until I make you feel true pain that you have not felt even in your worst nightmares and make you regret it soooo bad that you will wish you had never existed, I shall make you rue the day you hurt him like that okay?" Erik said in a voice so close to a growl and honestly the scary and dark look in Erik's eyes is the thing that got Tony the most, he did not want to cross this man.

"Loki may be above hurting you but know that me, his brother and his overprotective friends definitely aren't." Erik added with a sinister smile that revealed too any teeth and Tony finally got why Loki sometimes called Erik a shark. It was creepily similar.

"Ehhh." Tony squeaked as Erik cracked his knuckles threateningly with that sinister and dark smile never leaving his lips and Tony was officially freaked.

"Uhm, eh. Yeah, that's good to know. Won't happen I assure you." Tony said as he tried not to show just how much that look on Erik's face was affecting him though he was pretty sure he was failing at that.

"Then we're cool." Erik said his creepy as fuck smile disappearing and a much smaller and nicer one taking place on his face and Tony relaxed slightly.

"Alright, well this was… fun but I've got to go find Loki or something." Tony said before going to the door and opening it to leave.

"Have fun." Erik winked and Tony laughed before leaving the office and heading for Loki's room with all previous doubts and uncertainties gone. He didn't even know why he had been scared in the beginning; of course Erik would like him and Loki…

Who wouldn't?

* * *

**Nice chapter i hope, please tell me what your thoughts are cause reviews are totally appreciated and so i've kinda got a few chapters that i could fill in and if you guys want me to write a chapter on something or if you have any ideas for what tony and Loki or just about anyone should go through or an event that should take place or anything at all, anything you want... please review or pm me and say and I'll see if i can do it :D **

**oh and i know promoting another one of your stories on one of your stories is horrible but please could you read my other story, '**_A Twisted Kind Of Lovestory_'** I'd love to hear your thoughts on that one too cause you guys are such beauties! and... i love you! and if you want... i just got a twitter account after my friends nagging for like forevs so you can follow me Ratixx7**

**Love Ratatouie**

xoxo

and don't forget to love Hiddles ;P


	22. I am NOT nervous

**A/N back with another chapter for you guys :D and school finally closed!:D holidays baby! and OMG OMG! over 100 reviews! you guys are so FREAKING AMAZING! i totally LOVE you lots like jelly tots because that is just EPIC and so to celebrate, here is a kind of long chapter for you guys ;P**

* * *

Tony stood by his door ready to leave and go to Loki's dorm. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to open the door so he just stood there idly staring at the door waiting for something to happen, like a for a Magic portal to open and suck him into space...okay… never mind that. So basically he just stood there staring at a plain old dorm room door for what could've been hours.

He knew that he should just go, really he should, but why couldn't he? It was simple task really, just reach out a hand and turn the handle then walk to Loki's dorm… easy.

"Dude, are you just gonna stare at the door all day?" Clint asked from where he sat on the couch playing COD3 with the guys. Were they ever not playing video games?

"Of course I'm gonna go." Tony scoffed as he reached out for the handle, holding it in a firm grip but he couldn't turn it. Was he... Nervous? NO! He couldn't be! Pfft, he was Tony Stark for Christ's sake! But then why couldn't he just go over to Loki and do it already?! This was ridiculous.

"Yeah, I can totally see you leaving right now..." Clint said and Tony turned his chin up at him indignantly. He **was** going to go!

"I am! I just… need time to think." Tony replied turning back to the door. Really, he should be able to step through this door, he should be able to march right up to Loki's dorm and ask. But why couldn't he? Why in the world couldn't he? Why did the door look so damn scary and large?! Why did his feet suddenly feel like they'd been nailed to the floor? Why was his mind racing? Why was his heart beating so damn fast? Why were his hands shaking?!...

Well shit. He **was **nervous.

"Oh my gosh! Tony's nervous!" Steve shouted as he burst out into laughter and that's nice Steve. Make fun of your friend's misfortune.

"No Steve, oh my god… and I am **not**!" Tony shouted as he turned away from the door, he couldn't look at it. It was mocking him...

"Nervous about what?" Clint asked clueless about what was going on but was ignored.

"Dude! He's your boyfriend!" Bruce shouted as he joined Steve in laughter and Clint raised a confused eyebrow. What was going on?

"What about Loki?" Clint asked but was ignored yet again.

"He's not my boyfriend… We haven't even talked about it yet. I don't even know what we really are! All we do is kiss, hang out and cuddle…" Tony sighed deciding he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon and flopped down beside Bruce on the couch exhaustedly. Analyzing his relationship with Loki always got him tired because what were they really? Boyfriends? And what was that anyway? They'd never said what they were, they just rolled with it. But all Tony could see was that they were like what they used to be except now they actually made out but it was nothing concrete… Friends made out, so were they really close friends or friends with benefits? Or what? But they loved each other, but friends also loved each other… Aggggghhhh! See, none of this thinking ever helped him; it just made him feel worse.

But there was something more between them right? Gahhhh! Tony shook his head trying to chase away the confusing thoughts and clear his head.

"Wait, so you haven't…" Clint trailed off as he made dirty and vague gestures with his hands that made Steve cough awkwardly and look away shyly and Tony kind of blushed as he shot a discrete look in Thor's direction because talking about being uh… intimate with your bro's bro has got to be on a new level of awkward but when he saw Thor, he looked more like he was sick of hearing about his bro's sex life and that made Tony wonder just how close the two of them had been before everything… but anyways, it was still awkward and usually Tony liked awkward, he liked to make people awkward and laugh at the situation but right now… not so much.

"Uhm, well…" Tony trailed off unsure and it was weird because usually he had no qualms with bragging about his previous night's conquest or discussing who he wanted next but this was different. It was Loki and well they hadn't really, you know… done the dirty yet. Not that he was complaining, NO! He totally got it, they'd barely gotten together or gotten to whatever they were and they hardly saw each other anyway so when would they have the time to do it and Tony kind of wanted Loki to be different, he didn't want Loki to be another one of his stupid conquests or another notch in his bed post. He actually loved Loki.

"OMG! They haven't! Tony hasn't even…" Clint exclaimed as he paused his game to burst out laughing at his friend and it was lovely to know that Tony had such _lovely_ friends. Well at least Thor wasn't laughing at him; well he wouldn't be laughing if he was in his position either cause for him it was probably far too awkward to be funny. They were talking about his brother and his… private life. But Tony was annoyed now, was it really so hard to believe that he hadn't done it with Loki yet?!

"Just shut up okay! I haven't done it with him because I actually like, no scratch that, **love** Loki and I want him to be different. I'm not gonna mess it up by screwing him and getting it over with. What if he's…" Tony trailed off this being the first time he'd actually considered this. What if Loki was just a major flirt but had never, you know, done it before. What if he was a virgin? Maybe that was why they hadn't gotten any further, maybe that was why they hardly saw each other, maybe Loki was avoiding him to stall… what if he was scared and thought that Tony was using him? Oh god.

"Trust me Tony, you will not be my brother's first." Thor spoke up setting the record straight (haha, okay, not funny) and Tony wondered if it would be weird if he asked how many Loki's had… yep, definitely weird.

"Okay but still! Loki's not like anyone else, he's special and we're taking it slow! And it's not like we've had the time, we have hardly seen each other for the past week!" Tony groaned in annoyance because it was true. They had both been busy with finishing off projects for school and training for the assessment individually and also having to spend time with their friends that they hadn't had any time for each other at all and Tony really did miss Loki. He missed the tall man's thin body in his arms, the feel of the slightly cooler hands in his, his cool lips, his emerald eyes… oh man, it killed.

"Then why not ask him out on a date?" Clint asked and everyone groaned. What did Clint think he had been trying to do for the past hour? Decide on what colour to paint his door? Idiot.

"Ohhh! That's what you were nervous about!" Clint said and wow, somebody was a little slow on the uptake.

"I was not nervous." Tony tried to deny though even he knew he was lying.

"Then do it already!" Steve said and Tony scoffed, pushy people.

"I'll do it when I want." Tony said indignantly and everyone rolled their eyes, Tony was such a child sometimes…

"Alright… but when Loki's too busy when you ask him, don't blame us." Bruce said with a shrug and damn! He was right, what if someone was about to ask him to hang, what if he was making other plans now? No no no no, then he'd have to wait another day to see Loki if he wasn't busy then and then he'd have to wait again and god knows when Loki would be free again. Oh damn, he needed to ask now.

"Well shit, I need to ask him now." Tony said determined but made no move to get off the couch and head out the door like he wanted. What was up with him today?! Oh yeah, he had suddenly been turned into a teenage girl with a crush on the hottest guy in school.

"Anytime before Christmas would be alright." Clint teased and Tony rolled his eyes, he would go. He just needed some time to prepare himself… oh who was he kidding? He was nervous as hell…

"I can't do it." Tony sighed as he dropped his head down into the couch in humiliation. Tony Stark never got nervous, he could speak to thousands and lie straight into their faces and not get nervous, he could run around on TV in his underwear and not be nervous about it or embarrassed. He could ask any girl out for drinks and not be nervous, he could go up to anyone and tell them he wanted to screw them right there and not be nervous but when it came to Loki… oh man, he was a mess. A piping hot mess who could barely utter a coherent word in his presence much less ask him out on a real date. What was it about Loki that made him soooo, like this?

"Why not?" Steve asked and Tony turned around to face them all.

"It's… god! It's Loki, I can't ask Loki out. Have you seen him? Like actually opened your eyes and seen him? He's like a freaking god! And he's smart and funny and oh man! The way he laughs and smiles oh dude, his smile! And he's just so… I don't know but I just can't." Tony said and didn't that just explain everything…

"Not like he's gonna say no. the guy is head over leather boots in love with you, he said so in front of practically the whole school." Bruce replied and Tony shook his head, he knew that but still. He just couldn't because if he saw Loki, he wouldn't know what to say. Loki was the one that was good with words. Not him.

"Yeah, but if I see him and he looks at me the way he does with those insanely green eyes… I'm just gonna mess it up real bad and say something stupid and embarrass myself like crazy and it'll be awkward and Loki will just… he'll just, he'll do something and everything will suck and I'm gonna ruin it all and dude! It's Loki…" Tony didn't know what to do anymore, why was asking someone out so hard? How did Loki do it so easily? Or did Loki also have this much trouble and know how to mask it? Had Loki felt like this when he'd asked him to the dance? When he's said all that stuff to him in front of everyone?

"Awww! You're so cute!" Clint teased and Tony shot him a glare and if looks could kill… Clint would be dead ten times over right then. This was no time for jokes.

**"**My brother is horribly in love with you, even more than he himself thought so in the beginning and I've never seen him like this, not even when he was with Fandral and if you know anything about that, you'll know that that was serious and that those two are the best of friends. Loki would not turn you down, not ever, and I'm pretty sure he would've asked you out already if he didn't think it would make you feel uncomfortable, he wants this just as bad as you do and honestly… you should be glad he hasn't tried to sleep with you yet because if he had then that would mean that this was just a relationship based on lust and very little on love. When Loki really cares, he'll take things slow and just spend time with you because Loki treasures the small things and like we have been raised to believe by our mother; Loki believes that all good relationships are built on great friendships so he does want more and he's just waiting for you to make the first move." Thor said and Tony turned to him with a raised eyebrow, he hadn't been expecting all that from Thor.

"Really?" Tony asked and Thor shrugged

"Indeed." Thor said.

"So go and ask your man out already!" Clint shouted and Tony nodded but still made no move to leave and the boys in the room all simultaneously realised that Tony wouldn't do it by himself and they would have to force him, so out of nowhere all the guys grabbed Tony by the limbs and carried him out the dorm room dropping him on the floor with a painful thump in the corridor outside his room before they slammed the door on him.

"Guys! What the hell!?" Tony said as he stood up a little dazed after hearing the distinct sound of a lock clicking into place.

"You're not allowed back in here until you've asked him out." Clint said through the door and Tony stared at the door much like he'd been doing for the past hour except now he was gaping like a fool and he was on the **other** side of the door.

What?! It was his dorm room! And it was his choice if he wanted to ask Loki out! Maybe he didn't want to! Okay, now that was lying. Of course he did but he needed… time.

"WHAT?! It's my dorm room!" Tony shouted to the door probably looking like a moron but he didn't care. His friends were being jerks and he wanted to get back into **his **dorm room.

"And we're just trying to help you out." Steve said

"Now grow some balls and ask him out!" Clint shouted and Tony scoffed deciding that he would not move. He would wait until they let him back in. no one could force him to do anything, even if it was for his own good. Tony Stark did whatever he wanted.

After a few very boring and uneventful minutes of just standing by the door and staring at it, Tony realised that he looked ridiculous, this was pointless, they would not be letting him in anytime soon, Clint was actually kind of right and he would have to man up. He would ask Loki out.

So with determined steps and a confident demeanor, which was just about the opposite of how he was feeling, Tony walked down the hallway to Loki's dorm room hoping he was there and was preferably alone because it would be hard enough to ask him out alone but if he had an audience as well… oh gosh.

Tony arrived at Loki's dorm and for a moment just stood there staring at the door – which seemed to be a recurring theme for him today – as he thought about what he would say. What would he say? Oh man, this was ridiculous! He was Tony Stark, he had asked a million girls out before, he could charm just about anyone into doing anything he wanted. He didn't get nervous! He was cocky, egotistical, vain, awesome, badass, hot and he was basically the textbook definition of self-surety and confidence. He could do this shit!

So with a confident mindset and a steady hand Tony knocked on Loki's door and waited till the man opened the door and when he did Tony was glad he wasn't in just a towel like last time or he would've lost it. This time he wore black track pants and a blue vest which showed off his surprisingly well toned arms.

"Oh, hey Anthony." Loki smiled and Tony's breath was taken away and he had known this would happen but he still couldn't have been fully prepared for it. Loki didn't smile often, well he did but he didn't smile for real that often and when he did, oh man oh man was it beautiful, his eyes sparkled and his face just lit up like a light bulb and Tony always found it hard to speak because it just took his breath away every time and chased away all rational thoughts that he may have had and this time wasn't very different.

"Uh, hey Loks. You're not busy are you? Cause if you are, I could come back later and ask you… it's no big deal…" Tony rambled on after he'd somewhat snapped out of his Loki induced trance and Loki smirked as he shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I always have time for you." Loki said and Tony managed not to smile like a love sick whack job.

"Haha, yeah…" Tony said a little nervously, his voice going up a note higher than usual.

"So you wanted to ask me something?" Loki asked as he leaned on the door giving Tony an inquisitive look and Tony figured it was now or never. Not like Loki would say no right? And he did say he always had time for him…

"Yep." Tony said and Loki raised an eyebrow.

"And that is..." Loki asked and Tony realised oh! He still had to ask the question. Why couldn't Loki's power be mind reading? That would make everything so much easier! Oh wait, no… with his mind it would be better if Loki didn't go looking inside there. He had a very… interesting imagination.

"Oh yeah, so uhm I was kind of wondering if you'd uh like to… go out on a date with me tonight?" Tony asked and that was real smooth Tony, real smooth…

"That is if you're not busy or anything, I totally understand if you are and if you don't want to go out with me that's uh I guess fine too. It was just a question but if you don't really want to it's fine we don't need to uh well uh yeah, don't need to date if that's not what you uh want from this thing that we kind of have going on and if you just want us to be like uh like uhm—"

Tony's horribly embarrassing rambling was cut off by a pair of cool lips on his own and soon the kiss that was meant to be something to shut Tony up turned into a heated and intense kiss between the two boys which left them both tingly, dizzy and gasping for air afterwards. That feeling would never get old…

"You're cute when you ramble on." Loki said as he held Tony by the waist and Tony blushed making Loki smirk. He understood Tony's nervousness; he was also kind of nervous about this and had also been thinking to ask Tony out but hadn't had the time to do it yet but was glad that Tony had done it. Of course he wanted them to be more; this wasn't just some silly little relationship that he'd get bored of later on. No this was serious and he actually wanted this to last.

"And I'd love to go out with you." Loki whispered as his lips hovered just slightly above Tony's before he placed a soft and slow kiss to Tony's lips and he loved how Tony tasted. He tasted kind of sweet in a way, but not the type of sweet that got bitter and made you sick after a while but that light and tantalising sweet taste that left a slight after taste and got you hooked on it forever and boy was Loki hooked. And he could go on forever trying to explain it but honestly after a while he just figured that that taste, that addictive and unique taste was just pure Tony.

"Okay, pick you up at seven?" Tony asked after they pulled back again.

"Perfect." Loki smiled before Tony moved away letting the man get back to whatever he had been doing before.

"Oh! And wear something warm." Tony said just before Loki closed the door and Loki nodded before going back to his room leaving Tony out all alone in the hall with a tremendous feeling of completion. Well that hadn't been that hard...

Tony reached his dorm to find that it was still locked to keep him out and from the noise he could hear coming from inside, they obviously hadn't left.

"Yo guys! Let me in!" Tony shouted as he banged his fist on the door and he listened as the game was paused, the music was switched off and there were muffled out voices talking on the other side of the door, probably wondering if they should let him in.

"I asked him okay! Now let me in already!" Tony shouted getting annoyed. It was his flipping dorm! He let them in there in the first place and then they lock him out?! What great friends they were… Tony was about to break the door down when he heard the lock turn and saw as the door creaked open slightly and Tony took that as his chance to push the door back and enter.

"Hey Tony." Clint said as if they hadn't just tossed him out of their dorm and locked him out a few moments ago and Tony glared at everyone in the room.

"Evil people." Tony growled before he headed for his room to get away from these people because he knew he couldn't kick them out even if he wanted to, so he would have to get away from them and he needed to think about what he would do for this date and he sure as hell couldn't do that around these guys. Knowing them they would probably do something crazy like tie him to a chair and dangle whiskey in front of his face until he figured out what to do and he wasn't willing to take a risk like that.

"Evil people who were helping you." Bruce reminded and Tony scoffed, he would remember this and he would get his revenge.

"Whatever." Tony mumbled before he walked into his room leaving his friends to do whatever they liked because he knew that Bruce was right, they had helped him. But they could've been a lot gentler about it… his ass hurt.

* * *

**So yeah, when i was writing this it was originally going to be alot longer but i figured that i should probably split it up into two bits so i did. and please REVIEW cause then I'll update sooner and everyone will be a whole lot happier :P**

**Oh yeah and for those of you who read any of my other stories : 'Immortal, Together, Forever' **

** 'A Twisted Kind Of Story'**

** Please don't think that I've abandoned you guys and the story or anything of that sort. cause i haven't, it just might take me some time to update since I've got major writers block but I've got so many ideas for them and it sucks that i can't write it. or it may not take too long to update if i get inspired which i hope i do so just wanted to say that. but I'll probably still update this story and my other one **

**'Extemporaneous Match' **

**regularly cause they are just easier to write i guess.**

**And for those who haven't read those stories... you totally MUST! because it'll make me feel SUPER HAPPY and I'd really love to hear what you think about them so PWEAAAASE! PWEASE do and don't forget to review :D**

**So yeah, bye my pretties ;P**


	23. First Dates

**A/N Well this chapter is looooong, and I really don't know how it got so long but it just happened... When I thought about writing this I was all like yeah this should be short you know and then this whopper just popped up but oh well...**

**And uh just a note over here, if any of you are wondering if the rest of this story will just consist of Loki and Tony and their relationship and all that lovely jazz, just wanted to say that of course it will have them and their relationship since it is a FrostIron story but there actually IS a plot and there is a point to these chapters so do not fret my Lovelies :P**

**But if you do like these chapters about their relationship and stuff then uh that's cool too and tell me if you want more of that in a review or PM me or something.**

**But also if you don't really like them and you're getting bored of this and would like something to happen or a Plot then tell me that please in a review or PM :)**

**So read on and I hope you don't fall asleep or get a headache from the length of this chapter...**

* * *

Tony walked down the corridor on his way to Loki's dorm for their date. **Their date.** They were actually going out on a date, a real one where he had asked and Loki had actually said yes. He still couldn't believe it, no matter how hard he tried to, it was just so much. Yeah it had been hard to believe that Loki really loved him in the beginning but now this was something completely different, this was kind of making it all official. They were like... a thing!

He couldn't even count the number of times he had imagined the day when he would finally go out with Loki, when Loki would not hate him and possibly feel something more akin to love towards him and now that it was here, and now that it had all happened... it was just so surreal and Tony couldn't be any happier. This feeling of completeness and harmony, it was beyond words and he wanted it to last forever.

And frankly, it was crazy how much had changed so far this year and just how quickly time had flown by, it seemed as if only yesterday it was the beginning of the fourth semester and he and Loki had just got paired up for the assignment much to Loki's annoyance... and now it was the end of November, so close to Christmas, the year was just about done and he and Loki now loved each other? Best flipping year ever!

Tony finally reached Loki's dorm not a second late, actually a few minutes early for once, but he had to make a good impression right? So Tony hesitantly lifted a nervous hand up to knock on the door and waited patiently as usual for Loki to come out while he checked himself making sure he looked as handsome as usual and had everything needed for an amazing night with the man of his dreams. He really needed to stop reading those sappy romance novels, – not that he'd ever admit to have read them at all – they were messing with his brain.

When Loki opened the door, Tony was pretty sure or at least 99.99% sure that the man just crawled out of bed sexy cause there was never a time when he didn't look good and tonight was evidently no exception.

Loki wore tight black leather pants, black dress shoes, a white dress shirt under a black tight fitting, thin sweater and over that he had a deep blue blazer and Loki really pulled the look off. While he on the other hand wore black skinnies, a tight and faded blue t-shirt with a sleek but incredibly warm black sports jacket over it and a plain grey scarf to pull it all together, and he knew he looked good but nothing could compare to Loki in his eyes. But maybe he was just a bit biased.

"You look gorgeous." Loki said in a husky tone that sent shivers down Tony's spine and Tony smiled as he stepped out the way to let Loki out into the hall.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Tony asked offering his arm like a good date and Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Are you implying I'm the female in this relationship?" Loki asked and Tony shook his head though he couldn't help but wonder who the girl would be? But why did there have to be a girl? They could both be guys! Yeah!

"No, just saying that if anyone looks remarkable tonight, it's you." Tony said with a charming and sincere smile and Loki couldn't resist the urge to smile back, Tony just did that to him. He could never be sad or angry when around him and that was just one of the many reasons of why he had fallen for this man.

"Thank you, so where are you taking me tonight?" Loki asked, taking Tony's offered arm and linking theirs together before they strolled down the corridors in companionable silence.

"It's a surprise." Tony said and Loki gave Tony a look, what was with this man and not telling him things? Not that he didn't trust him...oh he did... but he was just curious by nature so he liked to know things.

"And do we have to walk to this surprise?" Loki asked as Tony opened the front door and they walked out, so definitely no car? Well that's new.

"What? You too lazy for a little evening stroll?" Tony said shivering slightly from the chill in the air, it was really cold outside. Maybe he should've worn warmer clothes.

"Now you're implying that I'm fat? Not off to a great start are we Anthony?" Loki teased as he smirked at the shorter boy who was currently leading them out the school and down the empty road. Where were they going?

"You are anything but fat, the polar opposite really. But don't worry babe, I love your slim figure." Tony smirked as he turned Loki to hold by his hips and dragged him into his body until they were one hair's width apart.

"Oh? And do tell, what else do you love about my looks?" Loki inquired as he threw his arms around Tony's neck and started playing with the tiny curls of hair at the back of his head while giving Tony a heated gaze.

"Oh I don't know... your long and lean legs that look like they go on for miles." Tony ran his hands up and down Loki's thighs earning a surprised gasp from the man.

"And miles..." Tony breathed out as he ran his hands up resting on the hips again.

"Your perfect...ass." Tony said and grabbed Loki's ass earning a surprised squeak – very manly squeak mind you – out of the man before he relaxed and started laughing at Tony's ludicrous actions.

"Your soft skin..." Tony brought his hands up to cup Loki's face as he stroked his cheeks softly with the pads of his thumbs.

"Your bright green eyes." Tony smiled

"Your perfectly sculpted eyebrows..." Tony placed as soft kiss to Loki's forehead, right on his eyebrow and Loki giggled at the light touch.

"Your cute nose." Tony pecked the tip of Loki's nose making him scrunch his face up like a cute little kid and Tony couldn't help but laugh at how adorable he was.

"Your soft hair." Tony threaded his fingers through Loki's soft and long raven locks slowly and swiftly, earning a moan type sound from Loki and god! Loki really shouldn't have been making that sound...

"Your long, beautiful and pale neck..." Tony growled as he started placing light butterfly kisses on Loki's neck and occasionally nipping at the sensitive skin earning slight groans and quiet moans from the man and it just spurred Tony on further.

"And your pale, pink... lips." Tony breathed into Loki's neck spreading Goosebumps over the affected area before he leaned up leaving only a centimetre between their faces waiting for Loki to make a move and close the distance between them.

They remained like that, staring into each other's eyes under the moonlight on the perfect chilly evening until Loki had had enough of it and closed the gap between them, capturing Tony's lips in a soft and pure kiss and savouring the taste of Tony on his lips before he dived back in and gripped the back of Tony's neck, bending down for a hot and passionate kiss that lasted long as their tongue's were engaged in a battle for dominance which in the end Loki won and Tony let his tongue roam his mouth freely, moaning as Loki hit all the right spots. He loved that silvertongue...

Their bodies were now firmly pressed against each other, hearts beating rapidly and breaths coming short as they continued to kiss fervently and Tony's hands started to wander on their own accord, finding the hem of Loki's shirt and slipping inside for skin to skin contact that only spurred them both on further while Loki continued to kiss him like that was all that mattered and stroke his cheeks lovingly as their hormones and lust flew through the roof reaching new levels they had never felt before and in that moment it was perfect, it was just the two of them out in the open where all that existed was them and their love and Tony wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world. The world was right and everything was faultless right then as it was.

Well that was until some big fat and greasy man in a beat up truck had to drive by and hoot mercilessly at them screaming some nonsense like:

_'Stop fucking in the streets you faggots!'_

And... right there. The moment was effectively broken as Tony and Loki pulled away both greatly embarrassed as they realised what they'd been so very close to doing, and out on the side of the road no less...

"Uhm, date?" Loki asked and even in the low light that the stars and the moon provided, Tony could see the light pink blush that had spread across Loki's cheeks and he was sure he was blushing just as bad after all that. Not that he regretted it one bit, he sure didn't.

"Uh date, yeah let's go." Tony said as he straightened his clothes up and offered Loki his arm again and without another word, they were off with the previous moment's events still clear in the forefront of their minds leaving them with small, goofy and amused smiles plastered on their faces.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Loki whined for like the twentieth time in the past three minutes and Tony sighed, someone was impatient...

"You're being a child Loks." Tony said and ignored the smirking Loki as he looked around trying to get his bearings and figure out where the hell to go. Not that he was lost, oh no.

"Says you?" Loki mocked with a raised eyebrow and Tony scoffed absentmindedly as he scanned the area which they were in and he hated the fact that he didn't recognise it at all... that was never a good sign.

"Yes, says me." Tony said as they continued to walk around somewhat aimlessly. Tony looked around in every direction trying to find a sign or something but found nothing! Nothing at all! They had somehow managed to wander off the side of the road and were now in some grassy field in the middle of freaking nowhere and if Tony had been a weaker man, he would've started freaking out but no he wouldn't because as much as it looked and felt like it. He was **NOT** lost, he just couldn't be. He was going to keep walking and voila, he would find the lake because he was not lost. He was just taking the more scenic route... not that there was anything to look at, but anyways the point was, he was not lost.

"Now come on, we're almost there." Tony said hoping to any god out there that he was right as he pulled Loki forward in some unknown direction.

After a few minutes passed and there was still nothing in sight Loki stopped to look at Tony who looked quite lost and Loki couldn't help but laugh. Could it be that Tony Stark was lost?

"Anthony, are we lost?" Loki asked, amusement laced in his tone and Tony turned to look at him stunned as if the mere thought was improbable.

"No, just takes a while to get there." Tony said defensively and continued to walk further into the field, trying to look for something that looked familiar or something.

After about twenty to thirty more minutes of aimless trekking around in the meadow, Tony and Loki found themselves in a place that looked similar to where they had been about twenty minutes earlier and Tony swore he had seen that boulder before but how could he know!? The whole bloody place looked the same in the barely lit darkness! Had they walked in a circle? Were they closer?

"Haven't we been here already?" Loki asked voicing Tony's thoughts as he looked around at the seemingly familiar area.

"I don't think so, everything looks familiar. This place as a whole looks the same everywhere. I think we're almost there, just a few more minutes." Tony replied not wanting to admit defeat and Loki shrugged and walked on with Tony knowing that if they weren't lost already, – which they probably were – they would be lost very soon but he was having fun just walking and talking mindlessly with Tony right now so he just went along with it all.

After another ten or so minutes Tony stopped again to check out the surroundings and even looked up to the stars for help. Couldn't you figure out your current location by using the stars or some crazy shit like that? Meh, he had never been good at geography or whatever subject you learnt that in. But he still refused to believe they were lost because they just couldn't be. The place was supposed to be here, it was supposed to be somewhere around here and yet it wasn't! The stupid lake had moved, and Tony knew just how stupid that sounded but he thought it anyway because he wasn't lost, he couldn't be.

But as he scanned his surroundings again seeing that they were close to the forest and out in an open field he guessed maybe they had done a weird u-turn and were now heading back instead of forward but that couldn't be right because they couldn't even see the school anymore. They were probably out in the middle of nowhere, all alone in the dark with god knows what creepy and freaking dangerous creatures out here and only then; as Tony looked up at the bright night sky again searching for answers and out unto the empty field that seemed to stretch on forever did Tony finally give in and realise that, Oh god, they were lost.

He had managed to get them lost in the middle of nowhere, at night, on a Sunday, all alone and helpless on their flipping **FIRST DATE**! Nice going there Anthony. He could just die right then, and he bet no one would even discover his body because that was just how damn far out they were! They were in the fucking middle of nowhere and Tony had dragged Loki here! He had dragged his Loki, his amazing and beautiful Loki out into the middle of nowhere and gotten them stranded out here and not to mention just how fucking cold it was.

So they were alone, cold, lost **and** hungry! Honestly, Tony didn't see how this could get any worse... well that was until he heard a wolf howl somewhere in the distance, the sound echoing throughout the forest just ahead of them and didn't the universe just hate Tony... because now he could add wolf's dinner to the list of things that they were. This was just stu-fucking-pendous.

"Loki." Tony said and said boy turned towards him already knowing what he was going to say.

"We're lost." Loki concluded and Tony nodded earning a slight chuckle from Loki along with an amused head shake before he smiled at Tony as if nothing was wrong, as if their date hadn't been ruined, as if it was just another everyday occurrence and Tony was dumbfounded.

"I can't believe this!" Tony said exasperatedly as he waved his hands in the air crazily.

"This really can't be possible, actually yeah it can be. Because the stupid universe fucking HATES me!" Tony shouted out though knowing that blaming the universe was a weak excuse since it really was his entire fault! Obviously, because he can't even get anything right! Pathetic! How could he mess up his first date with Loki? Something so simple and he's useless and dumb enough to fuck that up? If he can't even do this, is there anything he can do?

"Well this is just lovely! Just absolutely amazing!" Tony mumbled sarcastically while he paced up and down making Loki dizzy with his movements as he continued to ramble on about their unfortunate scenario so Loki turned to look around at the area. It really was quite beautiful and it kind of reminded him of the last time Tony had taken him out. Maybe that's where they were... but had they really walked that far? It sure felt like it and that guess was better than none so he would stick to that theory.

"How stupid..." Anthony muttered to himself barely audible as he thought about how he'd managed to mess up yet another thing in his life and just how hopeless he was... would he ever get anything right? Just one time he would've liked to have done something great and made Loki happy but nooo, he just couldn't do anything right could he?

"Pathetic." Anthony said as he felt tears well up in his eyes and that was ridiculous, was he really going to cry? Of course he was! What a weak and pathetic child he was... first he fucks it up then he goes and cries about the fuck up.

"Stop being such a baby..." Anthony said to himself but Loki had heard him and turned to look at Tony who stood there shoulders hunched and clearly sad or frustrated about something though he tried to hide it when Loki turned to him but failed as his eyes could never lie.

"What's wrong Anthony?" Loki asked as he walked over to hold Tony by the waist and look him in the eyes and it still amazed him just how perfectly Tony fit in his arms. Like they were made for each other... How sappy.

"Oh, nothing. We need to get back home, we can call Erik or Charles or someone." Tony said as he rubbed his eyes fiercely and Loki looked at him concerned. Was Anthony crying?

"Are you sure?" Loki asked as he wiped a stray tear that had fallen letting Tony know that Loki wasn't buying it and Tony shook his head and laughed at himself. How stupid was this? He never cried... okay, he hardly ever cried and yet here he was, crying over some stupid date lost. But of course, he was feeble like that...

"Yeah, it was nothing. I can't believe I'm crying over something so silly..." Tony huffed and Loki held his chin turning his head so their eyes met and looked at him as if he could see into his soul and Tony knew that Loki wasn't going to back down. He knew it wasn't just that simple but come to think of it, when was anything between them ever not complicated.

"No it's not nothing if you're crying about it. Tell me, what's wrong?" Loki asked wanting to know and Tony shrugged

"It's stupid..." Tony said seeming more insecure than ever before and Loki looked at him again, smiling in that sweet way of his that made Tony feel loved and cared for even when he didn't deserve it.

"If you're sad about it, it can't be stupid." Loki said and Tony sighed in resignation, Loki would just keep asking and he would give in sooner or later, so why not sooner.

"It's just that, I... I wanted this date to be special, I wanted to make it special for us, for you and then I go ahead and fuck it up like I always do, because that's just what I am. A screw up, a loser, weak... Look at me, crying over a date lost! After **_I _**got us lost and ruined it all..." Tony said in a self depreciating tone that just broke Loki's heart. Did Tony really think that?

"No, it's fine." Loki said and Tony shook his head not believing him.

"Don't lie to me! Everything is ruined! I fucked it up like... like, like **he** said!" Tony snapped and Loki realised just how deep this all ran and wondered just how long Anthony had been holding this in for, too long he thought.

"No no love, you didn't mess this up and you're anything but a screw up and don't let anyone tell you otherwise okay? And this, this **is** special, I love it, even if we're lost out in the cold... it doesn't matter because you're here with me and that's all that matters to me. As long as we are together everything's alright." Loki said as he cupped Tony's cheeks making sure Tony looked at him and heard his words. He wouldn't have Tony being so insecure. The man had nothing to be sad about; he was beautiful, smart, powerful and such a great man.

"But what if I'm no good?" Tony asked in a small voice and Loki was confused, no good at what?

"What?" Loki asked and Tony looked down nervously before speaking again, this time being clearer.

"I already messed up our first date – and don't say I didn't because look where we are – and if I couldn't even do that, how am I going to be any good at a real relationship?" Tony asked and Loki sighed, so that was the problem...

"It was one mistake Tony and I don't know what the future holds and I'm not that great at relationships either, the truth is that no one knows how to do it but you figure it out along the way as time goes on but what I do know is that we love each other and we're great friends and my mother always told me that great relationships are built on great friendships so I think we'll do great. You just have to be you, because that's who I fell in love with and that's who I want to be in a relationship with." Loki replied honestly hoping that helped Tony, he hated seeing him like this. So unsure and scared and small, nothing like what he was like usually but everyone had to break down at some point in their life right? And Loki figured this was just a part of Tony's insecurities but he didn't care because he was just as bad and he'd be there for him.

"You see! You know all this and you're so certain and you know how to say all these things about us and you say I'm so great, you see all that goodness that I don't even see and you're just so...Perfect! So fucking perfect that it hurts! I can't even compare, I'm broken and annoying and obsessive and I'm an asshole and I'm insecure and I know nothing about relationships and so Imperfect! So lowly and wretched! And I just know, I know I'm going to mess this up! And I'm scared I'll ruin this and lose you, I'll lose the best thing I've ever had and I'm scared because I don't know how to do this. I ruin everyone's lives because I'm a fucking parasite, a mess, weak, pathetic, a good for nothing child and I'm scared I won't be able to make this work. I'm going to spoil this perfectness, your perfectness! And it'll be all on me, it'll be all my fault because I'll ruin you and I don't want to! I really don't want to! I want to be perfect for you and make you happy and be the best boyfriend in the fucking universe but I'm so damaged and worthless!" Tony said as tears streamed down his cheeks and Loki wanted to help, oh he really did. He knew all about hating yourself and not thinking you're worthy of anything, thinking you'd ruin everything...he and Tony were alike in that way all thanks to shitty fathers. Where would the world be without them?

"Tony don't think like that, you're incredible beyond belief, you're beautiful, elegant, witty, skilled, sensitive, sweet, clever, compassionate, perceptive, loving and you're just about my everything, you are my **world**. And I hate how someone made you believe otherwise, I hate how you don't see it, I hate how you think you're not good enough when you are too good in fact. You're bloody perfect! Faultless! In every sense of the word, you're so exceptional and out of this world and I don't even deserve you but for some crazy reason, I got you, you actually chose me of all people and I constantly fear that you'll leave me when you realise you made a mistake.

Because I'm broken, bruised, battered, pathetic, useless, a monster, curse, creature, disgusting... oh and so much more and the fact that you see past that and call **me** perfect! That's unbelievable because I'm so broken and flawed in almost every way but somehow you see the good in me too, you see the light in all the darkness and honestly I don't deserve someone as good as you. I truly don't.

But that's just it isn't it? We're broken, battered and messed up, both insecure and scared and weak... we've both had shitty fathers and horrible lives but look at us now. We've gotten over it, we've moved on and we've found someone who makes us happy. Someone who understands, someone just as wrecked as us and sees what we don't see in ourselves while making us better, stronger and wiser in the process. Because as stupid as it sounds, we were made for each other. We make each other perfect.

And yeah, I'm scared as hell about this too, I know nothing about this. I don't know what to do. I constantly fear that it's all a dream and that I'll wake up and you'll be gone or that you'll get taken away from me or that I'll hurt you and ruin you forever but I don't let it stop me because I think it's finally time we got over our shit don't you?

You're the one who helped me get over my insecurities and finally be strong and I'm going to be here with you all the way because I know that you are worth it, you are worth it all and I'm never going to let you go because I love you and that's all that matters to me." Loki said as he placed a loving kiss to Tony's forehead as Tony slumped into him sobbing quietly into his shoulder and Loki just let him because he needed to let it all out, he had been strong for too long. He needed someone to be there for him for once.

"But what if it doesn't work, you don't know if it'll work. You don't know what'd in the future. Look at us, sure we love each other but is love enough? Is love going to hold us together? We're both so broken and scared. What if I hurt you? What if I fuck this up because I know I will, I know I will mess it up as much as I love you. I just do, I'm destructive and obsessive and not good with this. Not good with emotions... he ripped them out of me; he screwed me up and ruined me forever. I don't deserve anything, don't deserve your love because I'll use you, I'll suck you dry like a leach..." Tony mumbled into Loki's shoulder and Loki pulled back and just looked at Tony impassively, not sure what to say because he didn't know what would happen, they were both broken down and messed up bastards. How would they work? They could either ruin each other or build each other up and it all depended on them and their choices, it was all up to them and Loki didn't know what he'd do in the future. No one did.

"I don't know Anthony, I really don't know but look at it this way. We've already hurt each other and look at us now. We're happy again and maybe that's how it'll be. We'll break each other down and then come right back to build each other up again. And maybe I'll use you and hurt you and make life a living hell and you will do the same or maybe just maybe this thing between us will work just right and we won't do that, and we'll bring out the best in each other, getting over our insecurities. Have you ever considered that maybe just maybe **_he_**was **wrong**?" Loki asked and Tony looked at him, eyes filled with so many emotions that Loki couldn't even make out a single one.

"Have **you** ever considered it?" Tony asked in return and Loki hadn't been expecting that but he knew his answer, he had thought about it so many times.

"Yes." Loki answered simply before continuing on.

"The day that you told me you loved me I went to bed thinking about it all night. Because if I am so weak and pathetic and ugly and useless according to **_him_** then how could you, perfect Anthony, have fallen for me? So then there must be something good about me right?" Loki said and Tony remained silent as he looked to Loki, something was different about Loki, and he could tell that this Loki was no longer that weak and insecure one that he had held all night as he shed all his tears. No, this Loki was stronger and better and that gave Tony hope for himself and made him wonder if maybe Loki was right. If Loki could get better, why couldn't he? If Loki believed in them, why couldn't he? Isn't this what he'd been fighting for since year one?

So then why was he so scared, why so insecure? Why did he still believe his words when they could only be lies? Because Loki, his unbelievably amazing Loki, loved him and didn't that just prove Howard wrong? Didn't that just change everything? Why had he been so stupid to believe otherwise?

He may not have the best experience with relationships or be perfect or anything but who was anyway? And Loki saw the perfect in him; Loki brought it out in him... so why fear it? Why be afraid because as long as he has Loki, everything will be alright. His world will be perfect because Loki was his everything and there was no way in hell Tony would ever let him go. Like Loki had said before, they were made for each other. Well there was his decision made...

"Thank you, I love you so much." Tony choked out – emotional because no one had ever just been there for him or talked to him trying to actually help him make his own decisions before, they would always try force him to believe everything was okay but Loki hadn't, he had given him facts and opinions and Tony was grateful, maybe they really could make each other whole again... – and Loki just smiled lovingly at him as he held Tony in his arms keeping them both warm and safe before the man pulled out of his embrace with a cute little sniffle and he rubbed his eyes trying to erase any evidence of the tears ever being there and Loki was struck with an idea. A ridiculous but brilliant idea. Maybe the night wouldn't be such a waste and he and Tony deserved to have a little break from the mushy shit right?

So without a moment's hesitation, Loki waved his hand in a vague gesture and instantly, laid out right before them was a typical checkered picnic blanket with a small basket – most likely filled with food – nicely placed on top and before Tony could ask about what was going on, Loki was already down on the blanket leaning on a large boulder and smiling up at him whilst beckoning him over and Tony didn't know what to think.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked and Loki just rolled his eyes, was it not obvious?

"Having a picnic." Loki stated and Tony still seemed confused.

"Why?" Tony asked and Loki sighed before answering, did everything need a reason?

"Because this is a date isn't it? So let's have a late night picnic, just you, me, the stars and the rabid wolves in the forest." Loki smirked and Tony couldn't resist the chuckle that escaped him.

"And this place kind of reminds me of our first not-so-date date, the view is amazing and the set up is just perfect... so you going to join me or what?" Loki asked as he patted the spot beside him and Tony figured, why the hell not? So he bent down and moved to sit right beside Loki on the surprisingly comfy blanket but even with all that, it was still freaking cold and he wondered how Loki wasn't shivering because personally, he was dying out here.

"How are you not cold?" Tony asked as he cuddled closer to Loki trying to get any bit of warmness but Loki was neutral, he wasn't cold or hot. He was just neutral and that was weird but Tony cuddled close anyway because neutral was still warmer than him who was as cold as an ice-block buried deep in the snow in the north pole on the winter solstice.

"I just don't get cold, ever since I was a kid I've always liked the cold better and it just doesn't affect me." Loki answered as he put his arm around Tony to keep him warm and stop him from shivering like a baby Chihuahua.

"Well I'm flipping freezing." Tony stated and Loki chuckled before moving so he could take his blazer off, then onto his jersey until he was left in only his thin dress shirt covering his torso and Tony was confused and really worried. Why the hell was he doing that? The guy would die of hypothermia. He didn't care if he didn't feel the cold, he could still freeze either way!

"Dude! Are you crazy?! You'll die of hypothermia, it's freezing cold out here and you're going to die!" Tony said as he wrapped his arms around Loki trying to keep **him** warm now and Loki laughed before disentangling them and slowly moving to take off Tony's scarf which left his neck cold but he couldn't react because of the way Loki was looking at him and he didn't want that to stop. Ever.

Then Loki moved to take off his sports jacket and tossed it aside next to his own discarded clothes, leaving them both in their much too tight and thin t-shirts and Tony wondered where this was going though his mind was coming up with very enticing ideas and he didn't want it to stop but then Loki did.

"N-now wee're both gggggoing to d-die of hyp-hyp-hypothermmmia." Tony stammered as he started shivering out of control and Loki shook his head.

"Don't you know? Lying naked with someone else can save you from death by hypothermia, body heat and all..." Loki smirked as he saw Tony's shocked reaction; eyes wide as saucers, mouth agape and blush spread all over his cheeks. Priceless...

"Joking love." Loki said and Tony schooled his features again giving Loki a friendly punch and an eye roll. Not cool man, not that Tony was against the idea of lying naked with Loki...

"So can I get my clothes back?" Tony asked and Loki raised an eyebrow

"You are wearing clothes." Loki said as he raked his eyes over Tony's breathtaking body, eyes drinking in every fine detail from his handsome face to his scruffy stubble he had going on to his strong and tan neck to the tight muscles of his arms to his flat and most likely toned stomach to his strong and able thighs then in between them to his...okay, he could stop there and Tony blushed at Loki's hungry and lust filled gaze.

"Yeah, I meant my scarf and jacket." Tony said though he knew Loki knew what he had meant but he needed to say something to distract them before they did something they obviously both wanted but couldn't do right now, especially with where they were.

"Nope, just come here." Loki said and Tony raised a questioning eyebrow and Loki shrugged

"Very well, you can die of hypothermia all the way over there and I'll keep all this warmth to myself..." Loki shrugged and Tony rolled his eyes at his ridiculousness before coming closer to him so they could cuddle again but this time it was different, as soon as Loki's hands touched his exposed skin the cold left his body leaving him with a warm feeling and Tony paused to look up to a relaxed Loki in confusion. What had just happened?

"What was that?" Tony asked and Loki just continued smirked as if he hadn't just done that, whatever that was...

"I made you warmer." Loki shrugged and Tony raised his eyebrows at that. Okay that was pretty epic but **_how_** had he done that? Sensing Tony's confusion Loki continued.

"Ever since I was a kid like I told you, I don't exactly get cold and ever since I could remember... when I wanted to do so, I could _'take away the cold'_ or just make someone warmer through touch and I don't know how it works or anything but it just happens." Loki said with a blasé shrug and Tony nodded as his mind started running like a gazillion miles an hour thinking about what that could possibly mean, how that could possibly be...

Was it another part of his mutation, a little perk or something? But that didn't make sense because he could manipulate matter not control the cold. Did Loki have another mutation? Was that even possible, to have two mutations? And what would this one be if it was a mutation? Control of the cold? Could Bobby do it too? But then wouldn't that be like some weird iceman abilities?

After a while, Tony figured that thinking about it was just a waste of time because they would figure that out eventually and anyways, he knew nothing about genetic mutations and whatnot. That was Charlie's area of expertise.

"Well that's cool, no pun intended." Tony said and Loki chuckled before settling back against the boulder and relaxing as he wandered off into his own mind but Tony couldn't do that because he was **hungry**! But there was food so Tony was happy again.

"So what food you got?" Tony asked as he leaned forward – no longer shivering thanks to Loki and his magic stuff – and dug around in the basket until he found something he liked. Chocolate covered strawberries! God, he loved this man.

"You got chocolate covered strawberries!? I love them!" Tony squeaked in a _very _manly way as he held them up and beamed towards a very amused Loki. So that was all it took? A couple chocolate covered strawberries and Tony would switch from any previous emotion to super happy... he'd have to remember that next time.

"Who doesn't love them?" Loki asked and started laughing as Tony literally ripped apart the box to get to them, not even waiting a moment's breath before he ate the first one. And he thought it was amazing how they could just jump from topic to topic so quickly and easily with no effort at all.

"Dude, these are really good." Tony said and Loki just shook his head, did Tony really expect anything less?

"Yeah, and I would love if I could have one too." Loki smirked and Tony turned to him with a devious little smirk before he pulled a strawberry out and held it between his index finger and thumb, offering it to Loki and as soon as Loki reached for it with his hand Tony pulled his hand back shaking his head playfully.

"Nuh uh Loki, open up." Tony said as he held the strawberry right in front of Loki's face making him squint just to see and there was no way in hell Loki was going to be fed like some child.

"No way." Loki said and Tony tutted

"Now come on Loki woki, open up for the choo choo train of chocolaty strawberry goodness." Tony said as he moved the strawberry around making train sounds as he did so and if Loki weren't afraid Tony would toss the strawberry in his mouth when he did so, Loki would've laughed at his silliness.

"I'd rather not." Loki said and Tony pouted

"Come on lo-lo..." Tony whined and Loki shook his head defiantly, he was not going to be fed like a child. He was a grown man for bloody sakes! Well technically still a child according to the law but still! No matter how cute Tony looked or how good his puppy dog eyes were, he would not give in. He would not!

Loki looked to Tony who still held the strawberry in his hand and regretted it immediately because he was still giving him that look, that annoying, stupid, dumb, cute, adorable, heart breaking, sweet... look and dammit! It was working!

"Stop that... just stop, stop that." Loki said trying not to fall for it and Tony cocked his head to the side to show his confusion but that didn't help, no it didn't help, not in the slightest because now he looked like the cutest, most innocent and precious thing he had ever seen!

With those big brown eyes and his protruding bottom lip and it just wasn't fair! It wasn't fair how Tony just pulled that stupid look off! It was as good as Thor's and Thor's was killer because the man was basically a giant puppy and that look got him every time and it just **wasn't fair**! But he wouldn't fall for it now, not now.

"What?" Tony asked in that oh so innocent voice of his, still waving the strawberry in front of Loki's face.

"That thing that you do, that look on your face!" Loki said as he waved his hands in front of Tony's face to indicate what he meant.

"Pwease eat the strawberry train." Tony said and Loki shook his head, he would not be fed!

"No, I'm not going to be fed like a child who doesn't know how to eat by himself." Loki said firmly and Tony's puppy dog look turned from pleading to sad and heartbroken and that made it worse because now Loki felt **bad**.

"No! Stop that; stop doing that thing with your big eyes! That thing, stop that! Make your face disappear or something, ugh or look away. Just stop that! It's not fair! You're making me feel like I've just gone and killed three small puppies with my bare hands! Stop it, it's not cool Anthony!" Loki whined slightly

"But you don't want to eat my chocolate strawberry train." Tony pouted and Loki made sure not to look in his direction but it didn't work because he could picture the face in his head.

"No, that's cheating Anthony! You can't do that; you can't make me eat the strawberry with your adorable puppy dog eyes!" Loki complained and Tony looked at him and if it was even possible, his eyes seemed to have gotten bigger and even more chocolaty brown.

"Well is it working?" Tony asked and Loki frowned knowing that yes, indeed it was working and that was soooo unfair!

"Yes." Loki muttered and Tony beamed before feeding Loki the strawberry which Loki highly enjoyed, they really **did** taste good... but it was still unfair.

"See not that bad." Tony teased and Loki rolled his eyes fondly at the man.

"Manipulative." Loki said with no real malice at all and Tony barked out a laugh

"But you love me anyway." Tony pointed out and Loki couldn't deny that, he wouldn't even try.

"That I do, that I do." Loki said as he ate another strawberry fed to him by Tony before pulling him into a close embrace and lying down with him. He loved the feel of Anthony in his arms, it just felt so right and he never wanted the feeling to ever end. It was his paradise.

"You're such a cuddle bear, Loki woki the cuddle bear!" Tony joked and Loki laughed, honestly he wasn't much of a cuddler but when it came to Tony, he just had the urge to hold him in his arms.

"Not like you don't enjoy it." Loki replied and there was no arguing there so Tony shrugged and before he could stop it, the words were out of his mouth.

"How can I resist a cuddle from my uber sexy boyfriend?" Tony teased and froze as he realised what he'd just said. He'd just said boyfriend. Oh god, what if Loki didn't want to be boyfriends yet? What if they were still only dating and nothing that serious yet?

After Tony's thought had run around like crazy trying to find the courage to face Loki again, Tony hesitantly looked up at Loki who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts too and Tony hoped he wasn't going to push him away but was pleasantly surprised by his reply.

"Boyfriend ey? I like the sound of that." Loki smirked before he captured Tony's lips with his own. Boyfriends? Yeah, it had a nice ring to it though he had always thought the term to be silly and stupid but for some odd reason, it just sounded right this time...

"Mmm, you're mine." Tony growled after they pulled back and he rolled Loki onto his back so he could straddle him as he bent down to kiss Loki again this time it was messy and rough but perfect and after a while Tony strayed from Loki's mouth and moved on to nipping and sucking at his neck getting moans from the man before he was tired of being dominated and flipped Tony over in one swift move.

"And you, mine." Loki said before he started sucking on Tony's neck letting his hands wander all over the magnificently sculpted body that was Tony's until Tony grabbed his ass again getting a surprised yelp from him and enabling Tony to take control and flip them over again.

But this time they weren't as rough, the kiss was slower, more meaningful and loving as hands travelled everywhere with no intention of staying put whilst lips moved in sync with each other like they'd done this for years, the perfect moment and Tony hoped it wouldn't be ruined yet again.

When they ultimately pulled back, Tony stayed above Loki, straddling his waist as he looked admiringly down at him mesmerised by the sight he had before him. God he was beautiful, with his hair spread out wildly around his head on the blanket and the moon lighting up his face perfectly casting beautiful shadows by his nose and eyes and with his lips that even in the low light, Tony could see that were now swollen and bright red. And Tony couldn't help but think that this man below him was perfect. Just perfect.

"Have I ever told you just how beautiful you are?" Tony asked in a deep and husky tone that made Loki shiver with want. The things this man did to him...

"The view from down here isn't so bad either." Loki said as he moved to sit up which left Tony sitting on his laps with his legs wrapped around his body and Loki loved it.

"You are stunning love, the most beautiful and captivating man I have ever met and I love you." Loki said as he placed light butterfly kisses all over Tony's face and Tony blushed at how sincere Loki had been. The things this man did to him...

"I love you too, so much." Tony replied putting his arms on Loki's shoulders and around his neck so he could play with the strands of hair back there. He loved Loki's hair, it was so soft and beautiful and it just had this fresh lavender smell and then somewhere there was always a hint of vanilla and something else that Tony had figured was just pure Loki.

They just remained like that for a while before Loki realised that it was getting really late and that this moment, this date, would unfortunately have to come to an end.

"I know... but you know we're going to have to leave soon or else they'll send a search party for us." Loki said sadly and Tony understood why. He liked it here, it was calm, open, free and it was just them and that wolf somewhere out there... but they were at peace here and he never wanted to leave but eventually you have to come back to reality and realise you can't stay forever, there's other stuff to do and you have a life to get back to. But Tony wanted this moment to last at least a little bit longer...

"Just now okay, can we not just stay like this for a little while longer?" Tony asked and Loki smiled before nodding

"Ten minutes then we call Erik to pick us up." Loki said and Tony agreed

"Okay." Tony said and they just sat there, wrapped in each other's arms out in the middle of nowhere, with the stars and the moon as their only light, nature as their music and without a care in the world. Because right in that moment, in the little paradise that they had... there were no problems, no insecurities, no fears, no work, no shitty dads, no school, **nothing**... it was just them there together in the silence that said it all as one single thought floated through their minds.

* * *

**This had definitely been a great first date**

**So Bad, Good? Please tell me by uh *Cough Cough* Reviewing :) because more reviews means I will totally update sooner like as soon as I get an opportunity :D**


	24. Notice: Pen Name And Story Stuff

Hey peoples, it's me... well uh I was Ratatouie but now I'm PurpleRageMonster.

Yeah, changed my pen name and you may or may not have noticed but that is not the reason for this little but oh so very important notice to all you amazing people of the internet or of Fanfiction.

I'm trying to figure out which stories to focus more on and if I should continue them and all that since life may just start getting busy and I really need to start focusing more on school and my extra stuff and not just post stuff here though I love it :P

So yeah. I wanted to ask if you guys want me to continue this which I hope you do because I love this story and I'll probably continue it anyway but If there is anyone who doesn't want me to and would rather have me focus on another one of my stories then please do tell, all opinions are important in this and I'd love to hear them.

But more importantly, I've got this whole story kind of sorta more or less planned and am asking if you guys would want a sequel or if I should just write this and end it already as it is. so please do tell me via reviews or PMs, whichever you prefer.

Thanks a lot guys :D

And don't forget to stay chilled like a Jotun...


	25. Best Birthday Ever

**A/N This is an actual chapter not another silly notice so do not fret :P and thank you to all of you who reviewed or PMd me about the notice and yeah I'll obviously be continuing this and there shall be a sequel :D**

**Anyways here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Tony silently or not so silently since he was about as stealthy as a raging Elephant, crept down the halls in only a pair of sweatpants and a cupcake in hand heading for Loki's dorm to surprise him. He figured he should do something cute for such a special occasion.

He dug into his pocket retrieving his phone to check the time.

_11:56 pm_

Okay, cool. He was still on time, only a few more minutes. Tony continued creeping down the halls knowing that if he was caught he would be in trouble yet again though these days he didn't mind getting in trouble much anymore because if he was in detention the chances of Loki being in there too were pretty great since the guy was always pissing teachers off with stupid shit that really shouldn't be funny but was.

And Tony didn't condone nor encourage this behaviour but he figured that it was better like this because causing mischief was Loki's way of letting out frustrations. It was like his way of life, breathing even and without that very important outlet, Loki would bottle it all inside and probably snap or slowly lose it and Tony didn't want that to ever happen. So he chose to enjoy the mischievous side of his boyfriend...

Yes, **boyfriend**. Loki fucking Laufeyson the sexiest guy in the whole freaking school was **his boyfriend!** The word still felt weird to say even in his mind but it also felt soooo right. He had never imagined using such a silly and childish term to describe himself or any of his relationship but here he was, doing it and he actually liked it.

Honestly he never imagined himself doing half the things he did right now but here he was... but he would be lying if he said he didn't like it, if he said he didn't like who he'd become and what he was and what he did because, he did. He loved how Loki had changed him, how just seeing the lanky teenager had changed him for the rest of his life and how falling in love with him had not exactly changed him but more liked brought out the person he really was within. The person he'd always dreamed of being, the person he couldn't bring out and become all alone, but had needed help to pull out and Loki had pulled him out and helped him become the man he was today and he loved it.

Loki was more than Tony could ever have dreamed of.

Tony finally reached the boy's dorm in which he had been spending most of his time in lately. He often slept there, ate there, did homework there, it was like his own dorm. When he thought about it, he was hardly in his anymore at all. Not that he minded... his dorm was a mess anyway and the guys were always there but when he was in Loki's dorm it was just the two of them, it was neat, open and just perfect mainly because Loki was there. He wondered if students were allowed to move into other student's dorms. Yeah he could be Loki's dorm buddy since Loki had the huge dorm all to himself... but was that moving too fast? Would Loki even like that? He figured he would think about that later because right now he had something much more important to do.

Tony slowly and as quietly as possible, unlocked the door to Loki's dorm with a key Loki had given him – see he had a key! Didn't that mean something? He could practically move in and Loki would be fine with it right? – and pushed the door so he could enter and he cringed at the creaking sound the door made which sounded so damn loud in the absolute silence that surrounded him and he hurriedly got in hoping the noise hadn't woken Loki and let out a breath when he saw the still form still sleeping soundly in bed.

So after putting the cupcake down on the bedside table Tony decided now was the time.

"Happy Birthd—Yahhhhhh!" Tony screamed as he jumped onto Loki only to wake the man and have him flip him over onto his back on the other side of the large bed whilst holding him down by his arms in a painful grip and only then, a little too late to be honest, did Tony realise that attacking a future X-men who is a master in combat with inhumane reflexes in the dead of night may not have been the best of ideas...

"Anthony?" Loki asked after he snapped out of his instinctual daze and recognised the face of the man below him in the darkness. What the hell?

Loki quickly moved to switch on the bedside lamp but remained straddling Tony on the bed with a question in his eyes and Tony was momentarily frozen in place as he took in the sight before him. Loki was sitting above, or more accurately on, him wearing only a pair of very tight briefs that left too little to Tony's imagination and Tony could see Loki's perfect chest, barely defined but definitely there abs, strong arms and neck in all its glory, beautifully sculpted hip bones and Tony's eyes slowly trailed down Loki's garden path and he felt himself blush as he looked down lower and saw Loki's size, the man sure was heavily endowed...

"Anthony." Loki coughed effectively snapping Tony out of his daze to realise that Loki was still looking for an explanation for this surprise midnight attack and Tony remembered he hadn't even done what he had come there to do.

"Happy Birthday Loks!" Tony exclaimed as he moved up to pull Loki down against him into a very awkward and misshaped hug on the bed and Loki snorted.

"How did you know?" Loki asked after they pulled back and Loki, much to Tony's chagrin, moved off him to lie beside him on the bed, propping his head up on his shoulder to look at him.

"You really think I wouldn't know when your birthday was? I've known since year one, I sent you gifts like every year." Tony said and Loki's mouth took the shape of an O and then he burst out laughing.

"**YOU** were my creepy birthday stalker?!" Loki said through his fit of laughter and Tony frowned slightly.

"Not creepy or stalker, I'm more like your awesome birthday crush." Tony pouted and Loki just continued laughing.

"Very well awesome birthday crush, what are you doing here at... midnight?" Loki asked and Tony looked at him as if it were obvious before getting the cupcake and sitting up along with Loki to hand it to him.

"I wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday and to give you your gift and cake of course. I baked it myself you know?" Tony seemed really proud of the achievement and Loki chuckled slightly as he glanced down at the little cupcake in his hand and just by taking a quick look he could tell Tony had definitely been the one to bake it. It was misshaped slightly with one side larger than the other and there was a ton of icing stacked on it and on the dark chocolate icing in white icing it said _'to my princess Lokster'_ in messy scrawl and Loki couldn't help but smile at the simple but cute romantic gesture.

"You sure I won't get food poisoning." Loki teased and Tony rolled his eyes before hitting him playfully on the arm.

"Ouch! Don't injure the birthday boy." Loki pouted and Tony scoffed

"Don't insult the chef." Tony countered and Loki chuckled lightly not bothering to argue anymore before he took a large bite of his super sweet chocolate cupcake and he had to say, it wasn't half bad.

"Happy birthday babe, I love you." Tony said before pecking Loki on the cheek in that loving way of his and Loki felt really loved and cared for. Tony was amazing and he didn't know what he'd done to deserve him and he almost laughed at how insane it was because if you'd told him a year ago that his life would be like this, that he would love Tony as much as he did and that they would work so well together... he would've laughed in your face and sent them to a mental institution for the rest of their lives but here he was and he couldn't imagine his life being any other way.

"Oh and your gift!" Tony said as he reached into his pocket and retrieved a small green box with a cute little bow on top and Loki examined the little box with great interest.

"What is it?" Loki asked as he shook the gift hoping it would give away what the contents were and Tony wanted to laugh at how Loki looked like a cute little kid opening his Christmas gift.

"Open it up and see." Tony said and Loki shrugged before he undid the bow and opened the green box and Loki smiled as he saw the contents of the box...beautiful.

There were two charms in the box. One was a shining black star that seemed to glow in the dark and the other was a greyish mini crown which had red and green stones imbedded into it and Loki guessed they represented them as a couple, Tony was the red and he was the green and Loki stared at the two little trinkets thinking of how simple but perfect this gift was and he loved it, he loved Tony.

"They're beautiful." Loki said as he held them in his hand watching as the star glowed lightly in his palm, and the light reflected off the gems of the crown making it shine brighter and look so unreal.

"Yeah... I thought I would give you that. The star represents how you're my wish come true and the energy making it glow is my own internal energy that I put in there and I just thought you could have a little piece of me wherever you go..." Tony said shyly and Loki hugged him close, it was soooo sweet of him.

"And the crown cause you're my princess..." Tony teased and Loki rolled his eyes, stupid nicknames.

"And you're my prince charming?" Loki asked and Tony smirked

"But of course your highness." Tony said with an attempted bow which failed since he was sitting in bed somewhat wrapped in Loki's arms.

"...Thank you, this is perfect. You're perfect." Loki smiled before pecking Tony lightly on the lips and he moved to put the charms on before Tony slapped his hands away and did it himself whilst caressing the skin there sending warm tingles down Loki's spine and through his entire body. The things this man did to him...

"There." Tony said when he finished and he pulled away to look at his fine work. Yeah, Loki was _real_ fine.

"How do I look?" Loki asked as he posed for Tony and Tony through lust filled eyes as a half naked Loki posed for him. And it was getting harder and harder to be around Loki these days without one very dirty thought flying through his head and right now was no exception.

"Flawless." Tony replied in a husky tone and Loki looked to him and blushed as he saw the hungry look Tony was giving him right then and decided to break the gaze quickly as he tried to push his blush down. How unmanly... blushing.

"Thanks love." Loki yawned as he collapsed face first into bed before they both did something they may not be ready for. And he was tired, that was also another main reason. It was only midnight.

"What are you doing now?" Tony asked curiously as he snapped out of his daze and Loki turned to face him with a tired and sweet smile.

"Going to bed you bloody git." Loki said and Tony frowned slightly.

"But you just got up..." Tony said and Loki raised an eyebrow

"And it's midnight." Loki pointed out and Tony conceded the point, not everyone had irregular sleep patterns like him and he knew Loki loved his sleep almost as much as he loved his sweets. And he loved his sweets a lot a lot.

"Good point." Tony said before slipping under the covers properly and lying down beside Loki getting ready to sleep and Loki shot Tony a questioning look through his heavy eyelids. Yep, sleep, he needed that stuff.

"Yeah sure, make yourself at home..." Loki drawled out sarcastically and Tony smirked with a shrug before he shuffled closer to Loki before grabbing his body from behind and pulling him close so that his face was in the crook of his neck and his body firmly pressed onto his.

"I was being sarcastic." Loki said and Tony smirked though he knew Loki couldn't see

"I know." Tony said before switching the bedside lamp off and leaving them to the darkness in the room, but there was still enough moonlight streaming in through the curtains and glow coming from Loki's chain for them to see the outline of their bodies and faces.

"You know, you're ridiculous." Loki stated and Tony chuckled, the warm sound vibrating through both their bodies.

"But you love me anyway." Tony stated and Loki scoffed though it was true.

"Your plan was crazy, what if I slept naked or something?" Loki pointed out while he closed his eyes preparing to get some well deserved shut eye and Tony smiled in the dark imagining the scenario in his head.

"Then this would've been a whole lot more fun." Tony replied and could practically feel Loki's eye roll rather than see it in the darkness.

"You're such a pervert." Loki said through another yawn and Tony smirked

"Never said I wasn't." Tony replied and that was true, not once had he denied the claims and he most certainly would not deny them when it came to his very sexy – so sexy it should be illegal – boyfriend Loki.

"Goodnight Anthony." Loki mumbled into his neck before seemingly dozing off and Tony sighed as he revelled in the feeling of having Loki in his arms in this bed like how it was meant to be and he couldn't help but wonder about Loki's last sentence. Why did he still call him Anthony even when they were a couple?

"Loki?" Tony asked after a while wondering if the man was still awake.

"Hmmm?" Loki hummed after a while, the sound vibrating through Tony's body.

"Why do you still call me Anthony even though we're like a couple now? Not that I mind at all, but I'm just curious..." Tony asked out of curiosity and it was quiet for a while so Tony presumed Loki had fallen back asleep with how tired he had been until he replied.

"... I call you Anthony because that's what you are to me, who you are to me. Everyone calls you Tony and that's fine because that's who you are to them, you are their Tony; funny, snarky, flirt, asshole and genius and I used to call you Stark because that's what you were to me, you were Stark; annoying, asshole, snarky, idiot, pain in the ass and that's how it was but then you became Anthony who is all that but he's also sweet, caring, cute, charming, sensitive, loving... mine. Anthony is mine. That is who you are to me. You are Anthony and I call you that because it is my name for you and it is who you are to me. Anthony is the Tony Stark I get to see. That's why you're Anthony." Loki said tiredly and Tony was amazed, he had just thought Loki liked to stand out and annoy him.

"I just thought you liked to annoy me and stand out." Tony said and Loki chuckled lightly.

"Oh I do." Loki said and Tony smirked, of course he did

"But it's much more than that. You're much more than that." Loki said and Tony was about to ask something but Loki cut him off.

"Now go to sleep Anthony, I'm tired and your thinking is keeping me awake." Loki mumbled out before dozing off to sleep and Tony was soon to follow as he clutched Loki's body closer to his feeling that this was how it should be every night, this was how he was supposed to fall asleep. Safely in Loki's arms and Loki in his.

* * *

Loki slowly woke to the feel of a body pressed against his and his legs tangled with another person's and he momentarily freaked out before he remembered the events of the previous night and how sweet Tony had been and how right it had felt and he couldn't help but think that this was how he wanted to wake up every single morning... wrapped up in the arms of the arms of the man he loved.

"Ahhh...Morning sunshine... what you smiling about?" Tony asked as he sat up pulling Loki with him not letting him go and Loki hadn't even realised he had been smiling. Just a thing Tony did to him obviously.

"Hmm, Morning love, I just love waking up with you." Loki stated honestly and Tony smiled, yeah, he loved it too.

"Yep, me too and you know what's totally unfair about this?" Tony said and Loki cocked an eyebrow in question.

"What?" Loki asked and Tony smirked before pulling him into his embrace again.

"That even after just waking up with bed hair and everything, you're still beautiful." Tony said and Loki was flattered at the compliment but Tony believed it one hundred percent because Loki looked amazing with the sun's rays shining in and hitting his skin perfectly and casting a mesmerising shadow over his face, Tony had never seen a better sight and he had seen it all.

"You're such a charmer." Loki replied and Tony smiled before cuddling in closer with Loki so he could rest his head on his head loving the ever present smell of vanilla and lavender in the man's hair.

"Only for you babe." Tony said placing a loving kiss to Loki's head.

"And you said I was the cuddle bear..." Loki teased to which Tony just rolled his eyes playfully at the man in his arms.

"Oh whatever." Tony said before leaning down for a kiss which Loki dodged by turning his head and giving Tony his cheek.

"Nuh uh, morning-breath..." Loki said before regretfully pulling out of Tony's arms.

"Nawww don't go!" Tony pleaded and Loki smirked before falling back into his arms loving the warmth he radiated.

"So what's the birthday boy doing today?" Tony asked and Loki shrugged or as best he could while wrapped in Tony's arms.

"Well Thor, Darcy and Remy wanted to go out and celebrate tonight and I guess everyone else will join in too after they find out what today is but for the rest of the day I've got no plans. Probably just going to stay in bed all day I guess and you?" Loki said and Tony nodded before answering.

"Well I'm going to be spending time with the birthday boy." Tony murmured into Loki's hair and Loki smiled before burrowing himself more into the man's body and letting himself enjoy the feeling of safety, love and belonging... these were all feelings he associated with Tony, they just fit somehow.

Loki let his thoughts wonder as he thought of Tony then moved onto the assignment then onto school then onto Erik and the teachers then onto his friends then onto Thor and then somehow onto family and then his previous birthdays and how they used to celebrate them, how it was the only time of the year Loki was both ecstatic and afraid to death because that was the day that he was spoilt and loved and then neglected, abused and hated at night... birthdays had never been either good or bad but Anthony had made him happy last night and he made him happy right now.

During his musings Tony had moved and had started playing with his locks of hair that had now grown quite considerably and were now wilder and wavier than before but he actually liked it.

"Do you have some weird fixation with my hair?" Loki asked Tony who had been playing with his hair for the past how many minutes?

"It's nice and I love the smell." Tony said and Loki raised a questioning eyebrow.

"It smells like lavender and a hint of vanilla..." Tony said and Loki nodded

"My shampoo is lavender and conditioner is vanilla." Loki stated and Tony continued

"Then there's just the pure Loki smell." Tony said and Loki raised his eyebrow yet again urging Tony to continue.

"It's kind of indescribable; but it's like the evergreen forest, splashes of freshwater, spearmint, snow and the cool winter breeze blended together into one being but then under that there's a sweet type of smell that adds to the cool and free smell. I don't know how to describe it better but it's addictive." Tony tried to explain and Loki just listened, he had never heard someone try to describe his essence and he found Tony's description quite nice.

"Well right now I think I smell horrible, I'm going to shower and you should get clothes or something." Loki said noting Tony's lack of clothes besides his boxers and his sweatpants that had somehow found themselves on the floor during the course of the night and he didn't even bother question how.

"No I should be fine, I've got clothes in your closet somewhere." Tony said as they both jumped out of bed and the idea occurred to Loki and before he could stop himself, the words were out his mouth.

"Do you want to move in?" Loki asked and Tony turned to him kind of surprised, happy but surprised nonetheless.

"What?" Tony asked and Loki just continued on unable to stop himself, it was like he wasn't in control of his mouth anymore or something.

"Well I mean uh, dorm with me since you're like always here and your stuff's already here and uh I kind of like uhm well you have uh like an a uhhh a key and well uh I've got space and we're like uh... in a relationship? And uh I figured why uhm not, yeah cause it'd be convenient and uh you're... always uh saying or uh complaining? About uh your friends and I think well uh... it kind of solves uhm that..." Loki rambled on and Tony thought it was too cute to stop but eventually Loki trailed off so Tony figured he should answer before the man started backpedalling. But he couldn't help but wonder if that was how he sounded when he rambled? Because MAN it was adorable!

"Chill Loks, I'd love to." Tony said as he pecked Loki's lips happily, he hadn't thought Loki would ask and he'd barely thought about it himself but he wanted to. He definitely wanted to.

"You would?" Loki asked hopefully as he held Tony by the waist and the man put his arms around his neck giving him a heated gaze Loki couldn't look away from, as hard as he tried.

"Yeah I would." Tony whispered against Loki's lips before kissing him and this time the kiss wasn't slow and soft no this was fast, messy and hard and full of want and sexual tension that had been building up since their first date and they just had to let it out.

Loki's hands found themselves roaming over Tony's broad and strong chest moving to cup his face whilst the other man moved his hands down to his hips slowly making circles in that area which only spurred Loki on as he pulled their bodies closer until there was no space between them, he wanted skin to skin, he wanted Tony. And he wanted him **now**.

They broke the kiss only to dive right back in for another kiss but this time it was slow and passionate and Loki slowed down and ran his hands seductively and softly all over Tony's body making the man moan into his mouth and Loki loved the sound. He wanted to hear it over again and again and he would try his best to make that happen.

After a sufficient amount of making-out, Tony eventually detached his lips from Loki's so he could move onto the man's bare neck and collar bone and he sucked at the skin there finding a sensitive spot that made Loki moan and he remained in that spot, wanting to mark Loki as his because he was his and only his as Tony was his. Through all this both boys didn't stop to consider where they were going with this, just when they'd stop or if they were even going to stop. Did they even want to stop?

Well that was until Loki brought their bodies together again and they felt as their obvious erections brushed against each other making them both gasp at the simple but intimate touch and they pulled apart as they realised what was going on. They were both half-naked male teenagers, in an empty room with a bed and they were both horny as fuck. That lovely sum only added up to one thing and they weren't sure if they were ready for that. But they sure as hell wanted it.

"Do you want this?" Tony asked stupidly and Loki gave Tony a look that said _'Are you kidding me right now?'_ as he indicated to his very large problem in his underwear and Tony found himself involuntarily blushing at the sight. Okay, he wanted it.

"I mean, are you ready for this?" Tony asked and Loki scoffed at the question.

"Trust me; I'm no virgin Anthony." Loki said and Tony knew that but he just, he wasn't very good at asking these questions. It was usually fuck and leave, not this fall in love then get in relationship then fuck then stay. Not that he didn't like it... he did but it was new.

"I know, just are we ready for this in our relationship? Don't you want to take it slow?" Tony asked cautious and Loki resisted the urge to laugh because Tony Stark wanted to take it slow and was actually thinking before sex... for once the playboy was thinking with the right head and he chose to do it the one time he didn't need to, though Loki was flattered that Tony cared enough to ask and loved him enough to be willing to wait, Loki was done wasting time.

"I'm done waiting Anthony, I love you and I want you." Loki growled before kissing Tony again and was met with no resistance as Tony pulled their bodies close and hooked his thumbs securely into Loki's briefs.

"And I think the more important question is... are **you** ready for **me** Anthony?" Loki asked as they pulled breaths laboured and short and Tony smirked, oh yes, he had been ready since day one.

"How about that shower then." Tony suggested and Loki smiled, his eyes sparking with excitement and Tony couldn't help but mirror the same expression.

"Care to join me?" Loki asked and Tony laughed before eagerly dragging Loki into the bathroom.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that."

* * *

**Meh, i wasn't so sure about this chapter but i posted it anyway so please do review and tell me what you think. Like please review, I'm practically begging here ;;)**

**So please review and we're almost done guys. Four more chapters :D**

**Thanks for reading, Love you!**


	26. Three Words

**A/N Uhh so this story is kinda coming to an end and i've worked it out to about four chapters left if i don't go crazy and change things somehow which is a high possibility... and thanks for all the support and reviews which if i haven't replied to, I'm sorry. Terrible internet here, I'm lucky i even got to post this chapter. **

**So thank you for reviewing and following and favouriting :D**

**But anyways. Read on**

* * *

"Hey did you guys see that new movie uhhh, Star Trek Into Darkness?" Clint asked starting up a conversation from where he sat on the floor leaning on the couch right beside Loki's legs looking quite comfortable down there.

It was one of those boring and lazy Sundays where everyone was just tired and had no urge to go out or anything so everyone had decided to gather around in the living room to watch some TV, read, play PC games and just chat about random things like they always did on days like these and it was fun you know? Just sitting in a room with your best friends and classmates whilst you talked about just about anything and everything without a care in the world... It felt like home.

"Yep." Tony replied as he dropped his controller, having had enough of being beaten by Clint in Black Ops. One could only take so many defeats...

"Yeah, amazing!" Jane squealed excitedly and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"JJ Abrams, awesome director that man." Bobby said from the other side of the room where he sat with their usual group of Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee and Poitr, playing cards or something.

"Yep, I'm sure Loki loved it. He's like a major trekkie." Remy said and Bruce raised an inquisitive and challenging eyebrow at the boy.

"A trekkie, really? So you would know what you're meant to say when you do... this!" Bruce said as he held up his hand with his fingers grouped together and separated in between the middle and the ring finger, looking like a huge peace sign. And Loki just gave him a blank and impassive look before shifting to a faux thoughtful one and Bruce patiently awaited the answer.

"Uhhh... that I've sprained my fingers and both of them are in splints?" Loki guessed and that had everyone bursting out into wild fits of laughter at the ridiculous response.

"Haha funny..." Bruce said dryly.

"I know." Loki replied easily and Bruce scoffed

"Spock would be disappointed in you." Bruce said with feigned disappointment, Loki had been playing right?

"Disappointment in me? I cannot compute." Loki replies and Bruce just rolls his eyes at him.

"Well for me I didn't really care about the annoying captain womaniser dude or the creepy dude with the majorly pointy ears. I liked the bad guy, Khan." Darcy said and was practically drooling just at the thought and the other two girls in their group nodded in agreement.

"I have to agree, his voice is like pure sex." Natasha said and the guys looked to her in shock. Did Natasha just say that?

"I know right and I don't know what it is but evil is just amazing on Ben." Jane said and the girls nodded obviously thinking the same thing whilst the boys just watched on.

"I liked his Sherlock Holmes!" Kitty said from somewhere in the room deciding to join the conversation.

"And he's British! Most beautiful accent I've ever heard!" another girl contributed to the conversation and Loki just stood there slightly offended. _He_ was British, but he guessed he just couldn't compare to a celebrity, especially when that one celebrity was Benedict Cumberbatch and don't even ask him how he knew his name... long story that one.

"But in Star Trek, those muscles and that hair**, **he was a BAMF!" Jubilee said and all the girls all seemed to swoon simultaneously at the mental image.

"I still think the voice is the best." Natasha said sticking to her original statement and there were nods of approval.

"I only watched that movie just to see him." Darcy repeated shamelessly.

"But what about Captain Kirk?" Some other girl who had heard their conversation piped in.

"A Pinenut?" Natasha asked and the girl nodded proudly in confirmation.

"He's hot but this is Benedict Cumberbatch we're talking about here." Darcy said as if it was obvious and Rogue from the other side of the room decided to contribute to this odd conversation.

"You're a Cumberbitch too?!" Rogue shouted and Darcy turned to her with an enthusiastic smile whilst the guys just sat there confused as hell. What the hell was a Cumberbitch? And did they really want to know?

"But I prefer Cumberbabe." Darcy said and Natasha nodded in agreement, Cumberbitch was so degrading and such a derogatory term.

"That man is out of this world!" Kitty shouted from where she sat with rogue and their little group

"Agreed!" Darcy replied with a fist pump in the air.

"I just want to swim in those eyes!" Jane said

"And bathe in his voice!" Natasha added

"And taste those lips!" Jubilee squealed

"Run my hands through his hair!" Rogue said

"Just hold him close..." Darcy sighed sadly

"Okay, what is going on?" Tony asked finally speaking up for the very confused guys.

"What's a Pinenut, Cumberbitch or Cumberbabe?" Bruce asked straight after hoping for answers because he was curious and confused – something that seemed to be a recurring occurrence when he was around this group.

"And really Nat? Like pure sex?" Clint asked and she just nodded unabashedly whilst Steve shuffled awkwardly in his spot. Ever the virgin...

"Pinenuts, Cumberbabes and Cumberbitches are all different categories of fangirls, Cumberbabes/bitches, are for Benedict Cumberbatch and Pinenuts are for Chris Pine." Darcy answered and that didn't help any of the guys except Loki and Remy who understood it for some odd reason.

"What are these girls of fanning you speak of? Are they to cool down this Cumberbatch and Pine man?" Thor asked and the girls couldn't help their giggles along with the rest of the guys who – though were fairly clueless on the topic – tried to stifle their laughs at Thor's ridiculous guess, oh the guy was hilarious.

"No Thor, that's not it..." Jane said with an amused sigh and shake of the head. Thor was cute sometimes... okay, like almost all the time.

"Actually what is fangirling?" Jane asked curiously as she looked towards her fellow Cumberbabes for help and they had no idea how to describe it and they were all kind of shocked when Remy piped up.

"The reaction a fangirl has to any mention or sighting of the object of her "affection". These reactions include shortness of breath, fainting, high-pitched noises, shaking, fierce head shaking as if in the midst of a seizure, wet panties, endless blog posts, etc." Remy said and everyone looked at him as if he was insane. How did _he_ know that?

"Urban Dictionary..." Remy said as he held up his phone for everyone to see. Ah...

"Oh alright..." Thor said somewhat understanding the concept.

"Fainting Nat, really?" Clint asked disbelieving and she just shrugged as if that was normal.

"And Cumberbatch? Sounds like something you get asked to say by the police to check if you're drunk..." Tony joked and the guys laughed while the girls just gave him a cold hard stare that was kind of scary.

"You would know huh?" Darcy retorted and Tony just smirked, yes, yes he would.

"Cumberbatch, Cumberbatch, Cumberbac, Clumberbath, Cumberbleh, Climberbad, Cummerlatch..." Tony tried and the guys burst out laughing at his attempts until Thor seemed to have a moment of realisation. An epiphany if you want...

"Loki...This Benedict Cumberbatch? Was that not the man you went to s –"

"Shut up Thor!" Loki cut Thor off as soon as he could but it was too late as half the girls had already heard him and could piece together the end of that sentence.

"You met Ben?!" Darcy asked disbelievingly, no way no way no way.

"No." Loki lied horribly.

"You **_did_**!" Natasha exclaimed losing the calm facade she always had and surprising just about everyone with her actions.

"Oh my gosh!" Rogue squealed and everyone flinched at the high pitch and watched as Loki not so discretely jumped out his chair and started to edge slowly towards the door hoping to avoid the inevitable.

"Did you touch him?" A girl asked as they all started moving closer to him in a semi threatening way and Loki was actually kind of sort of scared.

"What does he like to wear?" Another asked and Loki looked back to the door... only a few feet away. He could make a run for it.

"What's he like?" The door was closed by one of the girls and Loki turned to glare at his brother, this was his entire fault. The bloody oaf.

"What colour are his eyes?" Loki looked to his friends for help but they all seemed too amused to even offer any help. What amazing friends he's got, and an even better boyfriend!

"Where did you meet him?" Darcy asked and Loki was cornered, well shit.

Questions Loki probably wasn't going to answer continued to fly around him in a daze as the girls crowded around him with curious faces and he didn't know what to say. Sure he could answer all the questions easily and there wouldn't be any problems except that yes it would be a problem because then he'd have to tell quite the embarrassing story and relive the moment and that was something which he would much rather not have to. If only Thor had not opened his big mouth then he wouldn't be cornered in the lounge with a bunch of girls surrounding him and not in the good way.

And honestly he didn't get what the big deal was. The guy was just a man, another human being just with exceptional talent and good looks and Loki had to admit, a killer voice that he wished his life could be narrated in but **still**...

Fangirls... Loki sighed deeply and wondered what would happen if he told them the story of how he had performed with the man on stage live in London, actually he didn't even want to think of what would happen and not to mention the exchange of contact details and whatnot... yeap that would definitely screw him over.

Loki seemed to have been stuck in his thoughts for quite some time because the girls had now gotten exceptionally close and the guys were now looking concerned for his wellbeing as the girls continued on and Loki wondered if this was what it was like to be a celebrity cause then he felt sorry for them, especially ones as popular and famous and Benedict. And Loki figured it was either by luck or that some god out there loved him because in that moment his phone rang and that seemed to silence all the girls magically. At least they had some respect and Loki sighed as he moved out of the corner and pulled his phone out not recognising the number but this was his escape from fangirlmania so he answered anyway hoping this was his way out.

"Oh thank god, whoever you are please tell me that whatever you want requires me to leave this building." Loki said as a greeting – not very polite he knew – as he answered the call.

But the reply he got or more likely who the person sounded like was not what Loki had been expecting and as his grip on the phone slipped all fangirliness and playfulness in the room seemed to have dissipated into thin air as Loki's body froze and his face paled whilst his eyes widened in some sort of shock and the room was silent except for the sound of the phone hitting the ground with a slight cracking noise.

A few moments passed as everyone stared at a seemingly shell shocked Loki, all not sure what to do as they heard someone shouting Loki's name over the other end of the phone and there was no doubt in everyone's mind that the reason for Loki's current state had come from whoever was on the other end of the line but the question was who they were and what had they said?

Loki seemed to snap out of his daze as he hurriedly and ungracefully – almost desperately even – scrambled for his phone, either completely unaware or uncaring of the eyes on him, and rushed to check if the phone was broken and if the call was still connected before seemingly taking a calming breath and answering in the steadiest voice he could manage.

"Mo-Mother?" Loki choked out with tears forming in his eyes and Thor and Tony both sprung up and out of their chairs dashing to Loki's side as they realised what was going on.

And everyone watched as the two boys stood protectively around the now smaller looking Loki who had started to sob quietly into the phone as the person – presumably his mother – continued to speak and no one had any idea of what to make of this. Family issues maybe? No one knew well except for Darcy of course, she knew that this was different. Something was different this time.

"Oh god..." Loki breathed out as he listened attentively trying to hold himself together. And after what seemed like millennia, Loki finally hung up as he wiped the tears that had somehow fallen and turned to meet the soft and caring eyes of his curious brother and boyfriend. He didn't know what to say, for once words failed him, and his great silvertongue failed him.

He could weave many a great lies and tales making them sound convincing and seem real but this tale, this great event was like such a bittersweet and distant dream that no matter how Loki said it, no matter how he tried to phrase it, no matter how eloquent he was... it would not sound true because even he would not let himself believe it, he could not believe it. At least not until he himself saw it with his own two eyes and the only thing that he could manage to utter was a simple command in hopes for once his elder brother would just listen.

"Get the car." Loki commanded Thor who just stared at him in confusion.

"What?" Thor asked wanting an explanation but Loki was already stuffing his phone in his pocket and putting on his leather jacket whilst heading for the door like a man on a mission... but the thing was, everyone else would have loved to know what the mission was exactly, especially Tony and Thor.

"Loki." Tony said as he put his hand on his arm hoping to at least get an answer if not an explanation from the boy before he left for wherever he needed to be.

"She left him." Loki said and those three simple words much like many others put together held a lot of weight and meaning behind them that only three other people namely; Tony, Thor and Darcy could understand and Tony let go of his arm knowing he had to go, he would not be so foolish as to stop Loki or take this away from him.

"Let's go then." Thor said breaking the silence as he grabbed his keys and practically jogged out the door with Loki right behind him and Tony sighed before collapsing back on the couch not paying attention to any of the confused or curious looks he was sure to be getting because it wasn't his story to tell and he was tired anyway... explanations could wait. Patience was a virtue you know?

But he couldn't help but wonder; if Loki's mother who loved him so much didn't even try leave Odin when she found out about the horrifying abuse...

What could've possibly driven her to leave him now?

* * *

**Good question Anthony, you're finally asking all the right ones...**

**Alright, this chapter just kinda wrote itself and all the Benedict Cumberbatch stuff is totally my subconscious working here cause when i wrote this i was re-watching Sherlock episodes and watching Youtube videos on Benedict stuff and Tumblr and yup... It was like a Benedict Cumberbatch day and for some reason i chose to write my FrostIron story on that day so this is what you get. **

**And the line about Spraining your fingers is actually something Benedict said when he was on an interview and i found it hilarious so yep, it got put in there amongst a lot of other things relating to him in there that i can't even name just cause it will probably bore you and i bet you're not even reading this long monologue of mine...*sigh***

**But how does Loki know Ben? Well that may be explained later on if i ever chose to go back to that Fangirling stuff... if you want me to put that in, just tell me and yeap. will do so.**

**But we've finally got a PLOT! a little late but we've got something :D and i hope you liked it so uhhm like usual i will ask again.**

**Please Review? It totally makes writing worth it, so please do and i will definitely update like soon. The more the reviews, the sooner the update and all that jazz so Please Review :)**

**Stay Chilled Like a Jotun ;P**


	27. Never Let Me Go

**A/N Alright so this chapter well uh, it kind of came out of nowhere and the ending sure as hell wasn't planned but it happened. **

**And this chapter may be odd or bad or different or whatever but you can blame me and the whirlwind that is my emotions... Pretty sure i need therapy or something to solve all my ish but nah, that would be weird. Asking my parents if i can go to therapy and then explaining that it's kinda got to do with them... or I could talk to them about it and my lovely feelings but...AWKWARD! **

**So anyways moving on and it's weird how i always find myself rambling on here when i really shouldn't. Sorry about that X_X**

**The song for this chapter if you haven't already guessed from the title, is 'Never Let Me Go' by Florence and the Machine not cause it totally ties up with this chapter though if you squint and try make connections you'll find them. It's more cause I really love the song and i was listening to it when i was writing the chapter.**

**Trigger Warning!: This chapter contains mention of depression, self-harm and PTSD. So if any of this will trigger anything for you please don't read okay? Thanks :D**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Everyone's heads snapped towards the door as they heard the telltale creak of the front door opening and felt the slight winter breeze drift into the room and they all waited anxiously for the next moment and hopefully an explanation for the confusing situation.

It was only the usual group of friends now since everyone else had left to go to their rooms or do something else after realising that nothing was going to happen any time soon and figuring everything was fine but they knew better, they could just feel it and they knew they had to be there for their friends and Tony wasn't budging anyway.

When the door finally opened fully, everyone watched as Loki and Thor both walked in tensely though still looking the same as they had when they had left in a hurry earlier on except this time on Loki's arm was a middle-aged dirty blond-haired and blue eyed woman who was presumably their mother and in Thor's hands were two suitcases.

But before anyone could even say anything or offer any assistance Charles and Erik walked in – or Charles rolled but same thing.

"Well we might as well sit down for this..." Erik said as he gestured towards the lounge where everyone else was and Loki nodded before walking in with his mother and Thor and just from the way he held her and stood protectively in front of her, you could tell that Loki really loved his mother and they were really close and that made Tony wonder how bad Odin must've been to be able to make Loki leave someone he loves so much and if could Odin do that to them? Could he break their relationship like he broke Loki's family?

"I'm sorry to just arrive here like this..." Frigga said once she sat down beside Loki.

"No it's quite alright, we know about Loki and his... particular past." Charles said once everyone was seated and Frigga looked at him quite confused and curious.

"They know?" Frigga asked and Loki looked around at the many faces that were in the room and shook his head negatively, they didn't know but he had a feeling that they would be finding out very soon.

"Not all of them. Only a few." Loki said and Frigga nodded and she looked around as if she would be able to tell who knew and she stopped at Darcy who smiled under Frigga's gaze earning one in return before she continued scanning the room. Maybe she could tell...

"We don't make them tell us anything, everyone has their secrets." Charles said

"I wish Loki didn't have to have such a secret..." Frigga said and Loki smiled sadly, he knew she blamed herself though she shouldn't. Honestly it was his own entire fault.

"It's not your fault, he's a lot smarter and darker than you think and he's a..." Loki trailed off not sure how his mother would feel about him cursing her husband... ex-husband to be?

"Bastard, Monster, Liar, Fraud, Leach, Hell spawn, Devil, Bitch..." Frigga suggested and Thor and Loki both choked when they heard their mother use such uncouth language which made Frigga laugh out loud. Yes, she had the capability to swear and god dammit Odin deserved those words and much worse!

"Mother." Thor said as if warning her and Frigga shook her head.

"No, I will not defend or try love such a man anymore. And you will not do so either, after what he has done, after what he did to your own brother..." Frigga in a stern tone that held an underlying tone of anger and pain in it and Loki could only wonder what had happened to make her leave.

"What made you leave this time?" Tony blurted out as if reading Loki's thoughts and Frigga turned to Tony with a curious look in her eyes.

"Pardon?" Frigga said.

"Uh...what made you leave this time?" Tony asked and everyone noticed the 'this time' as if something had happened before and from what they were hearing they could piece together that someone – presumably Loki's father – wasn't the best person and had done something to them, specifically Loki which had driven him away then Thor and now the mother...

"He knows." Loki clarified and Frigga nodded before she looked away as if unable to answer the question.

"What do you mean by this time?" Clint asked and Loki sighed as he looked at Tony, Darcy, Thor and Erik who all nodded supportively. He might as well say it now.

"She didn't leave the last time something bad happened." Loki said still being vague and it really didn't help them at all. He knew they had already figured that out but honestly he didn't want to delve deeper into any of it because just thinking of it brought back torturous memories of his time in that hell he had called home for so many years with a man who was supposed to be a father to him.

Memories of a giant body pinning him down onto the cold floor as he heard his back crack painfully under the intense weight on him... Memories of his pale skin littered with many purple, green and blue bruises. Memories of many black dots floating around in his mind and his vision swimming whilst his throat constricted with the lack of air... Memories of tear stained cheeks and a hoarse throat caused by nights spent crying for the loss of all he loved and cherished and most importantly his innocence... Memories of a ghostly and bony figure staring at him through hollow and soulless eyes in the mirror every day... Memories of his bright red blood pouring out and flowing peacefully slowly across his bathroom floor like some sort of masterpiece.

All that had transpired during his years in that hell slowly rose to the surface and the darkness that came with it rose up as well and Loki unlike most others welcomed the darkness. The uncertainty and pain like a wavy of murky water from the ocean washing him up into oblivion.

"What happened last time?" Bruce pressed on and Loki paused for a moment considering his answer, there was no way to say it without it sounding bad because it was bad. Nothing could make it seem better but he didn't want pity. He had had enough of that in his life and he hated it with a passion so after a moment he decided that being blunt was best right?

"She found Odin trying to drown me." Loki said matter-of-factly and the room seemed to freeze for a moment at that statement and even for those who knew they were still kind of shocked. How could Loki be so blunt about it? How could he act as if it was nothing? As if Odin hating him so much was an ordinary occurrence?

And the sad thing was that it was. Odin's hatred for him was common for him, the only constant he had ever had in his life. Four years ago he would've been expecting Odin to come around and beat him round about this time or as soon as he got home and even to this day when he reached his dorm sometimes he expected it, sometimes he wanted and wished for it because when Odin had dragged him down, had abused him and hurt him, he had felt like he had a purpose. Felt like he had a role to fill in life no matter how cruel and pathetic it was because in all honesty he himself was pathetic so it was fitting. But he had run away from all that and now he was here, with no purpose or goal in life and deep down he hated it.

And never let it be said that Odin was the only one that had abused Loki or broken him because as much as he had, that was not true because sure Odin had done and said bad things but Loki himself had done and said much worse things to himself because honestly the truth was that Loki did truly believe every demeaning word he uttered and he had long since stopped trying to fight it.

It was all a facade, he himself was a lie. A great lie and he could pretend to be more. He could pretend that he was happy and loved life and believed he had a purpose but what was the point in that when deep down inside he would always feel that cold chill in his bones that made him want to rip his skin off to get to it, he would always hear the voices screaming and whispering lies – that he believed to be truth – into his mind, he would always wish to fall and crack his mind open so all the thoughts and demons would leave his mind, he would always crave pain to distract him from the painful and dull series of events that were his life, he would always have that hollow and empty space in his chest where his heart was meant to be...

He was just a broken shell, a stolen relic for anyone's use except that he was in actuality useless. He was hollow, sad and empty and unfixable. He had been hunted like an animal and beaten like a punching back only to be used like some sort of play thing after then eventually thrown away like scraps for lowly peasants and scavengers to make use of him and Loki deserved it all. He deserved much less actually and deep down, though he had tried to deny it, he knew it to be truth.

"What?" Steve squeaked breaking the silence and Loki looked to him with blank, hopeless and guarded eyes still lost in the gloomy abyss within his mind.

"Odin, my adopted father, hated me. Simple as that, he loved Thor, despised me. Thought me a curse and never wanted me, probably still feels the same. So he abused me, and then tried to kill me. End of story." Loki said simply with a nonchalant shrug but Tony knew better. He knew that that was all an act and that behind all that Loki was crying and hurting. He hated the story, he hated his past and he still deep down hated himself and Tony wanted to help him but knew he couldn't do it now so he stayed where he was and made sure not to give Loki a pitying look. But rather try and offer some form of comfort from where he sat across the room.

But what Tony didn't know was that right then Loki needed his help most, he needed to be saved, to be talked off the ledge but he wasn't there and Loki gave up all hope. All ideas that maybe he wasn't worthless and slowly but surely sank into the dark again as it welcomed him like an old friend acting as if it would protect rather than harm but Loki did not care because what was pain to him? He was sure he had felt the worst pain possible and now it too was something like a friend of his, maybe his only true one...

It was sad how the one place where he felt most at home and safe was the one place that tormented him tirelessly. With continuous nightmares relentlessly displaying his greatest fears in front of him like a movie on repeat, smoke wafting around and holding his lungs captive within its vicelike grip, visions of loved ones and happiness only to have them violently torn from him along with all hope of a better life and with every vision and nightmare and every second he spent in the dismal abyss, his mind was torn apart bit by bit from the inside leaving him a shell of the boy he used to be. And that place where the pain wouldn't cease and his dreams went to die... that was his home, the home of a lost and broken down boy. Hollow and in need of a purpose, in need of love, hope, security... a saviour.

But the question was could he still be saved? Had he not reached the point of no return, had he ever truly been fixable, saveable? Had he ever been alive, had he lived life before?

No. He hadn't, what he had done was what you would call _existing_... lived life going through the various motions uninterested. Acting as though he had cared... when he didn't, he couldn't love or care or anything. Sentiment was lost on him and his life was a sinister abyss full or loss and heartache.

Depression... can't live with it and can't go on without it... well at least that was it for Loki.

"Loki..." Jane started and Loki shook his head stopping her before she could utter another word. It would all be lies anyway, he knew this.

"Don't." Loki said and looked up at everyone and in that moment there was a brief crack in his mask and everyone saw the broken, beaten and self-loathing look in his eyes before he realised his mistake and covered it up with disinterest. But it was too late for that, they had all already seen it and they weren't going to let it go until they got the full story and possibly murdered this Odin man. But first they needed to save their friend from himself, but was he already too far gone for them?

"Don't you dare pity me." Loki said shaking his head at them.

"So that's why you left?" Natasha asked as she eyed Loki curiously, something was off.

"Yep." Loki said simply as he lost himself in his thoughts again and the darkness that seemed to follow him everywhere followed him again and Loki realised right then that the darkness didn't just follow him... No, it was him. The shadows were a part of him and had always been. He and the darkness were two pieces of the same being, and as pathetic and ridiculous as it sounded they completed each other. No light, no hope or life... he truly was a curse.

"And you stayed?" Bruce asked Frigga, trying not to sound judgemental but it was still evident in his harsh tone and Frigga who had been all too quiet just nodded numbly as if trying to forget her mistakes but no, they would not let her do that. They wanted answers and they'd get them.

"Why?" Steve asked incredulously not understanding how someone could stay with someone like that after finding out. How someone could love someone like that...

"I made a vow." Frigga said and Clint shook his head. She had values and he respected that, but to stick to them after that! After that man done that to her son!? Screw the adoption bit, Loki was still her son and she should've been the first to defend him! There's a fine line between loyal and just plain stupid and he was pretty sure she had crossed it.

"And you didn't think it was time to break those vows after finding out about what he did?" Clint asked and she just stared at him blankly before replying.

"I was in love with the man he used to be, a lie obviously." Frigga said and her tone of voice suggested that she had thought about this all before, that she had been over this in her head plenty times and every time came to that same conclusion and blamed herself for her stupidity.

"Then what made you leave this time?" Tony asked again and now everyone else wanted to know too. Frigga looked at Loki briefly before looking down at her hands and speaking.

"We had a break in..." Frigga started softly

"Did you get hurt?" Thor asked concerned and Loki let a look of worry pass on his face before he locked it away scolding himself for such pathetic sentimentalities. Caring was not an advantage. It was a disadvantage, one Loki had had all his life and he cursed himself for his stupidity. He did not need anyone.

"We were not home and you see we have camera's in the house so I thought to check the footage to see if it will give me any idea of who it was since Odin didn't want to call the police because not much was taken and he's rich so he could just replace it all. Stupid man...But I wanted to know so I could tell the police to get them before they robbed someone else and whilst searching the footage, I rewinded all the way to the beginning of the memory by accident and the footage was of the house four years ago..." Frigga said and Loki tensed visibly not meeting anyone's eyes and that didn't go unnoticed by anyone. So it was about Loki?

"On the footage there was Odin and Loki and..." Frigga trailed off with a slight choke, not able to continue because she felt like crying just at the thought of what she had seen and before she could say anything more to Loki or even offer a comforting touch knowing he remembered it, Loki jumped off the couch and moved to lean against the table across the room as his breathing sped up and his grip on the table tightened causing his knuckles to turn white.

Loki shook his head in anger, he had almost forgotten, he had almost been rid of that memory but it had to be brought up right then just as he was moving on and he cursed whatever gods were out there. The universe truly did hate him, a fact he had learned years ago and the universe clearly wasn't even attempting to prove him wrong.

Then all of a sudden he felt the sweet but cold blanket of murky water and smoke that he had come to trust and believe in turn on him and start to choke him. The very air that he breathed betrayed him and the pressure got to be too much, completely covering him in its destructive but protective blanket and he was washed under as thoughts flooded his mind reminding him of just what he was, just who he was and why he was here.

He was a monster.

"That's w-why?" Loki asked still looking down at the table facing away from everyone so they couldn't tell what emotions were passing over his face and Frigga nodded looking at Loki's back with pitying eyes.

"Why did you never tell me? Why did you never run to us or even the cops?" Frigga said in a somewhat accusatory tone and Loki clenched his jaw tightly. Who was she to judge? She had no RIGHT! He didn't need her, not anymore.

"Why do you think?" Loki sneered as he slowly turned around to face her with a dark and spiteful look on his face that made Frigga stall for a moment before answering.

"That didn't matter; we were your family Loki. I would've helped you if I had known he was doing that..." Frigga replied and Loki scoffed with the roll of his eyes.

"Don't be so delusional as to believe you could've done anything." Loki spat and Frigga flinched at her son's harsh tone. Maybe talking about this was not such a great idea...

"We could've! You were not alone in all this, you had me and Thor and we wouldn't have judged you. Never! You didn't deserve any of that! We could've helped, I would've... if only I'd known that he'd done..." Frigga said and Loki scowled and everyone watched with tentative eyes as several emotions played across Loki's face and finally settled on hurt and pain disguised as pure hatred and anger and Frigga feared what her son would say next along with everyone else in the room. They had a feeling there was much more to this story and that Loki was finally going to explode and it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

"Oh stop being such an idiot! You saw that video, you heard what he said! If I told anyone he'd hurt me and them, he'd make me pay, he'd do anything to make my life worse. And I wasn't going to stand up to him; you know what happened last time I tried that? Oh, I landed up in the hospital for how long again? Oh yeah, a whole freaking month! And still had injuries when I got home. He threatened me every time and it only got worse and worse and I couldn't fight it because if I told you or fought or tried anything, you weren't safe, Thor wasn't safe, anyone I cared for wasn't safe! And you know what?

I couldn't even **trust you** because you were **never** there for me! You were off doing whatever you do with your friends not caring about your little **pet** at home! You just turned a blind eye, believed the lies I begged you not to believe! Didn't see how every fucking night I cried myself to sleep, how I was afraid to step outside my room, how I flinched every time I heard his name or left the room every time he entered it! The disgusting smiles he gave me, how his grips **bruised** my skin! How I stared at the bottle of pills for longer than necessary or stood on the edge of the roof every night praying the wind would just blow me over or how I longed for the feel of a cool blade against my pure white skin or how I didn't care when I bled, how I hoped it would never stop! How I practically starved myself! How I drifted from friends and never spoke or did drama or even **cared** about school, how I no longer laughed or smiled! Or how I **hated **my only brother! You just stood there and watched as I was in and out of the hospital every fucking MONTH! How the nurses became the only friends and **family **I had because unlike you! They **understood** and **cared**! So how could I have come to you of all people? You who I no longer had faith in, you who I no longer believed in, you who I could no longer **trust**, you who had become a complete stranger to me." Loki snapped and watched as his mother cried and how everyone remained still and stared at him with shocked and pitying eyes which only made him angrier. He didn't need their fucking pity! And he couldn't stop himself now, he didn't want to, it felt like the fog that had been over his eyes for years had finally cleared and he could see the truth clear as day now and what a painful truth it was...

Those he had loved and trusted and cared for had never done the same for him, he had been alone from the start and he had been blinded by pathetic sentiment and was incapable of seeing what was right in front of his eyes but now he could and he realised he had always known, Odin had warned him, had told him and he had foolishly disregarded it thinking him wrong. But the truth was that he was alone, no one loved him and no one cared but neither did he...

He had held all this fucking **hate** for so long and he wanted it all out! And if he hurt people along the way, he didn't care. Showing such sentiment had always been his greatest flaw.

"Brother..." Thor started being the only one brave enough to speak and Loki rounded on him shooting him a venomous glare that silenced him instantly.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE. Don't you dare say that! Don't you dare try and tell me to calm down or make me regret my words or anything! Because you're just as bad as she! Maybe even worse! You actually **noticed** it all, you noticed how I despised Odin, how I drifted away and starved myself! You noticed how I cried and cried and cried until I couldn't anymore and you know what you did!? You **_ridiculed_** me, you went around and joked with your arrogant JOCK friends and still claimed to be my **brother**! You are no brother of mine! Where were you when I cried at night and needed you? Where were you when I begged you to sit with me? When I reached out for you!? When I called for you? **NOWHERE**! You ignored me and continued being daddy's little boy! And then when you find out you all of a sudden **cared **as if you hadn't seen any of it happening! As if it hadn't been obvious! As if you hadn't mocked me for it! Some great **_brother_**you are! So no I wouldn't turn to you either, I couldn't turn to anyone because I was **alone**! No one cared, you all **abandoned** me." Loki hissed at Thor and he too had started to cry along with his mother and Loki knew he should feel sorry for it but he didn't because they knew nothing of sadness and hurt, nothing at all... sure his tongue was harsh and left quite the sting; he knew how to hurt people, one of the only things he was good at but even these tears they shed now were nothing compared to the amount he had shed because of what his 'family' had done to him.

He was like Pandora's Box and someone had dared open him and let all the hideous monsters come out and he was spewing them out at such an alarming rate that Loki should've been scared but he wasn't, not anymore anyway. The thing about crossing the line was that you let go of all emotions and concerns and it gave you a great sense of bravery that even you yourself couldn't understand and Loki had crossed it without notice... he was done and he could only hope that his inevitable downfall or spiral into depression after this would be quick and painless.

"Broth—"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Loki shouted and everyone silenced as they watched Loki's green eyes slowly shift to a crimson red that resembled the colour of Mr. Summer's eyes and they didn't know what to say but as soon as it was there, it was gone and his eyes were green again. What was that?

"We never lied to you my son, and I am so sor—"

"Don't even try, don't try and apologise as if it'll make up for all those years that I suffered at the hands of my so called _father_. Because honestly; it won't. You both abandoned me in my time of need, when I was at my lowest, severely hurt and weak. You left me for nothing and you don't know what that did to me. You don't know half of the things that happened to me, you think you do... you think you understand and can help me but you can't. You really can't because you don't know... you don't know what he did; none of you do because even I don't remember anymore..." Loki cut in speaking softer than before, seemingly calm and giving the impression that everything was okay but Tony knew better. Just because Loki was calm and soft didn't mean he wasn't seething with rage and anger... it just meant he was too tired to shout because no matter what tone or volume his voice was, his words still stung all the same.

"I'm broken... PTSD you see; I had and still do have it because of your lovely husband. Some of the things he did were so dreadful and gruesome that my own mind suppressed the memories to protect me and the things I do still remember... they haunt me every single night and day and I don't show it of course but every time someone grabs me or fights with me I remember him and all that he did; how he would grab me and leave bruises instantly or how he would punch me and kick me because I was worthless or how he would choke me until I blacked out and would still continue to torture me within an inch of my life. And every time someone shouts I hear him; I hear his deep and sinister voice echo throughout my head, I hear him call me all sorts of things, hear repeatedly him point out just how pathetic I truly am. And every time I see him even if it's just in the newspaper or on the internet or on TV; I feel like running away and cowering in a corner because his face is everywhere, he IS my nightmare and I just can't get away from him no matter how hard I try...

And then there's the clinical depression or major depressive disorder, I bet you didn't know about that one either did you... Of course not because you DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE ME... Well do you know what it's like to lose all pleasure and happiness in life? To not care for yourself anymore? To either not get a wink of sleep or not have the energy or want to ever leave bed because you just hate your life that much? To feel worthless and unwanted, to blame yourself for everything because you know that deep down everything is really your fault? And to even dream of killing yourself just to end the misery that is your life? No you don't, you don't know anything about me or the shit I've been through...

So your ridiculous and meaningless apologies will do nothing for me, my life was ruined and you let it happen. You turned away and pretended not to see or you just didn't notice the fading little boy that hid silently in the corner praying for the big bad wolf to go away... Either way, you **DON'T CARE** and don't try telling me otherwise because I know a liar when I see one. Hell, I see one every time I look in the mirror!

A man who's pretending to be happy with his own life when all he truly wants is to feel the cool touch of a shiny silver blade slide seductively on his skin and watch as the perfect and bright crimson red of his blood paints the colourless canvas that is his life. Or to finally be strong enough to take that pitiful last step off the roof and fall down the seemingly long distance to the plain and enticing pavement where he will at least be able to say he made some sort of mark on this world. Or to just finally bring himself to gulp every single tiny but powerful pill from that wretched bottle and finally find his peace in death." Loki said and damn if that hadn't been heavy, they didn't know what was.

But what no one seemed to notice was that this wasn't just another episode of Loki's this wasn't just him lashing out out of anger or getting some shit of his chest which would end up with Tony kissing him and Loki apologising, this wasn't family trouble or old resentment coming out into the light. No it was different this time, this was depression and self-loathing and all he said was not simple or easily discarded, no... Loki was slowly being dragged in a little too deep into the dangerous ocean he treaded in for a living and he was soon to drown in his own self hatred and pain and he couldn't or wouldn't help himself, he needed help.

"And you want to know a secret? In this destructive and hateful family we have here; you guys, me and Odin... you know who is actually the better person out of all of us?" Loki whispered with a sad and depreciating chuckle probably losing his mind and when no one offered up an answer Loki continued unfazed by the silence. He did love the sound of his velvety voice coated with a thick layer of madness, a sound he hadn't heard in many years... he had missed it. The freedom and courage that insanity granted him...

"**Odin**! The fucked up bugger is the better of all of us! At least he knows what he wants, he's smart, he's got a purpose, he's powerful and most of all he's fucking **HONEST**! He doesn't bother lie about anything... unlike you two!" Loki pointed an accusatory finger at Thor and Frigga.

"He didn't bother hide his hate for me, like both you guys and I did. He was honest about it and you know what?! I'm fucking grateful for that! I **Thank **the fucking asshole! Because it stung a lot less than when you! Who I trusted all my life and believed to be the only ones who loved me, turned your backs on me and left me for dead! But what else did I expect?

I'm a burden to you, to everyone; I'm a little monster and curse. Who would care if he... who would care? You wouldn't because I'm feeble right? Scrawny and not worth your time. And anyways he could've been doing so much worse to me, and I deserved worse. I am a low being that shouldn't have been born, the nurses should've killed me as soon as I was born, should've been put down like an animal and you shouldn't have taken me in, I am insignificant. Even my own parents didn't want me so why would you want me? You didn't, you **don't** that's why. I manipulate you, pretend to be what you want and put you under my evil curse... I'm a psychopath you see, I don't truly feel, I don't care... A fucking destroyer that's what I am." Loki said sinking deeper till the point of no return and he didn't even notice that Tony had stood up and was now only a few steps away from him.

"But you know what's crazy? The fact that even though I knew you all hated me, all didn't care and mistreated me... I for some illogical reason still **loved** you and didn't tell anyone of what he did to me because I could not let you get hurt...how pa—"

"Loki no..." Tony cut in not wanting to hear another word of this and Loki just gave him a disbelieving and partially crazy look.

"No? No? Are you serious!? What no?! No, don't talk like that? Don't call yourself pathetic!? A little fucking late for that **Stark! **No, stop hurting your 'family?' This is nothing! They have hurt me all my life, made me cry, and made me feel worthless! I'm just being honest with you guys for once! So don't tell me 'no.'" Loki snapped at Tony who winced visibly and Loki looked at the man. Who did he think he was to tell him no? But Loki knew exactly who and what he was; Tony was his everything and as much as he tried to block him out it never fully worked.

Tony was his shining light in the dark, his only beacon of hope. The only one that could save him from drowning in his own pitiful sorrow and self hatred but the question was if he wanted the help at all. And that was the thing with depression... you never knew.

"Please don't—"

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP! I'm sick and tired of all this **lying**, all this **torture!** All this pain and anger and you know what? I always thought Odin was the source of it but what I'm realising now is that the times when I feel **worst**, when everything pops up and I am **_consumed_** by my hatred only happens when I hang out with **you guys!** You do this to me! You fucking ruined me along with Odin and myself. This isn't a healthy family; this isn't a good friendship and this **_relationship_**! Between you and me Anthony... it's **never** going to work. We're **_destructive_**, we break each other and we have too many fucking issues to work! My whole life! Family, friendships, relationships... they're **_destructive and dysfunctional_** and I need to get the fuck away from all of you! You all do this! I do this! And I can't fucking take it anymore!" Loki screeched and shoved Tony away from him as he himself distanced himself from everyone else. He didn't want the help, he was fine as is!

Another lie, but that was just his depression and insecurities speaking. And they had this strange way of making lies sound really convincing so that even Loki was fooled by them and that had always been his problem... he could lie to everyone skilfully making it sound so convincing you had to believe it and he knew when you were lying or telling truth but not with himself... the one person he lied to the most was himself and he never ever failed to believe every single one. He was exceptionally flawed.

The room silenced immediately and no one knew what to say and Loki watched as everyone's faces showed hurt and pain from his words and he knew he should feel bad, he knew he had hurt them and said things he would regret but he just couldn't do anything. He knew he had gone too far and he just wanted out. He wanted out right fucking now! His body ached for pain, for fear and terror... he ached for any other feeling than what he felt now. Guilt and pain mixed together which only made him angrier.

But the looks of pain and hurt in the red and puffy eyes and the several tear stained cheeks actually brought him a sick sense of joy. To think that he had caused this and to imagine all the chaos he could ensue... he was a disgusting creature, he knew, but he loved his chaos so he just smiled at his broken and rejected 'friends' not bothering to apologise or show an ounce of care because he was sure he was now incapable of such sincerity.

He was losing it ever so slowly and he feared no one would come and save him but his mind, the stronger and darker part reminded him that who would want to save him anyways? He was nothing after all and he couldn't help but agree with it. Drifting another few feet deeper into the endless ocean of chaos and hatred...

"Loki you don't mean that. You don't and I know you're just lashing out and trying to push me away but I'm not going anywhere. I'll never let you go." Tony said trying not to feel hurt but it was there in his voice and Loki didn't even wait one second to consider and think about just what he was about to say to the man he **loved**.

"Of course I'm trying to push you away! Who would **want you?!** You're a fucking **_parasite_**, a **_monster_** just like everyone else in this room. We all ruin lives and I've had enough! I'm just being honest here and telling you that we aren't ever going to work and that you aren't good for me neither am I good for you. Because you're clueless, a liar, a manipulator and a worthless little playboy who just ruins lives! You fucking ruined me and it's your entire fault! Get this into your thick skull! I'm pushing you away because I DON'T WANT YOU! Not anymore because you are nothing! Good Ol' Daddy was right but aren't they always?! So get away you leach! You—"

Loki was cut off when Tony tackled him knocking them both to the ground and decked him hard in the jaw resulting in the loud and painful crack of his jaw to which Loki scowled and winced painfully as he tried to knock Tony off him.

"Get the fuck off me!" Loki screamed and tried to shove Tony off but the man was bigger and wouldn't budge. Loki looked around him and noticed how no one was even bothering to try and get him off of him. Of course...

"NO, you are going to tell me what happened right now because as much as I love being called a worthless piece of shit by the guy I love... I'd rather hear why you've just turned into a giant asshole all of a sudden because sure your mom and Thor deserved some of your words but your friends who have been nothing but helpful and supportive? No." Tony said in a stern tone that made Loki stop for a moment before he decked Tony in the nose, effectively breaking it and managed to shove him off while he reached up for his now sore and most likely bleeding nose. And Loki realised suddenly that Tony wasn't fighting against him but rather for him and for some reason this annoyed him even more. Who said he wanted to be saved? Who said he needed some sort of hero!?

"You don't boss me around and don't pretend to actually care about me. We all know you're not capable of such." Loki sneered as he stood up but didn't get to walk away when Tony hit him with a hard side kick in the back making him stumble before turning to Tony with a glare that could level an army.

"Fuck you Loki! Fuck your stupid walls and your pushing people away! Fuck it all and don't you ever say I'm not capable of feeling love because I'm pretty sure you're the one who's not! Now stop being such a freaking bastard and tell me the truth!" Tony shouted back and didn't get to continue as Loki tackled him to the ground in anger and they continued to roll on the ground punching, kicking and scratching at each other and Frigga and a few of the guys moved to stop the two boys when Erik held a hand up to stop them.

"Don't. Just leave them, they need this." Erik said and everyone sat back down and watched as more punches were thrown and holds were put into place only to be broken and as kicks made contact and grunts were heard throughout the whole fight. It was getting really ugly and they were starting to get worried.

But somewhere in the fight Tony ended up on top of Loki with their faces mere millimeters apart and what was a rough battle soon turned into a deep and intense make out session between the two boys; full of teeth, grunts and scratching along with bruising grips and it continued on to the point where the rest of the occupants in the room were getting uncomfortable feeling as if they were intruding in on something until Loki suddenly came back to his senses and shoved Tony away from him roughly, his face full of anger and hatred.

"I hate you!" Loki screamed and Tony tried not to let that get to him. Loki didn't mean it. And Loki truly didn't mean any of it at all, the truth was he loved Tony too much and it hurt him, it hurt him so much and he wanted it gone.

His body was consumed by hate and anger but not at Odin, it had never been at Odin but rather at himself. He hated himself with such a great fire that it threatened to consume him ever so slowly and he feared it would consume everyone else as well.

"No you don't." Tony said as he pulled Loki into another kiss hoping that would calm him and for a few moments Loki kissed him back meaningfully before his rage returned and he bit Tony's lip effectively ending the kiss and he pulled far away from Tony not wanting to be anywhere close to the man for both their safety's sake.

"What is your problem!?" Loki screamed angered by the man's antics and that was when, a little late though, everyone realised that something was wrong. That this was serious and Loki was drowning... Loki was losing himself and sinking into more destructive behaviour, something Tony was far too familiar with but this was on another level. Loki wanted to fight; he wanted to hurt, to cry, to feel pain, anger, and sadness! To feel ANYTHING at all because he felt nothing. He was numb. Numb to everything. Loki was **not** okay.

"YOU!" Tony screeched.

"You have been my problem since day one, since day one you have consumed my every thought and became a very integral part of my life then I fell in love and I'm pretty damn sure you did too! And now you're PMSing or some crazy shit like that and you're hurting everyone that has ever loved you over something most of us aren't even aware of! And I should really be offended or hurt or leave you or something like that after all you've said but NO! I promised myself and you that I wouldn't leave and **I love you** and that's got to count for something right? But you don't seem to see that.

You're pushing everyone away, you're lashing out and your eyes are glowing fucking RED! And you know what? I'm sick of this shit too! Yeah we're all liars and it's not good and it ruins lives like it ruined yours and sure your mother and Thor were shit in the past but you know what? You still loved them! You love them right now and you can never change that and you shouldn't want to because that makes you better than all of them. It makes you stronger and I know something happened and you can't trust anyone anymore, believe me I understand that, I really do!

You say how no one noticed you or how no one helped you when you were in need of it and how you were alone but look here! I've been here all along, I noticed you! You are all I notice and I was there when you were scared! I held you; I continuously pestered you because I cared! I cared and I'm not leaving and I get that you're hurting or numb or whatever, I get it but this! This isn't the way to deal with it! I don't mind fighting and letting off some steam because I'm always up for a good spar but you need to fucking stop and tell us what the hell happened!" Tony snapped back and Loki's jaw tightened before he growled at Tony partially from the cracked jaw and the pain it brought him but mostly because he was pissed.

"Stop it? Stop what? Speaking my mind?! And note that you're the one who tackled me! So unless you have anything important to say... just leave me alone and fuck off! I don't need nor want you!" Loki screamed as he flailed his arms wildly and took a threatening step towards Tony who didn't move away but instead stepped forward to get closer and this only unnerved Loki more.

"Oh leave you alone? So you can KILL yourself!?" Tony screamed and Loki's eyes widened for a moment before he caught himself and stepped so close that their breaths were mingling and tony could practically feel the raw power radiating off him in that moment and it was scary as fuck.

"Don't pretend to understand me or what I'm going through. If I want to end this horrible existence I call life then I shall and you can't stand in my way." Loki growled deeply and the sound sent shivers down everyone's spine. What had happened to Loki?

"Why Loki? Why?" Tony said and Loki glared down at him.

"That is none of your business. I told you to get the fuck away so I can deal with my life." Loki replied and Tony snapped. What the hell! Weren't they in a relationship? Weren't they friends?

"If you still HAVE one!" Tony burst out shoving Loki away from him, sick of all this bullshit.

"That is none of your concern! I do what I want! I live how I want and I don't want you, this wretched 'family' or any of this! You know nothing of my life! of what I've gone through! So just shut the fuck up and LEAVE." Loki screeched after catching himself.

"Not until you grow the fuck up and TELL ME!" Tony belted and something seemed to have snapped in Loki because his eyes changed from the bright and hypnotising green they usually were to a dark and foresty green that was clouded with multiple emotions and memories that Tony wished he could decipher and everyone just looked on anxiously as Loki's body seemed to literally shake with pure rage before he answered the question they'd all been asking and they wished they could've said they were happy with the answer...

"**HE RAPED ME!**" Loki screamed straining his throat and the room silenced immediately... The only sound being Loki's and Tony's heavy breathing and the quiet choked out sobs of a woman crying.

* * *

**Well uh, see what I mean?! Tell me what you think please...**


	28. Breakdowns and Confessions

**A/N Heyy! I feel like it's been forever since I updated and if it has then I'm sorry but this chapter was kind of hard to get down but I did it! So uh yeah please do enjoy and stay beautiful! :D**

**And I guess if there were to be a song for the chapter I would say it is 'Read All About It' by Emeli Sande and it's quite an amazing song. Well the song did kind of inspire me to write this chapter... yep. So uh I dunno, listen to it if you have it or download it if you like or even You Tube it. Whatever tickles your peach, just wanted to let you know that...**

**And uhhmmm Maybe like a warning for brief mention of hurt and pained Loki but nothing too serious and a brief mention of Rape.**

* * *

The words echoed throughout the room leaving a tense silence in its wake where no one dared make a sound or move even the slightest bit as if that one motion, that one change would be the catalyst that led to the madness that was sure to ensue, as if that one movement would solidify Loki's words and make them a reality but deep down they all knew that there was no undoing those words and that there had been no lie there, it hadn't been some sick joke, nope...

Loki had been raped.

And at the sudden but rather belated realisation, Tony stiffened and felt his blood boil with pure hatred for the man who had dared to call himself Loki's father and then done... that. And he definitely wasn't the only one; Metal objects ground together and crumbled as Erik's jaw clenched along with his fists and he looked just about ready to kill the fucker.

And as Tony looked around, it seemed as if everyone else was also in complete and utter agreement with that as their eyes all shone with a promise of revenge and retribution for Loki, their powers acting out in a struggle to contain their anger and after what seemed like hours, Tony slowly but surely turned to face the ever so quiet and sombre Frigga trying his hardest not to feel any sort of resentment towards her because she seemed like a really nice lady who truly cared and it hadn't been her fault that Loki was raped...

But Loki's words rang like a continuous bell that kept echoing in his mind...She had abandoned him when he needed her! She had ignored him! She should have been there! She should've saved him from this! She should've left the fucking bastard! And really, Tony knew his anger was misdirected but luckily for him he knew exactly where to direct it.

Here's a clue, or maybe a few:

Name starts with an O...  
The number of letters in his name is as high as his IQ.  
The end of his name rhymes with Dim which is exactly what he is.  
He's big and ugly.  
A bastard.  
Has the world's worst beard like ever.  
Speaks like some sort of Shakespearian idiot...  
Forces himself onto little boys because he can't even score with his very own wife...

Ohhh, ding ding ding! You guessed it! Odin fucking Odinson! And what a gay name that was...

"Where is he?" Tony asked in a voice just above a whisper.

"WHERE. THE. HELL. IS. THE. FUCKER?" Tony growled barely containing his rage because he wanted to scream, to cry, to run... He wanted to do something! And beating the crap out of the bastard seemed like a great idea right now.

"Why?" Frigga asked through her tears, though she knew the answer already and she had no problem with it. Odin deserved that and much more for what he had done, he deserved to rot in a cell, he was a fiend and she should've seen it sooner. How had she not seen it sooner?

"Well to beat him to pulp of course." Eric replied in a monotone but deadly voice, finally deciding to speak up and no one was shocked by the protective edge in his voice. Well maybe Frigga was but everyone else knew that Loki was like his child, his only son and they too knew exactly how he felt because they were his friends, no, they were his family and no one messed with family like that. They didn't care if you were the senator of Ohio or some stupid shit like that... you mess with one of them and you deal with them all.

"No." A small voice in the corner of the room said and every head snapped in that direction only to find that Loki had been the one to say it. Wait what?

"What do you mean no?" Tony asked

"N-O, two letters which are right next to each other in the alphabet and when put together can be used as an adjective, adverb, exclamation or noun... but in this case an exclamation or noun being used to give a negative response or decision, the opposite of yes. Synonyms are negative, nay, refusal, negation or rejection." Loki answered and Tony's temper spiked. What the hell was Loki's problem today?

"Don't be smart." Tony snapped and Loki rolled his eyes at him before piercing them all with a heated gaze.

"One of us has to be since you've all miraculously turned into Neanderthals." Loki snapped right back and really, Tony couldn't believe this was his Loki. The Loki who hated Odin and was hurt and needed him only a few days ago... What the hell had happened?

"We're just trying to help okay. The man deserves to be beaten till he resembles the piece of shit he really is..." Remy spoke up calmly and Loki just stared at him as if deciding to believe the words or see them as a lie.

"Who ever said I needed your help? I didn't ask for it." Loki replied in a somewhat softer tone. Oh? So he was only pissed at Tony? Wasn't that just lovely...

"You don't need to! We want to do this because you're our friend! We're your friends and we care!" Darcy shouted and like a switch, pissed off Loki was back.

"Well who said I needed or wanted you guys?! Didn't I tell you to go fuck off a few minutes ago?" Loki hissed and everyone visibly flinched at the words. Had he really meant that?

"We just want to help alright? Because we're your friends and we care, we really do and we can't just sit by after discovering that you, **our friend**, has been... hurt like that." Bruce said, always the calm and understanding one but that wasn't going to work on Loki. Not today.

"Well then how about you go help somewhere else! Like down in hell or some shit like that because I don't want you here or your petty help! I'm not your _friend_ and I definitely don't need you! " Loki lashed out in anger and god he was fucked up. He didn't even know who he was anymore, and as he saw his friends flinch and turn away from him he felt a painful tug at his heart and he wanted so bad to take the words back but the prideful and obviously stronger side of him kept him from doing so because he didn't need them. They just ruined his life, they were no help so good riddens right?

Shit.

"Loki..." Charles started and Loki rounded in on him fixing him with a sharp glare.

"Don't you dare touch my mind Charlie or I swear I will make you regret it. Don't pretend to understand me or what I've been through okay? Because as much as you like to think it, you don't actually know everything and not everything can be fixed with pretty words and calm breaths of sunshine and rainbows... " Loki growled thinking that what he had said was true because some people like him were just too fucked up to be saved and Tony just watched Loki with a look of loss and hurt feeling that something was most definitely wrong.

This wasn't his Loki, not by a long shot and he wished he could understand because for once he the great mechanic felt he couldn't understand something and it just happened that this was the one time that he couldn't stand the thought of not being able to fix it.

"Why Loki? Don't you realise what he did to you?" Tony asked in a small voice trying to show he didn't mean any harm and Loki just stared at him, face as expressionless as a brick and it kind of scared Tony because Loki only looked like that when he was hurting inside, when he was too scared to show how he felt and Tony feared what was going on in that head.

"He raped me, I'm well aware of the fact you know... since I actually lived it. And trust me; I remember every sordid detail of the event so don't you even dare assume that I am unaware or am unaffected because I assure you, I am." Loki said and Tony shuddered at how cold, numb and detached Loki had sounded.

"Shit, Loki. Okay, I get that you know and all but why are you defending him? After all he did to you." Tony asked and Loki scowled at Tony as if offended by the fact that Tony even thought he would defend such a man. But he WAS!

"I'm not defending him." Loki growled and Tony shook his head obviously thinking otherwise.

"Then why won't you let us help you? Why don't you want us to go and beat that little piece of shit up and show him just how much he's worth? He deserves it and you're protecting him? Why?" Tony asked and yep, that was a lot of questions... but he really wanted to know what was going on with Loki. It felt like he was losing him and he couldn't stand the thought. Loki was withdrawing from him and it hurt.

"I'm not fucking protecting him!" Loki snapped and everyone flinched, Loki's emotions were like a rollercoaster today. First he was calm then angry then scared then pissed...

"Then what are you doing?!" Tony barked back

"I'm not being a monster!" Loki screamed and the room stilled. What?

"I'm not being a monster, even though I know I am... I'm trying my best not to be one. Trying my hardest to get better and doing this... it's not going to help because by beating Odin up, I'll be becoming just like him. Doing exactly what he did to me and then I'll become him. I'll become the monster, I'll prove him right and I'm trying my best not to prove him or me right. So I'm not going to beat the crap out of him, no matter how much he deserves it, because I WILL NOT be him." Loki growled and god, if that didn't make everyone think twice... Loki really disliked himself didn't he? He believed all the crap he spewed out and that tore at all their hearts yet again. Were they even going to survive this? Okay, so they couldn't beat the crap out of the man no matter how much the dickwad deserved it... Dammit!

"Loki..." Tony said as he stepped closer to Loki only to have Loki draw back from him and everyone knew that Loki was hurt. Loki never pulled back from Tony three times in a row, if ever. Because Tony was like his kryptonite, his one weakness and his one saviour but Loki had put up so many walls that even he couldn't reach him anymore.

"No, no more... you. You guys, you're doing this to me. I was FINE! I was perfect; I was happy even, Happy with YOU Anthony! And I had almost forgotten, I had almost put all that behind me and buried it so deep down that even I couldn't find it but you guys... you had to bring it up and do this to me! I was trying so hard! So hard to get better, the nightmares had lessened, I felt better. I started enjoying things. Started having fun again!Believing in myself! And now I'm here again...

I promised myself I wouldn't do this. I promised myself I would stop, that I would get better and that I wouldn't go to THAT place ever again! And you are dragging me back there, you're destroying me and I'm breaking. I need to get away from you all before it's too late... I'm trying so HARD! And dammit! I was GOOD! And now I'm on the ledge and you guys keep prodding and prodding and prodding and I'm going to fall! I'm going to fucking lose it and it's all your freaking fault! It had all been gone... I had forgotten what he did... forgotten him and the pain and... his words... I wasn't a monster, I wasn't a curse, I didn't hurt people but now..." Loki's angry screams had turned to sad and choked out rambles as tears started falling from his eyes and he looked away as if looking at them hurt him but it hurt them even more to see the great and powerful Loki reduced to this. To hear that they had done this, to hear that Loki was afraid. That Loki was so _fragile_. No, this wasn't right because Loki was a snarky, sarcastic, rude, and freaking Scary BAMF... not this.

"Oh god. I'm so fucking broken. Not cracked or hurt but fucking smashed to the point of no return and no one can help. So scrawny, dim, feeble... I'm just another broken relic." Loki sobbed as his knees gave in and he fell to the floor huddling into himself as if his little shell would shield him from all the troubles in the world – if only it could – and everyone just watched on, unsure of what to do before Frigga stood up from the couch and moved to comfort him snapping Tony out of his haze before he too stood and put his arm out to stop her, wanting to do it himself. No, needing to be the one to do it because as much as Loki thought he hated Tony right now, he needed him way more and Frigga gave him a sceptical look unsure after her son's reaction to the teen.

"Let him, Loki needs Tony." Thor, always the big brother, said and Frigga hesitantly moved away trusting her son's judgement because as much as she wanted to believe otherwise – she didn't know the son that lay before her, her little boy had changed and grown up. He was no longer the small innocent and carefree son she had once known, now he seemed older, wiser, haunted and scarred or had he always been that way? She didn't know but if there was one thing she knew, it was that Thor was right and that Loki didn't need her, he needed this Tony boy...

And before Loki could pull away or hurt him, Tony was beside Loki wrapping his arms around him and Loki tried hard to shove him off but after a while he just couldn't find the desire in him to do so. Tony's arms; being in his all encompassing, protective and warm embrace... yep, that was his weakness and both Tony and Loki knew it. He could never pull away and this was one of those times where he was grateful that Tony was a stubborn bastard and knew him so well even in the times when he was breaking on the inside, when he felt lower than anything, when he resented him and hurt him... Tony knew him and was always there to save him and Loki knew he didn't deserve someone as good as him. He never would.

"Shhhh Loki... it's alright. You're alright babe and we're all here. I'm here okay?" Tony cooed as he rubbed his arms on Loki's back in comforting circles knowing it would calm him down from whatever this was.

"I'm lost... I'm so lost Anthony." Loki sobbed into his shirt forgetting about everyone else in the room and how he was completely and utterly vulnerable in front of them. And Tony didn't need to say anything; he couldn't even if he wanted to because he knew that words would do nothing for Loki. He just needed to be there for him, show him he loved him. Show him he wasn't going anywhere, that he meant the world to him. To tell him that whatever his mind was screaming at him, that whatever that bastard had put into his mind... it wasn't true. Because Loki was magnificent in every fucking way and nothing would ever change Tony's mind... if only Loki was so sure.

"Please save me..." Loki whimpered and the sound was so raw and broken that Tony felt himself tearing up. What had that man done to him? And how had he not seen this coming? He should've done... something! Anything! And yet Loki was here crying and slowly slipping into depression again and Tony had let him get here, he hadn't stopped it, he hadn't been a better boyfriend, he hadn't loved him enough, he had failed his one and only love and he hated it!

"Shhh Loki, I'll always be there for you..." Tony whispered reassuringly as he kissed Loki's forehead, tenderly dragging the boy onto his lap.

And Tony couldn't help but start crying along with Loki for the loss of his innocence, the torture he had been through all his life and most of all because then in that very moment they both realised that they were both fucked up beyond belief. Loki had been raped and beaten and hated and Tony... he had been hated, neglected, beaten and left out in the cold all alone to fend for himself and all this done by the men who were meant to be their role models; their fathers and all those many years ago.

And after that, both had let go of any hope that maybe one day they would be fine and happy once again but in each other's arms they found the safety, solace and love that they oh so desperately needed and along with that, the hope they'd long since forgotten. And for their friends looking on, it hurt them so much to see their favourite and most probably strongest couple so low and broken but they knew that they would make it through all this madness and pain. They always did.

"Loki's right." Thor said after what felt like forever breaking the silence with his unusually soft and sombre voice.

"As wrong as what Odin did to Loki was and as much as I want to hurt him and make him bleed and scream in agony for all that he had done... we can't just beat Odin up, because it won't fix anything and we'd just be doing what he did to Loki and that's wrong. What we need to do is show the world the monster that he truly is." Thor said obviously with a plan in mind as to how to avenge Loki and everyone was all ears. They weren't going to let this go so easily if at all.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked and Thor looked to everyone but his gaze settled onto Loki who had now twisted in Tony's arms to stare at Thor with his red and puffy eyes full of curiosity and slight fear for what Thor was about to say next. Thor's plans weren't always the greatest...

"Odin needs to pay; he needs to know what it's like to have everything you love taken from you. To be put down on the lowest of levels. And Odin can survive physical pain, he may even love it in some sick and twisted way but his greatest love is and always will be his power and status... we take that away and we've definitely hurt him." Thor said and Loki was shocked to say the least because what Thor said actually made sense. Okay, so he wasn't such a dim-witted oaf...

"And why would you wish to do such to your wonderful father?" Loki asked bitterly though it didn't have the same effect since his voice was hoarse from the sobbing and Thor's expression almost instantaneously took on one of hurt. How could his brother even think he'd defend that man, or stand up for him after all he'd done?

"He's not my father anymore, we may be related by blood but that means nothing. He hurt you brother, my real family, and I will do anything to avenge you. He won't get away with this, I failed you once without a care being the foolish and ignorant boy I was back then but I swear to you, I won't do it again." Thor said and Loki couldn't help but feel a tug at his heartstrings after what he'd just said. Thor always thought he had to protect him, always blamed himself for things that happened to him when really it wasn't his fault; it was his own entire fault. If only he hadn't been so weak, if he had been braver, if he had screamed just a little bit louder, if he had behaved a little bit better, if he had listened, if he had not been born...

"It wasn't you—"

"No, you were right brother. I ignored you and teased you in public, ridiculing you at school around my friends and everyone else for fun, not even caring the tiniest bit about how you felt or what the consequences for such actions would be and then I still went home and claimed to be your brother, claimed to love you. And even when you tried to tell me and told me how I hurt you I shot you down telling you you were imagining slights when it was me who wasn't seeing clearly but now I have seen my mistakes, I acknowledge my foolishness brother. I hurt you so badly and then expected you to forgive me easily as if I had not done anything wrong but I had. I was not a true brother to you and you were right to hate me, to push me away to do all you did because you were right in everything you said, you were and are justified in your treatment of me.

I needed and still do need you brother, you were always the smartest out of us, always wise, always helped when I needed it and you were always there to save me and take the blame for me when I had done wrong and I didn't even thank you or acknowledge your bravery and courage and great heart. Instead I chose to ignore it and mock you for it and your remarkable skills as father had taught me to do. I listened to that monster instead of my true family, you Loki. I didn't even try listen or give you the time of day when you tried to tell me of your problems and when you called out to me for help. I didn't offer any comfort, I made it worse and for that I am eternally sorry. You will never know just how much I regret all I have done unto you. And I may not have been there for you as a brother and friend in the past years and I know that nothing I do will make up for what you have had to suffer through because of my stupidity but I do love you brother and I am going to be there for you now." Thor finished his speech, tears sliding down his cheeks as he looked unto Loki with eyes filled with regret and love and a fierce protectiveness in them.

"I don't think you have ever spoken for that long about something other than your great might and bravery brother..." Loki teased offering a small but somewhat forgiving smile and Thor could only beam in reply as he laughed through the tears and the sight of the two brothers finally getting along was heart-warming and adorable to say the least.

"You may be correct brother." Thor replied as he wiped his 'manly' tears away with the back of his sleeve sniffling a bit but his smile was still ever present on his face.

"This bromance thing you guys have going on is really sweet and touching but I would really love to know... how the fuck are we going to get this Odin bastard back?" Clint asked breaking the sweet moment and Tony would've glared if he wasn't keen on knowing the answer to that question too. Brotherly bonding could wait; they still had a score to settle.

"Oh yes, so to truly get Odin back and put an end to this..." Thor trailed off suddenly doubting his once great plan but before he could back out or dismiss the idea Loki spoke.

"I need to tell my story." Loki finished for him and the room silenced quite considerably which they couldn't help but notice, seemed to be a recurring theme for the day.

"What?" Darcy asked in disbelief. Was Loki really suggesting this?

"You heard me." Loki mumbled out, he himself still unsure about the plan and what he was saying but deep down he knew that for once one of Thor's ideas were not stupid. This plan, this idea was something he wanted... no, _needed_ to do. If not for himself and the sake of his sanity or whatever was left of it, for the other people in the world who needed to know just who Odin really was.

"You can't be really considering this?" Darcy asked seemingly the only one brave enough to speak up or maybe the only one who knew of just how hard this would be for Loki. Or how horrible this could go or how he feared being anywhere near Odin or how he hated this story of his and now he wanted to tell it to the whole flipping _world_?

"Thor is right and you know it Darcy." Loki said

"He may be right but that doesn't mean you have to do it." Erik said understanding Darcy's reasoning because as much as he wanted Odin to go die in a hole somewhere in Alaska or someplace like that, he too knew of how taxing this would be for Loki and he wouldn't let Loki go through that. They would find another way to hurt Odin. One that didn't involve possibly hurting Loki even more...

"You guys can't protect me forever." Loki said as he pulled out of Tony's arms slowly and moved to stand up so he could look them both in the eye.

"But we can try." Erik said and everyone saw Erik in yet another light and realised just how freaking much he _loved_ Loki.

"What if I don't want your protection anymore?" Loki asked and Darcy and Erik both frowned

"Loki you're not thin—"

"No, you guys aren't thinking straight or you just don't understand." Loki cut in as he wiped away his remaining tears with a new found confidence in his voice as he continued.

"You don't know what it's like to hate everything and even yourself. You don't know what it's like to fear life itself because you know you're not worthy of it... You don't know what it's like to feel alone even when you're in a room full of people. You don't know what it's like to feel hollow half the time and to fear closing your eyes for one moment just because you know that behind those eyelids all you'll see is him and his demonic face.

You don't know what it's like to fear being left alone to your thoughts because you know that the dark place that is your mind will consume you whole and you'll probably never escape. You don't know what it's like to hate touch of every kind because it reminds you of him and exactly what he did to you. You don't know what it's like to constantly have to hide who you really are because you know that if people saw who you really were they'd be disgusted or even worse... pity you. And you don't know what it's like to have so much power but feel so _weak_ and feel all this just because of **ONE freaking person**... all because of Odin fudging Odinson.

And I've finally had enough; I want to end it and doing this... Letting it all out, letting out all my bottled up emotions and showing Odin for what he truly is to the world is the best way for me to do so. And yeah it'll be hard, yeah I may cry, yeah I may possibly have a panic attack and go crazy or run away but I have to try and in the end it'll be worth it because I may finally get some rest knowing that it's over. So please don't argue with me on this.

I know you guys just want to protect me because you love me and yeah I love you guys too but I need to do this because I'm sick of being so... scared! Erik I remember once when I had just arrived and was feeling alone and scared and insecure you told me – 'Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us. We ask ourselves, 'Who am I to be brilliant, gorgeous, talented, and fabulous?' Actually, who are you not to be? You are a child of God. Your playing small does not serve the world. There is nothing enlightened about shrinking so that other people won't feel insecure around you. We are all meant to shine, as children do. We were born to make manifest the glory of God that is within us. It's not just in some of us; it's in everyone. And as we let our own light shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others.' – A quote by Marianne Williamson and that has stuck with me since day one and I finally get it because with this power that I have within me, I can actually make a change, make a difference in the world.

I can put Odin behind bars and maybe save the country from Odin's madness and maybe just maybe inspire others to come forward with their own heart wrenching stories. Maybe even inspire people to finally get the help they need or help them find the courage to talk about their issues or show them that we are not defined by our struggles and hardships but rather by the choices we make in those times so yeah... I'm doing this." Loki finished his speech and lifted up his chin defiantly looking both Erik and Darcy in the eye. He wasn't going to back down, he needed to do this. There had to be a reason why he had gone through all the shit he had been through, the universe didn't just do stuff like that for fun. There had to be a reason and this was it... this was his purpose.

"I'll speak with him." Tony said from where he now stood behind Loki and all eyes turned to him, most confused but Loki looked somewhat amazed by the man before him.

"He's not going to be alone in this; he won't have to be alone ever again because I'll stand by his side." Tony continued as he moved and held Loki's hand in his as a show of support and Loki had to tell himself not to cry. He was meant to be strong and ha d he not cried enough today?

"I will go with my brother." Thor said as if anyone had doubted he would.

"As long as I get to see the look on Odin's face when Loki shows him up and screws up his life, I'm in." Remy said and after him there were murmurs and nods of agreement that only left Frigga, Erik, Charles and Darcy in disagreement with the plan.

"Erik, Darcy, Frigga, he's right. He needs to take his own stand and you'll be there for him if he gets hurt. We'll all be there for him but we all know Loki won't need us. He's stronger than we know." Charles said leaving Erik, Darcy and Frigga on their own. Smart man...

"I think it's about time Odin got what was coming to him and I know my son... he isn't going to back down from this, he's brave and compassionate and tough. Odin won't know what hit him." Frigga said and Loki offered her a grateful smile, man he loved his mother...

"I'll let you punch Odin afterwards." Loki offered with a smile earning one in return from both Erik and Darcy and he knew he'd won.

"Well then I guess we're crashing a press conference." Erik said resulting in a round of loud cheers of excitement and anticipation.

Yep, this would be interesting.

* * *

**Hmmmm well tell me what you think please cause you know reviews are love and I really need the love :( **

**And for my other story extemporaneous match if you read it or if you don't doesn't matter. there's a vote on my profile about it and I'd really appreciate it if you would vote and give me your input cause 'tis of great import. **

**Fanx Loves!**


	29. It's Time

**A/N So this chapter is pretty short and all but I liked it so I wrote it and I hope you don't despise it or anything. There's not much to say really so uh... Enjoy?**

**Oh and the song for this chapter can be It's Time by imagine dragons if you like because in my personal opinion, that song rocks!**

* * *

"I can't."

Those were the only words Loki was able to utter out in his current numbed state because right then and there. Odin himself, in all his specially tailored suited glory stood right in front of him, staring right through him with his cold and calculating murky blue eyes and for a moment, just one, Loki forgot that he was invisible. Loki forgot just what he was, what he was capable of and who he had become over the years and with the flip of a switch Loki was reduced to that small and whimpering child yet again.

And without even knowing it, Loki had shuffled back to Thor subconsciously grabbing his hand and hiding behind his tall frame for protection from the big bad wolf that was the very definition of Loki's nightmares.

"Loki?" Thor asked concerned for his brother's wellbeing and the sound of Thor's deep and strong voice must've snapped Loki out of his Odin-induced trance as he almost immediately dropped Thor's hand and distanced himself from the man trying to appear strong but the fear he had tried to bury so deep, that he had thought had vanished all these years was clear as day in his eyes and his friends watched as he stared unmoving at Odin's intimidating and tall frame desperately trying not to remember. Trying not to remember anything because if he did, he was sure to break down and run.

"I can't do this." Loki repeated much clearer as he tore his gaze from the scary frame and looked down and away to his feet, not even meeting any of their eyes. Too ashamed of himself and his stupidity.

Just one look at Odin had done it for him, pathetic. How had he even thought he would be able to talk against him much less stand in his presence when he couldn't even look at him without feeling the urge to run and hide or scream for help?

Odin was his greatest fear, his nightmare and he was one he couldn't overcome. Odin could turn him into that small, fragile and insecure child again without even trying, he could make him hurt and cry with a single word. He had so much power over Loki that it was disgusting but he couldn't do anything about it. He was too weak and he had been foolish to even think that he could do this. Erik and Darcy had been right from the start.

"Yeah you can." Erik said and Loki turned to look at him with hopeless and empty eyes full of disbelief and self-hatred.

"Yeah you can, I wouldn't have changed my mind and come here if I didn't think you could. I would've fought against you, maybe even stuck you to the floor to make sure you wouldn't leave but I let you come because I believed you could do this. I still do and you're the one who made me believe you can." Erik said and Loki shook his head trying to keep his emotions in check because Erik believed in him and thought he was strong enough to do this when he wasn't; he couldn't do it because he was just another disappointment... a disappointment to everyone and himself.

"I'm afraid." Loki whimpered in a broken voice that tugged painfully at all their hearts.

"Courage is not the absence fear but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear." Remy said and Loki turned to look at him, gaze not cold nor amused or even happy but rather empty and sad because god he knew that. He knew that this was more important, he knew that he shouldn't be scared. He knew that Odin was nothing but he also didn't.

Because he also knew that he **should** be petrified, he knew that Odin was everything from his very own nightmare to the one thing he had aimed to please all his life, and he knew exactly what he was capable of; how he could make him feel, just how bad he was and that nothing he did would change anything at all because Odin would always be somewhere in his mind, a painful reminder of just how pathetic he was no matter what he did and he didn't know what to believe because he couldn't think... he couldn't fucking _breathe_.

"I just... can't." Loki said before he turned and ran from everyone because he couldn't be there, he couldn't be around him or them because everything was becoming so _real_. Everything was happening so fast and he didn't know what to do. He didn't know anything and he felt alone, he felt scared and small and he couldn't take it. He wasn't some sort of brave warrior or speaker who could move nations, he wasn't Abe Lincoln or Obama or Nelson Mandela. He was just Loki, emotional, sad, PTSD and depression diagnosed Loki and he couldn't do this.

Loki had ducked into an empty bathroom somewhere in the building, luckily unseen since Darcy's shield wasn't covering him anymore and he stood quiet and unmoving facing the mirror and was met with an image of a man he barely recognised anymore.

And he looked tired or sick even; sick of all the nonsense of all the stress and crap but under all that there was a deep and unmistakable glint of fear within his eyes. The man before him was a man who had been to hell and back, been beaten down, broken then put back together only to be broken again until he ran and tried to sow his life back together with messy stitches and had help but even now the once strong and secure seams were coming apart like a worn out and overused ragdoll and as he tried to pick up the pieces and save himself he only made it worse and there was nothing he could do, he was hopeless, a hopeless little boy.

Was this him? And what was he doing here anyway? He couldn't do this, he was falling apart and no one was there to catch him, no one would be there to catch him when he fell and he needed to run, needed to get away before it happened because he would take down everyone else with him when he did collapse. Odin was going to be his downfall.

Loki's knees gave in and he fell to the floor letting his emotions take over and he cried, oh did he cry because he was such a stupid stupid boy, to believe he could do any of this. To believe that he could help others when he couldn't even help himself. To believe he could inspire others to get over their fears when he couldn't even get over his own, running away from them and hiding in the bathroom like a child. How silly of him to even think that he could do something great when he himself was a broken piece of crap.

Loki's sobs were the only sound filling the empty room and through his self-pitying cries he didn't even notice when someone stepped into the room until he felt familiar arms wrap around his body capturing him in a warm and comforting embrace and Loki shifted closer to the welcome body wishing for comfort, wishing for one moment to at least feel as though he was worth something, to imagine for one moment that he was loved and that everything was fine. When that clearly wasn't the case.

"Thank you." Loki breathed out after his sobs had stilled and he had calmed down again.

"I don't like seeing you cry." Tony replied placing a kiss to the side of his forehead.

"I'm sorry. You probably think me lowly and disgusting now." Loki said looking away from Tony only to have Tony pull his face back and place a chaste kiss to the trembling lips.

"No, you're allowed to cry and let out all this stuff. You're allowed to be sad and scared and it doesn't make you any less of a man. It actually makes you a greater man than most and you should never have to apologise for crying, I won't let you because without that emotion we are only robots." Tony said holding Loki close.

"Hmph. Sometimes I wish I was one, cause then I wouldn't be like this. Everything would be better because there would be nothing to hate, nothing to despise because you can't blame a robot for its flaws." Loki murmured.

"But flaws are what make us, no one is perfect." Tony said as he wiped away a falling tear from Loki's cheek and Loki shook his head knowing that there was at least one person who was perfect in this world, well at least to him they were perfect.

"What are you going to do now?" Tony asked broaching the subject and Loki remained silent for a while, he knew he couldn't do this. He wanted to run, or go home and stay in that safe little bubble where Odin couldn't hurt him. That imaginary world where everything was fine...

"I can't face him, I can't be anywhere near him. I can't think or breathe and I'm so scared Anthony..." Loki choked out as he tried not to cry, he had to try and act strong.

"Shhh, okay it's fine sweetheart. If you can't do it you don't have to okay?" Tony cooed as he rubbed his arms on Loki's back in comforting patterns wanting nothing more than to take the fear, pain and sadness away.

"What do you think I should do?" Loki asked after a while and Tony was taken aback by the question. Why would his opinion matter?

"Uhhh." Tony didn't know what to say. Yeah he wanted Loki to go up there and stand up for himself but seeing him like this hurt, he didn't want him to do it if it meant that he'd be crying like this.

"I don't know what to do Anthony. I'm lost and confused and I need help. I want to run, god, I want to run so bad, to just get as far away from him as possible and try and be fine again, try put myself back together but I'll just end up being another disappointment to everyone if I do that and I can't take that, I can't take letting even more people down, letting you guys – my family down – letting you guys see the failure that I am but I'm no Mahatma Ghandi or anything like that. I'm just me and I'm so afraid of him and what will happen when I set foot on that stage. I need help." Loki sobbed again, not caring for the tear that ran down his cheek because he was messed up and hiding in a bathroom with his boyfriend so he could cry all he wants. Not like his reputation could get any worse right?

"Loki..." Tony sighed not knowing what else he could say. He wanted to tell Loki that he could do whatever he wanted, that he could never disappoint them, that they understood and that he was braver than he thought. That he didn't need to be Ghandi to make a change, he was special enough as it was but yet again he was stuck and he just wished he was good with words like Loki was.

So without saying another word Tony pulled Loki in between his legs and held him close against his chest, never wanting to let him go because as sappy as it sounded; this was where he belonged; with Loki in his arms, them together... it was perfect. Like they were two pieces of a puzzle, the jagged edges that made them so broken and imperfect fitting together just right and smoothing out their other edges to make them one perfect whole and it was amazing, Loki was amazing. He really loved him and this feeling – as odd and unfamiliar as it was – was the best thing he had ever felt because in that moment all their troubles were forgotten and it was just them in their little bubble and Tony never wanted to have to pop it but that was inevitable.

Tony didn't know how long they had been sitting there for but after much internal debate over the situation he finally decided to say something because as much as he loved holding Loki like this. They couldn't do it forever, because one; it was a bathroom and someone was bound to walk in sometime soon and two; Loki would have to make a choice and whatever that choice was Tony decided that he would stand by with him no matter what even if he didn't like it.

"I... I want to see you be brave." Tony murmured against Loki's skin as he pecked a light kiss to the back of Loki's neck grabbing his attention.

"What?" Loki asked kind of confused. What the hell was Tony talking about?

"You asked me what I thought. That's what I think or want; I want to see you be brave." Tony answered, nuzzling his nose into the side of Loki's neck.

"You can be amazing, you can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug but you could also be the outcast or the backlash of somebody's lack of love. Nothing hurts you as much as when harsh words are said towards you and they find their way beneath your skin making you believe them and when you keep your emotions inside with no sunlight or happiness, it lets the dark thoughts take over and sometimes the shadow wins." Tony said, being honest with Loki because he knew what Loki felt like, he had been there before, he was still there and it really did suck because he understood just how much of a hold Odin had on Loki, he understood Loki's fears and it wasn't very nice but the thing was that he also knew that Loki was strong, he also knew of all that Loki was capable of and he believed in him like just about everyone else they knew.

"But I wonder what would happen if instead you say what you want to say and let the words fall out, because maybe then you could fight the darkness and finally put an end to this.

Yeah I get that you're scared and that you don't know what to do with everyone telling you different things and you think no one understands but everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down by the enemy and they may not have been as bad as Odin but we all have our challenges and yours happens to be a tad bit larger. And we've all fallen for fear and run away from the challenges at one point or another but at some point we have to stop and realise that running won't solve anything and that maybe there's a way out of all this madness and maybe one day we can find the courage to stand up and let the light in and that's when we finally become brave. And that's all I want, that's what I wish for." Tony leaned back letting Loki lay with his back against his chest listening to Tony speak and Tony didn't mind because he needed to get this out, if not for Loki, for him.

"And I know you're petrified, and I would be too, after all the times he threatened you telling you that you would be dead of you told anyone about it. Just the idea itself must be scaring the hell out of you because he's here and he's intimidating as fuck but for once your words could actually do something, make a change in the world and that's incredible. Your opportunity is incredible, not just a chance for you to inspire others to be brave but for you to also be brave. For you to just say what you want to say and start telling the truth, and for you to get over your fears." Tony paused for a bit, considering his next words.

"So that's what I think because honestly out of all the things I want in this world. I want to see you be brave." Tony sighed as he leaned his head back against the wall finally relaxing again after letting it all out and for a while they just sat there, silent. Not uncomfortable but not their usual comfortable silence either, it was quiet but oh so loud and no one dared to break the silence well that was until Loki pulled out of Tony's arms and stood up, dusting himself off and fixing his hair to look at least slightly presentable and Tony just watched on curious and anxious.

"Well then, let's go." Loki said as he offered his arm to a now stunned Tony.

"What?" Tony choked out.

"I want to be brave too, I want to get over this and be able to live a happy life with you and the rest of the gang so I need to do this. No matter how freaked out I am, and trust me I'm on the verge of running away and having a panic attack that's how freaked out I am, but I'm going to do this." Loki said with a new confidence in his voice and Tony was so damn proud!

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Tony asked and Loki snorted trying to hide how he was very quickly becoming flustered.

"You're ridiculous! And I haven't done it so don't be all happy just yet." Loki said as Tony grabbed his arm.

"Well whatever, you're amazing." Tony said not stopping with the flattery.

"I'm well aware." Loki smirked

"Arrogant." Tony replied

"Sap."

"Rude."

"Annoying."

"Mine."

"Always." Loki smiled fondly before capturing Tony's lips in a brief but passionate kiss and with that they walked out of the room, hand in hand finally ready come out of the shadows, rising from the dead to tell the world the truth they'd been dying to hear knowing that something would change maybe even everything would change for them and they both hoped that it would be for the better.

But either way, Odin was going down and he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon if they had any say in it because as Loki and Tony walked up onto the stage with their friends right beside them, assembling as a united team, they knew that on this glorious day, it would be the end of the evil reign of Odin Odinson.

* * *

**And that's the second last chapter! Yay! The next chapter will be the epilogue and then the story will be over :( But please do not let that stop you from reviewing because you have no idea how much I love them :D I basically wait diligently by my phone hoping for an email notification stating that there is a review... A little sad if you ask me. And... I'm embarrassed X_X**

**And most of Tony's speech came from the song Brave by Sarah Bareillis which if you haven't heard, i recommend that you do.**

**So bye and uh.  
Stay chilled like a Jotun ;)**


	30. Epilogue - All We Are

**A/N Well this took me a while to write and you don't even know how undecided i was and still am about this chapter but i'm posting it anyway hoping that you don't hate it. Please don't hate it, but if it sucks you can tell me i guess. I just suck at writing Final chapters or the ending to story's, i can never get it right :(**

**But anyways it doesn't matter now. You love it, you love it. You hate it, you hate it... Your opinion and i'd love to hear it so please do review :D**

**The song for this chapter is All We Are by OneRepublic, and oldish but amazing song. **

**Hope you enjoy ;P**

* * *

**5 Months Later**

**_All-Father Odin Odinson Not Such A Great Father After All_**

_Odin Odinson the popular politician arrested for several crimes committed after supposedly missing and suspected dead adopted son Loki Laufeyson speaks up shocking voters everywhere..._

Loki felt his eyes well up with unshed tears as he stared at the framed article in his trembling hands. It was perfect.

It had been five months since the incident – as Tony was now calling it – and three months since he'd gotten that fateful letter; the letter that had changed everything and caused all this…

It had been a letter from his parents, his real ones, the ones who had abandoned him at birth and never looked back. Well up until now apparently, they had supposedly thought him dead after he had runaway and thought they'd never had the chance to see him ever but when they had seen the press conference they had not been able to believe it and had finally built up the courage to send him this letter thinking that life was too short and they apparently wanted to meet Loki and give him the answers to the questions he had… great, and yeah Loki had tried to forget it, he had buried it deep within his closet telling himself he didn't need to meet them right now. That he had all the time in the world for such petty frivolities.

But that day had come, the day when the nagging feeling in the back of his mind had gotten to be too much and he had given in. He had finally said those dreaded words and ruined the peaceful bliss that they'd all been living in but they really should've expected that because nothing lasted forever right? Change was bound to happen, no matter how hard you fought against it and Loki had changed. He had changed from the scared little boy to whoever he was now and that was the problem. He didn't know who he was anymore. He needed to find out exactly who this Loki was, where he came from, exactly where he belonged and what he wanted and his parents, his real ones, seemed to be the right place to start.

"Thank you." Loki choked out putting the frame away and looking up at Erik with sad eyes.

"It's from all of us; we figured you'd want something to remember us by." Erik said so close to crying it was scary and Loki pulled him into a hug before he did so because that would be something he couldn't take. Erik crying would break him down and he didn't need this to be any more difficult that it already was, he didn't need any more doubts than he already had. He just needed to get through this.

"You don't have to do this." Erik mumbled as he pulled away and looked Loki in the eyes willing him to change his mind or postpone this or _something_.

"I do, I really do." Loki sighed and patted Erik on the shoulder one last time before walking in to find his friends, his fellow X-men, all standing there as a group, waiting for him. All there but Tony...

Loki should've been disappointed or upset or hurt by it but honestly he wasn't because he understood it and if he had been in Tony's place right now he would've done the same thing, he wouldn't want to be in the same room as him let alone speak to him because this was hard on the both of them, maybe even harder for Tony and Loki didn't know how to make it better. Could you make something like this better?

"Hey guys." Loki said unsure of what to say because he had always sucked at goodbyes, and had never been one for affection but these guys were his everything no matter how mushy that sounded. He loved these guys and leaving them was proving to be a mission. He would NOT cry though, there were some things he just wouldn't do. He had to keep some dignity intact but what did it matter when they'd all seen him cry more than three times before, what was one more time added onto the list anyway?

"Hey." They all said in chorus all stuck in a similar predicament to Loki's. What do you say to a guy who's been through hell and back that you've befriended, and that needs to go for his own good but you don't want him to? But they'd all known that they couldn't stay here forever, that they'd have to leave one day to make their own lives but they had never thought it'd be so soon and that it'd be Loki of all people but they supposed it made sense. Loki was just like that, he always had to be the first in everything he did, he was prideful that way, but they just wished he hadn't chosen this.

"So this is it?" Remy asked stepping forward being the first to talk about the elephant in the room. Loki was leaving and they didn't know when he'd be back, if he ever came back that is and they couldn't keep him here, they couldn't hold him back no matter how much they wanted to.

"Yep." Loki said, smacking his lips on the p.

"Well then I hope you find what you're looking for." Remy said as he moved to hug Loki.

"And I love you man." Remy added getting emotional as he tried not to cry. He had to be strong, for Loki.

"Don't get all emotional on me." Loki teased though he knew Remy knew that he felt the same. He just wasn't as good at expressing these emotions. Especially when all he wanted to do was break down and cry, promising he would never leave them but it didn't matter what he wanted.

"How can we not? You're leaving us man." Clint said stepping forward.

"Won't be forever." Loki assured knowing he could never forget these guys and that one way or another he'd be back because he was like a boomerang and this place may throw him out but he'd always come back. Gosh, that was as horrible analogy. Some English student he was…

"Just a while." Or at least he hoped, he didn't really know.

"Yeah we know, just...don't forget about your friends back here." Bruce said also moving forward

"How could I?" Loki replied with a small smile.

"I won't don't worry." Loki said

"Lo Lo." Darcy said stepping out from the back and Loki hated this part. He would probably miss Darcy the most out of all his friends. She was like his sister or more accurately his platonic girlfriend that was always there for him when he needed her.

"Ce Ce." Loki breathed out.

"You know you can always come back right?" She asked

"And that we'll help if you need it." He nodded

"Don't worry, I'll be alright. I'm a big boy." Loki said with a reassuring smile

"I have no doubt." She smiled

"I love you Loks." She said as she wrapped him in a big hug and placed a purely platonic and chaste kiss to his lips for old time's sake and Loki sighed knowing he'd miss this closeness, this friendship they had, it was one of a kind. No, she was one of a kind.

"Yeah yeah, I share your sentiments." Loki said after they pulled apart and she rolled her eyes. He could never just say I love you too. Always tiptoeing around it. It would probably take her leaving him and ignoring him for weeks for him to say the words, it worked for Tony.

"You suck at this." She said

"Never said I was good. Never had to say goodbye, just had to run away." Loki shrugged because it was true, he never had anything to say goodbye to. Maybe his mother but that was it.

"You're not running right?" Darcy asked, the thought crossing her mind for the first time. Was he running?

"Wouldn't dream of it, I just have to do this." Loki said somewhat gravely and Darcy smiled reassuringly before stepping back to allow the biggest and probably most heartbroken person in the room forward. Thor, Loki couldn't even pretend he hated the man anymore. After what he'd done, he could not, Thor truly loved him and he wouldn't take that for granted again. His brother would always be his brother no matter what and there was no changing that.

"Brother." Thor said and he looked as if he was going to cry. Oh please don't.

"Please don't cry, I can't handle crying giants." Loki said not wanting to see that because seeing Thor cry always broke his heart and ,made him feel bad and he didn't want to feel any worse than he already did… if that was even possible.

"How can I not, you are going far away for I don't know how long." Thor said

"If it helps, I don't know how long either." Loki shrugged and no, that didn't help.

"Not really." Thor said

"I just want to say that I will always be there for you brother even if you hate me, even if you don't ask for it, even if you've forgotten me. I will never forget you and all that you are to me because you are and will always be my brother." Thor said with that strong voice of his, he had prepared for this, had known this was coming but that didn't make it any easier. No matter how many times Loki had said goodbye, it never got easier.

"I know brother." Loki smiled fondly as he felt tears well up in his eyes. Dammit!

"And you have every right to do this. What father did was, no, is disgusting and you should not have had to go through that. I truly do hope this will help solve your unanswered questions, all of them." Thor added and Loki nodded, his brother had truly changed and grown up and for that he was proud of him. This was a man he could respect as a brother and he was more than glad that he was his brother, that he had earned the affections of such an honorable man.

"Me too." Loki said before Thor wrapped him in a huge bear hug and Loki found that he didn't mind it at all. He would miss his brother's bone crushing hugs, and it was funny how leaving made you realize all the things you took for granted in life and Thor's hugs were one of those things.

"And don't take your time." Natasha said with a smirk, like he would ever.

"Never." Loki smirked back before everyone attacked him and they were all in a huge group hug.

"Sentiment." Loki said without malice or disgust but as a simple statement.

"Not always so bad Loki." Steve reminded and Loki could only agree.

"I love you brother and wish you well on your endeavors." Thor said placing a giant comforting hand on his shoulder in a gesture so painfully familiar that Loki felt as if he was going to tear apart at the seams and turn into mush with all that he was feeling right then. How could he have even thought that this would've been easy?

"The feeling is very much mutual brother." Loki said before moving to the door and picking up his bags to leave.

"And for lack of a better line or way to express... I shall miss you all terribly." Loki said before walking out the room heading for the front door hoping that maybe he'd catch Tony on the way out. At least get to say goodbye, to promise that he would love him forever, to say that he didn't want to go because he would be leaving him, to say that he wished he could come along…

But when he got to the door he didn't see Tony at all and raised his eyebrows in question towards Eric hoping his eyes were deceiving him or that Tony had just gone to the bathroom or something but he just shook his head in the negative. Oh well…

"Well I guess that's it." Loki said with a resigned sigh.

"You want to wait a bit?" Eric asked and Loki mulled over the idea for a bit before shaking his head

"No, I think it may be better this way." Loki said

"No regrets?" Eric asked and Loki smirked

"No regrets." He replied before giving Eric one last hug and walking out heading for his car to begin his journey of self discovery and all that jazz, a journey he had needed for many years now. He just hadn't had the guts to do it before.

But when Loki got to the garage he saw something or rather someone he hadn't been expecting. Tony stood leaning on his car waiting patiently for him and he had resigned himself to not seeing the man so seeing him there, looking so calm and beautiful like always, Loki was struck by how much he had wanted to see the man and his heart ached at the thought of the impending conversation.

"Anthony." Loki breathed out as he reached his car where Tony stood.

"Loki." Tony said just relishing in the feeling of having Loki here with him. He would miss him terribly.

"So this is goodbye?"

"No." Loki said

"Don't say that. I'm not dying, I'm not broken. This, this is…is just a moment of change." Loki said, liking the sound of that.

"I like that." Tony smiled hoping Loki's words were right.

"But before you leave I need to give you something." Tony said and dug into his back pocket to retrieve the gift.

"You didn't need to." Loki said with the shake of his head, he'd already gotten the frame. There wasn't anything else he needed. Just seeing Tony before he left was better than any gift he could've gotten.

"And I didn't get you anything."

"No, this is important and you taking it is all the gift I'll need." Tony said

"You know I tried to paint you a picture for something you'd remember us by but it just didn't work. I guess I'm not the most artistic person ever and black and white just didn't work since those were like the only colours I could get…" Tony trailed off and Loki smiled at the man, he was so sweet.

"I spent the whole week trying to think of what to get you, what you would like but I've never had to do this before. Never really cared about someone so much and it was just a fail. There's just so much to you, you're beautiful and talented and amazing and funny and pretty damn crazy… And I couldn't really think of anything at all for you and it sucked because I wanted to do something for you, show you that I do care and that I'm all for this and that I support you and I couldn't think of anything! Me the great Tony Stark was clueless…" Tony continued getting kind of frustrated and Loki sighed, he hadn't wanted this to be such a big deal. He hadn't wanted Tony to have to stress or worry or feel like he needed to do anything. As long as Tony had been there and not angry he would've been fine.

"It's alright, I get it." Loki replied taking Tony's left hand in his.

"And I know, I know you don't want anything but I just couldn't not give you anything. I just had to let you know that we're alright, that we would make it through this. That I believed in you – " He put something into the palm of Loki's hand and held it closed with his own so he could speak before Loki saw it and reacted. " – I love you loks, I have for just about forever. I just want you to know that I know you've got to do this, that you need it. I understand it all and I can accept it and no matter how long you take I will wait for you to come back, you're my one and only love and there's no one else for me. Every single day that I breathe you changed my philosophy and I'm never going to let you pass me by especially now that I have you. So this isn't a goodbye at all, I'm just gonna wait because this is like you said, just a moment of change and I'll wait till it passes and when you get back, I'll be here for you alright." Tony finished his speech still not letting go of Loki's hand.

"Making promises already?" Loki teased and Tony smirked but there was still a hint of seriousness in it.

"That's exactly what I'm doing." Tony said as he let go of Loki's hand and inside was a silver ring with engravings inside it.

"My brave magician." Loki said reading the engraving, it was incredibly sappy and just so ridiculous but Loki loved it anyway. Oh how he had changed, a year ago he would have laughed at the pure cheesiness of it and now he felt like crying because of how much it meant to him. He was Tony's magician and Tony was his little genius and how could he live without him?

"It's not a serious as marriage, I doubt either of us are even close to ready for that but this is like my promise to you; A promise that I won't forget about you and that I'll wait for you because there's no one else for me. I've met a million people and none of them meant anything but then I met you and my life was changed forever. I love you so much." Tony said choking on the last bit of his sentence and Loki didn't like it when Tony cried because it made him cry.

"You really prepared for this didn't you?" Loki asked feeling the stinging behind his eyes and the water building up, threatening to spill.

"Yeah." Tony replied

"And you're turning us into hormonal teenage girls." Loki added and Tony chuckled slightly.

"But where's yours?"Loki asked Tony who lifted his right hand to show the ring on his fourth finger.

"Right here." Tony replied

"Where it's meant to be." Loki said before leaning in and capturing Tony's mouth with his own for a long, slow but passionate kiss.

"I love you too, more than I nor you can even fathom." Loki breathed out onto Tony's lips as they pulled back.

"I'm gonna miss those lips." Tony smirked

"I'm gonna miss YOU." Loki said as he pulled back hesitantly. Now he definetly didn't want to leave because if he left, he'd be leaving Tony and he truly did love the man. But if their love was meant to be, it would survive the test of time.

"But you know what they say… absence makes the heart grow fonder." Loki smirked and Tony cracked a smile at that.

"I don't think it's even remotely possible to love someone more than I love you." Tony replied and Loki shrugged.

"Me neither but we'll make this work." Loki said and Tony nodded.

"My bank account is going to take a beating with all the calls I'll be making to you." Tony joked trying to lighten up the mood.

"Do me a favour and don't forget about our friends alright? I want you to live life, live it as if I am right beside you because I would never be able to live with myself if I was the reason you turn into an anti-social hermit." Loki replied only half joking.

"Tony Stark an anti-social hermit? Not possible babe." Tony smirked and Loki smiled knowing that Tony would be just fine.

"How am I going to live without you?" Loki sighed and Tony's smile turned sad.

"The same way I'm going to. One day at a time babe and before we know it, you'll be back in my arms watching some cheesy chick flick in the middle of the night whilst eating the greasiest foods known to man without a care in the world." Tony answered trying to be positive for the both of them.

"I look forward to that day." Loki smiled as he pulled Tony into a hug that he wished could last forever.

"And there shall be lots of sex." Tony added earning a bark of laughter from Loki.

"Of course there'll be. Then I most definitely look forward to that day." Loki said amused, it was amazing how Tony could turn something sad and painful into something funny. Just another reason out of the infinite number of reasons why Loki loved Tony.

"Yeah…" Tony sighed with a small smile still in place and it was silent as the two boys stood there with each other lost in their own thoughts until Loki caught sight of his watch and sighed, reluctantly pulling away from Tony knowing it was time. He had to leave now or he'd miss his flight.

"I've got to go." Loki said sadly and just like that the mood had changed.

"You've got to go." Tony repeated just as sad.

"I've never been good at this." Loki said as he put his bags into his BMW six series and got in, leaving the window open so he could still talk to Tony.

"Me neither." Tony admitted

"I really am going to miss you and don't you ever forget or doubt that I love you. I don't know how long it will be but I promise that I'll try and make it back to you as soon as I can because I'd fall apart without you, I need you and I can't live without you. The very thought that you'll be waiting for me, that you still love me will be keeping me going. So please don't forget me or how much I love you because I'll be rushing back to you. So don't forget, please don't." Loki said feeling tears pool up in his eyes again. This was too much.

"Never and I know you, so I'll be waiting." Tony replied

"I don't know how it happened but I'm unfathomably, illogically, incorrigibly and eternally in love with you and I wish I could stay." Loki said

"I know but you can't and I understand and no matter what, I'll always love you, probably always have." Tony replied simply knowing no matter what he said, he would never be able to say just how much, before he dipped his head into the car for another long and teary kiss.

"This isn't the end Anthony."

"It's just the beginning." Loki said after Tony pushed off of the car, and with one last longing look at Tony and the school he was off both hopeful and fearful about what he'd find but if there was one thing that he knew it was that this wasn't goodbye, it wasn't even the end. No, it was just the beginning.

It was just **_their_** beginning.

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of the world two men sat hidden and isolated in the dark corner of the room watching as the scene unfolded with hopeful eyes. It was finally time.

"He's gone."

"You think he suspects anything?"

"No."

"And the boyfriend?"

"Won't be an issue."

"Good..."

"You really think he's the one?"

"No… I know he is."

And he truly did hope with every fiber in his being that he was correct because after years and years of waiting, years of hiding and preparing. They had finally found him, the last piece of the puzzle. The last element they needed to change the world. For better or worse? That all depended on your personal view but one thing was for sure...

Loki had been right.

It was only the beginning.

* * *

**Uhhhh Bleh! I don't know what to think so uh please do tell me what you thought and yes, this is the end. It's over, done, fin. I know, sad right?:'( **

**But i just want to say thank you to all of you who read my story and actually liked it enough to review, follow and favorite it and I'm also really thankful for those of you who have Favorited or are following me as a fanfictioner. It's really freaking awesome and I love you guys, Loki hugs, Iron Man fives and lots of kisses to you all.**

**You guys made writing this story even more fun than i thought it would be and this story would be nothing without you guys so THANKS YOU! Like soo so so much especially to those of you who reviewed like for almost every chapter or even all of them, you guys freaking ROCK!**

**And i hope you guys read the sequel to this story which of yet is still unnamed but if you have suggestions, i'd be more than happy to hear them but it'll be an awesome story that i hope won't make you pour lemon juice in your eyes, smash your computer and run away like this chapter probably did X_X **

**So Yeah uhm Bye for now i guess :D**

**And stay chilled like a Jotun ;P**


	31. Sequel Note

Just a sequel note.

I just posted the first chapter to the sequel to this story made an acronym as (OOHILII), so please do watch out for it or check it out right now. That would actually be pretty awesome.

It's called 'Can I Be Your Nothing.' by me of course.

And if you'd be so kind as to read it and review it that'd probably make my week cause I'm not so sure about it and I'd love to hear your opinions on it cause you guys are awesome. Really, I do value your reviews and follows and favourites.

I guess that's all and thanks :D

Stay chilled like a Jotun...


End file.
